


Verlorenes Paradies

by GrimalkinInTheSewers



Series: Enigma Tales [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Genetic Engineering, Non-Linear Narrative, Torture, Violence, dubcon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimalkinInTheSewers/pseuds/GrimalkinInTheSewers
Summary: „Es hat auf der Erde nicht funktioniert“, sagte er.„Nein“, erwiderte sie, „aber wir sind keine Menschen. Wir sind Cardassianer. Ich habe diese Kinder nicht aufgezogen, um unsere Welt zu beherrschen. Ich will, dass sie ein Teil unserer Gesellschaft werden, ein nützlicher Teil. Sie wissen das, und sie akzeptieren diese Rolle. Wir sind Cardassianer. Wir wissen, dass die Gesamtheit über dem Individuum steht.“Vor Jahren experimentierte der obsidianische Orden mit cardassianischer DNA um bessere Agenten zu erschaffen. Sie hatten geglaubt, keines der Kinder hätte überlebt, als das Experiment beendet wurde, aber sie irrten sich. Mit dem Ende des Dominionkrieges ergreifen die verlorenen Kinder die Chance, die Macht zu übernehmen. Ihr Ziel ist es, Cardassia für immer zu verändern. Manche sagen, sie erschufen ein Paradies – doch die Schönheit dieses Paradieses liegt im Auge des Betrachters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gene Roddenberry hat Star Trek erfunden. Sein ganzes Universum gehört Paramount, auch die Insel darin namens Deep Space Nine. Ich leihe sie mir nur für eine Weile für meine eigenen Welten aus. 
> 
> Diese Geschichte basiert auf Star Trek Deep Space Nine und dem Roman „A Stitch in Time“ von Andrew Robinson. 
> 
> Dies ist eine Geschichte über Cardassia, Cardassianer und Figuren um sie herum. Eine der Hauptpersonen ist, offensichtlich, Garak. Dies ist, nur um es nochmals zu betonen, AU.

_GARAK: You sound disappointed. I thought you enjoyed mystery novels._  
BASHIR: I do. Human mystery novels. The problem with Cardassian enigma tales is that they all end the same way. All the suspects are always guilty.  
GARAK: Yes, but the challenge is determining exactly who is guilty of what.

### Cardassia, 2373

„Bürger Cardassias. An dem heutigen Tage hat eine Gruppe von Individuen, angetrieben von Gier und Machtbesessenheit, unser Vertrauen verraten und uns ohne einen einzigen Schuss dem Feind ausgeliefert. Sie nennen das eine Allianz. Ich sage, es ist Hochverrat. Merkt euch meine Worte, Cardassia wird nichts aus dieser Allianz gewinnen. Von heute an ist Cardassia  nicht länger frei! Es ist ein Protektorat des Dominions, verkauft von denen, die geschworen hatten, uns zu beschützen. Wir können und dürfen das nicht tolerieren. Es ist unsere patriotische Pflicht, diese Allianz zu zerstören, und die Verräter zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Für unser Reich, für unsere Freiheit, für die Zukunft unserer Kinder. Dieser Tag wird nicht ungesühnt bleiben.“

„Ich sage euch allen, Cardassia wird wieder stark sein! In der Vergangenheit haben unsere Feinde uns mit Verachtung behandelt. Die Schwäche und die Fehler unserer sogennannten Anführer haben uns Territorium und Respekt gekostet. Ich verspreche euch, zusammen mit unseren neuen Freunden werden wir zurückgewinnen, was wir verloren haben. Dieser Tag wird Cardassia zurück zu seiner alten Größe führen! Wir haben bereits die Raumgebiete, die wir verloren hatten, zurückgewonnen. Lasst euch nicht von dem Neid und der Bitterkeit derer, die Cardassia ins Chaos geführt haben, in die Irre leiten. Ihre Lügen werden im Licht der Wahrheit keinen Bestand haben. Sie werden der Verantwortung für ihr Versagen nicht entkommen. Heute ist ein großartiger Tag für Cardassia!“

### Cardassia, 2403

„Kann ich etwas tun, um das zu ändern?“, fragte Elim müde. Er betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich mit einer Mischung aus Bedauern und Hilflosigkeit. Sie war so voller Wut in der letzten Zeit. Ein Teil von ihm konnte es verstehen. Ein anderer Teil wünschte sich, er könnte ihr helfen. Er war einst in der gleichen Situation gewesen, und er befürchtete, es würde nicht gut enden. Dennoch, er wusste, sie musste ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, ihre eigenen Fehler machen, so wie er es einst getan hatte. Sie zu zwingen, sich nach seinen Vorstellungen zu verhalten, würde sie nur schneller ins Unglück treiben. Das zumindest hatte er aus seinen Erfahrungen gelernt. Manchmal bedauerte er es, dass sie ihm so ähnlich war.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit!“, forderte sie.

Elim sah plötzlich eine Reihe von Pfaden vor sich liegen, allesamt Entscheidungen, allesamt aus diesem einen Moment hervorgehend. Er konnte sehen, wie sie Cardassia verändern würden, wie sie ihn verändern würden. Er konnte auch sehen, dass es nicht einen von ihnen gab, der nicht einen schrecklichen Preis kosten würde. Einen Moment lang wünschte er sich, er wäre ein anderer Mann geworden, der in der Vergangenheit andere Entscheidungen getroffen hätte... Entscheidungen, die ihn nicht zu diesem Punkt gebracht hätten. Im nächsten Augenblick verwarf er diesen Gedanken als irrelevant. Die Vergangenheit ließ sich nicht ändern. Das einzige, was man formen konnte, war die Zukunft. „Weißt du, manchmal hatte ich Angst wenn ich dich beobachtet habe, als du Kind warst. Du konntest gnadenlos sein. Du hast mich an jemanden erinnert, den ich einmal kannte.“

„Versuch nicht, das Thema zu wechseln“, sagte sie ungehalten. „Es ist sinnlos, zu versuchen meinen Fragen mit ausweichenden Antworten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich habe von dem Besten gelernt.“

„Hast du auch gelernt, dass Schmeichelei dir Antworten bringt?“

Das brachte sie kurzzeitig zum Lächeln. „Manchmal. Kommt auf das Subjekt des Verhörs an.“

Elim lachte. „Es scheint dieses Subjekt ist empfänglich für deine Technik. Sehr gut. Es ist der größte Erfolg eines Lehrers wenn seine Schüler ihn übertreffen.“

„Du hast mir auch beigebracht, mich nicht von meinem Ziel ablenken zu lassen.“

„Das habe ich, nicht wahr?“ Er lächelte melancholisch. „Aber ein Teil von mir denkt, du bist bereits mit dieser Hartnäckigkeit geboren worden. Also gut.“

Er traf seine Entscheidung, und er hasste sich bereits in dem Moment in dem er es tat. Letztendlich jedoch war es nur eine weitere Sache, die er bereuen würde. Es gab so viele, dass er sie längst nicht mehr zählen konnte. „Die Wahrheit, Kaleen? Hör gut zu, denn ich werde mich nie wiederholen. Dies ist die Wahrheit:“

###  Cardassia, 2378

„Wie ich höre, haben Sie Ihren Mädchennamen wieder angenommen.“

Tashiba Cotan, ehemals Dukat, lächelte dünn. „Meine Heirat war von unseren Familien arrangiert. Die einzigen Gefühle, die ich mit dieser Beziehung verbinde, sind Scham und Bedauern. Jeder weiß, welche Demütigungen ich erlitten habe, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Ich bin Patriotin, Mr. Garak. Ich habe keinerlei Sympathie für Verräter.“

„Es freut mich, das zu hören.“ Eine gut geprobte Aussage. Dukats Witwe war eine kluge Frau. „Also, von einem Patriot zum anderen, teilen Ihre Kinder Ihre Ansichten, Dr. Cotan?“

Ihr Mund zuckte. Sie war gut darin, ihren Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten, aber es war schwer, Wut vor einem Telepathen zu verbergen. Dennoch, Elim war beeindruckt.

„Natürlich.“

„Wundervoll. Das muss eine große Genugtuung für Sie sein. Es war ein solches Vergnügen, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, Doktor, vielleicht können wir uns später noch einmal treffen? Auf ein Abendessen vielleicht?“

„Ich bin sicher, Sie sind ein sehr beschäftigter Mann, Mr. Garak. Ich würde es mir nicht anmaßen, über Ihre Zeit so zu verfügen.“

„Unsinn. Unter uns, der diplomatische Dienst kann mitunter sehr langweilig sein.“

Ein Gul des siebten Ordens kam auf sie zu und reichte Cotan die Hand. „Tashiba, ich wusste nicht, das du hier bist. Was für eine erfreuliche Überraschung.“

Cotan lächelte, diesmal entspannter. „Meine Cousine hat mich eingeladen.“

„Ach richtig, Gul-tar Raghman.“ Der Mann betonte es mit einem Seitenblick auf Elim.

Elim grinste amüsiert. „Wirklich? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie mit der Leiterin des Zentralkommandos verwandt sind, Doktor. Wie interessant.“

„Ja, es ist vielen Leuten nicht bewusst. Makor, ich bin seit einer Weile nicht mehr auf diesen Veranstaltungen gewesen“, sagte Cotan hastig. „Warum stellst du mich nicht deinen Freunden vor?“

Der Mann war natürlich sofort dazu bereit, und Cotan drehte sich mit gut gespieltem Bedauern zu Elim um.

„Es tut mir leid, mich so schnell zu verabschieden, Mr. Garak. Vielleicht können wir unsere Unterhaltung ein anderes Mal weiterführen? Es hat mich gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Doktor.“ Elim sah den beiden nach. Die Unterschiede zwischen Raghman und ihrer Cousine waren bemerkenswert. Tashiba Cotan war nicht nur eine beeindruckend schöne Frau, sie war auch eine typische Militärsgattin. Raghman hatte immer gesagt, dass ihre Cousine Dukat geliebt hatte, aber sie hatte offensichtlich nun keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, das Gegenteil zu beteuern. Alles andere wäre in dem gegenwärtigen politischen Klima auch sehr leichtsinnig gewesen.

Elim griff nach einem Glas Kanar und beobachtete die Gäste der Gala. Der Anlass der Feier war der Geburtstag der Tochter eines Legaten. Der Großteil der Anwesenden bestand aus Angehörigen des Militärs, oder deren Verwandten. Als Angestellter des diplomatischen Dienstes war er nicht Teil ihrer Elite, und sie ignorierten ihn meistens. Es störte ihn nicht.

Er hatte es immer vorgezogen, im Hintergrund zu bleiben.

### Cardassia, 2375

„Du kannst sie alle fragen wann immer du willst.“

„Machst du dir keine Sorgen, dass ich sie gegen dich verwenden könnte?“, konnte sich Elim nicht enthalten zu fragen.

Raghman lachte. „Elim, in all der Zeit die wir uns kennen hast du dich niemals gegen mich gewendet. Du hast es nie auch nur versucht. Ohne deine Hilfe wäre all dies bei Weitem nicht so einfach gewesen. Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, weil du selbst wenn du es könntest niemals irgendetwas gegen mich tun würdest. Du bist ein viel zu großer Feigling dafür, und mehr als das, du weißt dass ich das verwirkliche, was wir beide wollen. Dies ist unsere Bestimmung. Du wirst uns nicht aufhalten. Du willst es garnicht.“

### Erde, 2379

„Die Romulaner sind so arrogant und anmaßend wie immer“, sagte Necheyev. „Denken sie allen Ernstes, wir gehen auf diese überzogenen Forderungen ein?“

Nakamura lächelte dünn. „Es ist schwer zu sagen, was sie denken, Admiral. Vielleicht glauben sie, wir würden diese Gebiete um den Frieden zu erhalten aufgeben, oder vielleicht ist es nur ein Versuch, Stärke zu zeigen. Egal was ist ist, die Antwort ist natürlich Nein.“

Necheyev runzelte die Stirn. „Denken Sie, sie werden ihre Drohung wahr machen, und versuchen, die Systeme die sie wollen mit Gewalt zu erobern?“

Nakumura trat an die Karte, die den Grenzverlauf zeigte. „Vielleicht. Sie haben nicht so viele Verluste während des Dominionkriegs erlitten wie wir, und der neue Prätor scheint eine agressivere Politik zu verfolgen. Wenn es so ist, sind wir darauf vorbereitet.“

Necheyev ballte kurz die Fäuste. Sie war zugleich wütend und frustriert. „Ich freue mich nicht auf einen neuen Krieg mit dem romulanischen Reich.“

„Niemand freut sich darauf, Admiral, aber wir werden keine solchen Zugeständnisse machen, nur um den Frieden zu erhalten. Sie werden uns das als Schwäche auslegen, und weitere Forderungen stellen, bis ein Konflikt unvermeidlich wird.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Necheyev seufzend.

„Alle unsere Vorhersagen deuten darauf hin, dass Sie sich zurückziehen werden, wenn sie merken, dass wir entschieden zurückschlagen“, sagte Nakamura. „Dies wird kein langwieriger Krieg werden.“ Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sein Blick wurde sanfter. „Jeder wird es verstehen, wenn Sie diese Aufgaben müde sind, Alynna. Kaum jemand hat so viel für die Flotte geleistet, wie Sie in den letzten Jahren. Wir wissen, welche Opfer Sie gebracht haben, und wir alle schätzen Sie dafür. Sie haben die Bewunderung und den Respekt unserer Leute. Wenn Sie dies jemand anderem überlassen wollen, wird Ihr Ansehen nicht darunter leiden.“

Nechyev straffte sich und unterdrückte mühsam die Empörung, die in ihr aufstieg. Sie wusste, der Admiral meinte es nur gut. Sie fühlte sich dennoch angegriffen. „Ich habe diesen Posten nicht erhalten, weil ich die Gewohnheit habe, mich auf meinen Lorbeeren auszuruhen. Es ist nicht meine Art, Verantwortung abzugeben, weil ich sie müde bin.“

Nakamura runzelte leicht die Stirn und sie befürchtete, sie hatte ein wenig harsch geklungen. „Niemand bezweifelt das“, sagte er. Er schwieg einen Moment. „Ihre Leute sind in den Positionen, uns vorzuwarnen, falls es zu einem Angriff kommen sollte.“

Sie straffte sich und nickte knapp.

„Ich habe die siebente und dreizehnte Flotte nach Sigma Draconis beordert. Hiermit unterstelle ich sie Ihrem Kommando. Tun Sie nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde.“ Er grinste schief, plötzlich jungenhaft.

Sie erwiderte das Grinsen unwillkürlich, auch wenn ihr nicht danach zu Mute war. „Sie wissen, Sie können sich auf mich verlassen.“

### Deep Space Nine, 2373

Ziyal setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Sie war sehr nachdenklich, seit sie ihn in der Holosuite gefunden hatte. Sie erwähnte es nicht, aber offensichtlich beschäftigte es sie. Elim hatte es aufgegeben, seine Verletzungen vor ihr zu verbergen, und manchmal strich sie mit ihren Fingern neugierig und zugleich abgestoßen über seine Prellungen und Striemen. Das tat sie auch diesmal, aber mit einem Mal verharrte sie über einer besonders häßlichen Prellung über seinen Rippen und presste ihre Hand darauf. Elim rang überrascht nach Luft. Sie beobachtete ihn neugierig. Ihre Hand bewegte sich weiter und eine weitere Prellung über seiner Hüfte, wo sie das gleiche tat.

„Was tust du da?“, fragte er, ohne eine Bewegung zu machen, sie zu stoppen. Er hatte in der Woche zuvor die Meditationstechniken begonnen, die Raghman ihm empfohlen hatte, und sie halfen ein wenig, aber er war dennoch heute zu seiner üblichen Zeit in die Holosuite gegangen. Er musste zugeben, dass er nicht völlig sicher war, warum. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Sie musterte ihn prüfend. „Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht, was Jadzia mir gesagt hat, und über das ich dann einiges nachgelesen habe.“

Elim wich etwas zurück. Ziyal war beklagenswert vertrauensselig, und die Trill war unerträglich neugierig. Was in aller Welt hatten die beiden beredet?

Ziyal lächelte. „Keine Sorge, ich habe niemanden gesagt, was ich erfahren habe. Ich rede mit niemandem über unsere Privatangelegenheiten, Elim. Ich wünschte, du hättest ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in mich.“ Sie strich die Knorpellinien auf seiner Brust entlang. „Ich habe sie gefragt, warum Leute sich Schmerzen aussetzen, und natürlich redete sie als erstes über die Klingonen und ihre barbarischen Praktiken.“ Sie grinste amüsiert, aber wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Sie sagte auch, dass manche Leute Schmerz genießen.“ Sie hob die Hand, als er etwas einwenden wollte.

Das Gespräch verunsicherte ihn plötzlich. Raghman hatte ihm einmal prophezeiht, dass sie ihm beibringen würde, Schmerzen zu begehren, aber sie war damit nicht erfolgreich gewesen. Alles, was er damals gefühlt hatte, war künstlich gewesen, ein Produkt ihrer Manipulation. Er hatte das überwunden!

„Ich weiß, das ist nicht der Grund, warum du es tust“, sagte Ziyal sanft. „Du tust es, um Kontrolle zu gewinnen, und vielleicht auch, um dich für etwas zu bestrafen, was du als Schwäche ansiehst.“

Elim war schockiert davon, wie gut sie ihn eingeschätzt hatte. Seine Schockierung musste ihm anzusehen gewesen sein, denn sie lachte. „Ich bin kein dummes Mädchen, Elim.“

„Ich habe nie gedacht, du wärst dumm“, sagte er liebevoll. „Ein wenig naiv vielleicht, manchmal.“

Sie lächelte reuig. „Ich vermute, das ist wahr. Manchmal ignoriere ich das Offensichtliche für eine schöne Illusion, aber nicht in diesem Fall, Elim. Ich will dir helfen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du dich irgendwann ernsthaft verletzt.“

Er strich beruhigend über ihren Arm. „Du weißt, dass ich vorsichtig bin.“

„Ich weiß. Dennoch. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir vielleicht helfen.“

„Wie?“, fragte er, seine Neugier geweckt.

Sie zögerte einen Moment und atmete tief durch. „Die Berichte, die ich gelesen habe, nachdem ich mit Jadzia geredet hatte… über Leute, die Schmerzen genießen… es geht dabei oft auch um Kontrolle…“

Elim setzte sich überrascht auf, als ihm klar wurde, was sie da vorschlug. Mehr als das, er gelangte plötzlich zu einer anderen Erkenntnis, die Übelkeit in ihm hervorrief. Er hatte sich gefragt, warum Raghmans Berührung ihn mehr beruhigte, als die Schmerzen. Es war offensichtlich, aber er hatte die Wahrheit verdrängt. Kontrolle. Plötzlich stieg Wut in ihm auf und er hasste Raghman mit einer Intensität, die ihn selbst verblüffte. Es widerte ihn an, wie sehr sie ihn manipuliert hatte, wie sehr sie ihn noch immer beherrschte. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihren Einfluss ein für alle mal auszulöschen, aber wie konnte er das, wenn sie seine Gedanken beherrschte? „Ja“, sagte er bemüht ruhig. „Ich höre dir zu.“

Sie biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. „Ich dachte, wir könnten versuchen… anstelle der Holosuite… ein paar der Dinge auszuprobieren, über die ich gelesen habe.“

Elim lachte unwillkürlich. „Es ist eine süße Idee, Liebling, aber ich bezweifle, dass das funktionieren wird. Du bist viel zu sanftmütig, um mir zu geben, was ich brauche. Hör dir selbst zu… Du kannst es nicht einmal aussprechen!“

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, und ihr Blick gewann Entschlossenheit. Elim fiel wieder einmal auf, wie schön sie war. Sie würde natürlich nie im cardassianischen Sinne eine schöne Frau sein, aber für Elim war ihr verunstaltetes Gesicht nur eine Äußerlichkeit. Es war ihre Unschuld und ihr starker Wille, die ihr eine innere Schönheit verliehen. Manchmal hasste er Dukat allein dafür, was er ihr in seiner Selbstsucht angetan hatte. Welche Ignoranz und Grausamkeit, sie nach Cardassia zu bringen! Die meisten Cardassianer würden in ihr nie etwas anderes sehen, als eine Person, die normal hätte sein können, wenn nicht etwas furchtbar schief gegangen wäre. Es war die Essenz einer uralten cardassianischen Phobie, der Angst vor dem Abnormalem und Monströsem, vor dem behinderten, entstellten Kind. Sie würden nie etwas anderes für sie empfinden als Abscheu und Mitleid. Sie würden niemals die Frau sehen, die er liebte.

„Ich kann es tun, wenn ich dir damit helfe“, sagte sie, ihn ernsthaft ansehend. „Mir gefällt diese Sache mit der Holosuite nicht, Elim. Es ist unkontrolliert, und niemand ist da, dir zu helfen, wenn doch einmal etwas schief geht. Mehr als das, was wenn du einmal ernsthaft verletzt bist, und jemand dich dort findet? Die ganze Station würde es erfahren. Ich will dich nicht verletzen, aber ich kann dir Schmerzen zufügen, wenn es das ist, was du brauchst.“

Elim musste zugeben, dass sie gute Argumente hatte, auch wenn er sehr bezweifelte, dass sie wirklich in der Lage war, zu tun, was sie sagte. Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er sich wirklich wünschte, es wäre anders. Er wünschte sich, er könnte jeden Gedanken und jede Erinnerung an Raghman mit Ziyal ersetzen, einer Frau, die er liebte. Wenn all diese Erinnerungen ausgelöscht waren, vielleicht wäre er dann endlich frei von ihr. „Du bist sehr überzeugend, meine Liebe.“ Er breitete die Arme aus. „Ich muss zugeben, ich könnte mir kein lieblicheres Geschöpf denken, mich zu foltern.“

Sie grinste, und setzte sich auf ihn. „Es geht nicht nur um Schmerzen, Elim, es geht auch um Kontrolle.“ Sie öffnete die Schublade an der Nachtkonsole und zog ein paar Seidenschals heraus. „Ich dachte mir, wir könnten mit etwas beginnen, das wir beide genießen.“

Elim sah sie überrascht an, auch wenn es sehr offensichtlich war, was sie vorhatte. „Meine Liebe, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du solche Fantasien hegst.“

Sie grinste. „Ich habe meine dunklen Seiten… Du bist immer so dominant. Der Gedanke, dich einmal unterwürfig zu erleben… ich muss gestehen, er erregt mich.“

„Wirklich?“ Elim spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er hatte nicht erwartet, so zu fühlen. Wenn überhaupt, dann sollte diese Situation unangenehme Erinnerungen wach rufen, aber dies war anders als mit Raghman. Er betrachtete Ziyals gerötete Wangen, und wusste, dass er mit ihr niemals hilflos sein würde. Er überkreuzte seine Hände an den Handgelenken und hielt sie ihr hin, und sah zufrieden, wie ihr Atem sich beschleunigte. „Ich gehöre ganz dir, Liebes. Tu mit mir was immer du willst.“

### Deep Space Nine, 2380

„Etwas stimmt nicht“, sagte Bashir. „Ich kann nicht genau sagen was, aber es kam mir vor, als wäre unsere ganze Unterhaltung nur ein Spiel für ihn.“

„Sie haben das zuvor schon gesagt“, entgegnete Admiral Ross ungeduldig. So nützlich es auch sein mochte, diese sogenannte Freundschaft zwischen Bashir und diesem Cardassianer hatte Ross nie gefallen. Der Arzt war generell viel zu distanzlos, was Cardassianer betraf. Wenn man ihn reden hörte, gewann man manchmal das Gefühl, dass er sie bewunderte. Ross zog es vor, wenn seine Agenten sich eine gesunde Bodenhaftung bewahrten, und Bewunderung für die Cardis war alles andere als Bodenhaftung. „Sie haben gesagt, Garak spielt immer Spielchen mit Ihnen.“

„Ja, aber diesmal war etwas anders. Früher hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es ein Spiel zwischen uns beiden war. Diesmal kam es mir so vor, als wäre ich völlig unwichtig für ihn, als ginge es um ein größeres Spiel. Außerdem kam er mir arroganter vor, aggressiver. Colonel Kira sagte mir, dass er völlig unbeeindruckt davon war, dass die Handelsblockade weiter aufrechterhalten wird, so als würde es ihn nicht kümmern. Der Garak den ich kannte war ein Patriot, ihm war nichts wichtiger als sein Volk! Warum sollte er so gleichgültig sein, wenn die Situation auf Cardassia wirklich so kritisch ist, wie es scheint? Er sagte mir, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, meine Briefe zu beantworten, aber die Art wie er es gesagt hat… es kam mir wie eine Lüge vor, eine offensichtliche Lüge sogar, so als sei es ihm egal dass es offensichtlich für mich war. Er sagte, er sei Archivar!“ Bashir gestikulierte wild, um seine Entrüstung zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Sie glauben ihm nicht?“ T’Kris, seine vulkanische Assistentin, schaffte es wie so viele Vulkanier ihre Skepsis mit einem scheinbar neutralem Satz profund zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Natürlich nicht! Selbst wenn er sich Mühe gegeben hätte glaubwürdig zu sein, würde ich es anzweifeln!“

„Was denken Sie denn, was er ist?“, fragte Ross. „Ein Agent des neuen cardassianischen Geheimdienstes?“

Bashir zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah aus wie ein trotziger Junge, und nur das Wissen, dass er seine Talente brauchte, hinderte Ross daran, ihn rauszuwerfen. „Admiral, nach allem was ich weiß, _ist_ Garak vielleicht der cardassianische Geheimdienst.“

Commander Miller lachte. Ross warf seinem zweiten Assistenten einen missbilligenden Blick zu, aber fühlte, wie seine Mundwinkel sich unwillkürlich nach oben zogen. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie da ein wenig zu viel in oberflächliche Beobachtungen hineininterpretieren?“, fragte er trocken.

Der Doktor holte tief Luft und presste die Lippen zusammen. „Wenn Sie keinen Wert auf meine Meinung legen…“

Ross seufzte, und musste sich zwingen, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Bashir war so leicht gekränkt. Seine melodramatischen Anwandlungen waren bisweilen amüsant, aber heute hatte er nur wenig Geduld dafür. Ja, Bashir war nützlich, aber die Arroganz des Arztes war bisweilen nervenzehrend. Nur weil seine Eltern ein paar Adigeonos in seiner DNA hatten herumpfuschen lassen, hieß das nicht, dass er immer Recht hatte.

„Ich begrüße die erfrischende Art, auf die Sie Ihre _Meinung_ äußern, Doktor. Solange wir uns darüber einig sind, dass es sich um eine Meinung handelt, und nicht um erwiesene Tatsachen.“

Miller lachte trocken, und Bashir ballte die Fäuste, aber beherrschte sich. „Also halten Sie es nicht für merkwürdig, dass es ihn nicht im Geringsten interessiert, was aus der Handelsblockade wird?“

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie sich dessen so sicher sind!“ Miller gab sich keine Mühe, zu verbergen, wie wenig er von der Meinung des Arztes hielt. „Es ist die Meinung dieser Bajoranerin, weder sie noch Sie haben den geringsten Beweis dass es der Wahrheit entspricht.“ Er hätte das taktvoller sagen können, aber Ross hatte Miller schließlich nicht wegen seinem Taktgefühl eingestellt.

Bashir biss sichtlich die Zähne zusammen. „Hören Sie, ich _kenne_ Garak, und ich sage Ihnen…“

Ross seufzte, und unterbrach ihn. Er hatte wirklich keine Geduld mehr für dieses hin und her. Es gab so viele wichtigere Dinge zu tun. „Doktor, das ist mir bewusst, und genau darum habe ich Sie ja auch hergerufen, aber diese Diskussion verschwendet unsere Zeit.“ Er sah zu T‘Kris.

Bashir war verstummt, halb verärgert, halb verwirrt. Eine kleine Gnade. Hoffentlich würde er Ihnen heute noch etwas Nützlicheres sagen, Ross hasste es, seine Zeit zu verschwenden.

Zum Glück teilte die Vulkanierin seine Ansicht, und sie kam wie immer direkt auf den Punkt. „Cardassia hat eine formelle Bitte an die Föderation gestellt, die Freigabe der Handelswege vor dem Rat zu debattieren, und Ihr Mr. Garak wird der Botschafter sein, der ihre Position vertritt.“

Ross musste sich eingestehen, dass er eine geradezu unverschämte Genugtuung dabei empfand, den Doktor einmal vollkommen sprachlos zu sehen.

„Was?“

„Darum habe ich Sie hergebeten, Doktor“, sagte Ross, ohne es ganz zu schaffen, seine Zufriedenheit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Da Sie, wie Sie schon sagten, Garak so gut kennen, würde ich gerne Ihre Meinung dazu hören, wie er vermutlich argumentieren wird.“

Bashir setzte sich, das erste Mal ihn diesem Gespräch. „Das… das ergibt nicht den geringsten Sinn!“

Diesmal konnte Ross sich nicht beherrschen, er lachte einmal kurz auf. „Wie Sie so scharf beobachtet haben, diesem Cardassianer gefällt es, seine Spielchen mit Ihnen zu spielen, und es gelingt ihm ganz offensichtlich hervorragend. Bitte, Doktor, tun Sie mir den Gefallen, und versuchen Sie ein wenig Objektivität zurück zu gewinnen. Wir wissen, wer Mr. Garak ist. Er arbeitet für den diplomatischen Dienst der neuen cardassianischen Regierung, und ja, er ist sehr wahrscheinlich zusätzlich ein Agent ihres Geheimdienstes. Das ist es nicht, was ich von Ihnen wissen will. Was ich wissen will, ist: wie wird er versuchen, den Föderationsrat zu überzeugen, das Handelsembargo aufzuheben. Bitte, Doktor, konzentrieren Sie sich.“

Bashir blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich… ich weiß es nicht.“

„Ich dachte, Sie kennen Garak“, sagte Miller spöttisch.

Diesmal schien sein Spott Bashir nicht zu erreichen. Er schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß dass er ein Patriot ist. Er ist ein Schauspieler, ein Lügner, ein brillanter Rhetoriker und vollkommen skrupellos, wenn er in die Ecke gedrängt wird. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er eine solche Frage vor dem Föderationsrat vertreten wird, weil ich nicht weiß, ob er diese Debatte überhaupt gewinnen will. Falls ja, würde ich annehmen, dass er die Mitglieder des Rates studiert hat, ebenso wie seinen Gegner in der Debatte, und dass diese Debatte in die Geschichte eingehen wird als einer der spektakulärsten Verluste die sein Gegner je erlitten hat. Doch nach allem was ich weiß, ist dies nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, und sein wahres Ziel ist etwas völlig anderes. Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen.“

Ross lächelte zufrieden. „Danke Doktor. Ich denke, das haben Sie bereits.“

### Deep Space Nine, 2375

„Ich habe das Gefühl in letzter Zeit streiten wir uns nur noch“, sagte Iro ungehalten. „Was in aller Welt ist dein Problem?“

Elim genoss den Zorn in den Augen seines Gesprächspartners, seinen beschleunigten Atem. Bajoraner waren so leicht zu provozieren. Einen Augenblick lang erfreute er sich an dem Gedanken, wie attraktiv das Iro machte. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, sagte er fröhlich. „Ich versuche lediglich, Konversation zu betreiben. Wenn das deinen Intellekt übersteigt, ist es wohl kaum meine Schuld.“

Iro ballte eine Hand zur Faust, aber im nächsten Moment wich er plötzlich zurück und starrte Elim an, als sehe er ihn das erste Mal. „Elim, flirtest du mit mir?“

Elim erstarrte, ertappt. Er war zu weit gegangen, gestand er sich ein. Dr. Bashir hatte niemals gemerkt was er tat, und es war sehr amüsant gewesen, ihn zu verunsichern, aber Iro war kein ignoranter Mensch. Er war Bajoraner, mehr als das, er war ein Agent des bajoranischen Geheimdienstes, das machte ihn zu einem exzellenten und gut informierten Beobachter. „Was? Natürlich nicht.“ Sein Leugnen war durchschaubar, und er konnte sehen, dass Iro ihm kein Wort glaubte. Der Bajoraner war schockiert.

„Ich… darüber muss ich erstmal nachdenken“, sagte er nervös. „Entschuldige mich, Elim.“ Er stand hastig auf, und ging.

Elim hob sein Glas in seine Richtung. Er musste zugeben, er war neugierig, wie dies sich entwickeln würde. Er mochte den Bajoraner, und würde es bedauern, wenn er ihn verschreckt hätte. Das wahrscheinlichste Szenario war, dass Iro sich entschließen würde, es zu ignorieren, selbst wenn es ihn abstieß. Schließlich musste er seinen Auftrag erfüllen.

Er war nicht sicher, ob er es bedauerte, dass er seine Gefühle so offensichtlich gemacht hatte. Iro war gutaussehend und intelligent, eine Herausforderung. Ihre Freundschaft mochte nur eine Illusion sein, aber es war eine schöne Illusion. Er hoffte, dass er sie nicht zerstört hatte.

.

Es war sehr spät am Abend, als es an seiner Tür schellte. Elim war in ein Buch vertieft gewesen, und das Geräusch überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er ruckartig aufstand. Ihm fiel niemand ein, der ihn so spät aufsuchen würde, außer vielleicht Bashir, und dieser würde sich lautstark bemerkbar machen. Als die Tür sich ohne seine Erlaubnis öffnete, wich er beunruhigt einen Schritt zurück.  Er trug nur einen Morgenmantel, da er kurz davor gewesen war, zu Bett zu gehen. Es ging ihm flüchtig durch den Kopf, dass er nachlässig geworden war. Vielleicht verbrachte er zu viel Zeit mit dem menschlichen Arzt und hatte schließlich zu glauben begonnen, dass er als Schneider auf dieser Station keine Feinde hatte. Wie faszinierend und idiotisch.

Er war erleichtert, als es Iro war, der das Quartier betrat. Der Bajoraner verharrte, als er ihn in der Mitte des Raumes stehen sah. Dann trat er mit ein paar schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. „Sag etwas, wenn ich dein Verhalten falsch interpretiert habe“, grollte er.

„Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?“, fragte Elim, der Frage ausweichend. Wie es schien hatte Iro sich entschlossen, seine Avancen ernst zu nehmen. Es war unerwartet, aber nicht unwillkommen.

„Sicherheitsüberbrückung.“ Iro deutete auf die braune Uniform, die er trug. „Hast du vergessen, dass ich für die Sicherheit arbeite? Wie es scheint wirst du alt.“

Elim begegnete dem Blick des Bajoraners amüsiert. Versuchte er, ihn zu provozieren? „Warum bist du hier?“

Iro packte den Kragen seines Mantels und zog ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Was denkst du, warum ich hier bin?“

„Wie soll ich das wissen?“ Elim atmete den Geruch des Bajoraners ein, und war überrascht wie übersättigt von Erregung er war. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Iro so heftig auf ihn reagieren würde. Er war noch immer halb davon überzeugt, dass dies nur ein Trick war, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Iros körperliche Reaktionen und die Gefühle, die er wahrnehmen konnte, behaupteten jedoch etwas anderes.  Wie interessant. Entweder war Iro ein besserer Schauspieler, als er gedacht hatte, oder der Mann war tatsächlich interessiert an ihm.

Als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten, gab Elim schließlich seine Passivität auf, befreite sich aus Iros Griff, und packte seine Handgelenke. Er wollte wissen, wie weit der Mann bereit war, zu gehen. Cardassianer hatten einen gewissen Ruf unter Bajoranern, was ihm entgegen kam. Er wusste genau, was er von Iro wollte, wenn er sich hierrauf einließ, und er war nicht bereit, sich mit weniger zufrieden zu geben.

„Theorie und Realität unterscheiden sich oft drastisch voneinander, mein Lieber. Ich gebe dir diese eine Gelegenheit, Nein zu sagen. Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, werde ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten.“

Iro atmete tief durch und entspannte sich in seinem Griff. „Ich hoffte, du würdest das sagen“, erwiderte er heiser.

Elim ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück, ihn betrachtend. Zeit, eine Theorie zu testen.

„Zieh dich aus“, befahl er kühl.

Er sah mit Genugtuung zu, als der Bajoraner gehorchte. Sein Blick wanderte über die Narben, die Iros Brustkorb überzogen. Elim hatte die Beschreibung des Verhörs gelesen. Es war vom Militär durchgeführt worden, und somit war der Bericht beklagenswert oberflächlich, aber er hatte sich das Wesentliche denken können. Iros Kameraden hatten ihn befreit und die Soldaten die ihn verhört hatten umgebracht, bevor sie den letzten Eintrag schreiben konnten, somit wusste Elim nicht, ob sie erfolgreich Antworten bekommen hatten. Wie interessant, dass ein Mann mit Iros Erfahrungen bereit war, mit einem Cardassianer zu schlafen, insbesondere mit den Erwartungen, die er offensichtlich hatte. Nicht vollkommen ungewöhnlich, aber dennoch interessant.

Elim zog seinen Mantel aus und löste den Gürtel. Iro folgte seinem Tun und hielt ihm freiwillig seine Hände hin, als er sich aufrichtete, obwohl seine Körperhaltung einen gewissen Widerwillen ausdrückte. Elim hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Iro wusste, was er wollte, aber offensichtlich musste der Bajoraner sich dennoch überwinden, sich ihm unterzuordnen. Gut. Es wäre sehr langweilig gewesen, wäre es anders gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu Raghman hatte Elim kein Interesse an einem völlig unterwürfigen Partner, und es hätte ihn sehr überrascht, wenn Iro sein williger Sklave gewesen wäre.

Elim wand den seidenen Gürtel um Iros Handgelenke, und führte ihn zum Bett, wo er sie an das Kopfteil fesselte. Iro widersetzte sich nicht, aber seine Muskeln waren angespannt und er atmete schwer. Es konnte nicht einfach für ihn sein, die Neigungen zuzulassen, die er offensichtlich hatte. Es zeugte von seiner Charakterstärke, dass er ihnen nachgab, trotz aller kultureller Tabus, die dem im Weg standen. Das machte ihn nur umso attraktiver.

Elim legte eine Hand auf Iros Hals und verstärkte einige Sekunden lang den Druck über der Schlagader. „Ist dir klar, was ich mit dir tun könnte?“ Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang sah er Furcht in den Iros Augen, aber sie verwandelte sich erstaunlich schnell in Lust. Elim zog seine Hand zurück. „Bist du hierher gekommen, weil du wolltest, dass ich dir Schmerzen zufüge? Ist das etwas, das du genießt?“

Elim hoffte, dass das nicht alles war, aber es würde ihm für diese Nacht genügen, wenn es so war. Er ohrfeigte den Mann, als er weiterhin schwieg. „Antworte mir.“

Wut flammte in Iros Augen auf und er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie zu unterdrücken. „Ja.“

„Gut.“ Elim stand auf, trat an den Replikator, und replizierte sich ein Glas Wasser.

Er betrachtete den Mann nachdenklich. Iro war ein sehr gutaussehender Bajoraner. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Elim die exotische Schönheit von Bajoranern und Menschen zu schätzen gelernt hatte, aber inzwischen hatte er einen Blick dafür gewonnen. Es war bei seiner Arbeit als Schneider hilfreich, und es machte sein Leben auf der Station angenehmer. Iro war körperlich attraktiv, aber er war auch ein Mann, der ihn mit seiner Persönlichkeit herrausforderte. Elim wusste genug über die Vergangenheit des Mannes, um von ihm fasziniert zu sein, und ihre Gespräche hatten dieses Gefühl nur verstärkt. Es schien Iro nicht im Geringsten zu kümmern, dass Elim Cardassianer war, oder zumindest schaffte er es mühelos, diesen Eindruck zu erwecken. Er ignorierte die Reaktionen seiner Artgenossen, wenn sie ihn zusammen mit Elim sahen, und ihre Verbindung hatte seiner Position auf der Station offenbar nicht geschadet, obwohl er gegenüber seinen Kollegen nicht vorgab, nur seine Pflicht zu tun. Soweit Elim wusste war niemand auf der Station darüber informiert, dass Iro für den bajoranischen Geheimdienst arbeitete.

Iros Kollegen im Sicherheitsdienst mussten wissen, dass er ein ehemaliger Terrorist war, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, was genau er in der Vergangenheit getan hatte. Sie mussten Iros Freundschaft mit Elim sehr verwirrend finden. Vielleicht vermuteten sie, dass verdeckte Absichten dahinter steckten, und das war der Grund, warum sie es akzeptierten. Elim gestand sich ein, dass ihre Freundschaft ihn ebenfalls verwirrte, und nicht nur, weil er genau wusste, was Iro im Widerstand getan hatte, und somit allen Grund hatte anzunehmen, dass der Mann Cardassianer abgrundtief hasste. Was ihn am meisten verwirrte, war, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Er konnte Iros Gefühle wahrnehmen, und der Mann genoss seine Gesellschaft und ihre Gespräche offensichtlich. Was es umso faszinierender machte, dass Iro nun zu ihm gekommen war, um sich von ihm misshandeln zu lassen.

„Sag mir, was du von mir erwartest“, sagte er, sich gegen die Wand lehnend.

Iro sah ihn ungläubig an. „Brauchst du meine Anleitung?“

Elim lächelte. „Oh, ich habe viele Ideen, was ich mit dir tun könnte“, sagte er gedehnt. „Mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich will zuerst hören, was du dir vorstellst. Ich bin ein geduldiger Mann.“

Iro zerrte an seinen Fesseln. „Hast du vor, nur zu reden? Wenn ja, binde mich los und ich gehe. _Ich_ bin nicht geduldig genug dafür.“

Elim lachte. „Du hast deine Freiheit aufgegeben, zu beeinflussen, was ich tue. Ich könnte dir den Rest des Abends aus meinem Buch vorlesen und du könntest nichts dagegen tun. Vielleicht sollte ich das tun. Preloc könnte lehrreich für dich sein.“

Iro starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann lachte er und seine Anspannung wich. „Du bist unfassbar Elim. Was ich mir in meiner Fantasie vorgestellt habe… ich denke nicht, dass du das hören willst. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht sehr wirklichkeitsnah.“

„Wie interessant.“ Elim nahm an, dass Iro alles über ihn wusste, was Bashir und damit die Sternenflotte wusste. Das war nicht besonders viel, aber genug, um zu wissen, dass er im Auftrag des obsidianischen Ordens Gefangene verhört hatte. Er konnte sich denken, in welche Richtung Iros Fantasien gegangen waren, wenn er tatsächlich Schmerzen genoss. Eine gefährliche und unrealistische Fantasie, aber der Bajoraner wusste das.

Elim trat langsam neben das Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. Er stellte sein Glas auf den Nachttisch, und strich mit einer Hand über Iros Brust. Der Bajoraner folgte seiner Bewegung mit intensiver Konzentration. Elim genoss das. Es war immer schmeichelhaft, jemandes vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.

Er fuhr fort, mit seinen Händen Iros Körper zu erforschen, bis er jede empfindliche Stelle, jede erogene Zone ebenso gut kannte wie bei sich selbst. Er war noch  nie zuvor mit einem echten Bajoraner zusammen gewesen, und somit war dies eine neue Erfahrung für ihn, auch wenn Raghmans Reaktionen denen einer Bajoranerin wahrscheinlich sehr geglichen hatten.

„Hast du sexuelle Erfahrungen mit Cardassianern?“, fragte er schließlich. Die Antwort auf die Frage interessierte ihn sehr. Sicher war er nicht der erste Cardassianer, den Iro attraktiv fand. Dazu war der Mann zu sehr mit dem Gefühl im Reinen.

Iro atmete schwer. Er hatte die Stange am Kopfende des Bettes mit beiden Händen umklammert. „Ja, aber nicht… nicht auf diese Weise.“

„Hmm.“ Ein Cardassianer hätte niemals so offen zugegeben, wie sehr Elims Handlungen ihn erregten. Er hätte versucht, trotz seiner unterlegenen Position die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Elim konnte schließlich verstehen, was Raghman und Dukat an Bajoranern so fasziniert hatte. Diese Mischung aus Arglosigkeit und Kampfgeist… so uncardassianisch und zugleich verführerisch.

Wenn Iro Erfahrungen mit Cardassianern hatte, dann wahrscheinlich mit den Soldaten, die auf Bajor stationiert gewesen waren. Diese Männer waren wohl kaum daran intessiert gewesen, ihre bajoranischen Liebhaber wirklich zu verstehen. Bedauerlich. Sie hatten bei den Bajoranern den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass Sex mit Cardassianern schmerzhaft und brutal sein musste. Wie völlig falsch dieser Eindruck war.

Die meisten Cardassianer waren Hedonisten, und das traf auf Sex zu ebenso wie auf alles andere. Es konnte natürlich auch ein Machtspiel sein. Es gab sehr wenige sexuelle Tabus zwischen Erwachsenen. Tabus beschränkten sich auf alles, was mit Kindern zu tun hatte – die Kinder, die man hatte und haben sollte. Ein Legat konnte sich ein Dutzend männliche und weibliche Huren aller Art halten ohne seinem Ruf zu schaden, solange er verheiratet war und Kinder hatte – legitime Kinder. Unverheiratet und kinderlos zu sein hingegen würde jeder Karriere auf Dauer abträglich sein, und ein illegitimes Kind konnte den einflußreichsten Mann ruinieren. Für Elim waren Beziehungen mit Männern immer hauptsächlich Machtspiele gewesen, aber selten auf gewaltsame Weise. Erst Raghman hatte Sex mit Schmerzen und Gewalt verbunden, aber er gab inzwischen zu, dass er begonnen hatte, das zu genießen. Ziyal hatte ihn so viel Selbsterkenntnis gelehrt. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit seinen genetischen Veränderungen zu tun, der Tatsache, dass er nun schneller heilte und Schmerz die Erfahrung intensivierte. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht etwas, das er genossen hätte, bevor er Raghman getroffen hatte.

Elim hatte nicht die Absicht, Iro an diesem Tag Schmerzen zuzufügen, auch wenn der Mann behauptete, das zu wollen. Er wollte ihn dominieren, und es war offensichtlich, dass der Bajoraner das zulassen würde.

Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über die Innenseite von Iros Oberschenkel und genoß es als der andere Mann stöhnte und sich seiner Berührung entgegen lehnte. Der Bajoraner schmeckte salzig, was Elim faszinierte. Er strich mit seinen Händen über den feuchten Film auf seiner Haut. Er hatte natürlich gewusst, dass Bajoraner schwitzten wenn sie Hitze ausgesetzt waren, oder körperlicher Anstrengung, oder wenn sie Angst hatten – oder wenn sie erregt waren, wie es schien.

„Bitte…“, bettelte Iro.

Elim sah auf, ein wenig überrascht. „Was?“

Iro rang nach Luft und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Bitte, fick mich endlich.“

Elim grinste, zufrieden, dass der Bajoraner so schnell nachgegeben hatte. „Nein, noch nicht.“ Er leckte über die Hüfte und den Bauchnabel des Mannes. „Es gefällt mir, wenn du bettelst.“

### Breman, 2376

Marendrial Denar rang nach Luft, als Elim zwischen den Barrieren die sie aufzubauen versuchte hindurchglitt. Er hatte gedacht es würde schwieriger sein als bei Talon, aber in Wahrheit war es einfacher. Es fühlte sich an als hätte er sich an eine lang vergessene Fähigkeit erinnert. Er wusste, was sie wollte, was sie hoffte, erträumte, fürchtete. Er kannte sie, und er wusste…

„Es gibst einen anderen Weg“, sagte er. „Einen besseren Weg.“

Es war so einfach den Einfluss in ihren Gedanken zu finden von dem er wusste, dass er nicht aus ihren eigenen Gedanken stammte, ihn zu ergreifen, zu verformen, sein eigen zu machen. War dies das, was Raghman fühlte, gefühlt hatte seit sie ein Kind war? Kein Wunder, dass sie von ihrer Macht berauscht war, dass sie glaubte, sie könnte alles tun, was sie wollte.

Er wandte sich ab, wandte sich seinen eigenen Gedanken zu als wären sie ein Spiegel, und nun, da er wusste, wonach er suchte, war es fast genauso einfach, zu finden, was ihm all diese Zeit entgangen war.

Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und lachte. Dies war der Schlüssel, nach dem er gesucht hatte, und er hatte ihn am völlig falschen Ort gesucht. All diese Zeit hatte er bereits getan, was er brauchte, ohne es selbst zu wissen. Sie hatte ihn gewarnt, nicht wahr? _Es könnte interessant sein, zu beobachten, wie das enden würde._ Sie hatte erwartet, dass er auf sie hören würde. Sie hatte nicht erkannt, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits begonnen hatte, ihrem Einfluss zu entkommen. In seinem Versuch, sich schwächer und unterwürfiger zu machen hatte er genau das Gegenteil getan. Er hatte etwas getan, das sie nicht erwartet hatte, er hatte sich seinen Ängsten gestellt und sie besiegt. Sie hatte ihn für einen Feigling gehalten, weil sie unfähig gewesen war zu erkennen, warum er sich ihr wirklich am Anfang unterworfen hatte. Nicht aus Feigheit, sondern weil er überleben wollte. Vielleicht verstand sie den Unterschied nicht.

Marendrial und Talon sahen auf ihn herunter. „Was ist so amüsant?“, fragte Marendrial, verwirrt und offensichtlich unsicher, ob er sie verspottete.

„Freiheit“, sagte er. „Freiheit ist eine wundervolle Sache.“

„Und gefährlich“, sagte Talon.

„Oh ja.“ Er lachte erneut. „Lasst uns herausfinden, wie gefährlich sie sein kann.“


	2. Chapter 2

### USS Crazy Horse, 2379

„Ich habe Nozawa mit der vierzehnten Flotte in ihre Richtung beordert“, sagte Ross. „Nur für den Fall, dass Sie Unterstützung brauchen. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem für Sie. “

Necheyev wusste, dass es eine sinnvolle Vorsichtsmaßnahme war, auch wenn es ihr widerstrebte, dass er das über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden hatte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und lächelte wölfisch. „Nicht im Geringsten, Admiral. Danke für die Hilfe, auch wenn ich optimistisch bin, dass wir sie nicht brauchen werden. Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein.“

Ross lächelte zurück. „Sie können sich auf Tsugio verlassen, Alynna. Er ist ein guter Stratege und erfahrener Diplomat. Scheuen Sie sich nicht, ihn um Rat zu fragen, wenn es schwierig werden sollte.“

Ihre Augen verengten sich ein wenig. Ross war ihr schon immer etwas unsympathisch gewesen. Sie mochte seine Andeutungen nicht. „Ich werde das in Erinnerung behalten.“ Sie beendete die Verbindung und runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte nichts gegen Konteradmiral Tsugio Nozawa. Er hatte im Dominionkrieg einige kleinere Auseinandersetzungen erfolgreich befehligt, und hatte sich dabei weder durch besondere Brillianz, noch durch gravierende Fehler hervorgetan. Das war alles, was sie von ihm wusste. Sie verstand nicht ganz, welchen Nutzen Ross sich von seiner Assistenz erhoffte, aber eine weitere Flotte würde sie nicht ablehnen.

### Lakarian, 2378

Als Elim vor dem Eingang des Hauses materialisierte, fragte er sich bereits, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Raghmans Anwesen war in einem Vorort von Lakarian. Die Gegend hier war bergig und unwirtlich, und hatte vor dem Wiederaufbau eine Strafanstalt und wenige heruntergekommene Häuser beherbergt. Nun befanden sich hier neben Raghmans Landgut neue Häuser, eine Schule, und ein Waisenhaus. Elim musste zugeben, dass die Sicht auf die Stadt von diesem Punkt aus beeindruckend war. Das neue Lakarian erstreckte sich wie ein Meer von Lichtern unter ihm. Er konnte die Türme und Brücken sehen, und die Schiffe, die sich auf dem Fluss Richtung Meer bewegten. Es war spät am Abend, und zu dunkel, um das Meer zu erkennen, aber man sah die Leuchttürme an der Küste. Die Stadt erschien greifbar nah, aber die Wahrheit war, das Gelände machte den Zugang zur Stadt mit Landfahrzeugen oder gar zu Fuß unmöglich. Man brauchte ein Shuttle oder einen Transporter, um die Stadt zu erreichen.

Raghman hatte ihm eine Einladung zum Abendessen geschickt, und er hatte lange überlegt, ob er sie annehmen sollte. Eine Einladung zu ihrem privaten Anwesen, und das nach ihrer letzten Diskussion! Elim hatte nicht mehr direkt mit ihr geredet, seit sie ihn in Breman verlassen hatte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte der obsidianische Orden offiziell seine Tätigkeit wieder aufgenommen, und hatte begonnen, seine zerstörten Einrichtungen wieder aufzubauen. Raghman hatte währenddessen ein neues Komitee eingerichtet, welches den Detaparat beraten sollte. Die Enotapa Kommission setzte sich aus ausgewählten Vertretern unterschiedlichster gesellschaftlicher Bereiche zusammen – Justiz, Gewerbe, Handwerk, Wissenschaft, Kunst, Medizin, und Militär. Ihre offizielle Aufgabe war es, Gesetzesvorschläge auszuarbeiten, über die die Detapa dann beraten sollte. Was sie tatsächlich tat, war, die neue Gesetzgebung Cardassias schreiben, welche dann von Raghmans Gefolgsleuten in der Detapa durchgewinkt wurde. Bislang hatten sie sich dabei vernünftig verhalten, aber Elim beobachtete sie argwöhnisch. Eines Tages würden sie sich nicht mehr damit zufrieden geben, das Kurrikulum der Universitäten zu ändern, dessen war er sich sicher. Das Volk liebte die Idee jedoch. Sie fühlten sich von diesen sogenannten Experten besser vertreten als von den von ihnen gewählten Politikern im Detaparat, und es gab ihnen die Illusion, dass sie nicht länger vom Zentralkommando regiert wurden. Es gab noch immer Stimmen, die Demokratie forderten, aber sie waren leise geworden. Schließlich funktionierte ja das jetzige System so viel besser als das alte, welches nur Anarchie hervorgebracht hatte.

Elim schüttelte den Kopf und ging den steinernen Weg hinunter zur Eingangstür des Hauses. Er war ein wenig überrascht, als Raghman ihm persönlich die Tür öffnete. Sie trug ein Gewand, wie es traditionell von Bewohnern der Ika Region getragen wurde. Elim hatte vergessen, dass ihre Familie aus dieser Region stammte. Als sie ihn erkannte, lächelte sie, so als wären sie alte Freunde. „Elim, wie schön, dass du kommen konntest! Bitte, tritt ein.“

Sie führte ihn den Flur hinunter in einen großen Wohnraum. Elim war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte, aber der Raum war überraschend geschmackvoll gestaltet. An den Wänden hingen etliche Gemälde klassischer Künstler, und große Fenster boten einen Blick auf den von Lampen beleuchteten Garten. Ein großer Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes war für eine größere Anzahl Gäste gedeckt, aber anscheinend warteten sie noch auf die restlichen Gäste, denn die bereits Anwesenden standen noch an der Seite des Raumes und unterhielten sich.

Ein Orioner ging herum und verteilte Getränke. Raghman hatte schon sehr früh nachdem sie die Regierung übernommen hatte weitgehend unbemerkt die Versklavung von Nichtcardassianern wieder legalisieren lassen. Elim war zu dieser Zeit noch in Breman gewesen. Er hielt es für geschmacklos, aber er wusste, es wäre nicht auf viel Widerstand stoßen, selbst wenn es bekannter geworden wäre.

Raghman führte ihn zu der ihnen am nächsten stehenden Gruppe. „Du kennst wahrscheinlich Dr. Lokar, er ist einer unserer herausragendsten Physiker, und der Vorsitzende der Enotapa. Legat Lasselle vom ersten Orden, und Kastellanin Garan. Dies ist mein guter Freund Elim Garak, er arbeitet für den diplomatischen Dienst.“

Elim verneigte sich andeutungsweise. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, einer so erlesenen Auswahl der besten Diener unseres Volkes gegenüberzustehen.“ Drei der einflussreichsten Cardassianer dieser Zeit, Vertreter von Organisationen, die sich von Natur aus nicht gerade freundschaftlich verbunden sein sollten.

Die Türklingel schellte, und Raghman entschuldigte sich, um ihren nächsten Gast zu begrüßen. „Was genau tun Sie für den diplomatischen Dienst, Mr. Garak?“, fragte Garan. Ihre Frage spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der beiden anderen wieder, sie wunderten sich, was er hier tat.

Ein rascher Blick sagte ihm, dass diese drei unter den Gästen nicht die Ausnahme waren. Er sah weitere Mitglieder der Enotapa und des Detaparates, ebenso wie einige der führenden Antamon. Die weitaus interessantesten Gesichter allerdings waren die, die er nicht kannte. „Oh, nichts von großer Wichtigkeit, befürchte ich. Es ist hauptsächlich Büroarbeit, an manchen Tagen komme ich mir wie ein Archivar vor.“

Es war die falsche Antwort gewesen, wie Elim gleich darauf erkannte, denn die Blicke aller drei wurden augenblicklich misstrauisch. Sie hatten seine Lüge auf der Stelle durchschaut. Lasselle lächelte raubfischgleich. „Interessant. Und was ist es, das Sie wirklich tun?“

Elim musterte die drei. Lokar war ein wohlbeleibter grauhaariger Mann, der den Eindruck erweckte, dem Kanar sehr zugeneigt zu sein. Er war, wie Raghman gesagt hatte, einer der führenden Physiker Cardassias, aber es war nicht nur sein Talent, was es ihm ermöglicht hatte, seinen komfortablen Posten als Leiter der Universität von Culat über alle vergangenen Regierungen hinweg zu behalten. Rakena Garan, die Vorsitzende des Detaparates, war eine kleine, grauhaarige Frau, der man ihre innere Stärke ansah. Sie war eine Pragmatikerin. Elim wusste, dass sie der Dissidentenbewegung angehört hatte, die einst das Zentralkommando gestürzt hatte, aber sie war nur ein kleiner Mitläufer gewesen, und war so Dukats Aufmerksamkeit entgangen. Heute nahm sie das Wort Demokratie nur noch mit einer guten Portion Skepsis in den Mund. Legat Lasselle war Dukat nicht entgangen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war Gul gewesen, als Dukat die Macht übernahm, und hatte ihn eifrig befürwortet. Später allerdings hatte er dann seine Meinung geändert, und hatte sich Damars Widerstand angeschlossen. Nun war er dessen prominentester Überlebender. Ein großer, hagerer Mann, der selbst hier seine Uniform trug. Sie alle waren nicht hier, weil sie Glück gehabt hatten. Er versuchte flüchtig, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, und scheiterte bei allen drei.

„Hauptsächlich bin ich ein alter Freund von Raghman, auch wenn sie ein paar Mal davon geredet hat, mich zum Botschafter zu ernennen. Sie können mir glauben oder nicht, aber das ist meine Antwort.“

„Elim!“ Er drehte sich um und war überrascht, Iliana Ghemor zu sehen. Sie war nun offiziell Gul, und Captain eines Harekiklasse B Schiffes im fünfzehnten Orden. Sie war eine der wenigen Personen, die selbst in Uniform noch gut aussahen. An diesem Abend jedoch trug sie ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit purpurfarbenen Akzenten, das ihre natürliche Schönheit wundervoll betonte. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich wurde eingeladen.“ Er wandte sich zu seinen drei Gesprächspartnern um. „Sie kennen vielleicht Gul Ghemor.“

„Sie sind Alon Ghemors Cousine, nicht wahr?“, sagte Garan, Iliana mit einem messenden Blick bedenkend.

Ilianas Nacken färbte sich dunkel. „Als ich Alon das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war er acht Jahre alt und spielte mit Hundewelpen“, erwiderte sie. „Damals war er einer meiner Lieblingscousins. Die Dinge ändern sich.“

„In der Tat.“

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte unangenehme Stille.

„Ich habe gehört, er ist zu einem sehr charismatischen Mann herangewachsen“, sagte Elim dann. „Sagen Sie mir, wie genau kennen Sie noch einmal Mr. Ghemor, Kastellanin Garan? Haben Sie sich nicht einmal näher gestanden?“

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der Meya Rejal und ihre Verbündeten Alon Ghemor als einen guten Freund betrachtet hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden“, entgegnete Garan steif.

Bevor die Unterhaltung unangenehmer werden konnte, wurden sie von Raghman abgelenkt, die mit weiteren Gästen eintrat. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann erkannte Elim den weißhaarigen alten Mann, der ihren Arm ergriffen hatte. Korat Maher war einer der reichsten Männer Cardassias gewesen, als Elim noch jung gewesen war, und weder Krieg noch Unruhen hatten seiner Position etwas anhaben können. Seine Firmen produzierten Holoprogramme, 2D Filme, und Theaterproduktionen. Er besaß einige der namhaftesten Orchester Cardassias ebenso wie mehrere der bekanntesten Sportmannschaften. Gleichzeitig hatte er es dabei geschafft, sich niemals so sehr mit dem Propagandaapparat zu verstricken, um sich Feinde zuzuziehen. Seine immer großzügigen Geschenke mochten beliebigen Politikern dabei geholfen haben, es so zu sehen. Die beiden jungen Frauen, die ihn begleiteten, waren der beste Beweis seiner Immunität. Eine war seine Ehefrau, die andere seine Liebhaberin. Beide waren groß und schlank, beide hatten hüftlange schwarze Haare, und ihre Abendkleider waren vom gleichen Designer. Sie hätten Schwestern sein können. Maher war mehrfach geschieden, aber hatte sich mit all seinen ehemaligen Gattinnen gütlich geeinigt. Jede von ihnen hatte eine großzügige Abfindung bekommen, um einer deutlich jüngeren Nachfolgerin Platz zu machen. Er hatte inzwischen mehr als dreißig Kinder, und mehr Enkelkinder, einige von ihnen älter als seine jetzige Frau. Einen anderen Mann hätten diese Skandale ruiniert, aber Maher genoss seinen Ruf.

Mit ihnen zusammen eingetreten waren zwei seiner Stars, Juvin Mandlin, einer der besten Spieler in Mahers Sotra Mannschaft, und Doyel Alaymor, eine begnadete Harfenspielerin. Mandlin war muskulöser Hüne, der alle anderen im Raum mühelos überragte. Alaymor war sein völliges Gegenteil. Sie war eine zierliche, mädchenhafte Frau, und das weiße Kleid, das sie trug, ließ sie nur noch zarter wirken. Die drei anderen neuen Gäste waren ein Mann und zwei Frauen mit glänzenden schwarzen Haaren und kristallblauen Augen,  alle drei die Verkörperung des cardassianischen Ideals. Elim wusste nicht, ob Maher sie ebenfalls bezahlte, aber sie waren sehr bekannte Tänzer, die schon für Dukat aufgetreten waren, und vor ihm für viele andere einflussreiche Männer und Frauen.

„Wir warten noch auf zwei weitere Gäste, aber sie haben mich bereits wissen lassen, dass sie etwas später kommen“, sagte Raghman. „Bitte, nehmt Platz. Suna, Kaitra und Palin haben sich großzügig bereit erklärt, uns eine Darbietung zu geben, während wir warten.“

Die Gäste verteilten sich schnell um den Tisch herum, und irgendwie verloren Iliana und Elim ihre drei Gesprächspartner aus den Augen und nahmen zwischen ein paar Geschäftsleuten und anderen Politikern Platz. Fast alle am Tisch schienen gespannt auf den Auftritt zu sein, und Elim musste zugeben, dass er ebenfalls neugierig war. Er hatte die drei bisher niemals tanzen sehen, aber ihre Aufführungen waren berühmt. Es gab einige 2D Aufzeichnungen, aber sie hatten sich immer geweigert, Holokameras mitlaufen zu lassen. Während die Gäste sich setzten, waren die Tänzer kurz in einem der hinteren Räume verschwunden, und als sie wieder kamen hatten sie sich umgezogen. Einer von Raghmans Sklaven hatte eine Harfe gebracht, und Murmeln wurde laut, als es klar wurde, das Alaymor spielen würde.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, und erwartungsvolle Stille trat ein.

Elim hatte Alaymor zuvor spielen gehört, und er wusste, wie gut sie war. Diesmal hatte sie sich für ein sehr klassisches Stück entschieden, dem nachgesagt wurde, dass es noch aus dem hebitianischen Zeitalter stammte. Es war ein fantastisches, zur Perfektion gespieltes Stück, voll von den dunklen, reichhaltigen Klängen cardassianischer Musik. Elim hatte diese Musik immer geliebt, und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Sicher, auf Terok Nor waren auch oft Musiker aufgetreten, aber sie spielten gewöhnlich menschliche oder bajoranische Musik – oder schlimmer, vulkanische – deren Reiz er niemals wirklich verstanden hatte. Vielleicht, weil er viele der hochfrequenten Töne die diese Rassen liebten ohnehin nicht hören konnte.

Die drei Tänzer hatten sich in Kostüme gekleidet, die vor einigen Jahrhunderten in der Ika Region beliebt gewesen waren, vermutlich Raghman zuliebe. Die langen, seidenen Gewänder umschmeichelten die Körper der Frauen. Der Mann trug eine kurze Tunika, die seine perfekte Statur zur Schau stellte. Alle drei waren ausnehmend schön. Es war jedoch ihr Tanz, der es klar machte, warum sie so berühmt geworden waren. Der Takhalya war hervorgegangen aus dem Takha’leen, einer altertümlichen Kampfkunst die verbannt worden war, als Ika vor Jahrhunderten erobert wurde. Die Besiegten hatten ihre Kampfkunst in einen Tanz umgewandelt um das Verbot zu umgehen und ihre Kunst an ihre Kinder weiterzugeben, in der Hoffnung, eines Tages ihr Land zurück zu gewinnen. Eine vergebliche Hoffnung, aber sowohl ihre Kampfkunst als auch der Tanz hatten überlebt.

Elim hatte selbst einmal Takha’leen gelernt, im Laufe seiner Ausbildung im Orden. Nicht nur, weil es eine sehr effiziente und tödliche Kampfkunst war, sondern auch, weil der Takhalya unter Dissidenten beliebt war. Von einem guten Agenten wurde erwartet, den Tanz als das was er war zu erkennen und einem Takha’leen’ka entgegen treten zu können. Es gab ähnliche Tänze, die oft dafür verwendet wurden, darüber hinwegzutäuschen, was wirklich getanzt wurde, aber sowohl Takhalya als auch Takha’leen waren für Zivilisten lange Zeit verboten gewesen. Meya Rejal hatte das Verbot abgeschafft, und Dukat hatte es sofort wieder eingeführt. Ein Verbot, das, wenn Elim sich nicht sehr irrte, noch immer galt. Und dennoch, hier tanzten drei Zivilisten vor den Anführern ihres Volkes Takhalya – einen Takhalya der so perfekt und schön war, dass klar war, dass es sich bei ihnen um Meister der Kunst handelte.

Es war ein Genuss ihnen zuzusehen, auch wenn Elim halb das Gefühl hatte, dass sie alle sich des Verrats schuldig machten.

Die drei beendeten die Aufführung, indem sie alle etwas in Richtung der Zuschauer warfen. Elim fing das Objekt aus der Luft ohne nachzudenken, bevor es ihn treffen konnte. Es war eine Mireshka Karte. Er drehte sie um, und sah, dass es der Regnar war. Alle Karten im Mireshka waren einzigartig und hatten ihre eigene Bedeutung. Der Regnar war eine der besten Karten im Spiel, aber man brauchte ein oder zwei weitere Karten, um gegen jedes andere Blatt zu gewinnen. Als er aufsah, begegnete er Raghmans amüsiertem Blick. Sie hielt lächelnd die Karte hoch, die sie ihr zugeworfen hatten – der Sagorn. Eine ebenfalls gute Karte, die dem Regnar ebenbürtig war. Elim sah sich um, um herauszufinden, wer die dritte Karte bekommen hatte. Niemand, wie sich herausstellte. Die dritte Karte war mit einer Ecke in der Mitte des Tisches stecken geblieben. Es war der Zwischenhändler, eine an sich wertlose Karte, aber die einzige, die sowohl seiner als auch Raghmans Karte in Kombination den Sieg gebracht hätte.

Elim drehte seine Karte in der Hand. Sie schien aus Papier zu bestehen, aber Papier bohrte sich nicht so einfach in Duranium. Nähere Betrachtung offenbarte, dass sie in der Mitte eine Lage eines synthetischen romulanischen Metalls enthielt. Wenn er sie nicht flach zwischen seinen Handflächen gefangen hätte, würde er nun wahrscheinlich ein paar Finger missen… oder einen wichtigeren Körperteil. Er legte die Karte vorsichtig vor sich auf den Tisch. „Vielen Dank für dieses interessante Geschenk“, sagte er, an die Tänzer gewandt. „Ich wünschte jedoch, Sie hätten es Dukat gegeben, während Sie für ihn auftraten.“

Der Mann grinste. „Wir wären hingerichtet worden, und das Dominion hätte sich einen neuen Narren gesucht. Ein sehr unglückliches Ende für solch einen schönen Auftritt, denken Sie nicht?“

„Für ihn haben wir den Siltar getanzt, zu Forantaks Opus 14“, sagte eine der Frauen träumerisch, sich an ihren Partner lehnend. „Gibt es ein passenderes Ende für die traditionelle Tragödie als Wahnsinn?“ Sie lachte.

„Im Übrigen, es war kein Geschenk für Sie“, sagte die zweite Frau. „Dieses Geschenk war für den Rest von euch, verehrte Gäste unserer verehrten Gul-tar. Wir sind schließlich alle Spieler hier, und das Spiel ist so viel interessanter, wenn alle es kennen.“

Die drei verbeugten sich. Raghmans Lächeln war verschwunden, als sie sich aufrichteten. Offenbar fehlte ihr der Humor, wenn der Witz auf ihre Kosten ging. Elim lachte plötzlich. Mit einem Mal war dieser Abend sehr viel interessanter geworden. Als er angekommen war, hatte er gedacht, dass er eine Parade von Raghmans Marionetten präsentiert bekam. Gut zu wissen, dass es nicht so einfach war. Er begann, zu klatschen, und nach und nach fiel der Rest der Zuschauer ein, selbst Raghman.

„Egal was Kaitra andeuten will, wir alle wissen, dass dieses Spiel sehr viel größer ist als zwei Personen“, sagte sie dann.

„Wer ist dieser Mann?“, fragte eine Elim unbekannte Frau. Sie war bereits älter.

Maher kicherte. „Erkennst du nicht die Ähnlichkeit, Kalla?“ Er hatte eine vom Alter hohe, aber durchdringende Stimme. „Das ist Enabrans Sohn. Manche, so vermute ich, nennen ihn seinen Erben.“

Lokar stand abrupt auf. „Ist das wahr?“

Raghman drehte die Karte zwischen ihren Fingern. „Das war nicht sehr freundschaftlich von dir, Korat.“

„Ich habe keine Lust eine neue Auflage deiner Obsession mit Tain zu erleben!“, donnerte Lokar aufgebracht. „Einmal war genug! Die Götter wissen, Cardassia hätte es fast nicht überstanden!“

Raghman sah zornig auf. „Willst du damit sagen du gibst mir die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist?“

„Ich sage, du hast lange genug deine Zeit damit verschwendet!“

„Wir schätzen es nicht, als Figuren in einem deiner Spiele eingesetzt zu werden“, sagte Mahers Frau Irynna. Ihr Tonfall ließ es klar erkennen, dass sie nicht nur eine hübsche Beigabe war. „Ich bin sicher, nicht alle hier wären damit einverstanden gewesen, den Obsidianischen Orden an diesen Tisch einzuladen.“

„Vielleicht. Aber ich war der Meinung, dass es überfällig war.“ Raghman sah zu Lokar auf. „Setz dich, Thirugn. Enabran ist Vergangenheit. Elim und ich haben keine solchen Differenzen. Wir sind Freude.“ Sie breitete die Hände aus. „Wir alle hier sind Freunde.“

Lokar setzte sich widerwillig. Elim toastete Raghman zu. Was für eine fantastisch dreiste Lüge. 

Sie hob ihr Glas. „Dies ist nicht die Zeit, uns zu streiten, Freunde. Dies ist die Zeit, zu feiern! Endlich können wir hier zusammenkommen! Endlich ist das neue Zeitalter angebrochen, auf das wir alle gehofft haben! Blickt nicht zurück in die Vergangenheit. Blickt vorwärts! Auf Cardassia!“

Es war offensichtlich ein Toast, der nicht auszuschlagen war, und so hoben alle Anwesenden, wenngleich manche widerwillig, ihr Glas, und erwiderten ihn.

Gleich danach begannen die Sklaven, das Essen aufzutragen, und der Streit war für einige Minuten beigelegt.

„Du bist es also, der den Orden wieder aufgebaut hat“, sagte Iliana. „Bist du wirklich Tains Sohn, oder war das metaphorisch gemeint?“

Das Angebot war verführerisch. Es war immer sein größtes Geheimnis gewesen. An einem Tisch mit zwei Leuten zu sitzen, die die Wahrheit wussten – und Elim zweifelte nicht daran, dass Maher wusste, was er sagte – war zugleich erschreckend und erhebend. Sollte er es abstreiten? Am Ende entschied er sich dagegen. Was ihre erste Aussage betraf? Er hielt es für am Besten, sie zu ignorieren. Wenn er es abstritt, würde er es nur betätigen. „Es ist leider völlig buchstäblich.“ Er bemerkte, dass etliche andere am Tisch ihrer Unterhaltung zuhörten. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn vermisse.“ Er füllte sich resolut den Teller. Die Gerichte waren traditionell und aus der Region. Elim vermied die Fischsuppe, die er nie besonders gemocht hatte, und griff stattdessen zu geröstetem Getreide, Gemüse, und geschmorrtem Paspafleisch. Das Essen auf Cardassia war in letzter Zeit besser geworden. Die synthetischen Lebensmittel wurden nach und nach von den ersten Erträgen der kultivierbar gemachten Landstriche abgelöst. Paspa war ein Relikt aus einer Zeit, in der Fleisch jeder Art auf Cardassia rar gewesen war, aber er mochte den Geschmack. Die meisten der anderen Gäste griffen jedoch zu dem exotischeren Seefisch, der erst seit kurzem wieder aus den Ozeanen gewonnen werden konnte.

Cardassias Ozeane waren lange Zeit zu toxisch gewesen, um genießbaren Fisch hervorzubringen. Das gleiche galt für die Wasserpflanzen, und die tropischen Früchte. Vor langer Zeit einmal waren Cardassias Kontinente reich an Regenwäldern gewesen, aber Krieg und Überfarmung hatten sie in Wüsten verwandelt. Nun kehrte in manchen Regionen die alte Pflanzenwelt zurück, und brachte Früchte mit sich, die die meisten von ihnen nur aus Legenden kannten. Er sah einige dieser Pflanzen in Raghmans Garten. Mannshohe Gräser mit breiten, glitzernden Blättern. Farne, welche die Höhe des Hauses erreichten. Von Früchten behangene Palmenbäume. Leuchtende Orchideen. Diese Pflanzen hätten vor Jahren in dieser Region nicht überlebt, aber das Klima auf Cardassia änderte sich. Mit dem Verschwinden der Wüsten wurde das Wetter weniger extrem und feuchter. Vor einigen Wochen hatte es in der Hauptstadt geregnet. Die Leute waren auf die Straße gerannt und hatten den Himmel angestarrt, als wenn es ein Wunder wäre.

„Ich muss zugeben, das ist ein wenig schockierend“, unterbrach die Frau, die neben ihm saß, seine Gedanken. „Ich war immer der Überzeugung Corian würde ihre Vendetta gegen Tain bis in die siebte Generation weiter tragen.“

„Ich habe niemals wirklich herausgefunden, was Enabran getan hat, um sie so gegen sich aufzubringen“, sagte Elim ein wenig amüsiert. „Zugegeben, er war kein Mann der schwer zu hassen war.“

„Ich schließe daraus sie sprechen aus Erfahrung?“ Die kühlen blauen Augen der grauhaarigen Frau musterten ihn.

„Oh, definitiv.“ Er hatte seinen Vater geliebt so sehr wie er ihn gehasst hatte. Eine Lüge, die nicht einmal eine Lüge war. „Er hat sein Bestes getan, unsere Welt und sich selbst vergessen zu lassen, dass ich jemals existiert habe. Seine grösste Enttäuschung zu sein ist meines Lebens bedeutsamste Leistung.“

Die Frau musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Mein Name ist Sendrin Zakhal. Ich bin Ärztin. Während der Besatzung von Bajor habe ich dort für ihren Vater gearbeitet. Unter anderem.“

„Dr. Zakhal.“ Elim lächelte dünn. Man sah es dieser freundlichen älteren Dame nicht an, wieviele Bajoraner sie umgebracht hatte. „Ich habe ihre Studien gelesen, sie sind überaus aufschlussreich.“

„Diese Experimente waren eine Obszönität“, entgegnete Zhakal eisig. „Damals habe ich das natürlich anders gesehen. Ich habe viel zu spät realisiert, was für ein Monster ich geworden war. Ich dachte ich würde Cardassia dienen, und der Wissenschaft. In Wirklichkeit wurde ich von Wahnsinn beherrscht, einem Wahnsinn der von unserer Gesellschaft gefeiert wurde. Ihr Vater hat das begrüßt.“

Elim seufzte. „Tain hielt sich selbst für unfehlbar. Dieser Glaube hat ihm und vielen anderen Cardassianern das Leben gekostet.“

„Er hat sein Bestes getan, um die Erneuerung Cardassias, die wir anstreben, zu verhindern“, sagte ein etwas weiter unten am Tisch sitzender Mann. Elim kannte ihn aus den Nachrichten, sein Name war Endar Jasad. Er war einer der lautstärksten Sprecher des konservativen Flügels der Detapa. Überraschend jung für diese Gesellschaft, aber Iliana Ghemor war nicht die einzige jüngere Person am Tisch. Einige von ihnen waren Antamon, aber da waren auch Mahers Frauen, und einige Politiker so wie dieser. „Sicher können Sie verstehen, dass es einigen von uns schwer fällt zu glauben, dass Sie da anders sind.“

„Meine einzige Motivation ist das Wohl Cardassias“, erwiderte Elim. „Ein Ziel, in dem wir uns offenbar alle einig sind.“

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass unsere Definition dieses Ziels die gleiche ist.“ Der Mann, der gesprochen hatte, war in Elims Alter. Ein kleiner, aber überraschend gutaussehender Mann mit dunkelblauen Augen, die in der schwachen Beleuchtung des Raumes einen violetten Schimmer bekamen. Elim konnte sich nicht erinnern, woher er ihn kannte.

„Etan Dareek“, sagte der Mann auf Elims Blick hin. „Es ist lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.“

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten erinnerte Elim sich, woher er den Mann kannte, und er erstarrte. Gul Dareek hatte Inalim Nor geleitet, die Erzverarbeitungsstation, die von Mantissek versorgt wurde. Sie hatten einander gesehen, allerdings. Über Subraum, wenn Raghman sich mit Dareek unterhielt, während Elim noch immer mit ihr in einem Raum war. „Ich erinnere mich“, sagte er heiser. Dareek wusste, was er damals gewesen war, wenig mehr als Raghmans Sklave.

Der Gul grinste gutmütig. „Kaum zu glauben, was sich alles seitdem geändert hat, nicht wahr? Wer hätte damals gedacht, dass Corian eines Tages Gul-tar sein würde!“

Es überraschte Elim, dass er den Mann sympathisch fand. Er hatte Dareek immer für eine harmlosere Ausgabe von Dukat gehalten. Raghman hatte sich dauernd über seine Vorliebe für orionische Sklavinnen lustig gemacht, und Inalim Nor war eine sehr effiziente Station gewesen dafür, dass Gefangene in der Erzverarbeitung tätig waren. Er spürte jedoch keine Feindseligkeit von Dareek. Zwar konnte er die Gedanken des Guls ebenso wenig lesen wie die aller anderen im Raum, aber er konnte seine Gefühle und Absichten wahrnehmen. Dareek hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihn zu blamieren, und er bedauerte die Reaktion, die er mit seiner unbedachten Bemerkung erzielt hatte. Dieser Mann hatte nichts mit Dukat gemeinsam.

„In der Tat“, sagte er.

Einige Gäste am Tisch blickten auf, und Elim drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Es waren die zwei letzten Gäste, die gerade eingetreten waren. Die beiden Männer waren in der Tat einen Blick wert. Die größte Überraschung war der zweite Mann, der ein Bajoraner war – oder zumindest wie ein Bajoraner aussah. Der zuerst eingetretene war ein hochgewachsener Mann mit langen Haaren und gelbgrünen Augen. Der Anblick seiner schreiend bunten Kleidung war eine Beleidigung für Elims Schneideraugen. Als Agent des obsidianischen Ordens erkannte er Rikkon Hoyt, einen berüchtigten Piraten und Schmuggler. Hoyt hatte seine Aktivitäten zu Elims Zeiten auf die Grenzgebiete beschränkt, und somit hatte der Orden gerne weggesehen. Ein paar verschwundene Frachter der Föderation oder der Klingonen kümmerten kaum jemanden, im Gegenteil.

Der Bajoraner, wenn er denn ein solcher war, trug die Kleidung eines typischen bajoranischen Zivilisten. Er war bereits älter, braunhaarig und hager. Eine Narbe entstellte die linke Seite seines Gesichtes, so als hätte ihn einmal ein Disruptorstrahl gestreift.

„Rikkon, Yinsen!“, sagte Raghman, aufstehend. „Es freut mich, dass ihr gekommen seid. Bitte, setzt euch.“

Hoyt trat zu ihr und umarmte sie, und nahm danach in ihrer Nähe Platz. Der bajoranisch aussehende Mann nickte lediglich und suchte sich einen Platz am anderen Ende des Tisches, näher an Elim und Iliana. Yinsen war ein cardassianischer Name, was zumindest darauf hindeutete, dass der Mann nicht wirklich Bajoraner war. Ein zweiter Hinweis war die Art, wie er sich sogleich in eine Unterhaltung mit der Frau, neben der er Platz genommen hatte vertiefte. Es war eine Frau, die Elim unbekannt war, aber ihre elegante Kleidung deutete darauf hin, dass sie vermögend war. Sie war keine Politikerin, ansonsten hätte er sie erkannt, und sie gehörte nicht zu den prominenteren cardassianischen Familien.

„Da wir nun vollständig sind, können wir schließlich zu dem geschäftlichen Teil dieses Treffens übergehen“, sagte Raghman. „Es freut mich, euch alle hier zu sehen. Wir haben bereits viel erreicht in den letzten Monaten.“

„Es ist noch lange nicht genug“, sagte Garan. „Wir stehen erst am Anfang.“

Raghman nickte. „Dem stimme ich zu.“ Sie sah zu einer der Antamon, einer jungen Frau mit langen braunen Haaren. „Dr. Gavron?"

„Die Renaturierung Cardassias läuft wie geplant“, sagte die Frau. Sie hatte eine kühle, unbeteiligte Stimme, die sich in ihren fahlblauen Augen wiederspiegelte. „Wir haben alle Ressourcen, die wir brauchen, und werden nach bestem Ermessen mit dem gröbsten Teil Ende dieses Jahres fertig sein. Es wird ein paar Jahre dauern, bis alle Veränderungen sich stabilisiert haben, und in dieser Zeit müssen wir mit Stürmen, Erdbeben und Überschwemmungen rechnen, aber meine Leute versichern mir dass sie vorhersagbar sind. Die Herstellung der Infrastruktur in den großen Städten wird noch eine Weile dauern, auch wenn wir in Lakarian und in der Hauptstadt fast fertig sind. Die kleineren Siedlungen regenerieren sich bereits von sich aus, aber ich halte es für ratsam, die Bauern sorgfältig zu schulen.“

„Wir sind dabei, einige neue Gesetze einzubringen, die die Landwirtschaft in unserem Sinne regulieren“, warf  Lokar ein. „Es wird eine Umstellung für die Bauern bedeuten, aber ich bin sicher, sie werden sich anpassen.“

„Gut“, sagte die Frau. „Wir wollen nicht in ein paar Jahrzehnten wieder vor dem gleichen Problem stehen. Es ist kein Kinderspiel, die Ressourcen für eine solch extensive Regeneration zu akkumulieren.“

„Die Erneuerung unserer Flotte geht ebenfalls voran, wenngleich nicht in der Geschwindigkeit, wie wir erhofft hatten“, fügte ein anderer Antamon hinzu, ein untersetzter junger Mann mit einer stillen Intensität. „Alle unsere Werften laufen auf voller Kapazität, aber die alten Werften sind noch immer mit Reparaturarbeiten beschäftigt. Hinzu kommt, dass früher oder später unser Material knapp werden wird. Die Trümmersammler leisten gute Arbeit, aber uns fehlt Dilithium.“

„Ein weiteres Problem ist das Personal“, sagte ein etwas weiter von Raghman entfernt sitzender Legat. Sandar Meren hatte die Befehlsgewalt über den zweiten Orden. Raghman hatte ihn eingesetzt, nachdem sein Vorgänger für Verrat hingerichtet worden war, als einer der wenigen Militärs, die sich bis zuletzt geweigert hatten, die Seite zu wechseln. Meren hatte mit der Unterstützung einiger anderer Guls eine Meuterei angezettelt und das Kommando übernommen, anstatt das Feuer auf cardassianische Schiffe zu eröffnen, wie sein Vorgesetzter es befohlen hatte. „Bei unserem gegenwärtigen Fortschritt haben wir bald mehr Schiffe als Offiziere, die sie kommandieren können. Die Hälfte unserer gegenwärtigen Stärke sind Zwangsrekrutierte, die darauf warten, wieder aus dem Dienst entlassen zu werden.“

„Das Problem ist mir bewusst“, sagte Raghman. „Wir werden zunächst mit Minimalbesatzung auskommen müssen. Teile der bereits bestehenden Besatzungen sollten transferiert werden, und Beförderungen beschleunigt werden. Unsere Soldaten die in diesem Krieg gekämpft haben verdienen die Beförderung, und sie alle haben ausreichend Gefechtserfahrung.“

„Es ist die Kommandoerfahrung, an der es ihnen mangelt“, widersprach Meren. „Wir können keinen Männern das Kommando über ein Schiff geben, die niemals auch nur ein Außenteam geleitet haben.“

„Ich vertraue da der Einschätzung der kommandierenden Offiziere, welche die Empfehlungen aussprechen.“ Raghmans Blick besagte, dass sie das Thema damit als beendet ansah. Meren war offensichtlich nicht glücklich damit, aber er schwieg. „Was sind die besten potentiellen Quellen für Dilithium?“

„Die Asteroiden im Brymanebel sind reich an Dilithium, aber ein Großteil dieses Gebietes wurde von der Föderation beansprucht. Uns wurde bislang keine Bewilligung für den Abbau erteilt“, sagte die Frau, mit der sich Yinsen unterhalten hatte.

„Die Instabilität dieses Sektors würde zu einer Verlustrate an Arbeitern führen, die wir im Moment nicht auffangen können“, sagte ein anderer Legat. „Es sei denn, Sie haben einen alternativen Vorschlag wie sie dieses Problem umgehen wollen, Mrs. Lomossok?“

Nun wusste Elim endlich, wer die hochgewachsene Frau war. Janika Lomossok war die Witwe von Retar Lomossok, und seine Erbin. Das Dominion hatte den Mann hinrichten lassen, als seine Erzabbauanlagen die von ihnen gesetzten Quoten nicht länger erfüllen konnten. Das Kriegsende hatte Janika vor dem gleichen Schicksal bewahrt.

„Wir ergänzen unsere Arbeiter bereits seit Monaten mit Sklaven aus dem Syndikat“, erwiderte Lomossok kühl. „Wir haben das bislang unter Verschluss gehalten, weil wir nicht sicher waren, was die öffentliche Reaktion darauf wäre. Es dürfte jedoch nicht weiter schwierig sein, diese Praxis auszuweiten.“

„Sie bekommen Ihre Bewilligung“, sagte Raghman. „Ich schätze, das wird nicht ausreichend sein?“

Der Mann neben ihr schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Monde des Katransystems sind reich an Dilithium“, sagte Hoyt. „Die Tzenkethi bauen es nicht ab, weil sie ein anderes Antriebssystem benutzen als wir. Das gleiche gilt für etliche Systeme im Breenterritorium.“

„Ich werde vorschlagen, das Teil unseres Allianzvertrages mit den Tzenkethi zu machen. Was andere Antriebssysteme betrifft…“

„Wir haben bislang keinen funktionierenden Prototyp“, sagte ein weiterer Antamon. Elim erkannte ihn von einem Bild, das er einmal gesehen hatte, es war Torun Prelar, der Ehemann der Ärztin, die sein Implantat entfernt hatte. „Die organische Technologie auf der die Harekiklasse basiert ist inkompatibel mit dem romulanischen System, und alle anderen Systeme an denen wir arbeiten befinden sich erst im Anfangsstadium. Das Beste, was wir tun können, ist, die Effizienz der Antriebe zu erhöhen. Leider werden wir dennoch weiterhin den gleichen Umfang an Dilithium benötigen, da der Energieverbrauch der neuen Schiffe deutlich höher ist als der der Galorklasse.“

„Wir brauchen entweder den Breenraum, oder die Territorien, die wir an die Föderation verloren haben“, sagte ein weiterer Legat. „Angesichts unserer gegenwärtigen Flottenstärke halte ich Breen für die bessere Option.“

„Ich stimme dem zu“, sagte Legat Lasselle.

Raghmans Blick wanderte über den Tisch. „Gibt es noch weitere hier, die der gleichen Meinung sind wie Harkon?“

„Es ist mir nicht ganz klar worüber wir hier reden“, sagte Garan. „Geht es um eine Allianz, oder eine Übernahme?“

„Eine Allianz?“, rief Lasselle empört. „Mit den Breen?“ Ein paar Gäste am Tisch lachten.

„Ich denke, wir sind uns einig, dass eine Allianz mit den Breen indiskutabel ist“, sagte Raghman schmunzelnd.

„Wir sind noch immer dabei, uns von dem letzten Krieg zu erholen, und ihr wollt einen neuen anfangen?“, protestierte die Kastellanin. „Wir haben gerade erst darüber diskutiert, dass das Militär unterbesetzt ist.“

„Keiner hier hat die Absicht, einen neuen langwierigen Krieg zu beginnen.“ Raghman wechselte einen Blick mit den Legaten. „Wenn wir uns entscheiden, Breen anzugreifen, muss es sich um eine präzise und effiziente Übernahme handeln, mit minimalen Verlusten. Unsere neuen Schiffe sind den Breen überlegen, insbesondere, da wir die Spezifikationen ihrer Energiewaffen kennen.“

„Die Klingonen haben das bereits vor Jahren versucht und sind gescheitert“, sagte ein Mann am anderen Ende des Tisches skeptisch. „Die Breen sind formidable Gegner.“

„Die Klingonen kannten sie nicht so gut, wie wir sie kennen“, entgegnete Lasselle. „Wir kennen die meisten Breen Spezies und ihre Verwundbarkeiten, und wir sind vertraut mit ihrer Technologie.“

„Die Territorien der Silwaan und Amoniri sind unserem am nächsten. Die Paclu sind möglicherweise bereit, einen Nichtangriffspakt abzuschließen, sobald wir diese eingenommen haben. Die Amoniri brauchen ihre Kühltechnologie, um ihren Planeten zu verlassen, und die Silwaan sind eine der schwächeren Rassen.“

Hoyt schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Paclu werden niemals einen Pakt unterzeichnen, solange wir Teil des Breen-Territoriums besetzen. Die Breen Föderation ist Jahrhunderte alt, sie sehen sich inzwischen als ein einziges Volk. Entweder erobern wir sie total, oder wir dies wird genau die Art von Krieg, die wir nicht wollen.“

„Ich schlage vor, wir konzentrieren uns zunächst auf das Katransystem“, sagte Dareek, sich vorbeugend. „Der ein oder andere könnte den Gedanken bezüglich der Breen gegenüber dem Zentralkommando erwähnen, ich bin sicher, die meisten Legaten werden die Idee mögen. Dennoch, wir sollten noch eine Weile warten, bis unsere Streitkräfte besser ausgestattet sind.“

Raghman überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte sie. „Das hört sich vernünftig an. Können wir uns darauf einigen?“

Einige nickten, und keiner protestierte. Raghman interpretierte das offensichtlich als Zustimmung. 

„Sind die neuen Bestimmungen, die ich letzte Woche eingeführt habe umgesetzt worden?“

„Im ersten, zweiten und vierten Orden, und in den Orden vom dreizehnten aufwärts“, antwortete Lasselle. Die letztgenannten Orden waren aus dem Antamon entstanden, und ihre Legaten waren ehemalige Antamon. Elim war ein wenig überrascht gewesen, dass Iliana nicht zum Legat ernannt worden war, aber wahrscheinlich war ihr Name ein zu großes Stigma.

Raghman lehnte sich zurück und schürzte die Lippen. „Haben wir seit neustem eine Demokratie im Militär? Ich erwarte keine Diskussionen über solche Anweisungen.“

Lasselle sah zur Seite. „Diese Änderungen sind nicht so einfach zu akzeptieren, Gul-tar. Die Legaten in diesen Orden behaupten, dass es eine Weile dauern wird, ihre Leute umzuschulen, und dass ihnen das Material fehlt.“

Raghmans Finger klopften ein Stakkato auf den Tisch. „Ich muss mich wohl persönlich darum kümmern.“ Sie sah zu Dareek. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass der dritte Orden nicht solche Probleme hat.“

Dareek hob die Hände. „Ich habe nicht die Befehlsgewalt über den Orden, das ist Legat Kallas.“

„Du solltest sie haben.“

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht an einem Legatentitel interessiert bin“, erwiderte Dareek ungehalten. „Davon abgesehen, ich mag Kallas.“

„Dann sorg dafür, dass er meine Befehle umsetzt, ansonsten mache ich das selbst.“

Dareek presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich tue mein Bestes, Gul-tar.“

„Das solltest du auch“, entgegnete Raghman ein wenig ärgerlich. „Ich erwarte keine solchen Probleme von meinen Untergebenen, diese Insubordination ist inakzeptabel. Wenn diese Situation weiter besteht, habe ich keine Probleme damit, meine Befugnisse unter den neuen Regularien voll auszunutzen.“

„Sie können nicht die Legaten disziplinieren lassen“, sagte Iliana neben ihm entsetzt. „Sie werden rebellieren.“

„Sie werden ihre Befehle befolgen, oder die Konsequenzen tragen“, widersprach Raghman eisig. „Wir brauchen Kommandooffiziere für die neuen Schiffe? Wunderbar, wie es scheint haben wir einige Freiwillige.“

Elim folgte dieser Diskussion mit einer gewissen Neugier. Er wusste, dass Raghman eine Woche zuvor viele der Privilegien von Kommandooffizieren, insbesondere der Legaten, abgeschafft hatte. Dem Orden kam das sehr entgegen, da sie die Immunität der Legaten nie sehr gemocht hatten. Zudem hatte sie neue Disziplinarrichtlinien eingeführt, die die vorherrschende Willkür bei Disziplinarmaßnamen eindämmen sollten. Ihm kam plötzlich in den Sinn dass es dem Orden nach den neuen Regeln nicht länger verboten war, die Häuser der Legaten zu überwachen. Traf das auch auf Raghman zu? Was für ein faszinierender Gedanke.

Hier saß eine Gruppe von Verschwörern zusammen und diskutierte ihre Pläne für Cardassia, und Raghman hatte ihn aus einem unerfindlichen Grund dazu eingeladen. Wollte sie seine Zustimmung für diese Konspiration? Bislang war seine einzige Absicht, die Überwachung all dieser Leute zur höchsten Priorität zu machen. Nichts was sie hier besprochen hatten war streng genommen illegal, aber Elim hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie in illegale Aktivitäten verstrickt waren. Diese Leute waren gefährlich, und er hatte nicht vor, ihnen die Zukunft Cardassias zu überlassen.

Der Mann rechts neben Raghman legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Ich bin sicher, sie werden Vernunft annehmen, Corian. Das Chaos des Krieges hat alle ein wenig verwirrt. Sie testen ihre Grenzen aus. Wenn sie merken, dass ein solches Verhalten nicht toleriert wird, werden sie sich schnell genug anpassen.“

Elim betrachtete den Mann mit neuem Interesse. Er war ein Antamon, und Elim hatte ihn zuvor auf Sandun gesehen, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er Raghman so nah stand. „Wer ist das?“, fragte er Iliana leise.

„Kalidas Raskal“, murmelte sie. „Er war einer der Agenten des Ordens auf Bajor, einer der jüngsten, und einer der ersten Antamon.“

Elim konnte spüren dass Raskal ein Telepath war, also hatte Raghman ihn genetisch aufwerten lassen. Einer der Telepathen, die sich nicht dem Orden angeschlossen hatten. Elim wusste, dass es einige davon gab, auch wenn die meisten sich für den Orden entschieden hatten.

Raghman legte eine Hand auf Raskals und schwieg einen Moment. „Wie du meinst“, sagte sie dann. „Vielleicht sollten wir dann stattdessen über etwas anderes reden. Es gibt seit neuestem wieder ein Gerede über freie Wahlen.“

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass ich wiedergewählt werde, wenn wir das Volk wählen lassen“, sagte Garan. „Ich denke, es wäre gut für die öffentliche Moral. Die Infrastruktur ist inzwischen stabil genug, und soweit ich weiß hat der Orden alle Elemente die für Unruhe sorgen könnten unter Kontrolle.“

Raghman sah zu ihm. „Ist dem so?“

„Ja“, antwortete Elim schlicht. Er genoss die Reaktion, die das bei den anderen Anwesenden hervorrief. Nur ein einziges Wort, aber es genügte, all die alte Furcht wieder wach zu rufen. Er lächelte dünn. Diese Macht war verführerisch, und sein Vater hatte sie zu sehr genossen. Es hatte ihm kein Glück gebracht. Einer der Gründe, warum Elim nicht offiziell als Leiter des Ordens auftrat. Die Leute, die wussten, dass er nicht nur ein Angestellter des diplomatischen Dienstes war, hielten ihn für einen zweitrangigen Agenten des Ordens, und nahmen ihn daher nicht besonders ernst.

Es gab allerdings auch solche, so wie Maher, die vermuteten, wer er wirklich war. Elim gefiel das nicht besonders, nicht nur, weil es ihn zu einem Ziel von Attentätern machte. Einige mochten ihn umbringen wollen, aber mehr wollten ihn bestechen, sich bei ihm einschmeicheln, oder ihn überreden ihnen einen politischen oder anderweitigen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Er fragte sich, was davon Raghman wollte. Vielleicht alles davon.

Elim akzeptierte, dass sowohl Garan als auch Raghman ihm durch ihre Positionen übergeordnet waren, aber nur begrenzt. Offiziell war der Orden dem Gul-tar ebenso wie dem Kastellan unterstellt, aber inoffiziell hatte sich Tain niemandem Rechenschaft pflichtig gefühlt. Alon Ghemor hatte das ändern wollen und hatte auf Kastellanin Rejals Befehl hin einen Großteil des verbleibenden offiziellen Ordens vernichtet. Elim zog den Mittelweg vor. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass das Zentralkommando und die Detapa die Informationen bekamen, die sie brauchten, das war schließlich eine der Aufgaben des Ordens. Die internen Angelegenheiten des Ordens jedoch würden intern bleiben, und er würde dafür sorgen, dass der Orden unabhängig blieb.

Was die Frage Raghmans anging – es gab keine unruhestiftenden Elemente. Es gab eine Reihe von Einzelpersonen, die versuchten, das Volk aufzuwiegeln, aber sie waren bislang erfolglos geblieben. Cardassia wurde mit jedem Tag schöner, die Bürger hatten Essen, Arbeit, Unterhaltung, und mehr Freiheiten als in den letzten zehn Jahren. Es gab keinen Grund zur Rebellion.

„Meinetwegen, lasst sie wählen. Vielleicht wäre es aber sinnvoll den Turnus der Detapa wieder auf zehn Jahre zu verlängern, das gibt uns etwas Spielraum für unpopuläre Entscheidungen.“

Garan nickte. „Die meisten der Abgeordneten werden aus Eigeninteresse dafür stimmen. Sie wissen, dass ihre Popularität in einigen Jahren nicht mehr so hoch sein wird wie jetzt.“

„Wir planen unpopuläre Entscheidungen?“, fragte der männliche Tänzer amüsiert.

„Das Verbot von Abtreibung und die Veränderung der Ehegesetzgebung, zum einen.“

Maher grinste. „Saladine möchte ein Kind, und ich bin noch nicht bereit mich von meiner bezaubernden Irynna zu trennen. Dennoch, Cardassia braucht Kinder, wie wir alle wissen.“

„Alle Kinder“, betonte Raghman. „Wir brauchen mehr Waisenhäuser, und Gesetze welche die Diskriminierung von Familienlosen verhindern.“

„Das wird allerdings unpopulär sein.“

„Aber notwendig.“ Raghman sah zu Raskal. „Zudem, da ist Bajor.“

„Wir sollten Bajor wieder annektieren, anstatt mit ihnen zu verhandeln“, sagte einer der Legaten. „Eine Allianz wird nicht funktionieren, du wirst sehen.“

Raghman lehnte sich zurück und musterte ihn. „Ich werde das nur einmal sagen:“, sagte sie dann. „Solange ich Gul-tar bin, wird Bajor kein Protektorat Cardassias werden. Wir formen eine Allianz, oder wir lassen den Planeten in Ruhe.“

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen“, sagte der Legat ärgerlich. „Wir brauchen Zugang zum bajoranischen Raum.“

Raghman nickte. „Das ist mir bewusst. Deswegen werden wir die Bajoraner von einer Allianz überzeugen müssen. Es ist mir egal wie.“ Ihr Blick ruhte kurz auf Elim. „Es ist mir bewusst, dass es uns Zugeständnisse kosten wird, und dass das vielen Leuten nicht gefallen wird. Das kümmert mich nicht.“

„Viel Glück dabei“, entgegnete der Legat. „Sie werden es dir nicht danken, glaube mir.“

Raghman lächelte flüchtig. „Ich kenne deine Meinung, Arken. Wir müssen uns wohl darauf einigen, uns uneinig zu sein.“

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile weiter. Elim studierte die Gäste, während Raghman redete. Sie alle waren einflussreiche Frauen und Männer, und nach und nach erfuhr er ihre Namen, wenn er sie nicht bereits kannte.

Rechts von Raghman saß Raskal, der junge Antamon, der einen gewissen Einfluss auf sie zu haben schien. Links von ihr saß Maher, der durchtriebene alte Geschäftsmann, und neben ihm seine kühle junge Frau. Neben Raskal saß Pereil Gavron, die Antamon Wissenschaftlerin deren Team das Terraforming überwachte. Neben ihr wiederum saß Torun Prelar, der als Ingenieur die technischen Entwicklungen der Antamon betreute. Diese drei waren im Moment sehr wahrscheinlich die einflussreichsten Antamon.

Weiter unten am Tisch auf ihrer Seite saß Legat Meren, und neben ihm die drei Tänzer. Suna war der Name des Mannes, die kühlere der beiden Frauen war Kaitra, und die kleinere Palin. Noch weiter unten saß die ältere Frau, die zu Anfang gesprochen hatte. Das war Archon Kalla Ocet. Raghman hatte sie zur Leiterin des Justizministeriums gemacht. Neben ihr saß Legat Harkon Gachhayat, Befehlshaber des vierten Ordens. Er war derjenige, der als erstes  einen Angriff auf die Breen vorgeschlagen hatte. Ein Legat vom alten Schlag, der schon lange Mitglied des Zentralkommandos war.

Neben ihm saß ein alter Mann, der bislang nichts gesagt hatte. Iliana sagte ihm, dass sein Name Akilas Pran war, aber sie wusste nur, dass er Raghman schon sehr lange kannte. Neben ihm saß Dr. Eknaar, einer der Ärzte, die auf Sandun die genetischen Aufwertungen überwacht hatten. Elim hatte sich auf Sandun einige Male mit ihm unterhalten. Eknaar war ein bereits älterer, sympathischer Mann, der ihm nie gesagt hatte, wie er zu den Antamon gekommen war. Er war jedenfalls kein ehemaliger Agent des Ordens, und er war zu alt um eines der Waisenkinder gewesen zu sein.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saßen Hoyt, Lokar, Lasselle und Garan, Mahers Geliebte Saladine Matur, Mandlin und Alaymor, Legat Arken Sorval vom zwanzigsten Orden, Lomossok, Yinsen, und zwei Mitglieder des liberalen Flügels der Detapa, Nihal Danek und Elain Pradesh. Neben ihnen, und etwa Elim und Iliana gegenüber, saß Aken Merkat, ein Ökonom der Mitglied der Enotapa war.

Neben ihm wiederum saß Joren Arrak, ein alter, beleibter Mann, der schon zu Tains Zeiten Archon gewesen war. Er hatte den Diskussionen am Tisch nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ganz im Gegenteil zu dem Mann neben ihm, Cyron Tahiri. Tahiris Firma entwickelte Computersysteme für Privatanwender, aber auch die Verschlüsselungscodes, die das Militär benutzte. Elim hatte nie persönlich mit ihm geredet, aber der Orden hatte etliche Agenten in dieser Firma. Tahiri hatte die, von denen er wusste, nicht an Ghemor ausgeliefert, was Elim zu schätzen wusste. Der Mann hatte sich dem Orden gegenüber als loyal erwiesen, und so war es eine gewisse Enttäuschung, ihn an diesem Tisch zu sehen.

Der hagere Mann neben ihm, Prak Mehroul, besaß einen Pharma- und Medizintechnikkonzern, einen Konzern der während des Krieges fast ruiniert gewesen wäre, da das Militär ihn nicht länger finanzieren konnte. Danach jedoch war er fast aus dem Nichts heraus zum Marktführer geworden. Elim hatte den Verdacht, dass die meisten seiner Entwicklungen in den letzten Jahren auf Antamontechnik beruhten.

Die Frau neben ihm, Eval Maremma, war eine Sprecherin des konservativen Flügels der Detapa. Neben ihr saß Dareek, und neben ihm Jasad und Zhakal.

Während dies nicht das Marionettentheater war, das Elim zu Beginn erwartet hatte, war es dennoch klar, dass die Leute an diesem Tisch Raghman als ihre Anführerin ansahen. Es war nicht immer klar, ob das so war, weil sie Gul-tar war, oder aus anderen Gründen, aber es war so. Sie hatte in allen Diskussionen das letzte Wort, auch wenn sie einige Zugeständnisse machte. War das besorgniserregend?

Weniger, als er erwartet hatte. Einer der Gründe dafür war sicherlich, dass Elim immer gewusst hatte, dass Raghman die cardassianische Politik beeinflusste. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie Leute in den richtigen Positionen hatte, die ihre Interessen vertraten. Nun hatten diese Leute Namen und Gesichter. Etliche hatte Elim bereits verdächtigt – die Legaten, allesamt. Lokar, Ocet, Lomossok, Mehroul. Garan war eine Überraschung, Elim hatte gehofft, dass sie unabhängig war. Tahiri war eine herbe Enttäuschung. Maher war der gefährlichste von ihnen, der Mann hatte mehr Einfluss als für einen Zivilisten gut war. Es hatte sich außerdem als sehr schwierig erwiesen, seine Firma zu infiltrieren, der Mann hatte ein fast unnatürliches Gespür dafür, wer ein Agent des Ordens war. Einigen hatte er es geradeheraus ins Gesicht gesagt, bevor er sie entlassen hatte.

Elim betrachtete ihn und seine Frauen nachdenklich. Ein unnatürliches Gespür, oder Hilfe. Beide Frauen waren in dem richtigen Alter um Antamon zu sein, und sie schirmten sich so gut ab, dass er ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, dass beide Telepathen waren. Agenten des Ordens lernten zwar, sich abzuschirmen, aber allein das mochte sie verdächtig machen. Zudem, bis vor kurzem hätte niemand von einer Cardassianerin erwartet, telepathisch veranlagt zu sein.

Nach einer Weile wurde das Essen langsam alle, die Diskussionen endeten, und die Gäste begannen, sich zu verabschieden.

Tahiri kam zu Elim hinüber bevor er ging. „Ich will nicht, dass dies hier zwischen uns steht“, sagte er. „Melden Sie sich bei mir, und ich sage ihnen alles, was sie wissen wollen.“

Elim lächelte dünn. „Was Sie mich wissen lassen wollen, meinen Sie.  Cyron, wenn ich wirklich alles wissen wollte, was du weißt, würde ich dich zu mir kommen lassen.“

Tahiri senkte den Kopf und schluckte. „Das war unnötig, Mr. Garak. Es ist mein Wunsch, mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten.“ Er sah auf, bleich. „Geben Sie mir ein paar Tage Zeit, meine Termine zu verschieben.“

Er betrachtete den Mann neugierig. Bot er ihm tatsächlich an, sich freiwillig vom Orden verhören zu lassen? Das war ein zu gutes Angebot, um es auszuschlagen. „Warum bedeutet Ihnen mein Vertrauen so viel?“

Der Mann begegnete seinem Blick bitter. „Ich weiß genau, warum Sie meinen Konzern überwachen lassen, und ich weiß, welches Sicherheitsrisiko ich darstelle. Ich will die Sicherheit, dass weder ich noch meine Familie zu Schaden kommen.“

Tahiri hatte eine Frau und fünf Kinder. Zwei seiner Söhne und eine Tochter arbeiteten in seinem Konzern. Der dritte Sohn arbeitete für den Orden. Elim konnte verstehen, warum er sich Sorgen machte. Er wusste, was Tain an seiner Stelle getan hätte. Gut für Tahiri, dass Elim nicht sein Vater war.

„Ich melde mich bei Ihnen.“

Tahiri begegnete seinem Blick unsicher, dann nickte er. „Danke, Mr. Garak.“

„War das notwendig?“, fragte Iliana nachdem Tahiri gegangen war.

Elim lächelte. „Nein, aber ich habe es genossen.“

Sie musterte ihn. „Raghman hat eine Vorliebe für eine bestimmte Art von Personen“, sagte sie dann. „Sie mag dich so sehr, es hätte mir klar sein sollen, dass du nicht so nett bist, wie du erscheinst.“

Das verletzte mehr, als er erwartet hatte. „Es tut mir leid, wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass ich dir mit Absicht einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt habe“, sagte er etwas steif.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das hast du nicht. Es ist meine Schuld. Tut mir leid, Elim, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen.“

„Das hast du nicht.“ Er grinste, auch wenn es eine Lüge war. „Raghman mag mich, ja?“

Iliana lachte. „Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Es ist dir nicht aufgefallen?“

Elim betrachtete die Gul-tar, die sich gerade mit Maher unterhielt. Er dachte an Mantissek. „Nein, es ist mir noch nie aufgefallen.“

.

„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist.“ Raghman lächelte ihm zu. Die letzten der Gäste waren gegangen, und ihre Sklaven räumten den Tisch ab. Raghman setzte sich in einen der Sessel an der Seite des Raumes und goss zwei Gläser Kanar ein. „Komm, setz dich.“

Elim trat widerwillig näher. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie von ihm wollte, aber da es Raghman war, würde es in keinem Fall gut sein. Was sollte diese Charade? „Warum hast du mich zu diesem Treffen eingeladen?“, fragte er ärgerlich. „Nach Recht und Gesetz sollte ich euch alle verhaften lassen.“

Sie grinste amüsiert und trank einen Schluck ihres Kanar. „Wegen eines Tanzes? Viel Glück damit.“

„Wegen Konspiration!“, zischte er.

Raghman lehnte ihren Kopf zurück und lachte. „Konspiration!“ Sie drehte ihr Glas zwischen den Fingern. „Vielleicht. Doch das wirst du nicht.“

Zorn erfüllte ihn und es kostete ihn große Mühe, es sich nicht zu offensichtlich anmerken zu lassen. Er hasste ihre Arroganz. „Warum nicht?“, fragte er herausfordernd. „Was sollte mich davon abhalten?“

Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck und betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Glas. „Du liebst Cardassia zu sehr“, sagte sie schließlich. „Du weißt, dass wir Cardassias beste Option sind, denn die Alternative ist Anarchie.“

Diesmal war er es, der lachte. „Ich könnte diese Konspiration Stück um Stück zerschlagen, einen deiner Mitverschwörer nach dem anderen.“

Sie schloss die Augen. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du das nicht tun wirst.“

„Warum?“, fragte er ärgerlich. „Warum gibst du mir überhaupt die Gelegenheit?“ Er hasste ihre Spiele. War dies ein Test? Wollte sie sehen, ob er noch immer loyal zu ihr war, trotz allem, was sie ihm angetan hatte? Dachte sie wirklich, sie hätte noch immer Macht über ihn? Oder war dies nur Hohn?

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und beugte sich vor. „Weil ich Cardassia liebe. Ich will, dass du mit mir zusammen arbeitest, nicht gegen mich. Für Cardassia.“

Elim lachte abfällig. „Als wenn es jemals Gleichberechtigung zwischen uns geben würde. Du willst keine Gleichgestellten, Corian. Was du willst, sind Sklaven.“ Er deutete zu den zwei grünhäutigen Männern, die wie Statuen an der Tür des Raumes standen. „Weswegen hast du Sklaverei wieder legalisiert? Um Lomossoks Minen am Laufen zu halten, oder um deine Gelüste zu befriedigen?“

„Beides natürlich.“ Sie lachte. „Was, dachtest du, ich würde es abstreiten? Niemand kennt meine Vorlieben besser als du, Elim.“ Sie winkte, und einer der Männer kam zu ihnen und kniete neben ihrem Sessel nieder. „Du genießt deine wiedergewonnene Macht, nicht wahr? Keine Sorge, ich kann das verstehen.“ Sie griff mit einer Hand nach dem Kragen des Mannes und öffnete den Verschluss seiner Jacke, ohne dabei ihren Blick von Elim abzuwenden. Als der Mann schließlich langsam die Jacke auszog, strich sie über eine Prellung auf seiner Schulter und presste ihre Finger darauf, so dass er zusammenzuckte. Er wich jedoch nicht zurück, im Gegenteil, nach einem Moment lehnte er sich ihrer Berührung entgegen. Der Rücken des Mannes war von dunkelgrünen Striemen überzogen.

Elim konnte nicht wegsehen. Der Anblick stieß ihn zugleich ab und erregte ihn. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie er selbst einmal so neben ihr gekniet hatte. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er es genossen, sich ihr zu unterwerfen. Er hatte jede ihrer Berührungen genossen, selbst wenn sie mit Schmerzen verbunden waren.

Der Sklave sah zu ihm auf und Elim hasste ihn plötzlich. Hasste ihn, weil sich einen flüchtigen Moment lang gewünscht hatte, an seiner Stelle zu sein. Hasste ihn für das Verständnis in seinen purpurnen Augen. Hasste ihn, weil sein Geist ihm völlig offen lag, und es nur zu leicht wäre zu fühlen, was er fühlte. Eine Verführung, der er nicht nachgeben konnte. Er wandte den Blick ab.

Elim hatte gedacht, er wäre Raghmans Kontrolle entwachsen. Er hatte sie aus seinem Bewusstsein vertrieben, jede Suggestion die sie ihm eingepflanzt hatte ausgelöscht. Wie konnte sie ihn noch immer so beeinflussen?

Das perfide war, Elim wusste genau, warum sie das konnte. Sie brauchte keine Telepathie, ebenso wenig wie er Telepathie gebraucht hatte, um ein Geständnis von Dr. Parmak zu bekommen, einem Mann, der ihm noch immer nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Ebenso wenig, wie sein Vater Telepathie gebraucht hatte, um zu wissen, dass er Elim niemals um etwas bitten musste. Der Teil von ihm, den sie sich angeeignet hatte, war nicht so leicht zurückgewonnen.

„Wenn du Spiele mit mir spielen willst, bin ich immer gerne bereit dazu“, sagte sie, ihn aus seinen Gedanken reißend. „Machtspiele, andere Spiele. Die Alternative ist, dass wir uns darauf einigen, uns gegenseitig zu respektieren. Ich will, dass wir zu einer Übereinkunft kommen, die Cardassia dient.“

„Die _dir_ dient, meinst du“, sagte er bitter. „Du redest von Respekt, aber das sind nur leere Worte. Wenn du mich respektieren würdest, würdest du nicht versuchen, mich auf diese Weise zu manipulieren. Wenn dir Cardassia etwas bedeuten würde, würdest du akzeptieren, dass der Orden unabhängig ist, und du würdest dich mit deiner Position zufrieden geben, anstatt hinter den Kulissen politische Entscheidungen in deinem Sinne zu beeinflussen.“

Raghman lachte ungläubig. „Das kannst du nicht wirklich ernst meinen! Du solltest am Besten wissen, dass Cardassia sich selbst überlassen im Chaos versinken würde. Ich will Dinge zum Besseren verändern, kein Dabospiel um Cardassias Zukunft spielen.“

„Ist es dir je in den Sinn gekommen, dass es vielleicht nicht dein Recht ist, zu entscheiden, was das Beste für unser Volk ist?“

„Jemand muss es tun. Wer sonst sollte es tun? Das Zentralkommando, voll von machthungrigen Legaten? Die rückgradlosen Politiker in der Detapa? Die Geschäftsleute, die unser Volk für eine Flasche Latinum an die Föderation verkaufen würden? Du?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, entgegnete er kühl. „Aber das Volk sollte die Möglichkeit haben, es selbst zu entscheiden.“

„Das Volk!“, sagte sie mit Abscheu. „Das gleiche Volk, das Meya Rejal und Dukat zu Anführern gemacht hat? Das Volk ist eine amorphe Masse, mit der Intelligenz einer Paspaschlange. Warte zwei Jahre, und sie ernennen mich zum Imperator. Vielleicht muss ich nicht einmal so lange warten. Die Föderation hat dir seltsame Ideen eingegeben, Elim. Wann hast du jemals geglaubt, dass es sinnvoll ist, Cardassias Schicksal dem Volk zu überlassen?“

Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Das bittere daran war, sie hatte Recht. Er hatte noch nie daran geglaubt, dass das Volk in der Lage war, den Staat zu lenken. Das Volk wurde gelenkt, und wenn das Volk regierte, regierten die, die es lenkten – oder Anarchie. Dennoch, es musste eine bessere Alternative geben, als Raghman.

Raghman beugte sich vor und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich weiß, es wäre dir lieber, wenn es jemand anders wäre, Elim. Du hast allen Grund, mir zu misstrauen. Das ist jedoch nicht die Basis, auf der du deine Entscheidung fällen solltest. Was du dich wirklich fragen solltest, ist, ob das, was wir tun, Cardassia nutzt oder schadet. Es ist unser Ziel, Cardassia zu erneuern.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück. „Abgesehen davon, es wäre töricht, sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt gegen uns zu wenden. Es würde zu einer Spaltung führen, die früher oder später in einem Bürgerkrieg enden wird. Vergiss nicht, dass ich es war, die den Orden offiziell anerkannt hat.“

„Aus Eigeninteresse“, entgegnete er ungehalten. „So sind wir offiziell dir und Garan unterstellt. Hättest du uns nicht anerkannt, wären wir niemandem Rechenschaft verpflichtet.“

„Ihr wärt eine illegale Vereinigung mit keinerlei Autorität.“ Raghman atmete tief durch und winkte dem Sklaven, sie zu verlassen. „Elim, ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich dir das noch sagen muss, aber ich will das, was das Beste für Cardassia ist. Ich weiß, du glaubst mir nicht, aber ich habe es begrüßt, dass du den Orden wieder aufgebaut hast, denn Cardassia braucht den Orden. Alle, die an diesem Tisch saßen, arbeiten für Cardassias Wohl. Ich will lediglich, dass du uns nicht behinderst. Nenn das Eigeninteresse, wenn du willst.“ Sie hob ihre Hände. „Wir beide könnten uns gegenseitig zerstören, zusammen mit allem, was wir aufgebaut haben, aber damit wäre niemandem gedient. Lass uns zu einer Einigung kommen, zumindest für eine Weile.“

Elim setzte sich widerwillig und griff nach dem Glas, das sie ihm hingestellt hatte. Er wusste, dass ihre Worte Gift waren, aber es hatte ihn bereits vergiftet. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht und es gab niemanden sonst. In jedem Fall hatten sie sich festgefahren Wenn er etwas gegen einen der Konspirateure unternahm, würde der Rest sich gegen ihn wenden. Er wusste nicht, wie weit ihr Einfluss tatsächlich reichte, und er machte nicht den Fehler anzunehmen, dass alle ihre Kontakte hier gewesen waren. Raghman hatte Jahrzehnte gehabt, um Verbindungen zu knüpfen, sich Gefolgsleute zu schaffen. Zusammen mit ihren Antamon zog sich ihr Netzwerk durch die gesamte cardassianische Gesellschaft, sonst wäre es ihr nie gelungen so schnell und reibungslos die Macht zu ergreifen. Selbst wenn der Orden diese Auseinandersetzung am Ende gewann, die Kosten waren zu hoch. Es war, wie sie gesagt hatte – das Machtvakuum würde dazu führen, dass die verbleibenden Fraktionen übereinander herfielen wie ausgehungerte Hunde. Es würde Cardassia zerstören.

Die Gewissheit, dass sie aus den gleichen Gründen nichts gegen ihn und den Orden unternehmen konnten war nur ein schwacher Trost.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er müde. „Soll der Orden wegsehen, wenn ihr eure Intrigen spinnt?“

„Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt“, erwiderte sie ungehalten. „Ich will, dass ihr nicht gegen uns arbeitet. Alle Ziele die wir verfolgen sind vollkommen legal. Die Detapa wird die neuen Gesetze absegnen, die wir planen, ebenso wie das Zentralkommando. Hilf uns, diese Gesetze umzusetzen. Lass uns wissen, wer gegen uns arbeitet. Gib uns die Informationen, die uns helfen, erfolgreich zu sein. All das ist ohnehin deine Aufgabe, aber wenn du wolltest, könntest du all deine Kapazitäten dazu nutzen uns zum Scheitern zu bringen, und wir würden scheitern. Ich weiß, wozu der Orden fähig ist.“

Elim drehte sein Glas in der Hand. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht, und er könnte all ihre Pläne zum Scheitern bringen, aber er hatte das niemals vorgehabt, weil er viele der Veränderungen, die sie vorantrieb, begrüßte. „Meinetwegen“, sagte er schließlich. „Lass uns ein neues Cardassia schaffen. Ich hoffe, es wird uns überleben.“

Raghman lächelte amüsiert. Seine Zweifel kümmerten sie nicht, warum auch? Sie hatte bekommen, was sie wollte. „Also, im Sinne unserer neuen Zusammenarbeit – haben deine Leute in letzter Zeit etwas Interessantes herausgefunden?“

Elim sah kurz zu Boden. Der Orden fand ständig interessante neue Informationen, insbesondere nun, da ihnen Telepathen zur Verfügung standen. Zudem, alle ihre Agenten die seit langer Zeit keinen Kontakt mehr zum Orden gehabt hatten meldeten sich nun nach und nach – und etliche von ihnen hatten in den letzten Jahren wertvolle Erkenntnisse erworben, insbesondere diejenigen, die untergetaucht waren. Er teilte nur einen Bruchteil davon mit Raghman und Garan, wie sie sich denken konnte. Überraschender Weise hatten die Telepathen sich als erstaunlich loyal herausgestellt, bislang hatte es keine Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass jemand internes Wissen nach Außen – insbesondere an Raghman – weitergab. Es mochte damit zusammen hängen, wie Elim zu Anfang die Kontrolle übernommen hatte. Der Orden hatte seine eigene, interne Überwachung, und hatte Verräter niemals gnädig behandelt. Elim fragte sich flüchtig, ob das, was er hier tat, als Verrat betrachtet werden konnte. Er hatte allerdings nicht vor, sein Wissen über diese Vereinigung vor dem Orden zu verbergen – auch wenn Raghman etwas anderes erwarten mochte. Er hatte zugestimmt, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten, und das würde er – solange es seinem Schwur, Cardassia zu dienen, nicht widersprach.

„Wir haben tatsächlich vor Kurzem etwas erfahren, das dich interessieren wird“, sagte er schließlich, seine Zweifel verdrängend. „Überraschenderweise von unseren Agenten im klingonischen Imperium.“

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2377

Elim betrat das Gebäude vorsichtig, eine Hand auf seinem Phaser. Er war vollkommen überrascht gewesen, als dieser spezielle Chip sich aktiviert hatte, und als er davon erfuhr wusste er, dass er persönlich zu diesem Treffen gehen musste. Nicht alle Agenten des Ordens hatten auf den Ruf der Zentrale geantwortet. Einige von ihnen waren sicher tot, oder zu verwundet um antworten zu können - ihre Aufzeichnungen waren noch immer beklagenswert unvollständig. Andere hatten wahrscheinlich ihre Chips verloren oder zerstört, entweder, weil sie den Orden aufgegeben hatten, oder aus Furcht vor Verfolgung. Sie würden sie mit der Zeit wieder kontaktieren. Letztendlich gab es dann diejenigen, die den Ruf mit Absicht ignorierten – sie würden ihrer Strafe nicht entgehen, aber auch das hatte Zeit. Der Orden erwachte, langsam, aber unaufhaltsam. Elim war außerordentlich zufrieden mit den Fortschritten, die er erzielte.

Dies hier… Er wagte es kaum, zu hoffen.

Er spürte die beiden Personen im Keller des Gebäudes, ihre Präsenz so schwach wie ein Flüstern. Sie waren gut darin, sich zu verbergen, aber beide waren keine Telepathen. Es war einem Nichttelepathen so gut wie unmöglich, seine Präsenz vor einem Telepathen von Elims Stärke zu verbergen, auch wenn er in der Lage sein mochte, seine Gedanken und Gefühle abzuschirmen. Elim konnte die Anspannung und Furcht der Frau wahrnehmen. Von der zweiten Präsenz fühlte er kaum mehr, als dass sie existierte – etwas, dass seine Hoffnung nährte.

Er bedeutete Marendrial, im Gang zu warten, und betrat den Raum alleine. „Ich weiß, dass Sie hier sind“, sagte er.

Zwei Gestalten lösten sich aus den Schatten. Die Frau hatte einen Phaser in der Hand, und ihre Körperhaltung reflektierte die Anspannung, die er von ihr wahrnahm. Elim lächelte, als er sie erkannte. „Es ist gut, Sie zu sehen, Ms. Dejar.“ Sie sah sehr viel älter aus, als die junge Frau, die er einst ausgebildet hatte. Wie es aussah, war eine gute Agentin aus ihr geworden. Eine Agentin, die loyal zu ihren Vorgesetzten war. Er hob die Hände. „Wir sind auf einer Seite.“

Ihre Augen musterten ihn misstrauisch. „Das muss sich noch herausstellen.“

Elim atmete tief durch, als sein Blick auf den Mann neben ihr fiel. Er war überrascht von der Mischung von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die der Anblick in ihm wach rief. Erleichterung, Schock, Mitleid, Bewunderung… „Mein Freund…“

Pythas war offensichtlich nicht in einem der Krankenhäuser der Antamon gewesen. Es erschreckte Elim zu sehen, wie entstellt er war. Elim hatte gedacht, sein alter Freund hätte es geschafft, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Pythas Lok lebte, aber Tains Anschlag hatte ihn nicht unversehrt gelassen.

Das einzelne Auge seines Gegenübers bedachte ihn mit einem bitter ironischen Blick. Offenbar hatten seine Gefühle in seinen Worten mitgeklungen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es sein würdest“, sagte Pythas mit heiserer Stimme. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf eine Krücke. Seine andere Hand legte sich nun auf Dejars Arm. „Steck das ein, Nal. Es wird uns hier nicht helfen.“

Dejar presste die Lippen zusammen, aber tat, was er sagte.         

„Ich bin froh, dich zu sehen“, sagte Elim. „Lass mich dir helfen.“

Der Mund seines Gegenübers formte die Anflüge eines Lächelns, kaum zu erkennen in dem von Brandwunden entstellten Gesicht. „Ich habe wohl kaum eine Wahl, nicht wahr? Du hättest es von Anfang an sein sollen, Elim.“

Elim schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war damals noch nicht bereit dafür.“

Pythas betrachte ihn nachdenklich, dann nickte er, und griff Elims ausgestreckten Arm. „Ich bitte dich, sei gut zu Nal. Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen. Sie hat mir geholfen, als ich am nötigsten Hilfe brauchte…“

„Nein!“, rief die Frau. Sie streckte die Hände aus, um Pythas von Elim weg zu ziehen, aber Marendrial war plötzlich da, und stieß sie zurück. Nal war eine gut ausgebildete Agentin, aber sie hatte keine Chance gegen Marendrials überlegene Schnelligkeit und Stärke.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert“, sagte Pythas, als der Transporterstrahl sie erfasste. Er sah beinahe zufrieden aus. Der Anblick machte Elim traurig. Was hatte seinen alten Freund so hoffnungslos werden lassen?

„Oh doch“, sagte er, als sie materialisierten. „Ich habe mich verändert, Pythas. Mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst.“


	3. Chapter 3

### Hengxing Station, 2379

Necheyev betrat die Admiralskabine zu dem Anblick von Ross, Nakamura und Nozawa, die miteinander anstießen, und Ärger wallte in ihr auf, aber sie zwang sich zu lächeln. „Wie es aussieht, habe ich das Beste verpasst.“ Die drei Männer und die anderen Admiräle im Raum drehten sich zu ihr um.

„Alynna!“ Ross grinste breit. „Tsugio und Sie haben hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Wir sind alle froh, dass dieser Konflikt so schnell auf diplomatischem Wege gelöst werden konnte.“

Ihr Lächeln gefror. Sie hatte zwei Schiffe in den Gefechten mit den Romulanern verloren, während Tsugio Nozawa mit seiner Flotte in Sigma Draconis saß und abwartete. Als die grünblütigen Mistkerle schließlich aufgaben, und diplomatische Gespräche anboten, war er plötzlich da, um bei den Verhandlungen zu assistieren. Sie hatte Draconis Alpha nicht verlassen können, bevor die Schäden an der Crazy Horse repariert waren, während Nozawa zu dem Treffen mit der Admiralität vorausgeflogen war. Offenbar unterschied sich seine Version der Ereignisse von der, an die sie sich erinnerte. „Ich bin froh, dass es ein kurzer Konflikt war“, sagte sie.

„Ja, wir alle wissen, Sie mögen keine Konflikte“, sagte Ross gönnerhaft.

Necheyev biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ja, insbesondere die Borg und das Dominion haben herausgefunden, wie wenig ich sie mag.“

„Hässliche Kriege, es überrascht nicht dass mancher daran ermüdet ist. Umso besser, dass wir junges Blut haben, was uns alten Kämpen zur Seite steht.“ Ross schlug Nozawa kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, und ihr Blick wurde auf die Rangabzeichen des Mannes gelenkt. Plötzlich stieg heiße Wut in ihr auf, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie benutzt worden war. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Admiral“, sagte sie. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Ihre kürzlichen Leistungen eine solche Beförderung verdient hätten.“

„Danke für deine Sicht der Dinge, Alynna“, sagte Ross, und sah erheitert Nakamura an.

Der Flottenadmiral runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn es dir so schwer fällt, den Ruhm zu teilen, hättest du nicht um Tsugios Assistenz bitten sollen“, sagte er tadelnd. „Ich bin überrascht von deiner Reaktion, Alynna. Du bist normalerweise nicht so kleinlich.“

Kleinlich? Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick ungläubig an. Von Ross hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet, aber es schockierte sie, dass Nakamura ihr so in den Rücken fiel.

„Das bin ich nicht. Ich wünsche Admiral Nozawa viel Glück bei den Herrausforderungen, die seine neue Position mit sich bringt. Entschuldigen Sie mich, Gentlemen.“

Sie wandte sich ab und atmete einmal tief durch. Ihr Blick traf den von Admiral Aaron. Sie griff nach einem Glas Synthehol-Wodka und ging zu ihm hinüber. Ihr Kollege grinste schief. „Ross hat nichts anbrennen lassen, nicht wahr?“

Necheyev sah ihn überrascht an. Sie mochte Reinhard Aaron, aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so rückhaltlos auf ihrer Seite sein würde, bevor sie überhaupt erzählt hatte, was geschehen war. Margaret Blackwell trat zu ihnen und warf den drei Männern auf der anderen Seite des Raumes einen Blick zu. „Sehen Sie nicht so überrascht aus, Alynna. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Bill Ross in letzter Zeit sein Bestes getan hat, Leute seines Vertrauens in einflussreiche Positionen zu bringen. Was mich überrascht ist, dass Sie auf ihn hereingefallen sind.“

Necheyev wurde plötzlich klar, dass sie den Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie hatte es vernachlässigt, sich über die Intrigen innerhalb der Sternenflotte auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Vielleicht hatte der Krieg sie tatsächlich ermüdet. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Nakamura ihm dabei helfen würde.“

„Das hat er nicht“, sagte Aaron. „Der alte Mann ist auf keiner Seite außer auf seiner eigenen. Nichts desto trotz, wir sollten Ross im Auge behalten. Ich mag seine Freunde nicht, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine.“

Necheyev leerte ihr Glas, und wünschte sich einmal mehr das Ferengi-Gebräu wäre niemals so beliebt geworden. Sie kannte Ross‘ Freunde, und sie wünschte sich, Dinge wie Sektion 31 wären niemals der Stunde des Wolfes entkommen. „Lassen Sie uns das später weiter bereden“, sagte sie.

Blackwell nickte. „Ich mag Sie, Alynna. Warum besuchen Sie mich nicht einmal in Toronto, wenn Sie Zeit haben? Meine Enkeltochter wird Sie lieben.“

Necheyevs Bedürfnis nach einem Glas echtem Wodka verstärkte sich, aber sie lächelte. „Ich freue mich darauf, sie kennenzulernen.“

### Breman, 2378

„Sind Sie sicher?“ Es amüsierte Elim, wie verunsichert Denar war. „Ich halte es für gefährlich…“

„Warum?“, fragte er geduldig. Er wusste natürlich, warum.

Denar biss sich auf die Lippen, und er fragte sich, ob sie wirklich tun würde, worauf er hoffte. Marendrial Denar war eine der ersten wahren Antamon gewesen. Raghman hatte sie aus einem bajoranischen Waisenhaus geholt, wo sie das älteste Mädchen gewesen war. Sie hatte sich um die anderen Kinder dort gekümmert, und ihm oft erzählt wie erleichtert sie gewesen war, als sie von Raghman gerettet wurden. Andererseits, nur zwei dieser Kinder lebten noch. Nur Marendrial hatte eine telepathische Veranlagung besessen, die meisten anderen waren Soldaten geworden. Sie hatten Raghmans Sieg teuer erkauft.

Hinzu kam, Denar hatte, im Gegensatz zu etlichen anderen Kindern, ihre Eltern gekannt. Sie waren nicht verheiratet gewesen, und waren beide bei einem Terroranschlag ums Leben gekommen. Dennoch, die Familie ihrer Mutter hatte sie akzeptiert. Kinder aller Art waren auf Cardassia kostbar geworden.

Sie trat hinaus auf die Terasse und starrte auf den Sandsturm, der hinter den Schilden tobte. „Haben Sie nie Sorge, dass sie Sie eines Tages umbringen wird? Es wäre so einfach.“

Er wusste, was sie dachte. Wenn diese Schilde versagten würde der toxische Sand das Haus unter sich begraben. Jeder nur ein wenig technisch begabte Agent könnte einen Schaden erzeugen, der für ein Unglück gehalten werden würde.

„Jeder stirbt eines Tages.“

„Sie denkt, ich würde den neuen Orden für sie ausspionieren. Sie denkt, die meisten Antamon sind in Wirklichkeit loyal zu ihr, und ein Wort von ihr würde ausreichen, den Orden zu kontrollieren, so wie sie das Zentralkommando bereits kontrolliert. Sie denkt, dass sie früher oder später erfahren wird, wie Sie und Pythas den Orden wieder aufgebaut haben, und dann braucht sie Sie nicht länger.“

Elim nickte. „Was denken Sie?“

Denar drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn an.

Elim lächelte dünn. „Haben Sie gedacht, ich wüsste das nicht?“

Sie atmete tief durch und Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht. „War das nur ein Test? Wollten Sie sehen, ob ich sie verraten würde, oder den Orden an sie?“

Elim neigte geduldig den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich denke, wir sind keine Marionetten“, sagte sie ärgerlich. „Weder Raghmans noch Ihre. Ich denke, Antamon sind Cardassianer wie alle anderen, und sie haben sich willig für den Orden entschieden. Ich denke, sie sind loyal. Nein, ich denke das nicht nur, ich weiß es, denn wir haben zusammen ihre Gedanken getestet. Ich habe Raghman nicht das Geringste gesagt. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass Sie mir nicht vertrauen. In dem Moment, in dem sie herausfindet, dass ich sie belogen habe, wird sie mich eliminieren lassen. Ab diesem Moment bin ich für sie nicht mehr als ein fehlerhaftes Instrument. So wie wir alle nur Instrumente für sie sind, Werkzeuge die benutzt oder entsorgt werden. Ist es das, was Sie hören wollten?“

Elim lächelte. „Es ist das, was ich hoffte, zu hören. Danke, meine Liebe. Ja, es war ein Test. Das Angebot war dennoch ernst gemeint. Ich will, dass Sie zum Kommandostab des neuen Ordens gehören.“

Denar wurde blass und senkte den Kopf. „Ich fühle mich geehrt. Aber wenn Raghman das herausfindet…“

„Ich mag Sie zu sehr, um Sie der Hybris einer machtbesessenen Gul-tar zu opfern. Wir sollten uns also überlegen, was Sie ihr sagen werden.“

Sie hob den Kopf. „Sie wollen, dass ich vorgebe, ihr Spiel mitzuspielen?“

Elim trat zu ihr und deutete zu dem Sturm. Der Schutzschirm flackerte und verschwand. Dahinter lag still und regungslos die unbewegte Wüste. „Leute fühlen sich sicherer, wenn Sie glauben, die Schwachstellen ihrer Gegner zu kennen. Sie glauben, die Verwundbarkeit der anderen sei ihre Stärke. Wenn Raghman denkt, sie könnte den Orden kontrollieren, ist es in unserem Interesse, sie das weiter denken zu lassen.“

„Ich kann sie nicht anlügen“, flüsterte Denar beschämt. „Ich weiß sie weiß, wenn ich es versuche.“

„Dennoch denken Sie, dass sie Ihnen geglaubt hat, als Sie ihr gesagt haben, dass ich Ihnen nicht vertraue?“

„Es ist die Wahrheit.“

„Ah.“ Elim ging zum Ende des Weges, wo die Wüste begann, und griff eine Hand voll Sand, ließ ihn durch seine Finger rieseln. Sein Vater hatte das Anwesen aus vielen Gründen an diesem Ort gebaut. „Dann müssen wir ein paar neue Wahrheiten finden.“

### Starbase 1, Erde, 2380

Elim betrachte den blauen Planeten auf der anderen Seite des Fensters mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Genugtuung. Zwei sehr widersprüchliche Gefühle, aber diese Art von Gefühlen war ihm nicht neu. _Die Erde ist ein Paradies_ , hatte Eddington einmal gesagt. Obwohl Elim diesen Menschen verabscheut und verachtet hatte – wie nicht, schließlich war er nicht nur ein erklärter Feind seines Volkes, er war auch ein Eidbrecher und Verräter – der Mann hatte einige wahre Worte gesagt. Es war in gewisser Weise amüsant, dass ein Mensch die Gesellschaft die ihn aufgezogen hatte so sehr hassen konnte. Eine zugleich amüsante, widerwärtige, und faszinierende Facette der menschlichen Natur. Wie dem auch sei, Eddington hatte verstanden, was viele andere Völker an der Föderation so abstoßend fanden, eine Einsicht, die der Mehrzahl seiner Artgenossen fehlte. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, warum ihre Idee einer perfekten Gesellschaft nicht von allen anderen Spezies geteilt wurde. Elim konnte das in einer abstrakten Weise verstehen, Cardassianer waren ihnen in dieser Hinsicht schließlich ähnlich. Wie harmonisch hätten sie zusammen existieren können, hätten sich ihre Vorstellungen von Perfektion nicht so vollständig unterschieden… Elim nahm an die wenigsten seiner Artgenossen und die wenigsten Menschen konnten den Humor dieses Gedankens nachvollziehen.

Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und ließ sich von den oberflächlichen Gedanken der Menschen um ihn herum hin und her treiben. Die Raumstation war riesig, und angefüllt mit unzähligen Bewohnern. Menschen, aber auch Angehörige vieler anderer Spezies. Neben der Schiffswerft, in der die beeindruckenden Schiffe der Sternenflotte gebaut wurden, beherbergte die Station auch Geschäfte, Quartiere für Reisende und Händler, Restaurants und Casinos, Sportzentren und andere Orte der Unterhaltung. Sie war die Essenz dessen, was die Föderation ausmachte – Wohlstand, geregeltes Chaos, und eine Mischung von Kulturen die trotz ihren Unterschieden alle das gleiche Ziel zu verfolgen schienen.

Vielleicht hätte er vor einigen Jahren beim Anblick dieses Planeten Neid empfunden. Diese reiche, geordnete Welt, so ungleich dem Cardassia, das der Krieg hinterlassen hatte. War es das, was die Menschen beabsichtigten, wenn sie Angehörige anderer Spezies hierher brachten um vor ihrem Rat zu sprechen? Wollten sie sie provozieren, so dass sie weniger rational waren in ihren Argumenten? Als wenn es nicht genug wäre, sie zu zwingen, in einer ihnen fremden Atmosphäre aufzutreten, in einer Umgebung die unangenehm bis qualvoll für sie war (Elim war ausnahmsweise einmal dankbar für die Jahre seines Exils, in denen er sich an die Kälte und das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatte). Oder wollten sie sie lediglich mit ihrem Paradies verführen? Reichtum, Wohlstand, Frieden, Freiheit… vielleicht wäre es für einen weniger zynischen Mann verführerisch gewesen. Es war bewundernswert, dass die Kräfte, die dieses Paradies beherrschten, es geschafft hatten, ihre Bürger in dieser Illusion so vollkommen einzufangen. Es gab keine Opposition in der Föderation, wenn man von Ausnahmen wie Eddington absah. Wenn es Kritiker gab, dann waren es zahnlose Hofnarren. Warum auch? Wer, wenn nicht ein Schurke, würde ein Paradies zerstören wollen? Elim hatte keinerlei Sehnsucht danach, Teil dieses Marionettenparadieses zu werden, aber er bewunderte die Puppenspieler.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er befand sich in einem der Restaurants in den oberen Etagen der Station. Der Kern der Station war offen, und so konnte man von seinen Standpunkt auf die vielen Etagen hinunter blicken. Es war so schwindelerregend dass ihm fast übel wurde.

Er lächelte selbstironisch. Elim fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, so weit von Cardassia entfernt zu sein, aber gleichzeitig amüsierte ihn dieses Gefühl. Er wusste, dass absolute Kontrolle nicht existierte, selbst wenn ein Teil von ihm sich wünschte, dass es so wäre. Es war nie sein Ziel gewesen, einen Orden zu schaffen, der ohne ihn in sich zusammenfiel. Selbst seine Stellvertreter – und er vertraute ihnen genug um davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sie in seiner Abwesenheit in seinem Sinne handeln würden – sollten nicht notwendig sein, um sein Werk zu erhalten. Was er hatte erschaffen wollen, war eine Entität, die keine Anführer brauchte, um ihre Funktion zu erfüllen. Selbst wenn es Raghman in den Sinn kommen würde, ihn, Phytas, Talon, Denar und alle ihre direkten Mitarbeiter eliminieren zu lassen, der Orden würde es überleben. Er war nicht sein Vater. Und dennoch. Er hatte begonnen, seine Macht zu genießen, und es machte ihn nervös, so weit von ihrem Zentrum entfernt zu sein. Wann war er so anmaßend geworden?

Es war aus vielen Gründen gut, dass er an diesen Ort gekommen war, nicht nur, weil es ihn in die Mitte des Machtzentrums ihres gefährlichsten Gegners brachte. Es war immer gut, sich seinen eigenen Schwächen zu stellen, wenn man sie überwinden wollte. Er hatte Angst davor, wieder so machtlos zu sein, wie er es so viele Jahre gewesen war. Eine realistische Angst. Raghman mochte seine Abwesenheit für einen Versuch nutzen, die Kontrolle über den Orden zu übernehmen. Sollte sie es versuchen, würde sie scheitern, aber es könnte dennoch Exil für ihn bedeuten. Sektion 31 mochte versuchen, ihn zu entführen oder umzubringen. Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, da sie ihn noch immer für einen weitgehend harmlosen Diplomaten hielten, aber sie mochten versuchen, über ihn an Informationen über Cardassia zu gelangen. Und nicht zuletzt war da die betörende Botschafterin Troi, mit der er morgen debattieren würde, und die ganz für sich genommen eine reale Gefahr darstellte.

Elim drehte sein Glas zwischen den Fingern, aus dem er bislang noch nichts getrunken hatte, und das auch nicht tun würde. All diese Möglichkeiten waren angsteinflößend, und ein Teil von ihm fühlte diese Angst. Ein anderer Teil, der, der sein Handeln bestimmte, war vollkommen gelassen. Vulkanier beherrschten ihre Gedanken und Gefühle durch eine Kompartmentalisierung, die ihn zu Beginn abgestoßen hatte, aber die er nun überaus nützlich fand. Sektion 31 würde nichts Nützliches von ihm erfahren, sollten sie ihn verhören, und Botschafterin Troi würde niemals auch nur erahnen, dass sie einem mehr als ebenbürtigen Telepathen gegenüber stand. Cardassia und ihre Geheimnisse waren sicher, selbst wenn das für ihn als Person nicht galt.

Im Übrigen, er genoss die Aussicht darauf, morgen mit der eitlen alten Betazoidin zu debattieren, selbst wenn er verlieren würde.

Seine Augen wanderten zu der Enterprise, dem Flaggschiff der Föderation, das ihn an diesen Ort gebracht hatte. Ein schönes Schiff. Eine schöne Welt. Er genoss es hier zu sein, so sehr wie er es hasste. Vielleicht war das weise.

„Ist dieser Platz noch frei?“, fragte eine Stimme.

Elim sah auf und nickte dem dunkelhaarigen Vulkanier zu, der an seinen Tisch getreten war. Er streckte die Hand aus. „Seien Sie mein Gast.“

Der Mann zögerte einen Augenblick, als wisse er nicht genau, was er von dieser Antwort halten sollte, dann setzte er sich. Er sah zum Fenster hinaus, zu dem blauen Planeten. „So viel Wasser“, sagte er. „Es gibt Studien, welche die Hypothese aufstellen, dass diese Abundanz des Wassers einen kausalen Zusammenhang mit der instabilen Natur der terranischen Mentalität hat. Diese Eigenschaft hat mich immer sehr fasziniert. Wissen Sie, als unsere Forschungsteams vor fünfhundert Jahren das erste Mal auf diesem Planeten landeten, war dies eine primitive Rasse mit kohlenstoffbasierter Energiegewinnung. Sehen Sie sie sich jetzt an.“

Elim betrachtete die Menschen auf der Station unter ihnen. Um sie herum war das Restaurant nahezu leer. Es war späte Mittagszeit, und all die Menschen, die mit Elim gemeinsam gekommen waren um Mittag zu essen waren bereits wieder verschwunden um ihren Beschäftigungen nachzugehen.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ihre Leben so kurz sind“, spekulierte er. „Alles, was sie tun, tun sie schnell und mit sehr viel Enthusiasmus.“

„Vielleicht.“ Der Vulkanier musterte ihn. „Das ist ebenfalls ein Merkmal von Kindern. Ein Stadium der Entwicklung, welches notwendig ist, aber es sollte nicht unbeaufsichtigt bleiben.“

Elim lächelte. „Diese ständige Aktivität ist auf die Dauer sehr ermüdend, nicht wahr? Ich kann das nachvollziehen. Manchmal ist es besser, eine Pause zu machen, und ein wenig gepflegte Konversation zu betreiben. Es hilft, die Dinge klarer zu sehen.“

Der Vulkanier zog eine Braue hoch. „Ich sehe, wir sind da einer Meinung, Mr. Garak.“

Elim hob sein Glas. „In der Tat.“

### Cardassia, 2378

„Was ich nicht ganz verstehe ist, warum du noch immer so loyal zu Raghman bist.“ Vielleicht war das eine  für seine Verhältnisse zu direkte Aussage, aber Elim hatte inzwischen das Gefühl, dass er Iliana gut genug kannte, das zu fragen. Sie hatten sich in letzter Zeit öfter getroffen, und waren, wenn er das zu sagen wagte, Freunde geworden. Die meisten Schiffe saßen in den Werften fest, unter anderem auch Ilianas. Ihre Besatzungsmitglieder halfen beim Wiederaufbau, bis zu dem von vielen ersehnten Zeitpunkt, an dem ihre Schiffe wieder in den Einsatz geschickt werden würden. Noch war dieser Zeitpunkt allerdings fern, Cardassia war bei weitem noch nicht stark genug, einen neuen Eroberungsfeldzug zu beginnen, selbst das Zentralkommando sah das ein. „Du warst einmal Mitglied des obsidianischen Ordens. Sicher kannst du erkennen, dass einige ihrer Ziele denen des Ordens fundamental entgegengesetzt sind.“

Iliana musterte ihn  eine Weile nachdenklich. „Lass mich dir etwas zeigen“, sagte sie dann.

### Starbase 375, 2380

William Ross war ein wenig überrascht, eine Bajoranerin auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Die Frau betrachtete ihn kühl. „Ich melde mich bei Ihnen im Interesse unserer Partner. Sie haben bislang Ihren Teil unserer Abmachung nicht eingehalten. Wir haben getan, was wir versprochen haben. Es ist nun an Ihnen, die noch offen stehenden Probleme zu beheben.“

Ross schluckte nervös. „Die Dinge waren sehr chaotisch in der letzten Zeit, ich hatte keine Gelegenheit…“

„Dann finden Sie eine. Dies beginnt, Leute zu beunruhigen. Es könnte sein, dass sie beginnen, Sie für das Problem zu halten.“

Ross ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum.“

„Gut. Einen schönen Tag noch, Admiral.“

Die Verbindung brach ab, und Ross atmete tief durch. „Inter arma enim silent leges“, flüsterte er. Er starrte einen Moment ins Leere, dann stand er resolut auf. Er hatte immer gewusst, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte. Dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Schuldgefühle zu entwickeln. Er wusste, dass er das Richtige tat. In einem Krieg mussten immer Opfer gebracht werden. Er hatte keine Zweifel, und wenn er es oft genug wiederholte, vielleicht würde er es eines Tages glauben.

### Breman, 2378

Als Elim nach Hause kam zog er seinen Anzug aus und kroch auf die heißen Steine seiner Sauna. Die Hitze entspannte ihn. Er hatte dies vermisst auf Terok Nor. Auf Cardassia hatte fast jede Wohnung eine Sauna, und so war es auch auf Terok Nor gewesen, bevor die Bajoraner die Station übernahmen. Die Bajoraner hatten all die Saunen aus den Quartieren entfernen lassen, mit der Begründung, dass der Energieverbrauch zu hoch sei. In Wirklichkeit war es die kleinliche Rache eines lange unterdrückten Volkes, schal, denn Elim war der einzige, den es traf. Er hatte die bajoranischen Ingenieure die diese Idee ersonnen hatten oft verflucht, wenn er abends erschöpft und vor Kälte zitternd in seinem Quartier saß.

Diese Zeiten waren zum Glück vorbei, und würden hoffentlich nie wieder kommen. Er konnte die Hitze genießen so lange er wollte, und dabei die Ereignisse dieses Tages vergessen. Er würde seine Zugeständnisse an Raghman eines Tages bereuen, dessen war er sich sicher, und dieser Tag würde früher kommen, als ihm lieb war. Bis dahin jedoch würde er Cardassia genießen, wie es war.

Er schloss seine Augen und zitterte trotz der Hitze. Er wusste nicht, ob er das Richtige tat, aber es gab  niemanden, den er hätte fragen können. Er musste seinem eigenen Instinkt vertrauen, und hoffen, dass er ihn nicht in die Irre führte.

### Farha, 2378

Farha war eine der vielen Städte, die noch nicht von den Antamon neu aufgebaut worden waren. Sie hatten sich auf die Hauptstadt und auf Lakarian konzentriert, beides Städte, die am Schwersten von den Angriffen des Dominion getroffen worden waren, und deren Wiederherstellung die Moral des Volkes hob. Abgesehen davon hatten sie sich auf die ländlicheren Gegenden konzentriert – die Essenversorgung war wichtiger, als die Städte.

Sie hatten dennoch begonnen, sich wieder aufzubauen, wenngleich deutlich langsamer, als es mit der Hilfe der Antamon möglich gewesen wäre. Die am Schwersten zerstörten Häuser waren abgerissen worden, und ihre Bestandteile wurden für die Reparaturen an den restlichen Gebäuden verwendet. Ihre Bewohner, wenn sie noch lebten, hatten sich neue Wohnungen gesucht. Die Regierung unterstützte sie dabei mit den notwendigsten Dingen – Replikatoren, medizinischen Hilfsmitteln, Transportgeräten. Die Energie- und Wasserversorgung war schon im ersten Jahr nach dem Krieg in allen Städten wiederhergestellt worden, dennoch… Die leeren Flächen, wo sich einst Häuserreihen und Straßen befunden hatten, bezeugten noch die Verwüstung, die das Dominion hinterlassen hatte. Wie in vielen anderen Städten waren große Teile von Farhas Innenstadt und Industriegebieten zerstört worden, und nun befand sich dort Brachland. Dazwischen ragten grau und hässlich die neuen Gebäude auf, zweckmäßige, sterile Bauten, die so schnell es ging errichtet worden waren, um den obdachlos gewordenen Bürgern der Stadt Herberge zu bieten.

Es war eines dieser Gebäude, zu dem ihn Iliana führte. Sie hatte ihm nicht verraten, was sie ihm zeigen wollte, und Elim war sehr neugierig. Er wusste, dass die Familie Ghemor Land in Farha besessen hatte, doch was immer sich dort befunden hatte, war nun sehr wahrscheinlich zerstört. Es war im Osten der Stadt gewesen, dem am Schwersten betroffenen Teil.

Sie nahmen den Aufzug zu einem der höheren Stockwerke des Hauses. Als sie den Aufzug verließen, betraten sie einen engen, fensterlosen Gang, von dem etliche Türen abgingen. Elim war froh, dass er seine Klaustrophobie inzwischen unter Kontrolle hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, an einem solchen Ort zu leben, aber er wusste, dass die Bewohner hier keine Wahl hatten. Sie waren froh, ein Dach über den Kopf zu haben. Die Region Elars, in der sich Farha befand, war eine der kälteren Gegenden Cardassias. Es war eine trockene und unwirtliche Gegend, die wenig Zuflucht bot. Tagsüber waren die Temperaturen durchaus angenehm, aber nachts sanken sie rapide ab. Sie konnten froh sein, dass sie in den ersten Tagen nach dem Krieg nicht noch mehr Bürger durch die Kälte verloren hatten. Die Antamon hatten viele ihrer Schiffe in der Nähe dieser und anderer Städte gelandet – etwas, was mit den Schiffen der Galorklasse nicht möglich gewesen wäre – und ihre erweiterten Schilde hatten den obdachlosen Cardassianern Schutz geboten und viele Leben gerettet.

Iliana klopfte an eine der Türen, die sich einen Augenblick später öffnete. Die Wohnung, die sie betraten, war so klein und eng wie alles andere in diesem Gebäude, ein einzelner Raum mit einer weiteren Tür, die vermutlich zum Bad führte. Es gab nur ein einziges Fenster, und selbst das war Luxus, denn Elim war sicher, dass viele Wohnungen im inneren Teil des Gebäudes nicht einmal das hatten. Trotz dieser Enge sah sie erstaunlich gemütlich aus. An den Wänden hingen etliche Bilder, ein Regal an der Seite war angefüllt mit Büchern, und das Sofa an der Seite, welches sicher auch als Bett diente, war mit einer Steppdecke bedeckt, die liebevoll mit künstlerischen Stickereien versehen worden war.

Die Frau, die ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte, war jung, kaum älter als zwanzig. Das auffallendste an ihr waren ihre schlohweißen Haare, und die Flugechse, die sich auf ihrer Schulter festgekrallt hatte. Krillit, nannten die Elarer diese Tiere. Die meisten Spezies dieser Tierart waren nachtaktiv, aber es gab auch einige tagaktive, die von manchen Cardassianern als Haustiere gehalten wurden, insbesondere die bunten Sorten. So wie die Echse auf der Schulter dieser Frau, deren Schuppen ein violett-gelbes Muster aufwiesen.

„Iliana“, sagte sie mit einem einladenden Lächeln. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen. Du hast mir einen Gast mitgebracht? Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch einen besseren Empfang bieten.“ Sie deutete zu dem einzigen Tisch im Raum, um den vier Stühle gruppiert waren. „Nehmt doch Platz. Ich kann euch leider nur Tee anbieten.“

Es gab keinen Replikator im Raum, Elim nahm an, das Stockwerk hatte eine Gemeinschaftskantine. Die Frau nahm ein paar Tassen aus dem Schrank an der Seite, und eine Glaskanne, welche sie mit heißem Wasser füllte. Sie setzten sich und warten, bis die Frau alles vor ihnen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Sie setze sich zu ihnen und ließ eine  Tokhoswurzel in die Kanne gleiten. Elim atmete genüsslich das Aroma ein, als die Wurzel sich entfaltete. Es war ein erlesener Tee, überraschend in einer Wohnung wie dieser.

„Wie ich sehe, mögen Sie Tokhostee“, sagte die Frau. „Das freut mich. Ich muss Iliana dafür danken, wie für so vieles andere. Sie kennt meine Schwäche für guten Tee.“

Iliana lächelte. „Mach mich nicht verlegen, Schwester“, erwiderte sie. „Es ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann.“

Elim sah überrascht von einer Frau zur anderen. Nun, da es erwähnt worden war, konnte er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen beiden erkennen.

„Elim, dies ist meine Schwester Manisi“, sagte Iliana. „Manisi, mein guter Freund Elim Garak.“

Manisi lächelte gewinnend und goss ihnen allen Tee ein. „Iliana hat mir schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt, Mr. Garak, ich habe das Gefühl wir sind bereits alte Freunde.“

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das gleiche sagen“, entgegnete Elim, „aber ich habe bislang nicht gewusst, dass Iliana eine Schwester hat.“

Manisis violette Augen betrachteten ihn humorvoll. „Sie müssen ihr nicht böse sein, es ist in gewisser Weise ein Geheimnis.“

„Wirklich?“ Elim betrachtete sie fasziniert. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Tekeny Ghemor eine zweite Tochter gehabt hatte, das allein machte ihre Existenz überaus interessant.

Manisi betrachtete ihre Schwester einen Augenblick lang, so als suche sie nach einem Hinweis, wohin diese Unterhaltung führen sollte. „Ich nehme an, du hast ihn nicht nur hergebracht, um meinen Tee zu genießen?“

Iliana nickte zögernd. „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus…“

Manisi legte eine Hand auf Ilianas und lächelte. „Keine Sorge, Schwester.“ Sie sah zu Elim. „Ich wurde fünf Jahre nach Ilianas Verschwinden geboren. Unsere Mutter hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Iliana zurückkehren würde, und sie wünschte sich verzweifelt ein neues Kind. Mein Vater versuchte sie davon abzubringen – es ist schließlich bekannt, dass es für manche Frauen nicht ratsam ist, in so fortgeschrittenem Alter noch Kinder zu bekommen – aber sie beharrte darauf. Sie ignorierte die Ratschläge der Ärzte, und als sie schließlich schwanger war, vermied sie die die üblichen Untersuchungen. Es war töricht, aber sie ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Ich denke, mein Vater ließ es am Ende zu, weil er merkte, wie depressiv sie seit Ilianas Verschwinden geworden war. Ich weiß, er hat es sich nie vergeben, dass er es zugelassen hat.“ Sie klang bitter, und strich mit einer Hand über die Echse auf ihrer Schulter. „Wie alle von ihnen befürchtet hatten, kam ich behindert auf die Welt. Weiß, mit roten Augen, und wie so viele dieser Kinder taub und halb blind. Die meisten Eltern hätten mich spätestens in diesem Moment sterben lassen, aber meine Mutter weigerte sich. Sie wollte mich behalten, trotz allem. Mein Vater machte es möglich. Ich habe nie erfahren wie er es vor dem Orden geheimgehalten hat, wie er die Ärzte zum Schweigen bewegt hat. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich es wissen will. Er schickte uns mit einem seiner Leute zu einer der Randkolonien. Sie färbten meine Haare, gaben mir Medikamente um meine Hautfarbe zu ändern. Sie konnten meine Sehfähigkeit wiederherstellen und meine Augenfarbe ändern, aber nicht die Taubheit. Vielleicht hätte ich sonst auf Cardassia überleben können, aber spätestens die Tests bei der Einschulung hätten gezeigt, dass ich nicht normal war.“

Sie drehte die Tasse zwischen ihren Händen. Elim musterte sie. Man sah ihr nicht an, dass sie behindert war. Sicher, ihre Haare waren weiß, aber ihre Haut und ihre Augen erschienen normal. Sie war eine schöne Frau, alles in allem, ebenso wie ihre Schwester. Iliana hatte die energischere, feurigere Schönheit, aber ihre Schwester war in ihrer ruhigen Art ebenso schön, wenn nicht schöner. Eine offensichtlich kluge, schöne Frau, die nie existiert hätte, wenn es nach den Regeln ihrer Gesellschaft zu dieser Zeit zugegangen wäre. Der Orden hätte sie töten lassen, und Ghemor und seine Frau wären wegen Hochverrats angeklagt worden, hätten sie herausgefunden, was er getan hatte.

„Wann hast du es herausgefunden?“, fragte er Iliana.

„Ein Freund meines Vaters kontaktierte mich, als er erfuhr, dass ich am Leben war“, sagte Iliana. „Manisi war zu dieser Zeit in einer der Kolonien in der entmilitarisierten Zone. Raghman half mir, sie nach Sandun zu holen, und die Antamon taten für sie, was sie konnten.“

Manisi lächelte. „Ich muss nicht länger Medikamente nehmen, dank der Antamonmedizin. Mehr als das, dank der Gesetzesänderungen, die Raghman einführen will, habe ich nun bald ein Recht darauf, zu existieren.“ Ihr Lächeln gewann einen zynischen Zug. „Wir schulden ihr etwas, das ist es vermutlich, was meine Schwester Ihnen sagen wollte, indem sie Sie hierher gebracht hat. Nicht nur Ilianas Leben, sondern auch das meine.“


	4. Chapter 4

### Deep Space Nine, 2380

„Dies ist empörend! Ist das die Art, wie die Föderation ihre eigenen Gesetze respektiert?“

„Botschafter Garak…“

Elim genoss diese Aufführung. Sie befanden sich in der Mitte der Promenade. Es war nicht ganz einfach gewesen, Admiral Picard genau in dem Moment abzufangen, in dem er den Tempel verließ, aber es war die Mühe wert gewesen. Er hob die Datentafel, die eingefroren das Gesicht der Föderationspräsidentin zeigte. ‚ **Bacco hebt Beschluss des Föderationsrates auf‘** , lautete die Überschrift.

„Der Rat hat meinen Argumenten zugestimmt! Dieses Embargo wurde für unrechtmäßig erklärt!“

Inzwischen hatte sich eine Ansammlung von Zuschauern um sie herum gebildet. Einige von ihnen wussten bereits, worum es ging, der Rest fing gerade an, es zu verstehen. Elim hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Sternenflotte ihnen ein so wundervolles Geschenk machen würde. Er hatte erwartet, dass er die Debatte verlieren würde, egal was für Argumente er hatte, aber offensichtlich war der Föderationsrat unabhängiger, als er gedacht hatte. Als er dann auch noch die Erde auf dem Flagschiff der Föderation unbehelligt verließ, hatte er fast begonnen zu glauben, dass er seine Gegner überschätzt hatte. Was – nun, einen politischen Sieg für Cardassia bedeutete, die Öffnung der Handelswege würde nützlich sein – aber es zerstörte viele schöne Pläne. Er war bereits auf Terok Nor, als er die Nachricht bekam, dass die menschliche Präsidentin gegen den Beschluss des Rates Veto eingelegt hatte.

Etliche ihrer Zuhörer kannten ihn als den zurückhaltenden Schneider, der jahrelang auf dieser Station gelebt hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn je wütend erlebt. Ihre Überraschung über sein Auftreten wäre erheiternd gewesen, hätte sich Elim nicht gerade auf seinen Zorn konzentriert.

Picard war die ganze Situation offensichtlich unangenehm. Der Admiral war ein faszinierender Mann, Elim hatte während der Reise ein paar Mal die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er wusste, dass Picard persönlich für die Aufhebung des Embargos war. Elim bewunderte das. Genauso, wie er es bewunderte, dass Picard gerade im Moment heldenhaft versuchte, sich nicht von seiner Abneigung gegen Cardassianer beherrschen zu lassen.

Er trat mit Absicht auf die Treppe vor dem Tempel, so dass er auf Picard hinunter sah, und änderte seine Körpersprache auf subtile Weise. Madred war etwas kleiner und fülliger gewesen als er, und so zog er seinen Kopf ein wenig ein und blähte seine Nackenwölbungen auf. Für die Bajoraner würde es so aussehen, als würde er den Menschen nur widerwillig konfrontieren. Picard würde es an einen anderen  Cardassianer erinnern, der ihn von oben herab angeschrien hatte. „Ich dachte, die Föderation hielte sich an ihre Versprechen, aber offensichtlich war das naiv!“, zischte er. „Warum habe ich überhaupt meine Energie verschwendet? Der Versuch war von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt!“           

Er konnte den genauen Augenblick sehen, an dem Picard die Beherrschung verlor. Er mochte so viel mit seiner halbbetazoidischen Beraterin reden wie er wollte, was Madred getan hatte ließ sich nicht so einfach vergessen.

„Sie haben nicht das geringste Recht, Forderungen an uns zu stellen!“, entgegnete Picard ärgerlich. „Wir schulden Ihnen keine Zugeständnisse! Schließlich haben Sie diesen Krieg begonnen!“

Einige der Zuhörer riefen ihre Zustimmung, was zu erwarten gewesen war, aber bei anderen rief diese Antwort Unwillen hervor. Das war der Teil, auf den Elim zählte.

„Oh, so ist das also!“, rief er. „Dies ist die Strafe für Dukats Hybris! Es spielt keine Rolle, dass er tot ist, dass Millionen Cardassianer gestorben sind um diese korrupte Regierung zu stürzen! Es spielt keine Rolle, dass wir beinahe unsere Heimatwelt geopfert hätten, um das Dominion zu besiegen! Ganz Cardassia soll die Konsequenzen für die Handlungen eines einzelnen Wahnsinnigen tragen, ist es das, was Sie sagen? Was für ein arroganter Mann Sie sind!“

„Wir haben Ihnen unsere Hilfe angeboten! Sie haben sie abgelehnt!“, rief Picard.

„Hilfe!“ Elim lachte abfällig, und diesmal brauchte er seine Gefühle nicht zu spielen. Seine Verachtung für die Art der Hilfe, die die Alliierten Cardassia angeboten hatten, war sehr real. „Hilfsrationen, für freien Zugang zu unserem gesamten Raumgebiet und der Stationierung der Sternenflotte auf Cardassia, so dass Sie uns bei der Neubildung unserer Regierung helfen können! Ich wette, in ein paar Jahren hätten Sie uns die Mitgliedschaft in der Föderation angeboten!“

„Wenn ihre Regierung den demokratischen Richtlinien der Föderation entsprochen hätte, sicher, das wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen“, erwiderte Picard, ruhiger. „Es ist noch immer eine Möglichkeit, wenn Sie Ihre Grenzen wieder öffnen und unsere Hilfe bei den Reformen annehmen.“

„Was für ein großzügiges Angebot.“ Er verspürte plötzlich realen Ärger, und trat von der Treppe hinunter, in die Mitte der Gruppe Bajoraner. „Sie hatten niemals vor, dieses Handelsembargo aufzuheben, oder? Dieses ganze politische Theater ist nur eine Farce. Sie werden dieses Embargo erst aufheben, wenn Cardassia zustimmt, ein Protektorat der Föderation zu werden. Es tut mir leid, Admiral, diese Art von Hilfe müssen wir leider ablehnen.“

Picard runzelte die Stirn. „Sie verdrehen meine Worte. Das ist nicht das, was ich gesagt habe.“

„Alle hier haben gehört, was Sie gesagt haben. Es war klar genug.“

Picards Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich. Er wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, auch wenn ihm noch nicht ganz klar war, welchen. Der Admiral war ein kluger Mann, und ein geübter Diplomat.

„Wir würden ihnen helfen, eine demokratische Regierung zu bilden. Sie waren doch bereits auf dem Weg dorthin, bevor Dukat die Macht ergriff.“ Picard machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich weiß, es gibt eine Bewegung auf Cardassia die für Fortschritt eintritt. Die Föderation würde Ihnen dabei assistieren. Doch selbst wenn…“

„Denken Sie nicht, es sollte unsere eigene Entscheidung sein, was für eine Regierung wir wollen?“, unterbrach Garak ihn. „Vielleicht ist die Art wie die Föderation ihre Planeten regiert nicht die Art, wie wir Cardassianer am besten regiert werden, haben Sie jemals darüber nachgedacht? Vielleicht sind wir einfach anders als Sie.“

„Jedes Volk strebt nach Demokratie“, sagte Picard mit Überzeugung. „Jedes Individuum, egal welcher Rasse, strebt nach Unabhängigkeit und Selbstverwirklichung. Die Föderation gibt allen ihren Mitgliedern diese Freiheit.“

„Ich weiß, dass Sie ehrlich daran glauben“, entgegnete Elim mit einem Hauch von Bedauern. „Sie glauben daran, dass Ihre Art, ein Volk zu regieren, die einzig richtige Art ist, und Sie glauben, dass Sie das Richtige tun, wenn sie anderen Völkern helfen, die Form von Regierung zu entwickeln, die Sie für richtig halten, mit Anführern, die Ihrer Philosophie folgen. Eine bewundernswerte Überzeugung, aber Cardassia will diese Art von Hilfe nicht.“

„Das ist _nicht_ das, was ich gesagt habe“, wiederholte Picard ärgerlich.

„Wir haben alle gehört, was Sie gesagt haben“, wiederholte Elim, „und wir haben alle gesehen, was Sie getan haben.“

Elim warf ihm den Datenblock vor die Füße, und wandte sich ab, um die Promenade zu verlassen. Er hatte erreicht, was er hatte erreichen wollen. Die meisten der Bajoraner wichen zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen.

Das Amüsante daran war, selbst wenn die Folgen dieser Diskussion offensichtlich werden würden, die Föderation würde es mit ihren Erklärungsversuchen nur schlimmer machen.

Er hatte ihren Alliierten auf Bajor genug Material geliefert, um die bajoranische Skepsis an der Föderation weiter zu bestärken. Es gab noch weitere Argumente, die sie bereits nutzten und weiter nutzen würden. Hatte nicht der Abgesandte selbst von einem Beitritt in der Föderation abgeraten? Hatte nicht die Föderation oft genug versucht, die Kontrolle über Terok Nor zu übernehmen? Sisko war nicht länger in der Lage, dieser Bewegung entgegen zu wirken.

Ein Abzug der Föderation von Bajor war natürlich noch nicht alles. Sicher, es gab genug Guls im Zentralkommando, die nur zu bereit waren, Bajor erneut zu annektieren, aber das war es nicht, was Raghman wollte, und Elim stimmte ihr zu. Vielleicht hätte sie das auf kurze Sicht ihren Zielen näher gebracht, aber sie beide hatten längerfristige Pläne. Cardassia gewann nichts dabei, sich neue Generationen fanatischer Terroristen heranzuziehen. Verlässliche Alliierte würden sich auf Dauer als sehr viel nützlicher erweisen.

Es würde allerdings nicht einfach sein, die Bajoraner davon zu überzeugen.

Ihre Verbündeten auf Bajor waren klug genug, zu sehen, dass eine solche Allianz im Interesse Bajors war, aber sie waren eine Minderheit. Vielleicht würde sich das ändern, wenn der neue Kai sich für eine Allianz aussprach.

Der Vedek, auf den sie ihre Hoffnung setzten, war ein ehemaliger Schüler Kai Opakas, ein Freund von Jerald. Sein Name war Abrejoti Brillu. Abrejoti war einer der populärsten Kandidaten für die Wahl des nächsten Kai, die in sechs Monaten stattfinden würde. Seine Familie stammte aus der religiösen Kaste, und hatte die Traditionen nie ganz aufgegeben. Er war in einem Kloster aufgewachsen, und hatte in seiner Jugend nicht viel von der Besatzung mitbekommen. Zudem, er war der Föderation von Beginn an mit Skepsis begegnet. Er war laut Jerald nie wirklich überzeugt gewesen, dass ein Mensch der Abgesandte war, und auch wenn ihn Siskos Tod in den Feuerhöhlen schließlich überzeugt hatte, war er der Meinung, dass Sisko von seiner Herkunft beeinflusst worden war. Abrejoti hatte es begrüßt, als Bajor begann, zu den D’jarras zurückzukehren, und es hatte ihn verärgert, dass die Föderation damit drohte, den Bajoranern deswegen die Mitgliedschaft zu verweigern. Es würde nicht zu schwierig sein, ihn zum Kai wählen zu lassen, solange die Bajoraner so beeinflussbar waren wie im Moment.

Elim war inzwischen zum Habitatring gelangt und lehnte sich an ein Fenster, um den roten Planeten zu betrachten. Eine Allianz zwischen Bajor und Cardassia, das würde ein interessantes und nicht gerade einfaches Unternehmen werden. Er war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, dass es funktionieren würde, auch wenn Raghman davon überzeugt war. Waren die Bajoraner wirklich zivilisiert genug?

Es war nicht so, dass Elim die Bajoraner nicht mochte, oder dass er dachte sie seien Cardassianern unterlegen. Er war sich lediglich der Tatsache bewusst, dass die Besatzung jede Art von gesunden gesellschaftlichen Strukturen auf dem Planeten zerstört hatte, und dass die meisten der gegenwärtigen Bajoraner in Chaos und Anarchie aufgewachsen waren. Sie würden sich gegen jede von außen kommende neue Ordnung wehren, insbesondere, wenn Cardassianer daran beteiligt waren. Es war tragisch, aber Realität.

„Ich bemitleide Picard beinahe.“

Elim drehte sich um, und lächelte, als sein Blick auf den braunhaarigen Bajoraner fiel. „Warst du auf der Promenade?“

Der andere Mann nickte. „Eine beeindruckende Rede. Ich habe es dir beinahe abgenommen.“

„Nur beinahe?“, fragte Elim amüsiert. „Du denkst, Cardassia wird am Ende doch der Föderation zu Füßen kriechen?“

Iro musterte ihn abschätzend. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht.“

Die Arroganz in den braunen Augen des Bajoraners erregte Elim, und er konnte sehen, dass sein Liebhaber genau wusste, welchen Effekt er auf ihn hatte. „Komm“, sagte er, und Iro folgte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Sobald sich die Tür seines Quartiers hinter Iro geschlossen hatte stieß er ihn gegen die Wand und küsste ihn. „Es gefällt dir, mich zu provozieren, nicht wahr?“

Iro grinste und schlang muskulöse Arme um ihn. „Ich weiß, welchen Cardassianer ich gerne zu meinen Füßen kriechen sehen würde.“

Elim packte Iros Haare und zog seinen Kopf grob nach hinten. „Nicht heute.“ Er presste seinen Mund auf den schmalen Nacken des Mannes.

Iro holte tief Luft und ballte seine Fäuste um den Jackenstoff über Elims Schultern. „Sie wollen, dass ich dich davon überzeuge, mich mit dir nach Cardassia zu nehmen.“

Elim hielt kurz inne. Das war keine völlig überraschende, aber sehr törichte Idee des bajoranischen Geheimdienstes. Dachten sie wirklich, er wäre so naiv?

„Und, wirst du tun was man dir sagt?“

Iro erstarrte einen Moment, dann gab er plötzlich nach und ließ sich von ihm auf die Knie stoßen. Elim konnte fühlen, dass er nicht wirklich in der Stimmung war, sich ihm zu unterwerfen, und er trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Bajoraner war zornig. Iro wusste so gut wie er selbst, was dieser Auftrag bedeutete.

„Du kennst die Antwort darauf.“

Ja, Elim kannte die Antwort, weil es dieselbe war, die er auch gegeben hätte, hätte Tain ihm einen solchen Auftrag gegeben. Iro liebte Bajor, so wie Elim Cardassia liebte. Es gab nur eine Antwort.

„Steh auf“, sagte er angewidert.

Die einfachste Lösung wäre es gewesen, das Angebot abzulehnen. Iro war nicht wichtig genug, um Informationen zu besitzen, die für den Orden von Nutzen wären, und ohnehin kannte Elim den Mann inzwischen in und auswendig. Doch es war aus anderen Gründen verführerisch.

Iro wich seinem Blick aus und betrachtete das Regal zwischen ihnen. Elim hatte ein paar kleine cardassianische Antiquitäten darauf gestellt, und einige Bücher. Er hatte auf seinen Reisen immer gerne etwas zum Lesen dabei.

„Nein!“, rief er, als sein Liebhaber die Hand ausstreckte, um eine der Figuren zu ergreifen. Er packte sein Handgelenk, bevor er seine Aufforderung ignorieren konnte. „Ich habe dir zuvor gesagt, ich will nicht, dass du diese Sachen ohne meine Erlaubnis anfasst.“

„Vielleicht habe ich heute keine Lust, deinen anmaßenden Befehlen zu folgen.“ Iro begegnete seinem Blick herausfordernd, und Elim lächelte schließlich amüsiert. „Nein, das sehe ich.“

Er zog den Bajoraner mit sich, und stieß ihn auf sein Bett, dann begann er methodisch, sich auszuziehen. „Ich ziehe willige Partner vor“, sagte er dabei. „Wie du weißt. Was ist es, was du willst?“

Iro musterte ihn hungrig. „Das habe ich bereits gesagt, oder? Ich will, dass du mir zu Füßen kriechst.“

Elim fühlte eine vertraute Erregung, die sich von seinem Unterleib in den Rest seines Körpers ausbreitete und seinen Herzschlag beschleunigte. Er begehrte Iro mit einer Intensität, die er schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte, und die ihn manchmal schockierte, aber er genoss das Gefühl. Als er sich ausgezogen hatte, sank er auf die Knie und kroch zum Ende des Bettes, zu dem Bajoraner hochsehend. Er griff nach seinen Knöcheln, und zog ihm die Schuhe und Socken aus, dann küsste er seine Füße. „Ich will, dass du mit mir nach Cardassia kommst.“

Iro zuckte zusammen. Elim strich mit seinen Fingern über die blassen Narben auf Iros Fußknöcheln und küsste sie. Der Mann schauderte und entzog ihm seine Füße beinahe. Sein ganzer Körper hatte sich verkrampft. Elim kroch zu ihm auf das Bett, und begann, ihm seine Hose auszuziehen. „Es gibt nichts zu fürchten, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du zu Schaden kommst.“

Der Bajoraner lachte zynisch. „Was werde ich dann sein, dein Schoßhund?“

„Etwas in der Art“, murmelte Elim, einen Punkt unterhalb Iros Bauchnabels küssend.

Iro bäumte sich zu ihm auf und vergrub die Hände in seinen Haaren. „Es gibt Momente, in denen ich dir ernsthaft Schmerzen zufügen will.“

Elim lächelte und half Iro aus seinem Uniformoberteil, so dass sie schließlich beide nackt waren. Er legte sich neben ihn und strich über den muskulösen Brustkorb des anderen Mannes. Eine von Iros Narben war eine präzise Linie unterhalb seiner linken Rippe, die er mit seinem Finger nachfuhr. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst…“

„Ich rede nicht von einem Spiel.“ Iro richtete sich auf und sah auf ihn hinunter.

Elim begegnete seinem Blick ohne zu blinzeln. Unter dem Zorn des anderen Mannes verbarg sich eine Kälte, die er bisher nur wenige Male gesehen hatte, und sie faszinierte ihn. Elim wusste, wozu Iro fähig war, er kannte schließlich die Akte seines Liebhabers. Es war jedoch eine Seite, die Iro gewöhnlich vor ihm verbarg. Er war ein humorvoller, sehr intelligenter Mann, und Elim schätzte das, aber es hätte ihn niemals so eingefangen, wäre das alles gewesen. Was ihn wirklich an Iro faszinierte war, wie ähnlich sie sich waren, trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Herkunft. „Es ist immer ein Spiel“, entgegnete er.

Iro stand abrupt auf und verließ das Bett. Elim blieb regungslos liegen. Als er Iro zu seinem Quartier mitgenommen hatte, hatte er vorgehabt, ihn zu dominieren wie bei ihren letzten Treffen, aber nun war dieser Wunsch verflogen. Er wusste, was der andere Mann brauchte, und er wollte es ihm geben. Es überraschte ihn, wie sehr ihn der Gedanke abstieß, Iro mit sich nach Cardassia zu nehmen. Es würde nützlich sein, ja. Nützlich für die geplante Allianz, nützlich um den bajoranischen Geheimdienst zu manipulieren und mit ihm die Föderation. Elim musterte Iro, als er zurückkam. Er schätzte die Stärke des anderen Mannes. Er schätzte ihn als einen _Gleichgestellten_. Seine Artgenossen würden das niemals akzeptieren, nicht in dem gegenwärtigen Klima. Sie beide wussten das.

Iro schwieg, während er Elims Hände an das Kopfende des Bettes fesselte. Anschließend setzte er sich über ihn und sah auf ihn hinunter. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?“

Elim begegnete seinem Blick ruhig. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn es nicht so wäre?“

Iro drehte ein kleines Gerät zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Elim betrachtete es mit einer gewissen Neugier. Er wusste nicht, was es war. Es war metallisch, sternförmig, mit einem Kristall in der Mitte.

„Dies war unter den frühen Funden aus dem Gammaquadranten“, sagte Iro, seinen Blick bemerkend. „Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sehr leicht nachzumachen war, sobald unsere Wissenschaftler herausfanden, wie man die Kristalle züchtet. Zu Beginn hielten sie es für einen Energiespeicher. Vielleicht ist das sogar eines seiner Zwecke.“

Er drehte den Stern und Metallbänder sprangen daraus hervor und schlangen sich um seine Hand. Der Kristall begann zu leuchten. „Das Interessante daran ist, dass es von den Sensoren der Station nicht als Waffe erkannt wird, auch wenn man es als solche bezeichnen könnte.“

Iro presste den Kristall gegen Elims Brust, und Elim rang nach Luft, als Schmerz ihn durchfloss. Es war ein dumpfer, nicht sehr intensiver Schmerz.

„Das Faszinierende an dem Gerät ist, dass seine Wirkung allein von dem Willen des Benutzers abhängt“, fuhr Iro fort. „Ähnlich einem vulkanischen Meditationsstein, so wurde es mir zumindest gesagt.“

Elim bäumte sich zu ihm auf. „Habt ihr das an Freiwilligen getestet?“

Iro lächelte kalt. „Nein.“ Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, und einen Augenblick später verstärkte sich der Schmerz so stark, dass sich nach wenigen Sekunden Elims Implantat aktivierte und der Schmerz in Hochgefühl unterging. Er stöhnte, und zerrte an seinen Fesseln. Das war das erste Mal, dass dies passiert war. Iro hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, dies war kein Spiel mehr. Jedenfalls keines, bei dem es um Lust ging. Obwohl, wie er sehr wohl fühlen konnte, Iro noch immer erregt war.

Als er die Augen öffnete, begegnete er Iros frustriertem Blick. „Du wusstest, dass das passieren würde.“

Elim lächelte. „Tu dieses Spielzeug zur Seite, wer weiß, welchen Schaden es anrichten kann.“ Er war sich selbst nicht ganz klar, warum er den nächsten Satz sagte. „Da ist ein anderes in der Schublade.“

Iro sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann öffnete er die Schublade des Nachtschränkchens. Elim spannte sich unwillkürlich an, als er das Steuergerät herausholte. „Gib es mir“, sagte er dennoch.

Er konnte den Aktivierungscode eingeben, ohne es zu sehen. Iro legte sein sternförmiges Gerät beiseite, und nahm das nun aktive Steuergerät aus Elims Hand, es neugierig musternd. „Dies kommt mir bekannt vor.“

Elims Augen wanderten über die Narbe auf Iros Brustkorb. „Ich weiß.“

Iro bemerkte, wo er hinsah, und sein Blick wurde kalt. „Ist das für mich oder dich?“

„Du hast das Implantat noch?“, fragte Elim überrascht. Er hatte angenommen, Iro hätte es entfernen lassen, sobald er konnte.

Iro biss die Zähne zusammen und sah zur Seite. „Es sitzt in meinem Rückenmark. Sie sagten mir, sie können es nicht entfernen ohne das Risiko einzugehen, dass ich querschnittsgelähmt bleibe.“

Elim holte überrascht Luft. Das kam bei cardassianischen Gefangenen manchmal vor, aber es war sehr ungewöhnlich bei Bajoranern. Jemand musste einen persönlichen Groll gegen Iro gehegt haben, um so weit zu gehen. Auf Cardassia würden sie es entfernen können, und es lag ihm auf der Zunge, Iro das zu sagen, aber am Ende tat er es nicht. „Ich müsste es dafür umprogrammieren“, sagte er stattdessen. Iro presste die Taste als Antwort.

Der Schmerz war vertraut, allumfassend. Elim hatte nie aufgehört, sich davor zu fürchten, trotzdem er begonnen hatte, ihn zu begehren. Er schrie, als der Schmerz ihn vereinnahmte. Als er wieder zu sich kam, strichen Iros Hände über seine verkrampften Muskeln und halfen, sie zu entspannen. Elim genoss seine Berührungen. Seltsam, er hatte es immer gehasst, wenn Raghman dies tat, aber als Iro ihn erneut erregte genoss er es, auch wenn er wusste, dass er ihm erneut Schmerzen zufügen würde. Er konnte fühlen, dass sein Liebhaber dies genoss.

Elim wollte nicht zu sehr darüber nachdenken, was das bedeutete. Er wusste, dass Raghman es genoss, auf sexuelle Weise genoss, zu foltern. Es war etwas, das Elim immer abgestoßen hatte, auch wenn er selbst ein Sadist war. Er genoss es, Schmerzen zuzufügen, wenn sein Partner willig war, so wie Iro. Folter hatte ihn niemals sexuell erregt, auch wenn er die Herausforderung eines Verhörs genoss.

„Elim?“ Iro strich seine Augenwülste entlang. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Elim atmete tief durch und lächelte gezwungen. „Ja.“

Sein Liebhaber runzelte die Stirn und legte das Steuergerät zur Seite. „Nein, es ist nicht alles in Ordnung.“ Er löste die Handschellen. „Es tut mir leid Elim, dies war keine gute Idee. Ich war zu wütend.“

Elim streichelte die Hüften des Mannes über ihm, seine schmerzenden Handgelenke ignorierend. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich brauche nur einen Moment.“

Iro küsste ihn. Danach verharrte er, Stirn an Stirn mit ihm. „Ich wollte dich leiden sehen, aber ich wollte dich nicht wirklich verletzen, Elim. Es tut mir leid wenn…“

Elim verstärkte seinen Griff auf Iros Hüften und lächelte. Mit einem Mal konnte er nicht mehr verstehen, wie er Iro und Raghman hatte vergleichen können. Iro würde niemals so sein wie Raghman. „Es ist in Ordnung, Liebling, wirklich. Es geht mir gut. Soll ich dir beweisen, wie gut es mir geht?“

Iro richtete sich auf und lächelte erleichtert. „Danke, Elim. Ich weiß, dies…“ Er unterbrach sich. „Willst du, dass ich dich reite?“

„Oh, bitte.“ Elims Erregung war wieder da, so als wäre sie nie weg gewesen.

Iro lächelte. „Ich mag es, wenn du das sagst.“

### Cardassia, 2379

„Es war nie meine Absicht, mehr als eine geringfügige Rolle im diplomatischen Dienst zu erfüllen.“

„Absichten sind nur das… Absichten.“ Raghman grinste. „Cardassia braucht Sie, Mr. Garak. Niemand kennt die Föderation besser als Sie. Wer sonst könnte diese Position besser ausfüllen? Sie haben unser vollkommenes Vertrauen.“

Elim biss die Zähne zusammen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies nur ein Trick war, um ihn von Cardassia weg zu bringen, oder ob sie wirklich glaubte, er wäre der Beste für diese Aufgabe. Vielleicht beides. Sie hatte Recht damit, dass er geeignet für diese Rolle war. Mehr als das, es würde ihm Spaß machen. Es mochte ihn genauso gut umbringen.

Botschafter in die Föderation. Ein leerer Titel, da keine diplomatischen Beziehungen mit der Föderation existierten. Bislang. Es wäre unerhört, eine solche Ernennung auszuschlagen.

Er zwang sich, zu lächeln. „Ich fühle mich geehrt. Danke für Ihr Vertrauen, Gul-tar, verehrte Mitglieder der Detapa, ich werde mich bemühen, ihm würdig zu sein.“

Die anderen Cardassianer im Raum klaschten, perfekte Statisten in Raghmans Inszenierung. Elim lächelte grimmig. Raghman täuschte sich, wenn sie glaubte, dies würde ihn aufhalten.

### Deep Space Nine, 2380

Als Elim erwachte, war das erste, was er bemerkte, dass sie nicht allein waren. Er erstarrte einen Moment, dabei wohlbedacht, seinen Atem ruhig zu halten. Die Präsenz im Raum mit ihnen war menschlich, aber der Geist des Mannes war zu beherrscht als dass er mehr als oberflächliche Gefühle hätte wahrnehmen können. Das allein sagte ihm, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Sektion 31.

Elim war überrascht, dass sie erst jetzt auftauchten. Er hatte sie früher erwartet. Auf der Erde, auf Starbase 1, auf der Enterprise… Ihre Abwesenheit hatte ihn leichtsinnig werden lassen. Heiße Wut erfüllte ihn von einem Moment auf den anderen. Er war ein so unglaublicher Idiot! All die Tage zuvor hatte er sein Quartier überprüft, wenn er abends zurückgekommen war, und nichts gefunden. Genau an dem Tag, an dem jemand die Sicherheitssperren manipuliert haben musste, war er zu sehr von Lust beherrscht gewesen, um es zu bemerken!

Der Mann musste sie beide betäubt haben, ansonsten hätte Elim ihn früher bemerkt, und er war zu gelassen um nicht Zeit genug gehabt zu haben, durch Elims Quartier zu gehen und sicher zu stellen, dass sie ihn nicht angreifen konnten. Dies _war_ sein Quartier. Er konnte die Gedanken der Bewohner der Station wahrnehmen. Eine weitere Überraschung, und er erlaubte es sich einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. Warum waren sie noch hier? Der Mann musste keine Zeit gehabt haben, ihn zu seinem Schiff zu transportieren, oder vielleicht hatten ihn die Schilde der Station daran gehindert. Elim erinnerte sich, dass sie nach dem Krieg erneuert worden waren, um unauthorisierte Transporte zu verhindern. Natürlich. In der Nacht waren eine Reihe Tests vorgesehen gewesen, weswegen die Schilde noch immer aktiviert waren. Ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt für diese Aktion also, aber der Agent hatte nicht länger warten können. Er wusste, dass Elim am kommenden Tag abreisen würde. Warum er so lange gewartet hatte blieb dennoch ein Rätsel.

Er öffnete die Augen mit einem gewissen Widerwillen. Der Mann, der in dem Stuhl vor dem Bett saß und sie beobachtete, war ein blonder, untersetzter Mensch mittleren Alters. Er war weder besonders attraktiv, noch besonders hässlich. Ein kantiges Gesicht, graue Augen, und die Kleidung eines beliebigen Zivilisten – niemand würde ihn zweimal ansehen, wenn er ihn auf der Promenade sah.

Er schien damit beschäftigt zu sein, eine von Elims antiken Figuren von dem Regal aus dem angrenzenden Raum zu studieren. „Sie sind früher wach, als ich gedacht hatte“, sagte er, ohne aufzusehen. „Interessant.“

„Seien Sie vorsichtig damit“, sagte Elim ärgerlich. „Es ist ein wertvolles Artefakt.“

Der Mann lächelte, und stellte die Figur zur Seite.

„Ich habe viel über Sie gelesen Mr. Garak. Ich muss sagen, es ist wirklich aufregend, Sie endlich persönlich zu treffen.“ Die arrogante Erheiterung des Mannes strapazierte Elims Nerven, umso mehr, weil er nur zu gut wusste, dass der Mann jedes Recht hatte, so zu fühlen. Er hatte Elim ausmanövriert wie einen blutigen Anfänger.

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte Elim. Er hatte keine Geduld für die Spielchen des Mannes, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sie wohl oder übel würde ertragen müssen.

„Ich?“ Der Mann lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. „Ein langer Urlaub wäre schön. Vielleicht in Paris. Paris soll wunderschön sein um diese Jahreszeit. Waren Sie nicht vor kurzem in Paris, Mr. Garak? Hat es Ihnen gefallen?“

„Es war nicht besonders inspirierend, ebenso wenig wie Ihr gesamter Planet.“

„Ich bedauere es, das zu hören.“ Der Mann warf ihm etwas zu und Elim fing es. Es war ein Hypospray.

„Es ist das Heilmittel für das Virus, mit dem ich ihren hübschen Bajoraner infiziert habe“, sagte der Mensch mit einem gleichgültigen Tonfall. „Er wird in ein paar Stunden anfangen, die ersten Symptome zu spüren. Nach meiner Abschätzung wird der Tod in etwa einem Tag eintreten.“

Elim betrachte das Gerät mit Widerwillen. Er war nicht dumm genug, es Iro sofort zu injizieren, obwohl der Mensch die Wahrheit sagte. Es gab zwei Seiten jeder Wahrheit. Nach allem was er wusste, würde es ihn sehr viel schneller umbringen, als das Virus es konnte. „Warum?“, fragte er, auch wenn die Antwort offensichtlich war.

„Weil es sehr viel einfacher war, _ihn_ zu infizieren, natürlich“, erwiderte der Mensch. „Ich konnte schließlich nicht wissen, dass wir uns schon so bald persönlich begegnen würden.“

Elim betrachtete Iro. Der Mensch hatte ihn geknebelt und an das Bett gefesselt, aber im Moment war sein Liebhaber noch immer bewusstlos. Elim legte das Gerät beiseite. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde mein Volk für einen Bajoraner verraten?“

Der Mann lächelte. „Nein, ich bin nicht so naiv. Warum hätte ich Ihnen sonst das Gegenmittel gegeben? Nein, ich wollte Ihnen nur zeigen, dass wir diese Krankheit heilen können. Der Verlauf bei Cardassianern wird natürlich anders sein, als bei Bajoranern. Langsamer, vor allem.“

Elim lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. „Warum haben Sie nicht gewartet, bis ich nach Cardassia zurückgekehrt bin? In ein paar Monaten hätte die Föderation mit ihrer überlegenen medizinischen Technik uns alle retten können. Wir wären so dankbar gewesen.“ Ein erschreckender Gedanke, hätten sie nicht etwas dergleichen vorhergesehen. Es war schließlich zuvor geschehen. Auch wenn bislang niemand etwas von Odo gehört hatte, somit blieb die Frage unbeantwortet, ob sein Auftrag erfolgreich gewesen war.

Der Mensch schürzte mit ehrlichem Bedauern die Lippen. „Ich hätte diesen Verlauf der Dinge vorgezogen. Leider sind meine Vorgesetzten zu sehr daran interessiert, was Sie mit Konsul Sotak diskutiert haben – und an allem anderen, was Sie wissen, natürlich.“

Elim lachte, auch wenn er das Ganze ganz und gar nicht amüsant fand. Der Mensch hatte begonnen, mit einem Elim unbekannten Werkzeug an dem Steuergerät herumzuspielen, das sie am Abend vorher in haarsträubender Fahrlässigkeit neben dem Bett hatten liegen lassen. Vielleicht wurde er langsam alt. „Sotak? Wir haben uns während des Mittagessens über ein paar vulkanische Studien zur menschlichen Natur unterhalten. Vulkanier schätzen die gepflegte Konversation ebenso wie mein eigenes Volk. Warum fragen Sie nicht ihn?“

Der Mensch sah kurz auf. „Er hat uns nichts von Nutzen gesagt.“

Elim ballte hinter seinem Rücken die Hand zur Faust. Er hatte gewusst, dass Sotak nicht mehr erreichbar war, aber er hatte gehofft… Wie auch immer. Der Tod des Vulkaniers würde am Ende von Vorteil für sie sein. Die Sektion war töricht gewesen, einen ihrer eigenen Alliierten auf diese Weise umzubringen. „Denken Sie wirklich, Sie könnten mich dazu bringen, Ihnen etwas von Wert zu sagen, bevor jemand merkt das etwas nicht stimmt und diese Räume überprüft?“

Der Mensch lächelte, offenbar hatte er seine Reaktion bemerkt. „Niemand wird uns unterbrechen, keine Sorge.“

Die Selbstsicherheit des Menschen machte ihn zornig. Elim hatte gewusst, dass Sektion 31 über viel Einfluss verfügte, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er sich auf Deep Space Nine erstreckte. Vielleicht, weil er die Station närrischer Weise noch immer als sein Zuhause betrachtete, als _sein_ Territorium. Die Sektion hatte ihn besser gekannt als er sich selbst, sie hatten gewartet bis er sich sicher fühlte. Das sie die Dreistigkeit hatten ihn hier zu verhören, in seinem eigenen Quartier, schürte seinen Zorn. Er hatte seinen Gegner unterschätzt, und nichts ärgerte ihn mehr als sein eigenes Versagen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie wären vernünftig, und würden sich entscheiden, ihr eigenes Leben zu retten. Dr. Bashir hat immer gesagt, sie wären ein Mann mit gesundem Eigeninteresse.“

Bashir. Ein weiterer Faktor den er unterschätzt hatte. Er wusste, dass Bashir nicht mit der Sektion zusammenarbeitete, auch wenn sie das gerne gehabt hätten, aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht ohne es zu wissen für sie arbeitete. Bashir war ein Mann mit vielen Talenten, wenn auch etwas naiv und von einem Hang zu Ruhm und Abenteuer getrieben. Er war außerdem loyal zur Föderation, trotz aller Gründe die dagegen sprachen. Admiral T’Prynn hatte sicher keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, ihn anzuwerben.  „Ich wette, er hat Ihnen auch gesagt, dass ich ein Patriot bin.“

Der Mann seufzte. „Stellen Sie sich nur vor, wie es sich anhören wird: Der cardassianische Botschafter, ermordet von seinem bajoranischen Liebhaber.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es braucht nicht einmal die Details…“

„Ich denke, Sie überschätzen das Mitgefühl meines Volkes für Personen die dumm genug sind, sich mit ehemaligen Terroristen einzulassen.“ Es würde seinen Ruf für immer ruinieren, hätte es etwas zu ruinieren gegeben. Elim strich über Iros Arm, und sein Puls überzeugte ihn, dass er sich die flüchtige Bewegung nicht eingebildet hatte. Würde es die Allianz gefährden? Einfacher würde es sie sicher nicht machen. Elim verabscheute den Gedanken, dass die Imperialisten auf Cardassia seinen Tod für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen könnten.

„Warum haben Sie es dann getan?“, fragte der Mann neugierig. „Sie sind doch ansonsten ein kluger Mann.“

Elim betrachtete Iro, der noch immer den Eindruck erweckte bewusstlos zu sein. „Eine meiner Schwächen, wie es scheint. Ich habe es vermisst, nehme ich an. Bajoraner sind so sehr viel empfänglicher als cardassianische Subjekte.“ Diesmal fühlte er das Zucken unter seiner Hand, auch wenn es für die Augen des Menschen noch immer zu subtil war.

Als er den Menschen wieder ansah, sah er den Abscheu in seinem Blick. Menschen waren solche Heuchler. Er hatte aufgehört, an dem Steuergerät herumzubasteln, und drehte es nun zwischen den Fingern. „Ich habe diese Implantate des Obsidianischen Ordens immer für sehr lästig gehalten. Wie gut zu erfahren, dass es einen so einfachen Weg gibt, sie zu umgehen. Meine Vorgesetzten werden sich freuen.“

Elim spannte seine Muskeln an und sprang. Er schlug mit Wucht gegen das Kraftfeld, das das Bett umgab, und wurde gewaltsam zurückgeschleudert. Einen Moment lang drehte sich alles. Der Mensch lachte. „Sie haben doch nicht wirklich gedacht, ich mache es Ihnen so leicht“, sagte er, ernst werdend. „Sagen Sie mir, was ich wissen will. Sagen Sie mir, was der Orden plant.“

Elim holte tief Luft. „Sie sind ein Mann, der Hirngespinste jagt. Der Obsidianische Orden ist vor Jahren durch das Dominion vernichtet worden.“

Der Schmerz, als er begann, überstieg alles, was Elim jemals zuvor empfunden hatte. Cardassianische Folter war subtiler, sie hatte gewöhnlich das Ziel, das Subjekt am Leben zu halten. Dafür waren die Sperren da, die der Mensch offensichtlich abgeschalten hatte. Natürlich hatte der Mann nicht sehr viel Zeit für Subtilität, dennoch… Elim rang mühsam nach Atem als er wieder zu sich kam, und er fühlte eine altvertraute Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte nie gut mit Schmerzen umgehen können. Seine Muskeln zuckten in unkontrollierten Bewegungen, als er langsam die Kontrolle über sie zurückgewann, und er rollte sich gegen seinen Willen zusammen, als würde das irgendwie helfen. Es stank nach Urin.

Wie konnte er Cardassia schützen, wenn ihn bereits wenige Minuten der Schmerzen zu einem solch erbärmlichen Wrack reduzierten?

„Sagen Sie mir, was ich wissen will.“

Elim zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme hörte. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass der Mensch so nah an ihn heran gekommen war. „Ich weiß nichts über den obsidianischen Orden.“

„In Ordnung“, sagte der Mann täuschend freundlich. „Vielleicht glaube ich Ihnen das. Erzählen Sie mir doch stattdessen etwas über Cardassia. Ist es ein schöner Planet?“

Elim lächelte trotz der Schmerzen. „Ja. Cardassia wird immer der schönste Planet für mich sein.“ Er dachte an die neuentstandenen Alleen in Coranum, die wachsenden Türme in Tor, die wie schwarze Ten’pra Bäume im gleißenden Licht der Sonne in die Höhe ragten. Er dachte an die Gärten, durch die er mit Palandine gewandert war, und den süßen Duft der Orchideen. Er dachte an die neuen Schiffe der Hareki Klasse, die durchs All glitten wie ein Schwarm von Sandfischen.

„Garak!“

Elim richtete mühsam seine Augen auf den Mann.

„Woher bekommen Sie ihre Ressourcen?“

„Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai“, antwortete er, ein Lachen nicht ganz unterdrückend. Vielleicht war es tollkühn, etwas zu rezitieren, das er aus den Gedanken des Menschen aufgefangen hatte, aber Elim kümmerte das nicht mehr. Der Mann starrte ihn an, und Elim kannte plötzlich seinen Namen. Was für eine nutzlose Information… Im nächsten Moment hatte er ihn bereits wieder vergessen, als Schmerz ihn vereinnahmte.

Er wusste nicht wie viel später es war, als er ein weiteres Mal zu sich kam. Die Fragen des Menschen waren immer die gleichen geblieben, aber er hatte die letzten paar Male nicht mehr darauf geantwortet. Seine Muskeln waren so schwach, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, und er schmeckte Blut. Ohne die genetischen Verbesserungen hätte er die letzte Runde nicht überlebt. Elim lächelte, als der Mensch sich über ihn beugte. Seine Lippen hatten angefangen, sich blau zu färben.

„Was ist so amüsant?“, fragte der Mann ärgerlich. Er war nicht länger so arrogant wie zu Beginn. Er hatte inzwischen realisiert, dass er die Informationen, die er wollte, nicht bekommen würde, spätestens, als die Drogen, die er Elim verabreicht hatte, nicht wirkten.

Elim leckte sich über die Lippen. Es war schwierig, zu sprechen. „Du bist ein toter Mann, Ghislain”, sagte er schließlich, und lachte. Blut füllte seinen Mund und er hustete, als er keine Luft mehr bekam. „Ein toter Mann.“

Der Mensch trat einen Schritt zurück, und zum ersten Mal sah Elim so etwas wie Furcht in seinen Augen. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später begann er zu würgen, und brach zusammen. Die blaue Farbe seiner Lippen kroch wie ein Spinnennetz über sein Gesicht und den Rest seines Körpers, und verwandelte sich zu Schwarz.

Elim wünschte sich, er hätte ihm beim Sterben zusehen können, aber er war viel zu schwach. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage, die Gedanken des Mannes zu durchdringen, um an die Informationen in seinem Geist zu kommen, die so nützlich hätten sein können. Er sah jedoch ein paar Namen, ein paar Gesichter. Das würde genügen müssen.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis der schlimmste Schaden heilte, genug, dass er sich zu Iro herumdrehen und die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken lösen konnte. Seine Finger blieben einen Moment lang auf den blutigen Striemen ruhen, die die Fesseln hinterlassen hatten. Wie es schien, hatte sein Bajoraner es irgendwann aufgegeben, Bewusstlosigkeit vorzuspielen. Iro löste den Rest seiner Fesseln und sah zu ihm herunter. „Ist er tot?“

„In ein paar Minuten wird er _ausgelöscht_ sein.“

Iro sah kurz auf den zuckenden Körper des Menschen hinunter. „Gut.“

„Es war seine eigene Schuld“, sagte Elim leichthin. „Er hätte diese Figur nicht anfassen sollen.“

Iro warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, erkennend, so nahm Elim an, welches Glück er am Tag zuvor gehabt hatte.

„Was ist mit dem Kraftfeld?“

„Öffne das Panel hinter der Lampe“, sagte er mühsam.

Iro tat es, und begriff ohne Elims Hilfe, was seine Absicht gewesen war. Er zerrte den Energiespeicher aus der Wand und schleuderte ihn in Richtung des Kraftfelds. Das Feld überlud sich zischend, und die Energiequelle, die sich neben dem Stuhl befunden hatte, explodierte.

„Hilf mir zum Badezimmer“, sagte Elim mühsam. Iro hob ihn kommentarlos hoch, und trug ihn ins Bad, wo er ihn unter der Ultraschalldusche absetzte.

„Du brauchst medizinische Versorgung. Lass mich meine Leute rufen…“

„Wissen sie, dass ich weiß, was du bist?“, entgegnete Elim ungehalten.

„Ja, natürlich.“

Das war nicht die Antwort, die Elim erwartet hatte. Iro zog eine Braue hoch. „Ich bin kein Verräter, Elim. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich es dir sagen werde.“

„Sie mögen dich anscheinend nicht besonders, wenn sie dich trotzdem nach Cardassia schicken.“

Iro presste die Lippen zusammen. „Sie sehen keine andere Möglichkeit.“

Elim schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. „Nein. Wir müssen die Station verlassen so schnell es geht. Mir geht es gut genug.“

„Du kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten!“

Das stimmte, aber damit musste er zurechtkommen. Der Mensch hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, was das Virus betraf. Elim hatte nicht vor, Iro sterben zu lassen, und noch weniger hatte er vor, selbst zu sterben. Er zog sich mühsam an und packte seine Sachen. „Wo hast du dein Gepäck?“

„Am Andockring, in der Gepäckaufbewahrung.“

Elim suchte seinen Kommunikator hervor und presste ein paar Tasten, um den Captain des xepolitischen Frachters zu erreichen, der ihn zurück zum cardassianischen Raum bringen würde. „Bereiten sie die Abreise vor“, sagte er lediglich. „Wir sind in fünfzehn Minuten an Bord.“ Der Xepolit stellte keine Fragen, er bestätigte lediglich die Anweisung.

Iro sah ihm zu, als er die Artefakte und das Hypospray in seinen Koffer warf. „Du bist immun?“, vermutete er.

„Natürlich.“ Er war dankbar, als Iro den Koffer ergriff und ihn stützte.

Der Körper des Menschen hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast aufgelöst. In kurzer Zeit würden nicht einmal Moleküle von ihm übrig sein. Der Gedanke gab Elim grimmige Genugtuung. Er brach den Rücken eines seiner Bücher, und Naniten fielen zwischen den Lederseiten heraus wie schwarzes Pulver. Sie würden sicherstellen, dass nichts in diesem Quartier zurückblieb, was Probleme verursachen konnte, selbst wenn der Mensch ihr Gespräch aufgezeichnet hatte. Iro beobachtete ihn, aber sagte nichts dazu.

Der Weg vom Habitatring zum Andockring war zum Glück nicht sehr weit, und sie begegneten kaum jemandem. Die Bajoraner, die sie sahen, gaben sich größte Mühe, sie nicht zu sehen. Es beunruhigte Elim, dass es ihm nicht bereits wesentlich besser ging. Immer seit seinen Verbesserungen in Sandun heilte sein Körper mit fast unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit von selbst schweren Verletzungen, doch er konnte noch immer kaum stehen, als sie das xepolitische Schiff erreichten, wobei sie auf dem Weg noch Iros Tasche abgeholt hatten. Der Xepolit an der Schleuse warf ihnen nur einen Blick zu und winkte sie hastig herein.

Einen Augenblick später hörte er, wie sich die Andockklammern lösten, und er fühlte eine profunde Erleichterung. „Wie lange bis zur cardassianischen Grenze?“

„Zwei Stunden. Wir können nicht mit voller Geschwindigkeit fliegen, solange wir uns noch in Sensorreichweite der Station befinden.“ Der erste Offizier des Schiffes klang entschuldigend. Elim nickte nur. Er wusste das. Schiffe dieser Klasse besaßen gewöhnlich keinen Hochwarpantrieb, und hätte die Föderation davon gewusst hätte das lästige Fragen aufgeworfen. Der Xepolit rang die Hände. „Mr. Garak, es gibt da ein weiteres Problem…“

Elim biss die Zähne zusammen. Das war das Allerletzte, was er hören wollte. „Ja?“

„Wir mussten einen Passagier mitnehmen. Kira hätte uns ohne ihn nicht abdocken lassen. Sie drohte mit einer Inspektion…“ Die Haut des Mannes war fast weiß vor Nervosität.

Elim ballte die Fäuste. „Können wir ihn loswerden?“ Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu verbergen, wie genau er das meinte.

Der Xepolit wurde wenn das möglich war noch bleicher. „Es ist ein Sternenflottenoffizier…“

„Ein Sternenflottenoffizier!“ Elim verlor die Beherrschung. Er war erschöpft, er hatte einen extrem miesen Tag hinter sich, und dies war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass die Xepoliten im Grunde keine Wahl gehabt hatten. „Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wollen Sie einen interstellaren Eklat provozieren? Ich hatte gedacht, meine Partner hätten sich klar ausgedrückt! Ich hatte gedacht, Sie hätten verstanden, wie essentiell es ist, Föderationsagenten von diesem Schiff fern zu halten!“

Der Xepolit war zwei Schritte zurückgewichen und sank in sich zusammen. „Es tut mir so leid, Mr. Garak… Colonel Kira…“

Elim fauchte wütend. Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. „Wer ist es? Kennen Sie seinen Namen?“

„Ein Dr. Bashir“, flüsterte der Mann, als würde ein lautes Wort ihn weiter provozieren.

„Bashir!“ Elim lachte fast hysterisch. Natürlich, Bashir! Warum nicht? „Erst Sektion 31, nun der verdammte Sternenflottengeheimdienst! Was ist ihr brillanter Plan? Soll ich ihn mitnehmen nach Cardassia? Oh, warum nicht! Ihr würdet hübsch zusammen aussehen, Iro, denkst du nicht?“

„Es schmeichelt mir, dass Sie mich so attraktiv finden, Garak. Glaube ich zumindest.“ Bashir war am Ende des Ganges erschienen. Er trug keine Sternenflottenuniform, ansonsten war er sein typisch arrogantes Selbst.

Elim sah zu dem Xepolit, der sich noch mehr zusammenkauerte. „Sie lassen ihn frei in diesem Schiff herumlaufen? Warum führen Sie ihn nicht gleich überall herum?“

„Ich bin ein Passagier dieses Schiffes, so wie Sie es sind“, sagte Bashir ruhig. „Ich habe jedes Recht, hier zu sein.“

Elim lachte erneut. „Jedes Recht, natürlich. Wo ist Ihre Uniform, Doktor? Sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie haben ihren Dienst quittiert um mich begleiten zu können.“

„Das ist genau das, was ich getan habe“, entgegnete Bashir. Er log nicht, jedenfalls nicht in der Tatsache. Er hatte seinen offiziellen Dienst quittiert, um diesen Auftrag zu verfolgen.

Iros Griff um Elims Arm verstärkte sich.

„Wie es scheint, können seine Vorgesetzten ihn ebenfalls nicht besonders leiden“, sagte Elim an Iro gewandt, dann richtete er sich an den Xepolit. „Bringen Sie diesen Narr in eine Arrestzelle.“

Bashir starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen. Garak, ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!“

Elim begegnete seinem Blick ungläubig. „Freunde? Sie sind ein Agent des Geheimdienstes der Föderation, Doktor. Dachten Sie, ich wüsste das nicht?“

Zwei xepolitische Sicherheitsmänner erschienen und packten den Arzt, der sich nur halbherzig gegen sie wehrte. Ja, der Idiot hatte wirklich geglaubt, Elim würde es nicht wissen – und das, obwohl sie sich schon so lange kannten.

Elim schwankte, und stützte sich an der Wand ab, nachdem die Xepoliten den Arzt abgeführt hatten. „Geben Sie ihm ein Betäubungsmittel, die doppelte Dosis“, sagte er müde. „Ich nehme ihn mit.“

Der xepolitische Offizier nickte hastig und musterte ihn besorgt. „Geht es Ihnen gut?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Elim brüsk. „Sie beeilen sich besser.“

Der Mann nickte nervös. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen Ihr Quartier zeigen.“

Als Iro ihm weiter half, fühlte Elim sich zunehmend schwächer.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass wir nach der gewöhnlichen Routine vorgehen sollen?“, fragte der Xepolit besorgt. „Sie sehen nicht so aus, als könnten Sie ein Shuttle fliegen.“

„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein“, sagte er schwach, und ließ sich von Iro auf das Bett des kleinen Raumes setzen. Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und genoss es einen Moment lang, einfach nur liegen zu bleiben.

Etwas später hörte er die Tür gehen. „Ist er gegangen?“

Iro nickte. Er betrachtete ihn besorgt. „Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, Elim. Um ehrlich zu sein, du siehst so aus, als wenn du innere Verletzungen hast. Gibt es keinen Arzt an Bord dieses Schiffes?“

Elim lachte trocken. „Ich habe ihn gerade in eine Arrestzelle sperren lassen.“

„Einen _anderen_ Arzt.“

Elim schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Keinen, dem ich mich überlassen würde.“ Iro hatte Recht, er hatte wahrscheinlich innere Verletzungen, und sie mussten extrem genug sein, dass sie nicht ohne weiteres heilen konnten. „Das Schiff, das auf uns wartet, ist mehr als ausreichend ausgestattet, um alle unsere Probleme zu lösen. Wie geht es dir, mein Lieber?“ Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass der Mensch gesagt hatte, die Symptome der Infektion würden in einigen Stunden beginnen. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie lange das her war!

„Ich fühle mich gut. Keine Anzeichen bisher. Vielleicht war es ein Bluff.“

Elim schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dem war nicht so. Iro schlug nicht vor, das angebliche Heilmittel zu nehmen. Er wusste so gut wie Elim, dass es wahrscheinlicher ein Gift war. Ihre Wissenschaftler würden es trotzdem untersuchen, vielleicht gab es ihnen einen Anhaltspunkt.

„Was, wenn sie es nicht heilen können?“

Elim drückte Iros Hand. „Dann sterben wir.“ Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Wir haben zwei Stunden. Ich will, dass du einen Bericht an deine Vorgesetzten schickst, solange wir uns noch auf dieser Seite der Grenze befinden.“

Iro betrachtete ihn eine Weile nachdenklich, dann nickte er, und trat an die Computerkonsole. Elim schloss seine Augen.

### Farha, 2378

Die Begegnung mit Manisi ging Elim noch lange im Kopf herum. Die junge Frau faszinierte ihn, nicht nur, weil sie Ilianas Schönheit besaß. Iliana… war eine komplizierte Frau. Die Freundschaft, die sie sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, war ungeplant gewesen. Zu Beginn an hatte Elim gehofft, dass mehr daraus werden würde, aber ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass Iliana nicht das geringste Interesse an einer romantischen Beziehung hatte. Für eine Weile hatte er sich selbst damit überrascht, dass er dennoch weiterhin Zeit mit ihr verbrachte. Sie hatten nicht viel gemeinsam. Iliana war trotz all ihrer Erfahrungen eine sehr gradlinige, etwas naive Frau. Sie glaubte daran, dass Raghman ein besseres Cardassia schaffen würde, und sie glaubte daran mit der gleichen Überzeugung, mit der sie einmal dem obsidianischen Orden beigetreten war.

Sie war viel zu unsubtil, um je eine gute Agentin gewesen zu sein. Ihr Patriotismus machte sie jedoch zu einer perfekten Gul, eine Spezies, für die Elim nie sehr viel Wertschätzung empfunden hatte. Dennoch, ihre Freundschaft hatte sich erhalten.

Umso mehr faszinierte es ihn, wie anders ihre Schwester war. Er hatte nicht lange Zeit gehabt, sie zu studieren, aber er war sich dennoch sicher, dass sie mehr war, als nur das Bild, das sie ihnen geboten hatte. Sie war die perfekte Gastgeberin gewesen, sicherlich, aber Elim hatte zu keinem Zeitpunkt ihre Gedanken lesen können, nicht einmal ihre Gefühle – etwas, was bei Iliana trotz ihrem Training einfach war.

Sie war ein Mysterium, verpackt in einem wunderschönen Frauenkörper, und somit war sie eine perfekte Falle, hätte Raghman sich eine für ihn ausdenken wollen. Elim wusste das, doch anstatt dass es ihn abhielt, machte es das Ganze für ihn nur interessanter.

Es war töricht, sie erneut aufzusuchen, er wusste das. Dennoch klopfte er eines Morgens erneut an ihre Tür.

Die junge Frau trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück, als sie sah, wer vor ihrer Tür stand. Einen Moment lang wirkte sie angespannt, aber im nächsten Augenblick war das bereits wieder verschwunden, und sie lächelte, so als hätte sie ihn erwartet. „Mr. Garak. Was für eine Überraschung.“ Sie trat zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen.

Die Wohnung war deutlich unordentlicher als beim letzten Mal, was bezeugte, dass sie zuvor gewusst hatte, dass Besuch kommen würde. Ihre Flugechse hing in einer Ecke des Raumes kopfüber an der Decke, zusammen mit zwei anderen Echsen, die er das letzte Mal nicht gesehen hatte. Als er eintrat wachte eine von ihnen auf und starrte mit grüngelben Augen auf ihn hinunter.

„Wie kommt es, dass sie mich erneut aufsuchen?“, fragte sie. „Haben Sie meinen Tee so sehr vermisst?“

„Vielleicht habe ich die Gastgeberin vermisst.“ Elim betrachtete die Bilder an den Wänden. Sie waren so unterschiedlich, dass sie auf so kleinem Raum chaotisch hätten wirken sollen, aber irgendwie hatte Ilianas Schwester es geschafft, sie so zu arrangieren, dass sie ein harmonisches Ganzes bildeten. Elim gefielen besonders die abstrakten Gemälde, die ihn an Ziyals Werke erinnerten.

Manisi bedachte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick. „Meine Schwester mag Ihnen vertrauen, Mr. Garak, aber ich bin nicht meine Schwester. Sie und ihre Organisation repräsentieren alles, was ich von Kind an zu Fürchten gelernt habe. Vergeben Sie mir meine Direktheit, aber ich glaube Ihnen nicht.“ Sie goss ihm erneut Tee ein, ein surrealer Kontrast zu ihren kühl gesprochenen Worten.

Elim war ein wenig überrascht, dass Iliana ihrer Schwester gesagt hatte, dass er für den Orden arbeitete. Was hatte sie ihr sonst noch gesagt? Alles? Wenn die Frau ihn fürchtete, so sah man es ihr nicht an. Sie hatte guten Grund dazu, wenn sie es tat. Zwanzig Jahre zuvor hätte er sie ohne Bedenken an die Behörden ausgeliefert, in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass sie es nicht überleben würde. Er hatte sich seitdem geändert. Manchmal erschreckte es ihn, wie er einmal so absolut an etwas geglaubt haben konnte, von dem er nun wusste, dass es fundamental falsch war. Er nahm eine Tasse aus ihrer Hand und atmete den Duft des Tees ein. Sein Onkel Tolan hatte diesen Tee geliebt. „Sie haben keinen Grund, mich zu fürchten“, sagte er ruhig. „Ich bin nicht hier um Ihnen Schaden zuzufügen.“

„Warum sind Sie dann hier?“

„Sie faszinieren mich“, antwortete er ehrlich. „Sie sind ein Rätsel, das ich bislang noch nicht gelöst habe.“

„Bin ich das?“ Sie lachte zynisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihr Rätsel sein will, Mr. Garak. Nichts Gutes kann daraus entstehen.“

### Breman, 2377

Elim betrachtete das dreidimensionale Netz glitzernder Punkte, das sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Auf eine Handbewegung von ihm hin ordnete es sich neu, und eine Karte Cardassias wurde erkennbar.

„Über siebzig Prozent unserer überlebenden Agenten haben sich zurückgemeldet“, sagte er, die Punkte nachdenklich studierend. Jeder von ihnen war ein Chip, der sich auf den Ruf des Ordens hin aktiviert hatte, ein Agent, der bei dem Treffen seiner Zelle erschienen war.

„Es ist beeindruckend, was du in so kurzer Zeit erreicht hast“, sagte Pythas. Der Mann bewegte sich noch immer vorsichtig, aber Eknaars Künste hatten Wunder bewirkt. Sein blindes Auge war durch eine bionische Prothese ersetzt worden, und fast alle Brandnarben waren verschwunden. Die unterschiedlichen Farben seiner Augen verunsicherten manche, aber Pythas wollte es so. Er wollte, dass die Cardassianer daran erinnert wurden, was geschehen war, und er wollte selbst daran erinnert werden. „Bist du sicher, dass du mir die offizielle Leitung des Ordens überlassen willst?“

Elim lächelte dünn. „Du sagst das so, als würde ich dir einen Gefallen tun.“

Pythas erwiderte das Lächeln. Es bereitete Elim Genugtuung, dass es das gleiche Lächeln war, das er aus der Vergangenheit kannte. Sein alter Freund hatte nicht nur seine körperliche Verfassung wiedergewonnen, er hatte seine innere Stärke wiedererlangt. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass der Mann seine Stellung gegen ihn verwenden würde. Pythas war so loyal wie Akreen und Marendrial, wenn nicht loyaler. Er war kein Telepath, aber er beherrschte seine Gedanken gut genug, um Telepathen blockieren zu können. Elim vertraute Pythas, und es gab nicht viele, über die er das sagen konnte. Pythas war die perfekte Person, um den Orden nach außen zu repräsentieren, nicht nur, weil er bereits einmal Leiter des Ordens gewesen war. „Wie du meinst.“ Der andere Mann betrachtete die Lichter vor ihnen. „Was ist mit den restlichen dreißig Prozent?“

„Einige von ihnen haben ihren Chip vielleicht verloren oder zerstört. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich melden, sobald der Orden offiziell seine Arbeit wieder aufnimmt. Einige von ihnen sind wahrscheinlich tot und bislang nicht in den Datenbanken. Einige von ihnen arbeiten für Raghman, deren Namen werden aus dem Register gelöscht. Sie werden natürlich niemals wieder für den Orden arbeiten, aber als ein Zugeständnis an Raghman werden wir sie nicht für ihre Desertation zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Ohnehin, alle von ihnen wurden von Tain aus dem Verzeichnis aktiver Agenten entfernt, somit könnte man behaupten, er hat sie aus dem Dienst entlassen.“ Wobei es keine Rolle spielte, dass niemand jemals zuvor aus dem Dienst des Ordens entlassen worden war. Tain hatte erwartet, dass diese Agenten starben, oder niemals ihre Erinnerungen zurück erlangten, was auf das gleiche hinauslief. „Es wird einmaliges Zugeständnis bleiben. Der Rest…“ Elim schwieg einen Moment. Alle Agenten, die den Ruf willentlich unbeantwortet ließen, waren Deserteure. Sie mochten im Moment noch glauben, dass der Orden nicht länger funktionsfähig war, aber wenn der Orden wieder offiziell wurde gab es nicht länger diese Entschuldigung. „Wenn wir einen solchen Ungehorsam tolerieren, wird es die Strukturen des Ordens von Beginn an aufweichen. Wenn wir Desertation und Verrat in unseren eigenen Reihen tolerieren, wie können wir glaubhaft die Integrität unseres Staates verteidigen?“

„Ich stimme dir da zu“, sagte Pythas. Sein alter Freund war immer ein kalter Stratege gewesen. Pythas hatte sich niemals Sentimentalitäten erlaubt, er hatte sich immer seinen Abstand bewahrt. Elim fragte sich flüchtig, ob Nal das geändert hatte. Wenn es so war, würde Pythas es ihn gewiss nicht wissen lassen. Mit Sicherheit bereute er seine Bitte bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen bereits – er hätte diese Worte niemals ausgesprochen, hätte er nicht geglaubt, dass Elim ihn umbringen würde. Etwas, das Elim nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte, aber es kränkte ihn nicht, dass Pythas es erwartet hatte. Elim hätte an seiner Stelle das Gleiche gedacht. „Wir können uns keine Schwäche erlauben, wenn wir Raghman und ihren Antamon auf Augenhöhe gegenüber treten wollen.“

Elim hatte keine Geheimnisse vor Pythas. Er hatte seine Pläne und Sorgen offen mit ihm geteilt – es war notwendig, wenn Pythas seine Funktion effizient erfüllen sollte. Elim wollte keine Marionette, auch wenn er erwartete, dass der Mann sich ihm unterordnete, wenn es darauf ankam.

Sie wechselten einen Blick, und nickten. Sie waren beide einer Meinung bei diesem Thema. Gut.

„Also dann…“, sagte Pythas. „Die Zeit ist da. Ich werde morgen mit der Gul-tar, der Kastellanin und dem Zentralkommando reden. Sie werden keine Wahl haben, als uns unseren rechtmäßigen Platz zurückzugeben.“

Diese Worte, so dachte Elim, hatten einen wundervollen Klang. Er hob sein Glas Kanar, und erinnerte sich plötzlich an eine andere Situation mit einem ähnlichen Mann. „Auf die Zukunft, mein Freund.“ Er hoffte, dass dieses Unternehmen nicht ebenso desaströs enden würde, wie das letzte, auf das er so angestoßen hatte.

Pythas hob antwortend sein Glas. „Auf die Zukunft, und den Mann, der sie möglich gemacht hat.“

Elim lachte beinahe, so ironisch war dieser Trinkspruch. Anstelle dessen hob er das Glas zu seinen Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug. „Diese Arbeit, mein Freund, hat gerade erst begonnen.“


	5. Chapter 5

### Koranum IV, 2379

„Ich entschuldige mich für das Verhalten meiner Artgenossen, Commander“, sagte Elim, auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber deutend. „Manche Angehörige des Militärs sind leider hoffnungslos in der Vergangenheit stehen geblieben. Glauben Sie mir, sie sind kein typisches Beispiel meiner Rasse. Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch.“

Der Mensch starrte ihn an. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass Elim Unsinn redete, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Seine Worte verunsicherten ihn dennoch, ließen ihn sich wundern wer er war und was er wollte. Er trat ein paar taumelnde Schritte vor und setzte sich, wie Elim gehofft hatte. Er goß ihnen beiden Wein ein. Elim mochte terranischen Wein nicht besonders, aber hier diente er einem Zweck. Dies war Schwarzburgunder. Elim verabscheute Bier.

Elim musterte den blonden Mann. Gul Levok hatte ihn vor ihnen gefunden, und er hatte drei Tage gewartet, bis er den Orden von seinem Fund in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Er befand sich zurzeit in einer Arrestzelle, Elim hatte nur wenig Verständnis für solche Kapriolen. Er lächelte schief. Anfangsschwierigkeiten. „Sie müssen hungrig sein“, sagte er, und deutete auf die Schüsseln zwischen ihnen. „Bitte, essen Sie etwas. Ich bin immer der Meinung gewesen, gutes Essen gehört zu einer angenehmen Unterhaltung.“

Elim füllte seinen eigenen Teller mit den terranischen Speisen. Er wusste nicht genau, was dies alles war, aber ein Großteil war Fleisch, und es roch einigermaßen genießbar. Er vermied das fermentierte Gemüse, und blieb bei dem was dem Computer zufolge gekochte Wurzeln waren. Seine Experimentierfreude hatte ihre Grenzen.

Der Mann war hungrig genug, seinem Beispiel wortlos zu folgen. Levoks Leute hatten erfolglos versucht ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Es überraschte Elim nicht, dass sie keine Antworten bekommen hatten, er war froh, dass der Mann noch am Leben war. Die Sternenflotte war töricht gewesen, einen Offizier wie diesen in ihr Grenzgebiet zu schicken, um sie auszuspionieren. Commander Hartmann war der erste Sternenflottenspion, den seine Leute seit dem Ende des Krieges in ihrem Gebiet lebend in die Hände bekommen hatten. Sektion 31 war zu professionell dafür, leider. Er fragte sich flüchtig, ob dies geplant gewesen war, um Fehlinformationen zu verbreiten. Er war nicht sehr besorgt deswegen, schließlich hatte er Leute innerhalb der Sternenflotte, die solche Informationen bestätigen oder widerlegen konnten, aber es wäre ein interessanter und ungewöhnlich gewagter Zug des Sternenflottengeheimdienstes, wenn es so wäre, in sich selbst eine nützliche Erkenntnis. Der offensichtliche Grund für Hartmanns Hiersein war seine Vertrautheit mit dem Terrain. Hartmann war vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren Fähnrich auf der Rutledge gewesen, die während ihrer Patroullienflüge in etliche Gefechte an der Grenze verwickelt worden war, und seine Frau kam aus der ehemaligen entmilitarisierten Zone. Er hatte versucht, sich als Cardassianer auszugeben, mit Hilfe rein kosmetischer Veränderungen. Allein das hätte das Ganze verdächtig gemacht, wenn die Sternenflotte dergleichen nicht schon öfter versucht hätte. Waren sie wirklich so töricht oder einfach nur so arrogant? Vielleicht beides.

Sie hatten sicher angenommen, dass cardassianische Technik nicht gut genug war, den Unterschied zu bemerken. Vielleicht begründeten sie ihre Annahmen auf einer vierzig Jahre alten Erzverarbeitungsstation, die vor ihrer Übergabe gründlich geplündert und sabotiert worden war? Wenn ja, war das nur zu ihrem Vorteil. Elim war ein skeptischer Mann, und daher gab er sich nicht der Hoffnung hin, dass die Sternenflotte im Allgemeinen wirklich so dumm war. Daraus ergab sich die Frage, wer hatte ein Interesse daran, dass Hartmann aufflog? Es waren nicht seine eigenen Leute gewesen.

„Sie haben eine interessante Karriere hinter sich, Commander“, sagte er, das gebratene Fleisch zerschneidend, das überraschend gut schmeckte. „In nur zehn Jahren vom Fähnrich zum Lieutenant-Commander, mit etlichen Belobigungen für ihren Einsatz und ihr taktisches Geschick – man hätte annehmen können, sie wären auf dem besten Weg, das Kommando über ein Raumschiff zu übernehmen. Stattdessen haben Sie einen Schreibtischjob auf der Erde angenommen, arbeiten nun seit fünfzehn Jahren in der gleichen Stadt und sind in der ganzen Zeit nur einmal befördert worden. Haben Sie das nie unbefriedigend gefunden?“

Hartmann hielt im Essen inne und seine Augen verengten sich. „Nicht im Geringsten.“

„Ich nehme an, die Arbeit für Admiral Blackwell bringt interessante Herausforderungen mit sich“, sagte Elim lächelnd. „Es ist verständlich, dass Sie sich ihrer Familie widmen wollten. Wir Cardassianer können das sehr gut nachvollziehen, die Familie hat bei uns einen hohen Stellenwert. Leider bin ich selbst nicht verheiratet, ich befürchte, ich war immer mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.“ 

Die Gedanken des Mannes waren von Schmerz und Zorn überlagert, und Elim ärgerte sich einen Moment lang über Levok. Es kam ihm entgegen, dass Hartmann hungrig und erschöpft war, aber die Schmerzen waren kontraproduktiv. Vielleicht hätte er seine gravierenderen Verletzungen behandeln lassen sollen, bevor er sich mit ihm unterhielt. Das hätte es leichter gemacht, seine Gedanken in die Richtung zu lenken, die er wollte, ohne dass er abgelenkt wurde.

Hartmanns Hand hatte sich um seine Gabel verkrampft. Er hatte das Essen hungrig hinunter geschlungen, Elim war sicher, Levoks Leute hatten ihn seit seiner Festnahme hungern lassen. „Das Schneidergeschäft muss sehr zeitaufwendig sein“, sagte er bissig.

Elim lachte überrascht. Was für eine günstige Wendung! Er war bislang nicht tiefer in die Gedanken des Mannes vorgedrungen, aber nun wusste er, wie lohnenswert das sein würde. „Sie wissen, wer ich bin“, sagte er lächelnd. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich so berühmt bin.“

„Ich weiß, dass sie während des Dominionkrieges sehr hilfreich waren. Captain Sisko war sehr beeindruckt von Ihren Fähigkeiten und Ihrer Bereitschaft zur Zusammenarbeit.“ Hartmann musterte ihn prüfend.

Vielleicht wollte er glauben, dass Elim jemand war, der ihm helfen würde, oder vielleicht gab er nur vor, das zu glauben. Wenn er Elims Akte genug studiert hatte, um sein Gesicht zu erkennen, musste er sehr naiv sein, um sich an eine solche Hoffnung zu klammern. Nein, es war nur Schau. Hartmann spielte um Zeit. Hoffte er, jemand würde kommen, um ihn zu befreien? Das würde bedeuten, dass mehr Agenten der Sternenflotte sich in der Nähe befanden, oder zumindest Sympathisanten.

„Es überrascht mich, dass Sie ihren komfortablen Posten auf der Erde verlassen haben, um sich an einen ungastlichen Ort wie diesen zu begeben“, sagte Elim. „Wer hat Sie begleitet?“

Hartmann ließ sein Besteck fallen und schrie auf, sich an den Kopf greifend, als Elim die Antwort aus seinen Gedanken holte. Er schrieb eine Nachricht an Talon, während sein Gegenüber nach Luft rang. Ein Garresh in Levoks Einheit hatte Hartmann geholfen, was Talon sehr interessieren würde. Er verabscheute Verräter ebenso wie Elim. Ein Schiff mit weiteren Sternenflottenoffizieren hatte jenseits der Grenze auf Nachricht gewartet, Hartmann hoffte, dass der Garresh sie über seine Festnahme informiert hatte. Falls das so war, würde Talon es schnell herausfinden. Elim machte sich keine Sorgen deswegen, er wusste, dass das Schiff nicht durch die Blockade kommen würde. Hartmann war mit einem orionischen Frachter gekommen, und war entdeckt worden, sobald er von den Sensoren der Kolonie erfasst wurde. Es hatte immerhin zwei Tage gedauert, in Zukunft würden sie vorsichtiger mit Duraniumtransporten sein müssen – und die Orioner würden es sich zweimal überlegen, bevor sie sich erneut bestechen ließen. Gul Levok hatte ihre Fracht beschlagnahmt und sie allesamt verhaften lassen, ein Vorgehen, dass Elim vollauf befürwortete, auch wenn es von Gier motiviert gewesen sein mochte. Er wusste, der Händler, der sie geschickt hatte, würde vermutlich die ganze Mannschaft als Minenarbeiter verkaufen, um sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Kala Datak war ein pragmatischer Mann.

„Kopfschmerzen?“, fragte Elim. „Es tut mir leid, ich weiß die letzten Tage waren anstregend für Sie. Wollen Sie einen Kaffee?“

„Was soll diese Posse?“ Hartmann rieb sich die Schläfen. „Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen nicht antworten werde.“

Elim stand auf und replizierte eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee mit Zucker und Sahne, den er vor Hartmann auf den Tisch stellte.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie mich erkannt haben, Commander? Darf ich Sie Emil nennen? Ich mag den Namen, er ist meinem eigenen so ähnlich.“

Hartmann umfasste die Tasse mit beiden Händen und starrte darauf. Er begriff plötzlich, dass er dies nicht überleben würde, und Erinnerungen an seine Frau und seine drei Kinder durchzuckten seine Gedanken.

„Ich habe Ihre Akte gelesen, wie Ihnen sicher klar ist. Ich nehme an, Sie arbeiten wieder für den obsidianischen Orden.“

„Wieder, noch immer… ist das nicht nur eine Frage der Ausdrucksweise?“ Elim setzte sich wieder. Sein Datenblock blinkte, und er warf einen Blick darauf. „Trink deinen Kaffee, Emil. Garresh Kelog hat Lieutenant Sandoval nicht erreicht, und ohnehin wären deine Leute niemals über die Grenze gekommen. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, um uns zu unterhalten.“

Hartmann griff nach der Tasse, um ihm den Inhalt ins Gesicht zu schütten, ein kindischer Versuch. Elim stoppte seine Bewegungen mit einem Gedanken. Er hatte es immer gehasst, wenn Raghman das mit ihm getan hatte, aber es war faszinierend gewesen, herauszufinden, dass er es selbst tun konnte, zumindest mit Personen die ihm keinerlei Widerstand entgegen setzten, so wie Hartmann.

„Du wirst feststellen, dass meine Akte sehr unvollständig war. Mach dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe. Wir wollten es so.“

Hartmann wich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als er ihm seine Bewegungsfähigkeit zurückgab. „Wie haben Sie das gemacht?“

Er dachte, er hätte eine Art von Technologie verwendet, um seine Bewegungen zu kontrollieren. Wie amüsant.

„Hat Admiral Blackwell dir viele interessante Akten zu lesen gegeben? Du musst stolz gewesen sein, dass sie dir so vertraut hat. Was hast du nur getan, dass sie dich hierher geschickt hat? Aber ich sehe schon, es liegt daran, wie sehr sie dir vertraut hat. Wem sonst hätte sie die Namen ihrer Kontakte im cardassianischen Reich anvertrauen können?“ Elim grinste, als ihm klar wurde, welche unerwartete Goldgrube er hier gefunden hatte. „Wie überaus sentimental von ihr.“

Hartmanns Augen weiteten sich furchterfüllt, und von einem Augenblick auf den anderen begann er plötzlich, zu versuchen, ihn zu blockieren.

„Es ist zu spät“, sagte Elim, und fühlte nichts als Genugtuung dabei. „Du hast mich bereits eingelassen.“

### n. d.

Als Elim sechs Jahre alt war, fand sein Vater Tolan einen Grabwurm in einem der Blumenbeete, mit deren Betreuung er beauftragt war. Es war ein hässliches weißes Ding, ein handlanger fetter Körper mit einem schnappenden Maul an einem Ende, in dem sich ein Ring stumpfer Zähne befand.

Elim hatte zugesehen, während Tolan den Wurm mit einem seiner Werkzeuge gegen einen Stein drückte. Der Wurm hatte sich gewunden und gezuckt und mit seinem hässlichen Maul nach Luft gerungen, bis er schließlich blau anlief und langsam starb. Der Anblick hatte ihn angewidert, aber er hatte ihn auch fasziniert, und er hatte sich manchmal gewünscht, dass sie einen anderen Wurm finden würden, so dass er es noch einmal sehen konnte. Das nächste Mal allerdings hatte Tolan den Wurm lediglich mit einem seiner Messer geköpft und in den Desintegrator geworfen. Elim hatte ihn ein wenig enttäuscht gefragt, warum er diesen Wurm nicht genauso getötet hatte, wie den anderen, aber sein Vater hatte ihm nie geantwortet.

Ziyal hatte einmal gesagt, dass Grausamkeit ein inhärenter cardassianischer Makel sei. Elim hatte gelächelt, und ihr geantwortet, dass sie weniger Zeit mit Major Kira verbringen sollte. Tolan war nicht grausam gewesen. Der Mann war das genaue Gegenteil des stereotypen Cardassianers gewesen, wie ihn die Bajoraner sahen. Tolan hatte sein Leben dem Ziel gewidmet, niemandem Schaden zuzufügen, und er hatte damit, soweit Elim es wusste, Erfolg gehabt. Alle die ihn gekannt hatten, wussten, dass er ein freundlicher, zuvorkommender Mann war, der seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft kannte, und keinerlei Ambitionen hegte.

Als Elim achtzehn war, hatte er an seinem ersten Verhör teilgenommen. Als ein Agent in Ausbildung war er lediglich ein Beobachter gewesen, und er hatte an der Seite gestanden, während sein Vorgesetzter den Schmerzstimulator betätigte. Er hatte zugesehen, während ihr Subjekt schrie, sich wand, und zuckte, und er hatte die gleiche Mischung aus Abscheu und Faszination empfunden, wie damals als Junge.

Der Orden, anders als Tolan, hatte seine Hoffnungen nicht enttäuscht, und seine Faszination war nie gewichen.

Manchmal fragte Elim sich, was aus ihm geworden wäre, hätte er diese Seite von sich verneint, wie Tolan es getan hatte. Der Gedanke amüsierte ihn. Elim mochte einen Anzug herstellen können, aber er war nie ein besonders guter Schneider gewesen. Schließlich war die wesentlichste Eigenschaft eines jeden guten Arbeiters die Akzeptanz seiner Rolle im cardassianischen Mosaik. Elim kannte seine Rolle – und es war nicht diese.

### Xepolitisches Handelsschiff, 2380

Es schien nur eine Sekunde vergangen zu sein, als Iros Hand ihn wachrüttelte. „Wir sind fast da.“

Der Raum drehte sich, als Elim sich aufsetzte. „Iro…“ Er atmete einmal tief durch.  „Ich kann uns zu dem Rendezvouspunkt hinter der Grenze fliegen, das sind nur ein paar Koordinaten die ich in den Autopiloten programmiere, aber ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich lange genug bei Bewusstsein bleibe, um die Dinge zu erklären.“ Die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch waren stärker geworden, anstatt schwächer, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch laufen konnte.

„Werden sie mir zuhören?“

Würden sie das? Die Roshr’kka, das Schiff, das auf sie wartete, hatte etliche Agenten des Ordens an Bord, einige davon Telepathen. Der Gul allerdings gehörte zum Zentralkommando.

Elim holte seinen Trikorder aus dem Koffer und scannte Iro. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er fand, wonach er suchte. Er presste ein paar Tasten.

Iro rang nach Luft und presste eine Hand auf den Bauch. „Was hast du da gerade getan?“

„Sichergestellt, dass sie dir zuhören.“ Gul Mkhel konnte nicht beeinflussen, wie der obsidianische Orden mit seinen Gefangenen umging. Elims Leute würden Iro zuhören.

Elim warf seinen Trikorder in den Koffer. „Sie werden dich wie einen Gefangenen behandeln. Setz dich nicht zur Wehr. Warte, bis einer meiner Leute mit dir redet.“

Iro schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. „Weißt du, wie schwierig das für mich ist?“

Elim schloss den Koffer und stemmte sich in die Höhe. „Ja, das weiß ich. Ich bin beständig beeindruckt davon, wie wenig du uns hasst.“

Iro musterte ihn prüfend, und sah zur Seite, als er sich sicher war, das Elim es exakt so meinte, wie er es gesagt hatte. „Manchmal überrascht mich das selbst. Letztendlich allerdings ist blinder Hass kontraproduktiv. Ich habe Personen gehasst. Die meisten von Ihnen sind tot.“

Elim nickte. „Etwas, das wir gemeinsam haben.“

Iro stand auf, um ihn zu stützen. „Kannst du laufen?“ Nach ein paar taumelnden Schritten war klar, was die Antwort war, und Iro hob ihn hoch, um ihn zu tragen.

Das Shuttle war eines der älteren cardassianischen Kurzstreckenschiffe. Iro bot an, es bis an die Grenze zu fliegen, und Elim nahm das Angebot nur zu gerne an. Hinter ihnen im Laderaum hatten die Xepoliten Bashir und dessen Gepäck deponiert.

Dieser Teil der Grenze war voll von Asteroiden, die sich hinter der Grenze lichten würden. Iro war ein guter Pilot, wie sich herausstellte, und wohlvertraut mit dieser Schiffsklasse, er manövrierte sie sicher durch das Feld. Hinter den Asteroiden begann ein Neutronennebel. Sie hatten diesen Ort bewusst für das Rendezvous ausgesucht, weil der Nebel alle Kommunikation mit der anderen Seite der Grenze unterbrechen würde. Falls jemand Sonden an Bord geschmuggelt haben sollte, würde der Nebel sie nutzlos machen. Elim programmierte den Kurs und lehnte sich dann in seinem Sessel zurück.

Er fühlte Erleichterung, als das Shuttle aus dem Nebel flog und die Roshr’kka sichtbar wurde. Iro starrte mit großen Augen auf den Schirm. „Was ist das für ein Schiff?“

„Ein Harekiklasse Schiff des sechsundzwanzigsten Ordens.“

„Des sechsundzwanzigsten…“ Iro sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor, sich zu übergeben. „Es war alles eine Lüge, nicht wahr? Ihr seid nicht geschwächt durch den Krieg. Eure Streitkräfte sind stärker als je zuvor.“

„Setz dich nicht zur Wehr“, warnte Elim. Er konnte fühlen, dass Iro kurz davor war, zu versuchen das Shuttle an sich zu reißen und zurückzufliegen, um seine Leute zu warnen. „Ich will nicht, dass du zu Schaden kommst.“

Eine Sekunde später erfasste sie der Traktorstrahl des Schiffes, und kurz darauf Transporterenergie.

Sie materialisierten im gleißenden Licht. Elim versuchte nicht einmal zu stehen, er war inzwischen zu schwach dafür. „Dies ist ein Code Blau“, sagte er. Er fühlte Marendrials tastende Gedanken, und schaffte es, so hoffte er zumindest, ihr die wichtigsten Dinge mitzuteilen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

### Arawak, 2378

Über Jahrzehnte hinweg war Rogarin eine der trostlosesten Gegenden Cardassias gewesen, eine bergige Landschaft, die kaum Leben beherbergte. Die Antamon hatten das geändert. Elim hatte immer gewusst, dass diese Gegend vor Jahrhunderten reich an Pflanzen und Wasser gewesen war. Die Luft war so feucht gewesen, dass die Gipfel der Berge von Wolken umgeben waren. Daher kam der ursprüngliche Name der Gegend, in der sich die letzte cardassianische Wohnstätte seines Vaters befand – Arawak, Tor zum Himmel. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass es so wunderschön sein würde.

Er sah Manisi zu, wie sie lachend in dem azurblauen See herumplanschte, der sich nicht weit von seinem Anwesen entfernt gebildet hatte. Ein Wasserfall ergoss sich von den Felsen über ihnen in den See, und tauchte die Landschaft in glitzernden Nebel. Manisis Flugechsen umschwärmten sie, und schossen hin und wieder blitzschnell durch das herunterfallende Wasser, um einen der kleinen Fische zu erbeuten, die mit dem Wasser heruntergespült wurden. Offenbar waren sie ebenso wenig wasserscheu wie ihre Herrin. Elim hatte nicht vor, sich zu ihr zu gesellen. Er verabscheute Wasser, wenn er ehrlich war. Er mochte in einer Stadt aufgewachsen sein, aber sein innerster Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er von einem Wüstenlebewesen abstammte. Propaganda mochte behaupten, dass Cardassianer alle gleich waren, aber in dieser Hinsicht war das alles andere als wahr. Es gab Cardassianer, deren Vorfahren aus wasserreichen Gegenden stammten, so wie Manisis. Ihre Haut war an Wasser angepasst, was man von den meisten Cardassianern nicht behaupten konnte. Elim konnte selbstverständlich schwimmen, aber er würde niemals solche Freude daran haben, wie seine Begleiterin. Er genoss es jedoch, ihr zuzusehen.

Sie waren an diesen Ort gekommen, um das Inkrafttreten der neuen Gesetze zu feiern, die Manisi endlich zu einem vollwertigen Mitglied der Gesellschaft machten. Sie hatte davor nur selten ihre Wohnung verlassen. Einer der Vorteile der Nachkriegsgebäude war es, dass sie keine Überwachungsgeräte des obsidianischen Ordens enthielten, etwas, das sich natürlich bald ändern würde, und bereits änderte. Es war ein inakzeptables Sicherheitsrisiko, doch direkt nach dem Krieg hatte das kaum jemanden gekümmert. Sie fühlte sich sicher in dieser Wohnung, zusammen mit ihren Echsen. Es hatte Elim all seine Überredungskunst gekostet, sie davon zu überzeugen, mit ihm im Park spazieren zu gehen.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Elim verstanden hatte, dass Manisi noch immer taub war. Sie war geschickt darin, es zu verbergen. Nach ihrem ersten Gespräch hatte er geglaubt, dass die Antamon alle ihre Behinderungen geheilt hätten. Er hatte nicht begriffen, dass es nur die offensichtlichen Dinge waren, die geheilt worden waren. Manisis Taubheit war selbst für die Antamon nicht zu heilen. Sie hatten ihr stattdessen eine andere Fähigkeit gegeben, eine Fähigkeit, für die sie immer die Veranlagung besessen hatte. Manisi hörte mit den Ohren ihrer ständigen Begleiter. Sie war in der Lage, die Sinne ihrer Echsen als ihre eigenen zu benutzen. Eine sehr nützliche Fähigkeit, die Raghman nur zu gerne für andere Zwecke ausgenutzt hätte. Manisi redete nicht viel darüber, aber Elim hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass die junge Frau sich geweigert hatte, für die Gul-tar zu arbeiten. Sicherlich ein weiterer Grund, warum sie in so armseligen Bedingungen lebte.

Er überraschte sich selbst damit, wie sehr er ihr helfen wollte. Es erfüllte ihn mit einer ungewohnten Zufriedenheit, sie so glücklich zu sehen. Manisi war durch so simple Dinge glücklich zu machen.

Elim genoss es, mit ihr zu reden. Sie hatte einen scharfen Verstand, und klare politische Überzeugungen. Sie scheute sich nicht davor, mit ihm zu debattieren, wenn sie nicht der gleichen Meinung waren. So waren sie sich zu Anfang näher gekommen – er hatte ihr Essen gebracht, besseres, als was die miserablen Replikatoren in ihrem Haus herstellen konnten, und sie hatten beim Abendessen über Politik diskutiert. Politik, Literatur, Malerei, Geschichte… Manisi war nicht nur intelligent, sondern auch belesen, und sie konnte zu fast jedem Thema, das er anschnitt, etwas sagen. Sie hatte sich niemals gescheut, ihre Meinung zu sagen, auch wenn sie ihn zu Beginn nicht gut gekannt hatte. Elim respektierte sie dafür. Es zeugte von Mut und Charakterstärke, beides Eigenschaften, die er bewunderte.

Er sah zu, wie sie ans Ufer schwamm und sich mit elegantem Schwung auf das Steinufer hochstemmte, wo sie einen Moment lang auf den heißen Steinen liegen blieb. Das Wasser rann über ihre nackte Haut, sammelte sich zwischen den Knorpellinien, die über ihren Rücken und ihre Hüften verliefen. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf und wrang das Wasser aus ihren langen Haaren – sie hatte sie vor einiger Zeit schwarz gefärbt, und Elim gefiel die neue Farbe besser als die alte – bis sie sie zu einem Zopf gewunden hatte, der zwischen ihre Brüste fiel und ihr kristallblaues Chufa vor seinem Blick verbarg. Es fiel ihm schwer seine Augen abzuwenden.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Elim erwiderte das Lächeln liebevoll. Er genoss es, dass sie nun so unbekümmert in seiner Gegenwart sein konnte. Sie vertraute ihm schließlich. Elim wusste, welch ein kostbares Geschenk das war.

Manisi besaß Eigenschaften, die er an anderen Frauen geliebt hatte – Palandines Selbstsicherheit, Ziyals jugendliche Unschuld. Darüber hinaus jedoch war sie eine völlig andere Frau, und er begehrte sie rein um ihrer selbst willen. Ja, er begehrte sie. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er vom ersten Augenblick an gewusst, dass es so kommen würde.

Manisi besaß all die Qualitäten, die er sich in einer Frau wünschte. Er hatte nicht vor, sie jemals aufzugeben.


	6. Chapter 6

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2380

Als er wieder erwachte, war er in der Krankenstation, und sah in das vertraute Gesicht Dr. Komars. „Dies ist gerade noch einmal gut ausgegangen“, sagte sie. „Sie hätten sterben können.“

„Wir alle sterben eines Tages, Doktor“, erwiderte Elim. Er stellte zufrieden fest, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr spürte, und auch seine unnatürliche Müdigkeit war verflogen. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben das Virus gefunden?“ Sie trug keine Quarantänekleidung.

„Das Hypospray enthielt tatsächlich ein Heilmittel. Zusammen mit einem ziemlich schmerzhaften Nervengift, dessen Wirkung in exakt dem Augenblick begonnen hätte, in dem die Heilung abgeschlossen war. Jemand besaß anscheinend Humor.“ Marendrial Denar betrat die Krankenstation.

„Das Virus hat Sie niemals infiziert“, sagte Komar. „Ihr verbessertes Immunsystem hat das verhindert. Der Bajoraner war infiziert, wir haben ihn geheilt. Es ist ein interessantes Virus, ich habe gerade erst begonnen es wirklich zu verstehen. Bei Kontakt mit normalen cardassianischen Immunzellen wäre es so scheint es in eine aggressive, luftübertragbare Form mutiert, mit einer mehrwöchentlichen Latenzzeit. Ein akuter Ausbruch hätte dem terranischen Marburgvirus geglichen, auf dem es offenbar basiert. Hemorrhagisches Fieber, Bewusstseinsverlust, totales Organversagen innerhalb von Tagen.“ Die junge Frau klang enthusiastisch. Dr. Komar war mehr Wissenschaftlerin als Ärztin, und sie liebte solche Herausforderungen.

Denars Blick war halb missbilligend, halb amüsiert. „Denken Sie, es ist genug, endlich den Krieg zu erklären?“

Elim setzte sich auf. „Wegen eines fehlgeleiteten, geisteskranken Einzeltäters?“

Denar schüttelte den Kopf. „Erschreckend, wie viele davon in der Föderation existieren, nicht wahr? Noch dazu, sie leiden alle an der gleichen Wahnvorstellung.“ Sie reichte Komar einen Datenblock. „Hier sind mehr Geschichten von Geisteskranken für Sie, Doktor. Sie und ihre Kollegen werden sicher Spaß daran haben.“

„Bashir hat geredet?“, fragte er ein wenig überrascht.

„Er tut es jetzt.“

Elim sah zu der Konsole. „Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?“

„Eine Woche. Erkennen Sie diesen Raum nicht? Wir sind im Hauptquartier in Tarlak.“

Schock durchflutete ihn und er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fassen. „Eine Woche!“ Er stand auf. „Ich brauche etwas Anzuziehen. Sagen Sie mir, was in der letzten Zeit passiert ist. Was tut Raghman?“

Die beiden Frauen wechselten einen amüsierten Blick. „Sie waren zwei Monate abwesend, Garak. Ich denke, die beste Nachricht ist die, dass sich im Grunde nichts verändert hat. Der Vertrag mit dem romulanischen Imperium wurde unterzeichnet, und wir verhandeln noch immer mit den Tzenkethi.“

„Sotak hat also meine Nachricht weitergegeben.“

Denar nickte. „Sie müssen ihn danach gefunden haben, aber er hat Ihnen nichts gesagt, oder nicht genug. Deswegen haben sie versucht, von Ihnen Antworten zu bekommen.“

„Das habe ich mir gedacht.“ Da die Grenzen der Romulaner dicht waren, waren ihre vulkanischen Verbündeten die einzige Möglichkeit zur Kontaktaufnahme gewesen, und ihre zukünftigen Pläne machten einen solchen Vertrag zwingend notwendig. Cardassia wollte keinen Konflikt mit dem Imperium, aber die verlorenen cardassianischen Territorien waren ein steter Stachel im Fleisch des Zentralkommandos. Sobald die Lage auf Cardassia sich mehr stabilisiert hatte – und manche sagten, sie wäre bereits jetzt stabil genug – würden sie von einem Angriff auf die Breen Föderation nicht mehr abzubringen sein. Ein Erfolg hing davon ab, dass die anderen Großmächte des Quadranten still dabei zusahen. Das Territorium der Breen war auf der anderen Seite des Quadranten, und sie hatten keine Grenze zu Föderationsgebiet. Die Romulaner teilten jedoch eine Grenze mit den Breen, und sie würden früher oder später merken, was passierte.

„Weiß die Föderation bereits davon?“

„Nicht offiziell.“

„Was gibt es sonst noch?“

Komar hatte ihm eine Uniform gebracht, und er zog sich um während Denar ihn auf den neusten Stand brachte. „Was ist mit Jain passiert?“, fragte er schließlich. Er hätte die Frage am liebsten als erstes gestellt, aber das war leider unmöglich. Es war eine Sache, dass Denar wusste, dass er einen bajoranischen Liebhaber hatte. Eine andere, sie wissen zu lassen, wieviel er ihm bedeutete. Elim vertraute ihr, aber nicht ihren Ambitionen.

„Der Bajoraner? Er war nicht besonders kooperativ, abgesehen von Informationen, die Sie direkt betreffen. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, was Sie mit ihm vorhaben, somit habe ich ihn bislang nicht zum Verhör geschickt. Kellas hat es nicht gefallen.“

„Kellas hat keinerlei Autorität“, entgegnete er ärgerlich. Lei Kellas war ein ambitionierter junger Mann, der der Meinung war, ihm stünde aufgrund seiner telepathischen Stufe eine höhere Position zu. Denar war eine schwächere Telepathin, ebenso wie Talon, aber Elim wusste, warum er die beiden zu seinen Stellvertretern ernannt hatte. Sie waren loyal.

„Ich habe ihn zu den Breen geschickt. Sie sind hoffentlich eine ausreichende Herausforderung für ihn.“

Elim lachte. „Ich mag Ihren Stil, Denar. Ich hoffe, dass ich es mir nie mit Ihnen verscherze.“ Die Völker der Breen Föderation waren langjährige Verbündete, und es würde nicht einfach sein, Zwietracht zwischen ihnen zu säen, aber das hieß nicht, dass Elim es nicht versucht hatte. Er hatte schon vor einer Weile Agenten nach Breen geschickt, um Aufrührer zu finden und zu unterstützen. Es würde eine Eroberung sehr erleichtern, wenn die Breen sich untereinander uneinig waren. So wichtig diese Aufträge auch waren, so gefährlich waren sie auch – einige der Breen waren immun gegen Telepathie - und selbst ein Erfolg würde auf Cardassia nur wenig Anerkennung bringen.

Elim replizierte sich einen Tee, und genoss einen Augenblick lang das vertraute Aroma der Tokhoswurzeln. Außenweltreplikatoren schafften es nie wirklich, diesen Geschmack herzustellen. „Es ist gut, zurück zu sein.“

Denar neigte den Kopf. „Es ist gut, Sie zurück zu haben, Garak.“

### Farah, 2379

Elim rann ihr nach und griff ihren Arm. „Bitte, Manisi…“

Sie blieb inmitten der Orchideen stehen, und Elim dachte einen Moment lang bitter daran, wie ironisch es war, dass dies die gleichen Orchideen waren, in deren Gegenwart seine Beziehung mit Palandine so furchtbar geendet war.

„Ich dachte…“ Ihm, dem gewandten Redner, fehlten plötzlich die Worte. „Wir haben eine wunderbare Beziehung, wir passen zusammen… denkst du nicht genauso?“

Es gab so viele Gründe, warum sie anders denken mochte, und es war nicht schwer, sie alle bildlich vor sich zu sehen. Er arbeitete für eine Organisation, die sie ihr Leben lang gefürchtet hatte. Er war Jahre älter als sie. Sie mochte nicht wissen, was er in seiner langen Laufbahn als Agent des Ordens und Inquisitor getan hatte, aber sie war schlau genug, es sich vorstellen zu können. Er war immer liebevoll mit ihr umgegangen, aber sie wusste, dass er grausam sein konnte. Er behauptete nun, sie zu lieben, aber wer sagte, dass das für immer so bleiben würde? Seine Arbeit war gefährlich, und seine Familie würde niemals vollkommen sicher sein. Sie war gerade einem Leben ewiger Flucht entkommen, wie konnte er von ihr erwarten, diese Sicherheit aufzugeben? Er war ein Gegner Raghmans, einer Frau, der sie ihr Leben zu verdanken hatte, und der ihre Schwester loyal folgte.

„Du weißt es nicht möglich!“, rief sie. „Warum verspottest du mich so?“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte er verständnislos. „Warum?“

„Du weißt doch, dass ich niemals heiraten kann“, sagte sie gequält. „Wie, wenn ich niemals Kinder bekommen kann?“

Elim schlang die Arme um sie, als seine Schockierung Mitgefühl wich. „Das wusste ich nicht. Bist du sicher?“

Sie zuckte zusammen und lachte bitter. „Natürlich bin ich sicher. Alle meine Kinder würden unnatürlich auf die Welt kommen. Monströs, so wie ich…“

Er holte tief Luft und umschlang sie fester. „Ist es das, was du von dir selbst denkst? Manisi…“

Sie schluchzte und wand sich in seinem Griff. „Ich habe meine Mutter umgebracht!“

„Sie hat Selbstmord begangen“, widersprach er fest.

Manisi schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es, was mein Vater alle glauben lassen hat. Vielleicht hat er sich selbst sogar davon überzeugt, schließlich hätte sie mich nie am Leben gelassen, wenn sie nicht so depressiv gewesen wäre wegen Iliana. Ich habe sie umgebracht, Elim. Ich.“

Elim zog sie mit sich auf die Parkbank, ohne seinen Griff zu lockern. Er war sich sicher, es war ein Unfall gewesen, für den sie sich nun die Schuld gab. Wie konnte es anders sein?

„Erzähl mir, wie es passiert ist“, sagte er ruhig.

Sie zitterte, aber hörte schließlich auf, gegen ihn anzukämpfen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass die Antamon mir die Fähigkeit verliehen haben, mit den Echsen in Rapport zu treten, aber das war eine Lüge“, sagte sie tonlos. „Ich war immer dazu in der Lage, von Anfang an. Als ich klein war, waren sie mein einziger Bezug zur Außenwelt. Ich konnte nichts sehen, ich konnte nichts hören, aber ich konnte sie fühlen… alle Reptilien um uns herum. Ich rief sie zu mir. Meine Mutter hasste es, hasste sie. Sie machten ihr Angst. Sie versuchte, sie von mir fern zu halten, aber es gelang nie wirklich. Zu Anfang schrie und weinte ich, bis sie mich nach draußen brachten. Später kletterte ich aus meiner Krippe und krabbelte nach draußen. Ich kann mich natürlich nicht daran erinnern, aber Meren hat es mir erzählt.“ Meren war, wie Elim wusste, der Mann, der sie aufgezogen hatte. „Sie fanden mich mit Schlangen und Echsen und anderen Kreaturen. Eines Tages fand meine Mutter mich und wollte mich zurück ins Haus bringen, aber ich wollte nicht gehen. Also bat ich die Schlangen, mir zu helfen, und sie bissen sie. So ist sie gestorben.“

Darum also wollte Raghman, dass Manisi für sie arbeitete. Durch die Ohren von Echsen zu hören war eine Sache, aber sie zu kontrollieren? Was für eine großartige Attentäterin sie wäre. „Gibt es noch andere Antamon, die diese Fähigkeit haben?“, fragte er, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Sie gefror. „Ist das das einzige, woran du dabei denkst? Nein, Elim, ich bin das einzige derartige Monster!“

„Und umso mehr begehrt Raghman deine Fähigkeiten“, entgegnete er ruhig. „Ich verstehe. Du warst ein kleines Kind, Manisi. Du konntest nicht wissen, was passieren würde. Es war ein Unfall.“

„Das ändert nicht, was ich bin“, sagte sie bitter.

„Jemand, der in der Lage ist, zu töten. Hast du es jemals wieder getan, nach diesem einen Mal?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals wieder. Ich werde diese Fähigkeit niemals wieder benutzen.“ Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, und er konnte sehen, dass allein die Vorstellung sie entsetzte. Elim fühlte sich plötzlich schwindelig. Was wollte er mit diesem naiven Mädchen?

„Somit hast du ein einziges Mal getötet, und es war ein Unfall. Wenn du glaubst, dass dich das zu einem Monster macht, was denkst du dann von mir? Verurteilst du mich genauso?“

Sie seufzte. „Das kannst du nicht vergleichen, Elim. Was ich getan habe war unnatürlich, monströs! Du hast deine Pflicht getan, im Dienste Cardassias.“

Er schwieg einen Moment lang. Sie hatte das nie so klar gesagt. Dachte sie das wirklich? Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er ihr immer etwas vorgespielt hatte. Wie konnte sie ihn lieben? „Es gibt vieles, was du nicht über mich weißt“, sagte er schließlich. „Es ist mir egal, was du bist, oder was du getan hast. Ich liebe dich, und ich will, dass du meine Frau wirst. Aber vielleicht hast du Recht, und dies kann niemals funktionieren.“ Er ließ sie los und setzte sie vorsichtig auf die Bank, dann stand er auf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte. „Wenn du glaubst, dass du ein Monster bist, für die Art, wie du deine Mutter getötet hast, dann bin ich tausendmal das Monster, das du bist. Du glaubst, ich habe nur aus Pflichtgefühl getötet? Ich habe aus Zorn getötet und aus Eifersucht. Ich habe getötet um zu überleben und um mir Respekt zu verschaffen. Ich habe sogar allein deswegen getötet, weil ich es konnte. Weil ich es genossen habe.“

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und begegnete ihrem Blick.

„Das ist nicht der Mann, den ich kenne“, sagte sie, nun ruhig.

„Dann kennst du mich nicht so gut, wie du glaubst“, entgegnete er.

Sie sahen sich eine Zeit lang schweigend an.

„Das ist nicht einmal das einzige“, sagte er dann. Nun, da er begonnen hatte, konnte er plötzlich nicht aufhören. Er wusste, dass er jede Chance auf eine Zukunft mit ihr zerstörte, aber er genoss es auf perverse Weise. Er wollte ihre naive Unschuld zerstören, bis sie der Realität ins Auge sah. „Es gibt unzählige Gründe, warum du mich nicht heiraten solltest, aber der beste Grund ist, dass ich dir niemals treu sein werde. Ich habe Gelüste, die du niemals befriedigen kannst, und die ich dir auch niemals zumuten würde. Du machst dir Sorgen, dass du mir keine Kinder geben kannst. Vielleicht solltest du dir mehr Sorgen machen, dass ich eines Tages einen Bastard nach Hause bringe. Das würde zumindest die Familientradition am Leben halten.“ Er lachte bitter. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dies überhaupt angefangen habe. Es war von Anfang an eine absurde Idee.“

Elim fühlte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und hasste sich für die Schwäche. Er aktivierte seinen Kommunikator, um sich zurück zum Hauptquartier transportieren zu lassen.

Manisis Hand strich über seine und schaltete das Gerät aus. „Elim… Hör auf.“

Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie aufgestanden war. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte sie. „Vielleicht ist das töricht. Ich kann das gleiche sagen wie du. Es ist mir egal, was du bist. Es ist mir egal, was du getan hast. Wir werden nur herausfinden, ob es funktioniert, wenn wir es versuchen.“

Er sah auf sie herunter. „Heißt das, du willst es versuchen?“, fragte er ungläubig. „Nach allem, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe?“

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ja, Elim, lass es uns versuchen. Vielleicht ist dies die einzige Chance, die wir beide jemals haben werden. Wir wären doch Narren, sie zu vergeuden.“

Elim schlang die Arme um sie. Stimmte sie dieser Heirat nur zu, weil sie der Meinung war, dass sie sonst nie einen Ehemann finden würde? Der Gedanke stieß ihn ab, aber gleichzeitig konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, seinen Antrag zurückzuziehen. Er begehrte sie zu sehr. Es war ein Fehler, dessen war er sich sicher, und dennoch schaffte er es nicht, diese Beziehung zu beenden, solange es noch möglich war. Sie hatte als dies begann gesagt, dass es niemals gut ausgehen würde, und sie hatte recht gehabt. Es würde nicht gut enden, aber er konnte sich nicht zwingen, aufzuhören. Er war ein zu selbstsüchtiger Mann. Ein selbstsüchtiger Narr.

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2380

Das Hauptquartier des obsidianischen Ordens im Tarlak Sektor der Hauptstadt war von Alon Ghemor zerstört worden, aber nach der offiziellen Anerkennung des neuen Ordens hatten sie es wieder aufgebaut. Die Korridore und Räume hatten nicht mehr viel gemeinsam mit dem Komplex, den Elim aus seiner Jugend in Erinnerung hatte. Dieses neue Gebäude war mit der organischen Technologie der Antamon entstanden, und man sah es in jeder Wand und jedem Fenster. Es gewann denn Großteil seiner Energie aus dem Sonnenlicht, das auf seine Außenhülle fiel, und dem Wind, der durch die Kanäle in der Fassade blies. Es konnte neue Räume wachsen lassen, wenn man das einprogrammierte, und ebenso andere verschwinden lassen. Das Design des Gebäudes war alt, aber man spürte, dass dies kein totes Material war. Es war faszinierend, und ein wenig beunruhigend.

Die Verhörräume und Gefängniszellen waren nun in der untersten Etage. Früher hatte dieser Teil des Gebäudes die Archive beherbergt, aber diese waren nach den Erfahrungen der Vergangenheit nun in dem zweiten offiziellen Hauptgebäude des Ordens in der Korvatregion. Ein Gebäude, das sehr viel besser abgesichert wahr, und dessen Standort außerhalb des Ordens nur wenigen Regierungsmitgliedern bekannt war.

Niemand außer Elim und den Agenten die dort arbeiteten wusste von der Zentrale in Breman, und so würde es auch bleiben, wenn es nach ihm ging.

Im Moment war der größte Teil des Gefängnistrakts leer. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte der Orden hunderte von Gefangenen in diesem Gebäude untergebracht. Es war so berüchtigt, dass es manchmal bereits ausreichte, Leute hierher zu bringen, um ein Geständnis von ihnen zu bekommen. Die Zellen waren wabenartig angeordnet, einige isoliert, andere in Gruppen von drei oder fünf Zellen, die von einer einzelnen Wachstation überwacht wurden. Nicht weit davon befanden sich die Verhörräume.

Iro erhob sich angespannt, als Elim den Raum betrat. Er trug Gefangenenkleidung, und die Kontrollarmbänder, die sie vor einiger Zeit eingeführt hatten um problematische Gefangene zu kontrollieren. Elim spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen, aber unterdrückte ihn schnell. Er würde bald genug herausfinden, was passiert war.

„Es geht dir gut“, waren Iros erste Worte, als er ihn sah.

„Ich bin heute aufgewacht.“ Elim deaktivierte das Kraftfeld vor der Zelle.

Iro trat zögernd aus der Zelle. „Niemand war bereit, mir zu sagen, was mit dir passiert ist. Ich habe fast befürchtet…“

„Es geht mir gut“, sagte er beruhigend, die Hand des Bajoraners greifend. „Was ist mit dir?“

Iro zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe etwas Fieber bekommen, aber sie haben mir das Heilmittel gegeben, bevor ich stärkere Symptome entwickeln konnte. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, was passiert ist. Sie haben mich hierher gebracht, nachdem sie sicher waren, dass das Heilmittel gewirkt hat, das war vor vier Tagen.“ Alles wahr, aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

Elim trat zum Replikator und synthetisierte einen Anzug. Die anderen zwei Zellen in dieser Wabe waren leer. Die Bürger Cardassias waren zufrieden mit der neuen Regierung. Keine Dissidenten oder Revolutionäre, die die Aufmerksamkeit des Ordens auf sich gezogen hätten. Nicht einmal organisiertes Verbrechen. Natürlich gab es noch immer die gewöhnlichen Kleinkriminellen, aber diese waren die Angelegenheit der Zivilpolizei. Er hielt Iro den Anzug hin. „Zieh dich um.“

Iro zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich auszog, und Elim bemerkte die Prellungen die zum Vorschein kamen mit Missbilligung. Er winkte einem der Wachleute, die sich in dem Büro auf der anderen Seite befanden. „Wie ist das passiert?“

„Weiß nicht, Sir. Muss tollpatschig gewesen sein“, erwiderte der Wärter ohne zu blinzeln.

Elim faltete die Hände und musterte den Mann einen Moment lang. Der Wärter war kein Telepath. Nicht einmal latent genug, um ihm Widerstand zu bieten. Er fragte sich flüchtig, ob das nun ein Problem darstellte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, solche Agenten in Zukunft außerhalb des Hauptquartiers einzusetzen, für unwichtige Tätigkeiten. Sie könnten zu einem Sicherheitsrisiko werden. Er würde mit Pythas darüber reden müssen.

„Wie wäre es damit“, sagte er. „Lei Kellas war hier, mit der Absicht, ihn zu verhören. Der Gefangene hat Widerstand geleistet, und Sie und ihre Kollegen haben Ihren Frust abreagiert.“

Der Mann schluckte, aber straffte sich. „Er hat uns zuerst angegriffen, Sir. Wir haben das Recht, einen unkooperativen Gefangenen zu züchtigen.“

Elim lächelte. „Warum haben Sie dann gelogen?“

Der Wärter sah plötzlich unsicher aus. Elim fiel auf, wie jung er war, gerade von der Akademie vermutlich. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir.“

Iro hatte sich inzwischen umgezogen und kam zu ihnen. „Lass den Jungen gehen, Elim“, sagte er, eine Hand auf seinen Arm legend. „Ich habe es provoziert.“

Der Wärter warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, dann straffte er sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist wie Sie gesagt haben, Sir. Er war kooperativ, bis Glin Kellas mit ihm geredet hat. Danach hat er uns angegriffen. Ich habe das Gespräch nicht gehört, aber ich nehme an, es war etwas, das der Glin gesagt hat.“

„Ich kann mir denken, was er gesagt hat“, erwiderte Elim trocken. „Strafdienst für die Lüge, Garresh.“

Der Mann nickte unglücklich. Es war dumm von ihm gewesen, Elim anzulügen, aber Lügen wie diese waren Gewohnheit unter den unteren Rängen. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sich das änderte.

Iro folgte ihm aus dem Gefängnistrakt heraus, und betrachtete das Gebäude dabei fasziniert. Sie nahmen einen der Aufzüge zu den obersten Stockwerken, in denen sich die Büros befanden. Sobald sie ein Fenster erreichten sah Iro hinaus. „Auf welchem Planeten sind wir?“

„Cardassia.“

Iro lachte zunächst, aber verstummte, als er sah, dass Elim es ernst meinte. Seine Erheiterung wich ungläubiger Schockierung. „Das ist unmöglich… Ich habe die Bilder gesehen, nach dem Ende des Krieges! Selbst davor…“

Elim trat neben ihn. Unter ihnen erstreckte sich die neu erbaute Hauptstadt, eine Mischung aus Parks, Alleen, und glitzernden Hochhäusern. Am Horizont, wo die Stadt endete, begann das umliegende Farmland, das in dieser Jahreszeit von reifem Korn tief rot gefärbt war. Darüber erstreckte sich ein fast wolkenloser, violetter Himmel. Elim erinnerte sich an eine Zeit in der man den Himmel auf Cardassia vor Dunst kaum hatte sehen können. In dieser Zeit waren die Ozeane so lebensfeindlich gewesen, dass sie sich in ein dunkles, giftiges Braun verfärbt hatten. Nachts trieb der Wind den Staub aus den Wüsten die die Stadt umgaben ins Innere der Stadt, so dass ihre Straßen und Häuser in ein ewiges Braun getaucht waren. Manchmal war es schwer zu glauben, dass dies erst fünf Jahre her war. Manchmal war es schwer zu glauben, dass der Blick aus diesem Fenster Realität war. „Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?“, sagte er.

„Wie ist das möglich?“, fragte Iro fassungslos.

„Unsere Wissenschaftler haben seit langer Zeit versucht, neue Arten des Terraforming zu entwickeln. Sie haben in den letzten Jahren einige Durchbrüche erzielt. Cardassia ist nun wieder in Lage, seine Bewohner ohne die Hilfe der Kolonien zu versorgen. Es hilft, dass unsere Bevölkerung durch das Dominion reduziert worden ist“, fügte er mit etwas Bitterkeit hinzu. Trotz dem Eingreifen der Antamon waren Millionen Cardassianer bei den letzten Gefechten ums Leben gekommen. Soldaten, Familien, ganze Städte… das Dominion hatte sie vernichten wollen. Elim würde das niemals vergessen.

Iro schwieg eine Weile und starrte auf die Landschaft unter ihnen hinunter. „Mit solch einer Technik könntet ihr den Schaden rückgängig machen, den ihr auf Bajor angerichtet habt“, sagte er dann. Seine Stimme schwankte. „Den unfruchtbaren Boden. Die unbewohnbaren Wüsten.“ Er holte zitternd Luft und presste eine Hand auf seinen Mund. „Sie würden es schwer finden das abzulehnen. Propheten...“

„Ich hoffe es“, sagte Elim. „Cardassia will eine Allianz mit Bajor.“

Iro fuhr aufgebracht zu ihm herum. „Ist das der Grund warum du mich hierher gebracht hast?“, fragte er heiser. „Damit ich dabei helfe, Bajor in eine neue Allianz mit Cardassia hinein zu ziehen? Denkt ihr, wir haben nichts aus der Vergangenheit gelernt?“

„Wir brauchen den bajoranischen Raum“, erwiderte Elim schonungslos. In gewisser Weise war es befreiend, nun die Wahrheit zu sagen, selbst wenn Iro ihn dafür hassen mochte. „Unsere gegenwärtige Regierung wünscht eine Allianz. Wir brauchen die bajoranischen Ressourcen nicht länger, Tatsache ist, Bajor hat keine Ressourcen mehr, die für uns von Interesse sind. Was wir brauchen ist Zugang zu den Raumgebieten, die wir an die Föderation verloren haben, und dieser Zugang geht durch den bajoranischen Raum. Die Prioritäten des Zentralkommandos in dieser Hinsicht sind klar.“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, fragte Iro bleich. „Ihr plant einen Krieg mit der Föderation? Drohst du damit, dass Bajor wieder annektiert wird, wenn wir einer Allianz nicht zustimmen? Das ist Wahnsinn!“

„Zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt haben wir achthundert Schiffe der Harekiklasse, die gefechtsfähig sind. Unsere Werften produzieren täglich neue Schiffe“, sagte Elim kühl. Diese Statistiken waren nur im Groben korrekt, und es spielte keine Rolle, denn sie würden sich schon bald wieder ändern. „Wir haben noch immer mehr als sechshundert Schiffe der Keldonklasse in Betrieb, und mehr als achthundert der Galorklasse. Die Föderation ist pragmatisch. Sie werden ihre Randterritorien aufgeben, um ihre Zentralwelten zu beschützen, wie sie es in allen bisherigen Konflikten getan haben, und das ist alles, was wir wollen.“

Iro schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. „Was ist mit den anderen Mächten im Quadranten? Den Klingonen?“

„Wir befinden uns zurzeit in Verhandlungen mit den Klingonen.“ Keiner hatte ein Interesse daran, dass die Klingonen eine neue Allianz mit der Föderation bildeten. Die Klingonen hatten nach dem Ende des Krieges die meisten der von ihnen besetzten Gebiete zurückgegeben. Die verbleibenden Gebiete waren Anlass zur Missstimmung, aber es  war großteils unbewohnter Raum, im Gegensatz zu den Föderationsgebieten, in denen sich cardassianische Siedlungen befanden. Die Guls waren bereit zu Zugeständnissen, solange die Klingonen einen Nichtangriffspakt unterzeichneten.

„Die Romulaner?“

„Wir haben ein Friedensabkommen mit den Romulanern.“

„Die Tzenkethi?“

„Wir stehen kurz vor der Vereinbarung einer Allianz.“

„Wann bei den Feuerhöhlen ist das alles passiert?“, fragte Iro entsetzt.

Elim lächelte. „Während ich mit der wunderbaren Bostschafterin Troi über die Freigabe der Handelswege debattierte.“

„Es war ein Ablenkungsmanöver.“

„Das, und ich musste mit den Vulkaniern reden.“

„Mit den Vulkaniern?“

„Ja, denn schon bald wird Vulkan seine Abspaltung von der Föderation erklären, um sich mit dem romulanischen Reich zu vereinigen. Sie werden ein neues Reich formen, das sich in seiner Philosophie, so wage ich zu vermuten, drastisch von seinen Vorgängern unterscheiden wird. Wir mussten sicherstellen, dass das Übereinkommen zwischen unseren Völkern bestehen bleibt.“

Iro schwieg. Elim hatte selbst eine Weile geschwiegen, als er das erste Mal von dieser Entwicklung erfahren hatte. Der obsidianische Orden hatte schon seit einer Weile gewusst, dass solche Gespräche zwischen Vulkan und Romulus im Gange waren, angetrieben unter anderem von dem ehemaligen vulkanischen Botschafter Spock. Sie hatten dem nie viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, in der Meinung, dass es eine Modeerscheinung war, die sich bald auflösen würde. Sie hatten übersehen, wie sehr sich die Stimmung auf Vulkan im Laufe der letzten Kriege von der Föderation abgewandt hatte. Gleichzeitig hatte Spocks Bewegung auf Romulus Zulauf bekommen. Das romulanische Imperium hatte einmal expansionistische Ambitionen gehabt, aber in den letzten Jahrzehnten hatten sie sich hauptsächlich isoliert, und diese separatistische Einstellung gefiel den Vulkaniern. Sie hatten kein Interesse daran, in weitere Kriege hineingezogen zu werden. Sie wollten sich gemeinsam mit Romulus isolieren, und sich aus den Konflikten des restlichen Quadranten fernhalten.

Vulkan, eines der Gründungsmitglieder der Föderation. Vulkan, dessen Territorium einen Puffer bildete zwischen dem romulanischen Imperium und dem Herz der Föderation, dem Solsystem.

Es würde die Föderation in eine nie dagewesene Krise stürzen. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt für einen Angriff.

„Jemand hat mich einmal vor langer Zeit gefragt, was mein schlimmster Albtraum wäre“, sagte Iro schließlich. „Ich habe ihm geantwortet, es ist eine Erinnerung. Es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich Kollaborateure umgebracht. Ich habe es nie bedauert, denn ich habe es für Bajor getan.“

Elim seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, dass sein Liebhaber rationaler reagieren würde. „Sei vernünftig, Iro. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dein Volk zu verraten.“

Iro lachte fassungslos. „Doch, Elim, das tust du. Ich habe den größten Teil meines Lebens für Bajors Freiheit gekämpft, und hier stehst du bietest mir großzügig Optionen für eine erneute Versklavung meines Volkes an. Was wäre ich, wenn ich dabei mithelfen würde, wenn nicht ein Kollaborateur?“ Er ballte die Fäuste. „Du solltest mich zurück in diese Arrestzelle bringen!“

Vielleicht hätte er erwarten sollen, das Iro so reagieren würde. Die meisten Bajoraner hassten Cardassianer, und selbst wenn Iro das nicht tat, hieß das nicht, dass er die Besatzung vergeben und vergessen hatte. Vielleicht hätte Elim genauso reagiert wenn er an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Die Bajoraner wollten frei sein, Elim konnte das verstehen. Sie würden jedoch einsehen müssen, dass die Freiheit, die sie in einer Allianz mit Cardassia haben würden, ihre beste Option war. Iros Reaktion zeigte, was sie wahrscheinlich auf Bajor erwarten würde.

„Ich hoffe, dass die bajoranische Regierung pragmatischer auf unser Angebot reagieren wird, denn ansonsten wird es uns schwerfallen, dass Zentralkommando zu zügeln.“

Bereits jetzt warnten einige Guls davor, dass die Bajoraner mit Terroranschlägen und Sabotage reagieren würden, wenn man ihnen die Freiheit ließ.

Iro presste die Lippen zusammen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Du weißt, was ich bin, Elim. Was ich war. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich dir hierbei helfe. Das kannst du nicht.“

Elim musterte seinen Liebhaber eine Zeit lang. Iro begegnete seinem Blick angespannt. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du die Situation akzeptieren würdest“, sagte er schließlich, „aber ich kann verstehen, dass du das nicht tust.“

Iro atmete langsam aus und bedachte ihn mit einem bitteren Blick. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dachte, du wärst anders.“

„Anders?“ Eine Mischung von Zorn und Bedauern erfüllte Elim. „Anders als wer? Dukat? Er war ein machtbesessener Wahnsinniger, ich hoffe, dass wir unterschiedlich sind! Anders als die Soldaten, die auf Bajor geplündert und gemordet haben? Sie haben Befehle befolgt, Befehle von fehlgeleiteten Autokraten die niemals die Positionen hätten bekommen dürfen, die sie gehabt haben. Ich habe niemals einen einzigen Bajoraner umgebracht. Ich war einer derjenigen, die diese Leute an der Macht gehalten haben! Ich habe ihnen dabei geholfen, von ihren sicheren Sesseln aus Entscheidungen zu treffen, die tausende von Leben zerstört haben, nicht nur bajoranische, sondern auch cardassianische. Was hast du gedacht bedeutet es, dass ich im obsidianischen Orden war?“

„Ich weiß genau, was du warst“, sagte Iro zornig. „Ich dachte, du hättest aus der Vergangenheit gelernt.“

„Das habe ich.“

„Nein, das hast du nicht!“, schrie Iro. „Du bist genau da wo du früher warst, und tust das Gleiche wie damals! Du lässt es zu, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholt!“ Er schwankte, und stützte sich an der Wand ab.

„Deine Einschätzungen sind von Vorurteilen beeinflusst.“ Elim wünschte sich, er könnte Iro dazu zwingen, es zu verstehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass das illusorisch war. „Keiner streitet ab, dass wir in der Vergangenheit Fehler gemacht haben, aber wir haben daraus gelernt. Diesmal wird es eine Allianz sein, die auf gegenseitigem Respekt basiert. Eine Allianz zwischen Gleichgestellten.“

Iro lachte hilflos. „Mein Volk wird euch niemals respektieren, die meisten Bajoraner hassen euch! Gleichgestellte?“ Er winkte mit einer Hand zu dem Fenster. „Wie könnten wir Gleichgestellte sein, mit eurer Technologie und eurer Streitflotte? Eine Allianz zwischen unseren Völkern ist nur so lange eine Allianz, wie es eurem Zentralkommando gefällt!“

Elim seufzte. „Vielleicht“, gab er zu. „Vielleicht wird es unmöglich sein, ein neues Cardassia aufzubauen, das die alten Fehler nicht wiederholt. Doch die Leute, die nun an der Macht sind, sind nicht die gleichen, wie damals. Es gibt immer noch einige aus der alten Garde, das bestreite ich nicht, aber sie sind  eine Minderheit. Ich hoffe, dass wir alle aus unseren alten Fehlern gelernt haben. Bleib hier, Iro, und sieh dir an, was aus Cardassia geworden ist. Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht glaubst, dass wir gute Alliierte sein könnten, aber Cardassia hat sich geändert. Sieh dir an, was sich geändert hat. Das ist alles, was ich von dir will.“

Raghman hatte viele Fehler, aber Elim glaubte ihr, wenn sie sagte, sie wolle ein anderes Cardassia. Nicht nur ein Cardassia, das seiner wahren Geschichte ins Auge blickte, sondern auch ein Cardassia, dessen Bürger fähig waren, andere Rassen als Alliierte zu respektieren. Iro hatte Recht, es würde nicht einfach sein, aber Cardassia konnte sich ändern. Es würde sich ändern. Deswegen brauchten sie diese Allianz mit Bajor. Nicht nur wegen der Raumgebiete, sondern auch, weil sie Cardassia helfen würde alten Gewohnheiten zu entwachsen, bis ihre alte Geschichte eines Tages nur noch das war – Geschichte.

Iro schluckte. Elim konnte den Moment sehen, in dem er nachgab. Er senkte den Kopf kaum merklich. „Meinetwegen. Was immer das bedeutet. Aber glaube nicht, dass sich diese Diskussion erledigt hat. Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen kann, und an diesem Tag werde ich mich gegen dich wenden.“

„Ich hoffe, du irrst dich da“, entgegnete er. „Ich hoffe, dieser Tag wird nie kommen.“

### Cardassia, 2380

Julian erwachte ruckartig. Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand. Als er sich erinnerte, rollte er sich unter der Decke zusammen und versuchte, sich an den Traum zu erinnern, aus dem er erwacht war. Vielleicht konnte er noch ein wenig länger in der Illusion verweilen, wenn er es nur genug versuchte… Es funktionierte nicht. Es funktionierte schon lange nicht mehr.

Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen und starrte in die Leere seiner Zelle. Sie war grau und leer, bis auf die Toilette und die Ultraschalldusche an der Seite, und das Replikatorfach in der Wand, das eine Auswahl von zwei Getränken und drei Gerichten anbot.

Er wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, oder wann er das letzte Mal jemanden gesehen hatte. Seine Zelle hatte keine Tür, auch wenn sie ohne Zweifel überwacht wurde. Julian wusste das, weil er ganz zu Anfang einmal versucht hatte, den Replikator aufzubrechen, um an die Schaltkreise in der Wand dahinter zu gelangen. Töricht, er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie ihn beobachteten.

Julian setzte sich langsam auf und starrte auf den Replikator. Das Fach war eine Unterbrechung in der grauen Wand. Der Winkel zwischen der Seite und der unteren Gerade betrug 42°, was bedeutete, dass der Winkel zwischen der oberen Seite und der oberen Seite 138° betrug. Vielleicht war es in Wirklichkeit 137.5°, er konnte das natürlich nicht genau messen, aber wenn es so wäre, wäre das ein _goldener_ Winkel. Wenn man eine Senkrechte vom Boden durch die untere Ecke des Faches zog, ergab das ein Dreieck, mit einer gedachten Verlängerung der oberen Gerade natürlich, aber kein _goldenes_ Dreieck. Sie wurden so genannt, weil sie auf dem goldenen Schnitt beruhten. Viele Pflanzen und Tiere der Erde enthielten in irgendeiner Form den goldenen Schnitt. In Gedanken begann er alle aufzuzählen, die er kannte, aber er verlor schnell die Konzentration und begann darüber nachzudenken, ob das auf Lebewesen auf anderen Planeten ebenso zutraf. Hatte er jemals dafür Belege gefunden? Vielleicht hatte er das. Wenn er sich nur besser erinnern könnte… Wenn er etwas zu schreiben hätte, könnte er es aufschreiben.

Er hatte eine Zeitlang versucht, mit dem roten Rokassasaft aus dem Replikator etwas auf den grauen Boden der Zelle zu schreiben. Es funktionierte zu Beginn, das Rot war auf dem hellgrauen Boden gut zu sehen, aber das Geschriebene verschwand über Nacht. Wahrscheinlich reinigten sie die Zelle mit Ultraschall während er schlief.

Julian rieb sich über die Stirn. Manchmal redete er mit sich selbst, aber es erschien schnell sinnlos. Er hatte versucht, Gedichte zu rezitieren, dann Bücher. Zu Beginn war es eine gute Ablenkung gewesen, aber nach einer Weile machte es ihn verrückt, dass er nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er sich richtig erinnerte. Manchmal war er überzeugt, dass er die Passage eines Buches richtig wiedergegeben hatte, aber am nächsten Tag erinnerte er sich an weitere Sätze, weitere Abschnitte. Vermutlich vergaß er dafür andere.

Er hatte versucht mit seinen Wärtern zu reden, mit ihnen zu verhandeln. Was konnte es schaden, wenn sie ihm etwas zu schreiben gaben? Es würde ihm kaum helfen zu entkommen. Er würde sogar Dinge für sie aufschreiben, Dinge, die er ihnen bisher nicht gesagt hatte… vielleicht würden sie sie nicht nützlich finden, aber vielleicht ja doch.

Sie antworteten nie. Vielleicht waren keine realen Personen hinter den Kameras. Vielleicht war es nur ein Computer. Er hatte versucht zu argumentieren, eine Kette logischer Widersprüche aufzubauen. Es funktionierte nicht. Am Ende war er sich selbst nicht mehr sicher, ob seine Logik stimmte, oder ob er sich selbst widersprach.

„Dies ist nicht richtig“, sagte er laut. „Nicht richtig.“ Er stand auf und begann, im dem Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Er sah die goldenen Linien, die über die Wand krochen wie giftige Ranken. Sie formten eine Fibonacci-Spirale. Fibonacci-Spiralen waren… Sie waren nicht real. Er wusste das. Er _wusste_ das.

Julian wusste, dass sein Verstand sich gegen ihn zu richten begann, dass er kurz davor stand, einen mentalen Zusammenbruch zu erleiden. Er hatte ihnen das _gesagt_. Er hatte die wissenschaftlichen Artikel, die er kannte, als Belege zitiert. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, was in seinem Gehirn vorging, die biochemischen Prozesse, die sich veränderten. Er hatte sie aufgefordert, es zu testen. _Ich bin Arzt_ , hatte er gesagt. _Ich weiß, wovon ich rede_. _Sie müssen mir zuhören. Hören Sie mir zu! Antworten Sie mir!_

Bitte, hatte er gesagt, in der Mitte der Zelle kniend, bitte, hören Sie mir zu. Was wollen Sie von mir? Was kann ich tun, damit sie mir zuhören?

Er gefror, als er plötzlich das Prickeln eines Transporterstrahls fühlte. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre nur eine weitere Halluzination, aber kurz darauf materialisierte er in einem anderen Raum, vor einem Schreibtisch hinter dem ein untersetzter Cardassianer stand. Licht ging an und blendete ihn. Julian rang nach Luft und schirmte mit einer Hand seine Augen ab. Der Cardassianer war ein dunkler Schemen in dem hellen Licht. „Ausziehen!“, sagte er grob.

Julian gehorchte mit zitternden Fingern. Er wusste, was dies bedeutete, und dennoch, ein Teil von ihm genoss diesen Ort, die Balken an der Decke, die Ornamente an den Wänden, die schimmernden Displays hinter dem Schreibtisch, selbst den anderen Mann im Raum, seine Präsenz, seine Stimme.

Ein Datenblock landete klappernd vor seinen Füßen. „Schreiben Sie auf, was sie über Sektion 31 wissen“, befahl der Mann.

Julian fiel auf die Knie und klammerte seine Hände um den Datenblock als würde er verschwinden, wenn er ihn losließ. Was, wie er wusste, geschehen würde, wenn er nicht tat, was der Mann von ihm verlangte. Er griff hastig nach dem Stift an der Seite des Blockes – was für ein wundervolles Gefühl – und begann zu schreiben. 

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2380

„Mir gefällt deine Wohnung“, sagte Iro. Er öffnete die Tür zum Balkon und trat hinaus. Sie waren in Elims Wohnung im Paldarsektor der Hauptstadt, eine Wohnung, in der er sich vorwiegend aufhielt, wenn er im Hauptquartier arbeitete. Offiziell war er natürlich Angestellter des diplomatischen Dienstes, ein weiterer Grund für diese Wohnung, auch wenn sich tatsächlich nur sehr selten im Außenministerium aufhielt. 

Es war eine große, lichtdurchflutete Wohnung in einem der besten Gebäude des Sektors. Als Botschafter konnte er sich das erlauben, auch wenn der Titel des Botschafters in die Föderation nur eine Farce war, nun, da Cardassia erneut alle diplomatischen Beziehungen abgebrochen hatte. Es kam ihm nur entgegen, da er seinen offiziellen Beruf ohnehin nicht ernsthaft ausüben wollte.

Iro strich vorsichtig über eine der Orchideen auf dem Balkon. „Sie sind wunderschön. Sind das die Orchideen, von denen du mir erzählt hast?“

„Ja.“

Tolans Orchideen hatten nun endlich die Gelegenheit, nichts als dekorativ zu sein. Elim trat neben Iro und atmete die klare Luft ein. Das Wetter in der Hauptstadt war perfekt für die Blumen, insbesondere nun, da es so viel feuchter geworden war.

Iro hob seine Hände, an deren Gelenken sich noch immer die Armbänder befanden, die die Gefängniswärter ihm angelegt hatten. „Wirst du die nun abnehmen?“

Elim musterte ihn einen Moment, dann schüttelte er denn Kopf. „So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du sie vorerst anbehältst.“

Iros Augen glitzerten einen Moment lang zornig, bevor seine Züge sich glätteten. „Wie du meinst.“

Elim betrachtete ihn kritisch. „Geht es dir gut? Fühlst du dich schwindelig oder müde?“ Die Armbänder waren für Cardassianer gemacht, er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sie bei Iro so gut funktionieren würden.

Sein Liebhaber schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht es gut. Die Ärzte im Gefängnis haben die Armbänder neu eingestellt. Ich nehme an, sie stellen mich ruhig?“ Er grinste zynisch. „Ich bin überraschend gelassen, alles in allem. Dennoch, ich wünschte mir, du hättest mehr Vertrauen in meine Selbstbeherrschung.“

Elim seufzte. „Ich will das Risiko nicht eingehen. Die Armbänder überwachen deine Blutwerte und verabreichen dir Beruhigungsmittel wenn du wütend wirst. Das ist bereits etliche Male heute geschehen, nicht dass das überraschend ist.“

„Ich hätte mich nicht von meiner Wut beherrschen lassen“, entgegnete Iro ruhig.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber ich will es nicht riskieren“, wiederholte Elim. Diese passive Version von Iro gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, und er wünschte sich, es hätte eine bessere Lösung gegeben, aber nach Iros Reaktion in Tarlak hatte er Angst, dass der Bajoraner irgendwann die Beherrschung verlieren würde. Er wusste, dass Iro eine außergewöhnlich gute Selbstbeherrschung besaß für einen Bajoraner, aber die Situation, in der sie sich befanden würde sie auf eine harte Probe stellen. Seine Kollegen würden sich über jeden Vorwand freuen, Iro erneut zu verhaften, und Elims Einfluss war begrenzt. „Ich habe ein Haus in Rogarin. Sobald wir dort sind, werde ich sie abnehmen.“

Iro runzelte die Stirn. „Du planst, mich an einen isolierten Ort zu bringen, wo ich nicht mit Cardassianern in Konflikt gerate.“

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass du nicht zu Schaden kommst“, sagte Elim ungehalten.

„Du hast mir auch versprochen, dass ich etwas über dieses neue Cardassia lerne.“ Iro trat auf ihn zu. „Was würde es mich kosten, mit dir zusammen zu bleiben?“

„Zu viel!“, fauchte Elim ärgerlich. Es war ein vorschnelles Versprechen gewesen, bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte, was es bedeutete. Seine Artgenossen waren noch nicht bereit, einen Bajoraner auf Cardassia zu tolerieren. Diese Einstellungen änderten sich, aber langsam.

Iro griff seine Hände und küsste sie. „Ich werde diese Armbänder tragen und tun was immer sonst es erfordert. Bitte, Elim.“

Elim schloss seine Finger um Iros. Die Hände seines Liebhabers fühlten sich kälter an als sonst, auch wenn sie Elim immer kalt vorkamen. Es war mit Sicherheit eine Nebenwirkung der Beruhigungsmittel. Iro konnte die Armbänder nicht auf Dauer tragen, selbst wenn er sich mit klarem Bewusstsein dafür entscheiden würde. Sie waren nie für Langzeitgebrauch konstruiert worden. „Ich denke darüber nach“, sagte er dennoch. Er würde darüber nachdenken, falls Iro das noch immer wünschen sollte, wenn er klar denken konnte, und wenn ihm bewusst wurde, was es beinhaltete.

Elim war sich beinahe sicher, dass er seine Meinung nicht ändern würde, und es hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Iro würde fast alles für Bajor tun, etwas, das Elim bewunderte. Es waren nur Augenblicke wie dieser, in denen er es bedauerte. Er konnte seinen Liebhaber nicht vor sich selbst beschützen. Iro hatte ein Recht darauf, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. So fatal sie auch sein mochten.


	7. Chapter 7

### Cardassia, 2380

Er materialisierte in einem weißen Raum, rund und leer bis auf die Toilette in der Mitte. Einen Augenblick lang vereinnahmte ihn Panik und er konnte nicht atmen. „Nein!“, schrie er dann. „Nein, ich habe Ihnen alles gesagt, was ich weiß!“

Er schluchzte, als das Licht langsam dunkler zu werden begann. „Bitte“, flehte er. „Es tut mir leid… Hören Sie auf!“

Das Licht verschwand schließlich, und ließ ihn in vollständiger Stille und Dunkelheit zurück. Er schrie, und schlug gegen die Wände, als würde sich so etwas ändern.

Geräusche und Erscheinungen sprangen aus der Dunkelheit hervor und krallten sich in ihn, zerrissen ihn mit ihren eisigen Fingern des Wahnsinns.

„Ich sage es Ihnen“, schluchzte er, ohne sich wirklich zu erinnern, was die Frage gewesen war. Was für eine Rolle spielte das? Es war einmal wichtig erschienen, nicht zu antworten, aber er hatte vergessen warum. Er wusste kaum noch wer er war. _Nichts_ , flüsterte eine kalte Stimme. _Du bist nichts, und du wirst nichts bleiben, bis ich entscheide, dich zu etwas zu machen._ _Von diesem Augenblick an, hängt deine Existenz allein von meinem Willen ab._ Er war einmal etwas gewesen, jemand, doch nun war er nichts. Fragmente ohne Zusammenhang, die die Wesen aus der Dunkelheit durcheinanderwarfen wie Puzzleteile, bis sie nichts waren als zusammenhanglose Informationen die versprachen, ihn aus dieser Hölle zu befreien, wenn sie ausgesprochen wurden. „Bitte…bitte…“

### Deep Space Nine, 2382

Kira starrte auf das cardassianische Schiff, das vor ihrer Station im Raum schwebte. Sie hasste es. Es sah nicht so aus wie die alten Schiffe der Galorklasse. Es war neu. Neu, schwarz, tödlich. Ein Vorbote des Unheils. Sie hatte Shakaar das gesagt, aber er hatte sie ausgelacht. Ausgelacht! Wann war ihr früherer Liebhaber ein solcher Politiker geworden? Einst hätte er ihre Ansicht geteilt, aber nun _redete_ er mit ihnen. Sie ballte die Fäuste und presste die Lippen zusammen. Sieben Jahre, seit mehr als ein Cardassianer diese Station betreten hatte, und nun dieses Schiff. Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

.

„Kai Abrejoti… dies ist eine große Ehre.“ Die Cardassianerin verbeugte sich. Es klang ehrlich.

Shakaar musterte sie und ihre Begleiter. Er wusste, dass bis auf die Botschafterin alle in dieser Gruppe dem Militär angehörten, aber man sah es ihnen nicht ohne weiteres an. Die neuen grauen Uniformen erinnerten an zivile Kleidung, und nur die Rangabzeichen verrieten, dass er Soldaten vor sich hatte.

Der Kai streckte die Hand aus, um nach dem Ohr der Botschafterin zu greifen, und zu Shakaars Schockierung erlaubte sie es. Abrejoti schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, während er ihr Pagh las, dann ließ er seine Hand sinken und betrachtete sie mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln.

„Waren Sie früher schon einmal auf Bajor, Botschafterin Pren?“

Die Cardassianerin begegnete seinem Blick ausdruckslos. „Ja. Ich war sehr jung damals. Es ist lange her.“

Der Kai nickte nachdenklich, aber sagte nichts weiter dazu. Sie betraten nacheinander den Konferenzraum, und die Botschafterin und ihre Begleiter nahmen an einer Seite des langen Tisches Platz. Shakaar, die beiden Colonels, der Kai, und die zwei Vedeks die ihn begleiteten folgten ihrem Beispiel. Ihre Sicherheitsleute blieben hinter ihnen stehen. Pren widmete ihnen nicht einmal einen Blick. Vor zehn Jahren wären es die cardassianischen Soldaten gewesen, die mit einem solchen Verhalten versucht hätten, ihr Gegenüber einzuschüchtern. Pren und ihre Begleiter waren entweder sehr entgegenkommend, oder sie hielten eine derartige Taktik für unnötig.

Shakaar dachte an das Schiff am Andockring, und die Berichte, die sie von Breen erhielten. Vielleicht war es unnötig, aber das alte cardassianische Militär hatte nie die Gelegenheit versäumt, einen Gegner einzuschüchtern. Dieses neue Verhalten, ebenso wie die Uniformen, war unerwartet und verunsicherte ihn.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er nicht wusste, was er von diesen neuen Cardassianern zu erwarten hatte.

Die Botschafterin lächelte, als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen.

„Zunächst einmal möchte ich im Namen meiner Regierung Bajor formell dafür danken, dass sie sich entschieden haben, das Handelsembargo der Föderation nicht länger zu unterstützen.“

„Unser Rat hat dem Föderationsrat darin zugestimmt, dass dieses Embargo unrechtmäßig war.“ Die Entscheidung des Rates hatte Shakaar nicht gefallen, aber er konnte nicht viel dagegen tun. Im Gegensatz zu Präsidentin Bacco hatte er nicht die Autorität, gegen eine solche Entscheidung Veto einzulegen. Die Sternenflotte war natürlich nicht glücklich darüber gewesen. Wie Shakaar befürchtet hatte, hatte es dazu geführt, dass der Handel mit der Föderation stark eingebrochen war. Einer der Gründe, die zu diesem Treffen geführt hatten.

„Bajoranische Handelsschiffe sind in unseren Kolonien sehr willkommen“, sagte Pren. „Die Tzenkethi, das Orionsydikat und das romulanische Imperium sind ebenfalls sehr an Handelsbeziehungen mit Bajor interessiert, aber sie haben mich gebeten, sicherzustellen, dass sie hier willkommen sind. Eine Anfrage, die ich hiermit weitergebe.“

„Jede Art von Handel ist auf Bajor sehr willkommen“, sagte Abrejoti, offenkundig erfreut über diese Neuigkeiten.

Shakaar zuckte leicht zusammen. „Solange den Tzenkethi und dem Orionsyndikat bewusst ist, das Sklavenhandel in unserem Raumbereich illegal ist.“

Pren faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Das ist ihnen selbstverständlich bewusst, Minister.“ Sie wechselte einen Blick mit einem ihrer Begleiter. „Unsere Alliierten sind verständlicherweise besorgt über die Sternenflottenpräsenz auf dieser Station. Sie befürchten, dass es zu… ideologischen… Konflikten kommen könnten.“

„Dies ist eine bajoranische Station, auf der bajoranisches Recht gilt“, entgegnete Shakaar. 

„Wir schätzen die Hilfe der Föderation in den letzten Jahren, auch wenn das Eigeninteresse der Sternenflotte dabei natürlich kaum zu übersehen ist“, sagte der Kai. „Wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass die Anwesenheit der Sternenflotte auf dieser Station nicht länger Bajor dient, werden wir sie auffordern, abzuziehen.“

Shakaar presste die Lippen zusammen. Er und der Kai waren fundamental unterschiedlicher Meinung bei diesem Thema, aber Abrejoti hatte leider großen Einfluss im Rat.

„Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass wir eine solche Entwicklung begrüßen würden“, sagte Pren mit untypischer Gradlinigkeit. „Ich wünsche Ihnen jedenfalls viel Erfolg, sollte es dazu kommen.“

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass die Föderation nicht abziehen würde?“, fragte Shakaar ungehalten.

Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Mir ist bewusst, dass die Sternenflotte ein starkes Interesse daran hat, ihre Präsenz auf dieser Station zu erhalten. Ich habe keinen Grund, anzuzweifeln, dass die Föderation die Entscheidungsvollmacht der bajoranischen Regierung in dieser Angelegenheit respektieren würde. Warum die Frage, Minister? Haben Sie einen?“

„Nein“, entgegnete Shakaar ärgerlich. „Nicht den Geringsten. Was sehr wahrscheinlich anders wäre, wenn es ihre Regierung wäre, die Truppen auf dieser Station stationiert hätte.“

Die Botschafterin seufzte und wechselte einen Blick mit dem Kai. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie so fühlen, Minister. Ich weiß, mein Volk muss sich für viel entschuldigen. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich persönlich ebenso wie als Repräsentantin meiner Regierung tief bedauere, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist. Ich wünschte, Sie könnten mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass sich inzwischen viel geändert hat. Wenn wir etwas tun könnten, um die Wunden zu heilen, die Ihr Volk erlitten hat, würden wir es nur zu gerne tun.“

Sie erschien so aufrichtig, es machte Shakaar wütend. Er wusste, dass sie log. Es war erst ein Jahr her, seit Cardassia Breen erobert hatte. Was ihn noch mehr aufbrachte, war, dass der Kai ihr zu glauben schien. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Die Antwort, die er ihr liebend gerne gegeben hätte, war alles andere als diplomatisch.

„Bevor wir weiter über Handel diskutieren – die Föderation hat mich gebeten, eine Anfrage an Sie weiterzuleiten. Es geht um einen Sternenflottenoffizier, zu dem sie vor einiger Zeit Kontakt verloren haben. Sein letzter bekannter Bestimmungsort war der cardassianische Raum. Sein Name ist Dr. Julian Bashir.“

Pren wirkte überrascht. „Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. War dieser Mann nicht einmal leitender medizinischer Offizier dieser Station? Wann ist das passiert?“

Shakaar schob ihr einen Datenblock zu. „Vor zwei Jahren, zur gleichen Zeit als Botschafter Garak hier war.“

Die Botschafterin warf einen Blick auf den Datenblock. „Damals waren die Grenzen geschlossen. Haben Sie eine Ahnung was dieser Mann in unserem Raumbereich wollte?“

„Nein.“ Shakaar hatte die gleiche Frage gestellt, und keine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhalten. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Bashir für den Nachrichtendienst gearbeitet hatte.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Botschafter Garak ihn erwähnt hätte, aber ich werde die Anfrage an unsere Regierung weiterleiten. Wenn sich dieser Mensch in unserem Raumbereich aufhält, bin ich sicher wir werden ihn früher oder später finden.“ Sie reichte den Datenblock an einen ihrer Begleiter weiter.

„Gibt es sonst noch Dinge, die wir vor dem Handelsabkommen klären sollten?“

Shakaar schüttelte den Kopf. Die Frau war gut. Windig wie eine Schlange. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Cardassianer wussten, was mit Bashir geschehen war. Sehr wahrscheinlich waren sie für sein Verschwinden verantwortlich. Er erinnerte sich an den Bericht eines ihrer Agenten, den er vor einiger Zeit gelesen hatte. Er vertraute den Cardassianern nicht im Geringsten. Bedauerlicherweise erschien die Föderation zunehmend ebensowenig vertrauenswürdig. Shakaar hatte einmal geglaubt, dass Bajor eines Tages Mitglied der Föderation werden würde, aber diese Zukunft erschien mit jedem Jahr weniger erstrebenswert und wahrscheinlich. Er wollte Bajor helfen, aber es war unglaublich schwer, zu entscheiden, was das Beste für sein Volk war. Er wünschte sich oft zu seinem Bauernhof zurück. Das Leben dort war so viel einfacher gewesen.

Er wusste, dass Bajor ein kleines System war, eingekeilt zwischen Großmächten, gegen die es nicht die geringste Chance hatte, sollte es zu einem Konflikt kommen. Anstatt Entscheidungen zu fällen, die das Leben seines Volkes verbesserten, war er gezwungen, Bajor auf den Weg zu führen, der seinen Leuten am wenigsten schaden würde. Er wünschte sich nur, er würde wissen, welcher das war.

### Cardassia, 2380

Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn etwas in der Dunkelheit berührte. Die Finger waren warm und trocken. _Cardassianisch_. Er konnte die Knorpelwülste auf der Hand spüren, die nun sein Handgelenk umfasste. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen sie. Ein Finger klopfte auf seinen Arm. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er das Muster darin erkannte, ein Muster, das sich geduldig wiederholte.

Hallo, sagte das Klopfen. Wer bist du?

Er zuckte zurück, aber die Hand ließ ihn nicht los. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und berührte die Hand, die ihn berührte, ließ seine Finger über den Arm wandern bis er die Schulter erreichte. Der andere Mann war nackt wie er selbst. Er fühlte, wie etwas nachgab, als er gegen die Brust des Mannes drückte. Der Mann zuckte zusammen, und er zog hastig seine Hand zurück. Ein anderer Gefangener? Warum waren sie beide hier? Er schaffte es nicht, wirklich darüber nachzudenken, so froh war er, nicht länger allein zu sein. Er legte seine Finger auf den Arm des Mannes.

Wer bist du?, wiederholte er die ihm gestellte Frage, nicht sicher, was die Antwort war.

Ich bin Alon, antworteten die Finger. Wer bist du?

Wer war er? Er rang nach Luft, rang nach der Antwort, und fügte sie schließlich zusammen wie eine lange vergessene Erinnerung.

Jules. Ich bin Jules.

### Arawak, 2380

Iro folgte ihm ins Haus. Seine Augen wanderten flüchtig über die tropischen Pflanzen, die das Haus umgaben. „Es ist schön hier“, sagte er. Schwermut klang in seiner Stimme mit. Sicher dachte er an Bajor, und ihre vorherige Diskussion.

„Vor nicht langer Zeit war dies hier Felsenwüste“, sagte Elim, und griff nach seiner Hand. „Lass mich das abnehmen.“

Iro rieb seine Arme, nachdem Elim die Armbänder abgenommen hatte. „Ich fühle mich immer noch betäubt.“

„Es dauert etwas, bis der Effekt der Drogen nachlässt.“

Iro nickte und sah sich um. „War das das Haus deines Vaters? Arawak, nicht wahr?“

Elim lächelte amüsiert. „Das habe ich dir nie erzählt. Interessant. Ja, es ist das Haus meines Vaters. Er hat hier mit meiner Mutter gelebt, bevor er gestorben ist.“

Iro erwiderte das Lächeln müde. „Wir wissen beide mehr übereinander, als wir uns jemals erzählt haben. Vielleicht ist es Zeit, dieses Spiel aufzugeben.“

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es ein Spiel ist“, entgegnete Elim leichthin.

Sie betraten das Wohnzimmer. Iro wich überrascht etwas zurück, als die Frau, die in einem der Sessel gesessen hatte, ihr Buch zur Seite legte, und sich erhob.

„Elim!“, sagte sie mit einem überraschten Lächeln. „Du bist zurück!“

Elim trat zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er wusste, sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. „Es geht mir gut, meine Liebe.“

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und musterte Iro. „Ist das dein Bajoraner?“

Iro straffte sich und runzelte die Stirn. Ihm missfiel offensichtlich die Art dieser Beschreibung.

„Ja, das ist Iro“, sagte Elim. Er zögerte einen kurzen Moment, genug, dass es den beiden auffiel. Iros Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich und die Frau an seiner Seite lächelte. „Iro, dies ist Manisi… meine Gemahlin.“

Iro starrte ihn einen Augenblick ungläubig an, dann lächelte er gezwungen. „Mrs. Garak. Was für eine _überraschende_ Freude, Sie kennenzulernen.“

Manisi erwiderte das Lächeln. „Bitte, Mr. Jain, es besteht kein Grund, so förmlich zu sein. Nennen Sie mich Manisi.“ Sie sah Elim an. „Wollt ihr beide etwas zu Essen? Die letzten Tage müssen anstrengend gewesen sein.“

Elim hatte ihr vom Hauptquartier aus eine Nachricht geschrieben, und somit wusste sie das Wesentliche, aber ihr Blick versprach dennoch, dass sie später ein ausgiebiges Gespräch führen würden. Manisi hatte es nicht gefallen, dass er zur Erde gereist war. Sie wusste nicht, was auf Terok Nor geschehen war, aber sie wusste, dass er mehrere Tage in der Krankenstation verbracht hatte.

„Das wäre wunderbar, meine Liebe“, sagte er.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du verheiratet bist!“, zischte Iro, als sie den Raum verlassen hatte.

Elim lächelte, auch wenn er dies in Wirklichkeit ganz und gar nicht amüsant fand. „Es ist eine relativ neue Entwicklung.“

„ _Seit wann_?“, fragte Iro.

„Seit einem Jahr.“

„Und es ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, es mir zu sagen?“

Elim betrachtete Iro nachdenklich. Der Bajoraner war ärgerlich, wie er es erwartet hatte. „Das ändert nicht das Geringste zwischen uns“, sagte er schließlich. „Manisi hat immer von dir gewusst.“

„Hat sie das?“ Iro schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich dachte, ich kenne dich, aber immer seit wir hierher gekommen sind, habe ich das Gefühl du bist mir völlig fremd.“

Elim wusste nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte, und ihm wurde die Antwort erspart, als Manisi mit Tellern und einer Schüssel zurückkam.

„Es ist Hasperat“, sagte sie, die Schüssel auf den Tisch stellend. „Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, welche cardassianischen Speisen für Bajoraner verträglich sind, also habe ich das einzige bajoranische Gericht repliziert, das ich kenne. Ich hoffe, es ist einigermaßen bekömmlich.“

„Danke“, sagte Iro etwas steif. Er setzte sich zögernd. Manisi nahm stellte ein paar Gläser und eine Karaffe mit Wasser auf den Tisch, dann setzte sie sich zu ihnen, auf den Platz neben Iro. Elim wusste, das war kein Zufall. Sie konnte durchaus boshaft sein, wenn sie wollte.

„So…“, sagte sie, als Iro gerade begonnen hatte, etwas widerwillig etwas zu essen. „Ich habe gehört, du arbeitest für den bajoranischen Geheimdienst. Wie ist das so? Ist es genauso abenteuerlich wie die Arbeit meines Gemahls?“

Iro verschluckte sich beinahe.

„Manisi…“, sagte Elim tadelnd, auch wenn es ihn amüsierte. „Bitte…“

Sie begegnete seinem Blick herausfordernd.

Elim seufzte. „Die letzten Tage waren nicht einfach für Iro. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn…“

Ihre Augen verengten sich ein wenig, aber sie hob eine Hand. „Schon gut.“ Sie wandte sich an Iro. „Es tut mir leid. Mir ist klar, dass diese Situation für dich nicht einfach ist.“

Iro schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Was genau wissen Sie über mich?“

Manisi faltete die Hände vor sich auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß, dass du für den bajoranischen Geheimdienst arbeitest, und dass du mit Elims früherer Partnerin befreundet warst. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch seit sechs Jahren kennt, und ich weiß, dass er mit dir schläft.“

Iro begegnete ihrem Blick. „Das stört Sie nicht?“

Sie lachte. „Ich betrachte dich nicht als Konkurrenz. Vielleicht wäre es anders, wenn du eine Frau wärst.“ Sie musterte Iro kühl. „Du gibst ihm etwas, das ich ihm nicht geben kann. Ich bin froh, dass er jemanden wie dich gefunden hat.“

Elim griff nach Manisis Hand und lächelte ihr zu. Dieses Gespräch brachte ihm wieder einmal zu Bewusstsein, warum er diese Frau so sehr liebte. „Danke, meine Liebe.“ Er sah zu Iro. „Ich hätte gerne, dass du eine Weile hier bleibst. Dieses Anwesen ist sicher.“

„Es ist ein schöner Ort, der nicht schnell langweilig wird“, fügte Manisi hinzu. „Dieses Anwesen ist groß, und es dauert eine Weile, bis man alles gesehen hat.“

Iro musterte sie beide einen Moment lang, dann nickte er knapp. „Ich würde gerne später heute mit dir alleine reden“, sagte er an Elim gewandt. „Dieses Thema ist noch nicht beendet.“

Elim nickte lediglich. Er freute sich nicht auf dieses Gespräch, aber er hatte gewusst, dass es unvermeidbar war, als er Iro nach Cardassia brachte. Eines Tages hatte er es herausfinden müssen.


	8. Chapter 8

### Aufklärer Yang-tse Kiang, 2381

Sie stand in Kiras Schuld, dachte Ezri. Sie hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, in den letzten Tagen und Wochen. Ohne Kiras Hilfe hätte sie schon lange die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Sie verspürte einen bitteren, unversöhnlichen Hass auf die Sternenflotte. Sie hatten Julian aufgegeben.

Sie war zuvor auf politisch motivierte Mauern gestoßen, nicht nur in Ezris Leben, sondern in allen Leben von Dax, aber niemals zuvor hatte es sie so verletzt. Sie hatte ihnen _vertraut_. Dax hatte der Föderation lange Zeit gedient, als Offizier, als Botschafter. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass die Föderation am Ende die richtigen Entscheidungen traf.

Nicht diesmal. Sie _wusste_ , dass Julian im Auftrag der Sternenflotte in das cardassianische Raumgebiet geflogen war, auch wenn er behauptet hatte, es sei ein privates Unternehmen. Doch selbst wenn es ein privates Unternehmen gewesen wäre, wie konnten sie ihn so einfach abschreiben? Sie hatten nicht einmal versucht, herauszufinden, was mit ihm geschehen war! Ezri hatte all ihre Kontakte genutzt, und selbst den Status von Dax eingesetzt, um etwas herauszufinden, um jemanden in der Admiralität dazu zu bewegen, etwas zu unternehmen. Am Ende war ihr fast direkt gesagt worden, dass sie damit aufhören sollte, wenn sie ihren Posten behalten wollte.

Nur Kira hatte ihr geglaubt, als sie ihr von ihren Befürchtungen erzählt hatte. Nur Kira war willig gewesen, ihr zu helfen. Sie würde das niemals vergessen.

Ezri warf einen Seitenblick auf den Bajoraner im Pilotensessel. Sein Name war Sorva Kelvinas, und er war einer von Kiras alten Bekannten. Ezri wusste nicht, warum er sich bereit erklärt hatte, sich mit ihr auf dieses riskante Unternehmen einzulassen, aber sie war sehr froh darüber. Ohne ihn wäre sie niemals über die Grenze gekommen. Sie hatten die cardassianischen Patrouillen trickreich umgangen, und waren nun weniger als einen Tag von Cardassia entfernt. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie tun würde, wenn sie den Planeten erreichten, außer einer vagen Vorstellung, dass sie Julian irgendwie finden würden, aber Kira hatte das Unternehmen unterstützt, also konnte es nicht völlig verrückt sein. Ihr Begleiter schien jedenfalls zu wissen, was er tat.

Sie atmete tief durch und strich mit ihren feuchten Händen über ihre Hosenbeine. Dies war einer der Momente, in denen sie sich wünschte, sie wäre mehr wie Jadzia, oder Curson, oder… Nein. Es war Ezri, die sich in Julian verliebt hatte. Es war Ezri, die wusste, welch ein Mann er war. Es war Ezri, die sich entschieden hatte, ihn niemals im Stich zu lassen.

Das Schiff wurde plötzlich langsamer und sie sah neugierig auf den Bildschirm. „Was ist los?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, sagte der Bajoraner.

Ezri warf einen Blick auf die Daten der Sensoren und runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Asteroidenfeld?“ Es hatte zuvor kein Asteroidenfeld in diesem Raumbereich gegeben, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Sorva schaltete den Frontblick auf den Bildschirm und sie holte schockiert Luft. Das Feld erstreckte sich so weit das Auge reichte.

„Es ist zu dicht, selbst für mich“, sagte Sorva. „Dies können keine natürlichen Asteroiden sein.“

„Es wird Tage dauern, dieses Feld zu umfliegen!“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie die Sensorendaten genauer betrachtete. Das Feld blockierte den Zugang zum Zentralsystem des cardassianischen Raumes in allen Richtungen, die sie detektieren konnte. War dies mit Absicht getan worden? Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, welche Technologie dafür notwendig war. Es würde die Zerstörung eines Mondes erfordern, oder selbst eines Planeten. Die Cardassianer waren paranoid, aber so paranoid? „Aus der Zusammensetzung geht nicht hervor, wie sie entstanden sind“, sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Hauptsächlich Kohlenstoffe und Silikat, einige minderwertige Metalle und keine nennenswerten Anteile an organischer Materie.“

„Wir sollten umdrehen“, sagte Sorva plötzlich.

„Was?“, rief sie. „Nein! Wir sind bereits so weit gekommen!“

„Diese Entdeckung ist beunruhigend“, sagte der Bajoraner mit verengten Augen. „Unsere Leute sollten davon erfahren.“

Vielleicht hatte er Recht, aber Ezri fühlte einen namenlosen Terror bei dem Gedanken, nun aufzugeben. Sie _wusste_ , dass sie niemals zurückkommen würden, wenn sie jetzt kehrtmachten. „Bitte…“, sagte sie. „Nur noch ein wenig weiter. Wenn wir morgen noch immer keinen Weg hindurch gefunden haben…“

Der Bajoraner musterte sie einige Augenblicke schweigend. Was immer er sah, es schien ihn überzeugt zu haben. „Ein Tag.“

Sie nickte, und Erleichterung durchströmte sie. „Ein Tag.“

Sie bewegten sich vorsichtig an dem Asteroidenfeld entlang, und benutzten ihre Langstreckensensoren, um nach cardassianischen Schiffen Ausschau zu halten. Einige Male detektierten sie Tachyonemissionen, und flogen einen Umweg, um ihnen auszuweichen. Zum Glück waren die Sensoren der Föderation denen der Cardassianer überlegen, ansonsten wären sie schon zu Beginn entdeckt worden. Über den Lauf des Tages kamen sie dem cardassianischen Zentralsystem langsam näher. Sie kam nach einer Weile zu dem Schluss, dass das Feld einem Möbiusband ähnelte, in dessen Zentrum sich Cardassia befand. Diese Entdeckung nagte in ihren Gedanken, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, was es bedeuten mochte. Es war wahrscheinlich etwas, das Jadzia gewusst hatte, oder einer ihrer anderen Wirte, die Raumphänomene studiert hatten.

Sie waren fast sieben Stunden geflogen, als plötzlich ein Ruck das Schiff durchlief und Sorva mit einem Fluch aufsprang.

„Was? Was ist passiert?“, rief sie alarmiert.

„Unsere Triebwerke sind ausgefallen“, sagte der Bajoraner bleich. „Es ist etwas in diesem Feld… Wir treiben.“

Ezri rief die Daten auf. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, wie wir das reparieren können.“

Der Bajoraner starrte furchterfüllt auf den Bildschirm. „Es ist unmöglich. Wir sind gefangen. Wie Insekten in einem Netz.“

Ezri klammerte sich an die Konsole und versuchte, ihren rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Plötzlich fühlte es sich an, als könnte sie spüren, wie sie haltlos durch das All taumelten. „Also warten wir auf die Spinne?“, sagte sie tonlos. Es konnte nicht so enden!

„Ich bezweifle, dass wir lange warten müssen.“

Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen, blinkte ihre Konsole plötzlich mit Tachyonalarm. Wenig später schimmerte der Weltraum vor ihnen, und ein Schiff enttarnte sich.  

### Arawak, 2381

Elim verharrte überrascht, als er den Garten betrat. Er hatte gewusst, dass Manisi und Iro sich im Garten aufhielten – das Haus wurde selbstverständlich vom Orden überwacht. Er hatte jedoch nicht erwartet, dass sie in eine so freundschaftliche Unterhaltung vertieft sein würden. Beide saßen auf den Steinen, die den See umgaben, einen Datenblock zwischen sich. Manisi lachte über etwas, das Iro sagte.

Elim fragte sich ein wenig besorgt, über was sie redeten. Die Datenbank des Hauses war sorgfältig zensiert, und nur Manisi konnte den Transmitter benutzen – einen Transmitter, dessen Stärke nur für planetare Kommunikation ausreichte. Elim liebte Iro, aber er war kein Narr.

Die beiden sahen auf, als er näher kam, und Elim sah, dass der Datenblock ein simples Alphabet zeigte.

„Ich versuche, Iro rogarinisches Cardassianisch beizubringen“, sagte sie in dem erwähnten Dialekt.

„Ich spreche… ein wenig“, sagte Iro mit einem grässlichen Akzent. Elim wurde klar, dass sie den Translator abgeschalten hatten. Manisi lachte erneut, und Iro verzog den Mund.

„Ich weiß, ich bin ein schlechter Schüler“, sagte er in Hochcardassianisch, der Sprache, die das Militär benutzte. Er hatte noch immer einen Akzent, aber offensichtlich beherrschte er diese Sprache fließend.

„Es ist besser als mein tandihcisches Bajoranisch“, sagte sie amüsiert.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du überhaupt bajoranisch sprichst“, sagte Elim neugierig. „Du bist voller Überraschungen, meine Liebe.“

Manisi zog ein wenig den Kopf ein. „Es war eine der am Häufigsten gesprochenen Sprachen in den Kolonien, zusammen mit Föderationsstandard. Ich spreche beides einigermaßen gut.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Translator dann aus lassen“, sagte er, sich zu ihnen setzend. Er strich über Iros Bein. „Es ist sehr belustigend, dich die Sprache meiner Frau sprechen zu hören.“

Iro runzelte die Stirn, offensichtlich versuchte er, zu verstehen, was Elim gerade gesagt hatte.

„Eine hervorragende Idee. Iro und ich können dann in Bajoranisch über dich lästern.“

Elim lächelte amüsiert. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass zwei so bezaubernde Wesen etwas so Hässliches tun könnten“, sagte er auf Romulanisch.

„Ich bin mir recht sicher, dass Elim Bajoranisch spricht“, sagte Iro ein wenig kühl. Er stand plötzlich auf, und ging zurück ins Haus. Manisi sah ihm etwas bedauernd nach.

„Er ist unglücklich hier“, sagte sie in Breman, den Datenblock abschaltend. „Manchmal bringe ich ihn dazu, dass er es vergisst, aber die meiste Zeit ist er sehr unglücklich.“

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide so gut miteinander zurecht kommt“, sagte Elim, ihre Hand ergreifend. „Ich bin ein glücklicher Mann, dich als meine Gemahlin zu haben.“

„Schmeichler.“ Sie strich über seine Hand. „Ich mag ihn. Es macht mich traurig, dass er hier nicht zufrieden ist.“  


Elim sah auf den See hinaus. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, feucht und warm, wie die meisten Tage in Arawak. „Er ist ein Gefangener an diesem Ort. Natürlich ist er unglücklich.“

Sie lehnte sich an die warmen Steine. „Er hat sich selbst entschieden, hierher zu kommen.“

„Ihm wurde befohlen, hierher zu kommen“, widersprach Elim ernst. „Sie haben ihn aus einem Grund geschickt, und er ist bislang nicht in der Lage gewesen, seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Es überrascht mich, dass er noch nicht versucht hat, das Anwesen zu verlassen.“

Iro hatte bislang nicht viel gegen die Situation protestiert, auch wenn er Elim manchmal fragte, ob er ihm erlauben würde, mehr von Cardassia zu sehen. Elim hatte sich schon zu Anfang entschieden, dass es im Moment zu riskant war. Es war riskant genug, überhaupt einen Bajoraner nach Cardassia zu bringen. Wenn sich herausstellte, dass Iro für den Geheimdienst arbeitete und er davon gewusst hatte, würden seine politischen Gegner es gegen ihn verwenden. Zudem, Iro würde der Versuchung kaum widerstehen können, Bajor zu kontaktieren, und das wäre desaströs. Nein, er war gut aufgehoben in Arawak.

Elim hatte Iro von Anfang an nicht mit nach Cardassia bringen wollen, aber er hatte sich vorgemacht, dass er objektiver wäre. Wenn er objektiv gewesen wäre, hätte er Kellas freie Hand gelassen. Der Orden war während der Besatzung gut darin geworden, die Erinnerungen von Bajoranern zu modifizieren, Iro hätte sich niemals an dieses Verhör erinnert, wenn es stattgefunden hätte. Stattdessen hatte Elim ihn zu seinem Haus gebracht, hatte zugelassen, dass er sich mit seiner Frau anfreundete, und nun haderte er mit sich selbst weil er diese Situation geschaffen hatte.

„Es könnte sein, dass er den Eindruck gewonnen hat, dass der Regenwald um uns herum etliche giftige Pflanzen und… Kreaturen enthält“, sagte Manisi.

Elim lachte überrascht. „Wirklich? Umso besser.“

„Du solltest mit ihm reden“, sagte sie ernst. „Solche Geschichten werden ihn nicht für immer abhalten.“

Er seufzte und stand widerwillig auf. „Ich weiß. Danke, dass du soviel Verständnis für diese Situation hast, meine Liebe.“

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst dafür sorgen, dass es sich für mich lohnt“, erwiderte sie, die Augen schließend.

Elim lächelte, nickte, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte, und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus.

.

Er fand Iro im Bürozimmer. Der Bajoraner starrte auf das Computerterminal, aber es war abgeschalten.

„Ich bin froh, dass du so gut mit Manisi zurecht kommst“, sagte er vorsichtig.

Iro lächelte bitter, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Ich mag sie, das ist das perverse daran. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass ich mich einmal so gut mit einer Cardassianerin verstehen würde. Sie erinnert mich an meine jüngere Schwester, und immer wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, möchte ich etwas zerschlagen. Halb deswegen, weil sie _deine_ _Frau_ ist, und halb deswegen, weil ich diesen Vergleich überhaupt ziehe.“

„Sie ist eine sehr liebenswerte Frau, deswegen habe ich sie geheiratet.“ Iros Worte ärgerten Elim, aber er wusste, warum der Bajoraner sich so verhielt, und daher vergab er es. Iros Schwester war während der Besatzungszeit ums Leben gekommen. Elim wusste nicht genau wie, aber es war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum Iro sich dem Widerstand angeschlossen hatte, soviel ging aus seiner Akte hervor.

Es beunruhigte ihn ein wenig, dass Iro überhaupt darüber redete. Sie hatten bislang nur sehr selten über die Besatzungszeit und Iros Vergangenheit geredet. Elim wusste, dass Iro nicht gut mit seiner Gefangenschaft in Arawak klar kam. Er war nun fünf Monate hier, und auch wenn das Anwesen schön war und Manisi ihm Gesellschaft leistete wurde der Bajoraner zunehmend angespannter und unruhiger. Iro war natürlich klar, dass er nur zensierte Informationen über Cardassia erhielt.

Iro schlug mit einer Faust gegen die Wand. „Dieser Ort hier macht mich verrückt. Es ist ständig zu warm, es ist ständig zu feucht, es ist niemals still, und es ist niemals wirklich hell. Ihr lebt nach all diesen ungeschriebenen Regeln, und es ist euch völlig egal dass jeder Handgriff, jedes Wort, jeder Fick überwacht wird. Ich kann nicht verstehen wie ein Volk so existieren kann!“

Elim lachte unwillkürlich. „Ich muss gestehen, ich habe ähnlich gedacht, als ich auf Terok Nor gelebt habe. Ihr Bajoraner lebt in einer solchen Anarchie… Ich konnte es niemals begreifen, aber ich habe begonnen, zu akzeptieren, dass es eure Art ist. Eine durchaus liebenswerte  Art.“

Iro stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus. „Wir leben in Anarchie, und Cardassia ist das Ideal einer geordneten Gesellschaft, ist es das, was du sagst? Wahrscheinlich seid ihr deswegen so gut mit dem Dominion klargekommen.“

Elim atmete tief durch, um seinen aufwallenden Zorn zu beherrschen. Er hatte einige Errungenschaften des Dominions bewundert, das musste er zugeben. Trotzdem, nur ein Verrückter wie Dukat hatte idiotisch genug sein können, eine Allianz mit ihnen einzugehen. „So gut, dass sie Millionen Cardassianer umgebracht haben“, entgegnete er eisig.

Iro verharrte einen Moment und atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir leid, diese Bemerkung war unangebracht.“

„Ich weiß, diese Situation ist nicht einfach für dich“, sagte Elim bemüht ruhig. Er hätte Iro gerne in den Arm genommen, aber er wusste, der Bajoraner würde sich in seiner gegenwärtigen Gemütsverfassung dagegen wehren. „Ich weiß, du würdest diesen Ort gerne verlassen, aber ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Es ist zu gefährlich.“

Iro schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Sie werden inzwischen denken dass ich tot oder in einem Arbeitslager bin.“

„Dann haben sie dich bereits mit dieser Erwartung hierher geschickt“, entgegnete Elim kühl. „Sie haben dich geopfert. Wie konnten sie je erwarten, dass du ihnen Informationen liefern würdest? Diese Chance hat nie existiert.“

Iro ballte die Fäuste. „Was ist mit Bashir geschehen?“

Elim schwieg.

Der Bajoraner stieß sich von der Konsole ab und tigerte im Raum hin und her. „Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit? Nach allem was ich gelesen habe, gibt es Angehörige von anderen Spezies auf Cardassia.“

„Sklaven“, sagte Elim kühl. „Wir verhandeln im Moment über die Errichtung einer romulanischen und einer tzenkethischen Botschaft in der Hauptstadt, aber alle Außenweltler die sich gegenwärtig frei auf diesem Planeten bewegen sind Sklaven.“

Iro starrte ihn eine Weile an, dann sah er zu Boden. „Wenn ich dein Sklave wäre…“

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?“, unterbrach ihn Elim ärgerlich.

Iro sah zögernd auf, sich nervös die Hände reibend. „Ich könnte…“

Elim ohrfeigte ihn, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. Er konnte die irrationale Wut, die ihn beherrschte, nicht einmal wirklich erklären. Allein der Gedanke brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. Iro sah ihn schockiert an. Es war das erste Mal, dass Elim ihn ohne sein Einverständnis geschlagen hatte. Er leckte sich über seine blutenden Lippen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum dich das so wütend macht“, sagte er schließlich ein wenig zynisch. „Ich dachte, dir würde die Idee gefallen.“

„Oh, sicher!“, rief Elim aufgebracht. „Es ist die Erfüllung all meiner Träume, dich zu meinem rechtlosen Besitz zu erklären!“

Iro ballte erneut die Fäuste. „Ich kann mir etliche Cardassianer vorstellen, die das vollkommen ehrlich behaupten könnten.“

Er fauchte wütend. „Du glaubst, ich bin nicht ehrlich?“

Iro schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich mich freiwillig dazu entscheiden würde…“

Elim war versucht, ihn erneut zu schlagen, und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Weißt du überhaupt, was du da sagst? Die meisten – nein, alle Sklaven, die wir zurzeit haben, wurden im Orionsyndikat ausgebildet. Diese Kreaturen sind Marionetten, darauf trainiert ihrem Herrn zu gehorchen. Sie sind unfähig, auch nur den Gedanken zu fassen, ihrem Herrn zu schaden. Etliche von ihnen haben sich selbst verkauft, um ihre Schulden zu begleichen. Freiwillig. Ist es das, was du willst?“

Er dachte an Raghmans orionische Sklaven, und war von Abscheu erfüllt. Sie brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen, dass diese Männer je ihre Geheimnisse preisgaben – Elim war sicher, sie hatte dem Training des Syndikats ihre eigenen Suggestionen hinzugefügt.

Iro zuckte zusammen und seufzte. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“

„Gut“, sagte Elim ärgerlich. „Denn wenn ich das zulassen würde, könnte ich dich genauso gut zurück zum Orden schicken. Beides würde nichts von dir übrig lassen, aber ein Verhör würde wenigstens nützlich für mich sein.“

Der Bajoraner grinste zynisch. „Zumindest gibst du zu, dass du nicht alles über mich weißt.“

Elim wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück und trat zum Replikator, um sich ein Glas Kanar zu bestellen. „Ich weiß genug über dich, um zu wissen, dass ich es sehr wahrscheinlich bereuen werde, dass ich dich nicht dort gelassen habe, aber wie es scheint, bin ich ein sentimentaler Narr.“

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, kniete Iro auf dem Boden und war dabei, seine Jacke auszuziehen. „Das Schlimmste an dieser Situation ist, dass es sich so anfühlt, als wenn ich noch immer Optionen hätte“, sagte er. Er gestikulierte zu dem Raum um sie herum. „Dies ist keine Gefängniszelle, es muss Möglichkeiten geben, diesen Ort zu verlassen.“ Er zeigte in Richtung des Gartens. „Dort draußen ist meine beste Möglichkeit, und sie läuft mir jeden Tag vor der Nase herum, hilflos, vertrauensselig und so liebenswürdig.“

Elim drehte sein Glas zwischen den Fingern. „Manisi ist weit weniger hilflos, als du annimmst. Denkst du, ich hätte dich sonst hergebracht?“ Er trank einen Schluck. Manisi hatte von dem Mann, der sie aufgezogen hatte, genug gelernt, um sich gegen einen Angriff wehren zu können, und ihre Kontrolle über die Echsen würde ihr helfen, sollte sie jemals wirklich in Gefahr sein. Mehr als das, das Haus wurde vom Orden überwacht, also selbst wenn Iro einmal wirklich versuchen sollte, ihr zu schaden, um Elim zu erpressen, würde er damit nicht weit kommen. Er betrachtete den Mann nachdenklich. Iro mochte Manisi, und würde nicht versuchen ihr zu schaden, im Moment jedenfalls nicht. Wenn er eines Tages wirklich verzweifelt war, vielleicht.

„Wenn es dir hilft, versuch es. Die Wahrheit ist, du kannst diesem Ort genauso wenig entkommen, wie einer Zelle in Tarlak. Wenn du dafür einen Beweis brauchst…“ Elim zögerte einen Moment. Iro begegnete seinem Blick herausfordernd. „Zeigen Sie ihm, was passieren wird“, sagte Elim.

Iro schrie, als sein Implantat sich aktivierte. Er fiel auf die Seite und wand sich, als könnte er den Schmerzen so entkommen. Elim betrachtete ihn und trank einen weiteren Schluck Kanar, um den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund herunter zu spülen. „Stopp“, sagte er nach ein paar Sekunden. Der Bajoraner zuckte, als der Schmerz abrupt endete, und blieb schwer atmend liegen.

„Das fühlt sich nicht genauso an wie früher“, sagte er schließlich heiser. „Was hast du Bastard getan?“

„Die Ärzte in Tarlak haben dein Implantat ausgetauscht“, antwortete Elim unbewegt. „Das alte Implantat hätte früher oder später Fehlfunktionen gehabt, und seine Position in deinem Rückenmark war gefährlich. Diese Technologie hat sich inzwischen verbessert. Hinzu kommt, ich weiß, wieviel Schmerzen du aushalten kannst. Ich habe es hoch genug einstellen lassen, dass es dich außer Gefecht setzt.“

Iro verharrte einige Augenblicke regungslos, dann stemmte er sich hoch. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

Elim musterte ihn. Er war noch immer attraktiv, dachte er etwas melancholisch. „Ich will dich beschützen“, sagte er, „aber andere Dinge ebenso. Zwing mich nicht, zu wählen.“

Iros ausdruckslose Maske brach, und er rang zitternd nach Luft. „Es geht nicht nur darum, was ich will.“

„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Elim bitter. Cardassianer hatten kein Privileg auf Patriotismus. Diese Liebe zum eigenen Volk war etwas, das sie mit den Bajoranern gemeinsam hatten, ironischerweise. Ironisch, weil genau diese Eigenschaft zu der Annexion Bajors geführt hatte. Cardassia hatte Bajor annektiert, um die Hungersnot auf Cardassia zu beenden, und die Bajoraner waren zu Terroristen geworden, um ihr Volk zu verteidigen. Alles Patrioten, die nur das Beste für ihr Volk wollten. Zusammen mit Männern wie Dukat, die diese Situation ausnutzten, um ihre egoistischen Ziele zu verfolgen.

Elim war sich nicht einmal sicher, was ihn in diesem Fall mehr motivierte, Egoismus oder Patriotismus. Vielleicht eine fatale Mischung aus beidem.

### Lakarian, 2396

Elim kniete auf den Steinen nieder und hob seine Hände zusammen mit den anderen. Seine Augen ruhten auf Kel. Sie war eine schöne Frau geworden. Sie war ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich. Zu ähnlich vielleicht. Der Kristall in der Mitte des Raumes leuchtete auf und tauchte sie alle für einen Moment in fahlblaues Licht. Elim bemerkte einen schlanken Schatten auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und lächelte dünn hinter seiner Maske. Eine interessante Überraschung. Er würde diesen Schatten überall wieder erkennen. Zumindest ein Trost an diesem wahrhaft unglückseligen Tag.

„Der Gesang des Morgens, der sich dem Leben öffnet, die Wahrheit ihrer Weisheit bringt zu denen, die im Schatten der Nacht leben“, sang Kel.

Ihr Partner antwortete ihr in dem traditionellen Singsang, und Elim summte unwillkürlich mit seiner Stimme mit. „Ohne Oralius zu leben, der uns den Weg zur Quelle erleuchtet, ist ohne Liebe zu leben.“ Die Stimme des Mannes war sanft, an Kel gerichtet.

Cardassia veränderte sich, dachte er. Es war nur die Frage, ob er sich schnell genug anpassen konnte. Er war zuversichtlich in dieser Hinsicht. Schließlich war er nicht umsonst der Regnar.

Die Zeremonie ging zuende, und die Anwesenden begannen, ihre Masken abzunehmen. Elim zog sich zurück, bevor er erkannt wurde.

Er verließ das Haus zusammen mit den anderen die an der Feier teilgenommen hatten, gute Wünsche murmelnd wenn Leute ihn ansprachen. Er war an diesen Ort gekommen um zu sehen, ob die Gerüchte über Kel wahr waren (zu seinem Bedauern hatten sie sich bestätigt), aber er hatte mehr gefunden, als er erhofft und befürchtet hatte.

Der Schatten bewegte sich mit sicherer Schnelligkeit zwischen den Häusern, aber nun, da er ihn wahrgenommen hatte, fiel es Elim nicht schwer, ihm zu folgen.

Ein paar Gassen weiter blieb der Mann stehen. Nicht, weil er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Sie waren noch viel zu nah am Versammlungsort. Nein, er wartete auf ihn. Elim nickte anerkennend. Er respektierte das.

Der Mann dem er gefolgt war, war nicht unwesentlich älter als er, aber seine langen Haare und unkonventionelle Kleidung ließen ihn jünger erscheinen. Er sah noch immer so gut aus, wie Elim ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Seine Haltung jedoch war weitaus selbstsicherer. Er scheute sich nicht, Elim geradeheraus in die Augen zu sehen. Ironisch, dass es nun viele gab, die seinen Blick aus anderen, ihrer Meinung nach sehr guten, Gründen vermieden. Diese Gründe zählten hier nicht, Elim konnte die Gedanken des Mannes nicht lesen.

„Kelas Parmak“, sagte er. „Sie haben sich sehr verändert seit unserer letzten Begegnung. Ich bin beeindruckt.“

„Sie haben sich nicht im Geringsten verändert‘, entgegnete Parmak. „Ich bin enttäuscht. Ich hatte große Hoffnung für Sie.“

Elim lachte. Er mochte den Mann. Er hatte ihn einmal für schwach gehalten, aber die Zeit hatte ihn gelehrt, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Dr. Parmak war alles andere als schwach.

„So sehr Sie sich auch verändert haben, eine Sache hat sich zu meinem Bedauern nicht verändert. Sie sind noch immer ein Verräter.“

„Nennen Sie das so? Wen habe ich verraten, wenn ich das fragen darf? Das cardassianische Volk? Wir sollten ein paar Bürger fragen. Ich glaube, sie würden widersprechen.“

Elims Lächeln erlosch. „Sie glauben ja nicht, wie viele das sagen.“

Parmak war unbeeindruckt. Er zeigte keine Furcht, im Gegenteil, er wirkte bemerkenswert gelassen. „Oh, ich glaube Ihnen. Traurig, nicht wahr? Denken Sie nicht, dass in unserer Gesellschaft etwas falsch läuft, wenn so viele sogenannte Verräter überzeugt sind, Cardassia zu dienen? Ist es Ihnen jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie Recht haben könnten?“

Elim zuckte zusammen. Er wusste nicht genau, warum Parmaks Worte ihm so nahe gingen. Vielleicht, weil sie so sehr wie seine eigenen Zweifel klangen. Er sollte sich nicht von diesem Mann beeinflussen lassen, er wusste das. Parmak hatte ein Talent mit Worten. Der Mann war einer der treusten Gefolgsleute Alon Ghemors gewesen, und er hatte es geschafft, bis jetzt zu überleben. Das bewies, wie gefährlich er war. Elim wusste, was er tun sollte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund zögerte er.

Parmak musterte ihn, dann wich er zurück. „Wenn Sie kommen um mich abzuholen, werde ich auf Sie warten“, sagte er. „Wenn Sie wissen, was sie wollen, finden Sie mich. Vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch Hoffnung für uns.“

Er verschwand zwischen den Häusern, und Elim machte nicht den Versuch, ihm zu folgen. Er war ein Narr, das wusste er. Dennoch, ein Teil von ihm war erleichtert.

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2381

Iro folgte Elim ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, was er dachte. Er ignorierte die beiden Agenten, die ihnen folgten. Als die Tür des Verhörraums sich öffnete, zögerte er den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er hinter Elim eintrat.

Elim spürte, wie er sich unwillkürlich entspannte, als er an den dunklen Schreibtisch trat. Diese Räume sahen genauso aus wie in dem alten Gebäude. Das Design hatte sich bewährt,  und jedermann kannte die altcardassianischen Schriftzeichen an den Wänden aus den Aufzeichnungen von Geständnissen, die hin und wieder in Gerichtsverhandlungen gezeigt wurden. Die Inschriften waren so alt wie der cardassianische Staat, so alt wie der Orden. Ihr Anblick vermittelte wie nichts anderes die Botschaft, die in aller cardassianischen Architektur, in allen Ansprachen ihrer Anführer und allen öffentlichen Nachrichten mitschwang – das die Essenz des cardassianischen Staates alle Angriffe und Niederlagen überleben würde. _Es gibt nur ein Cardassia. Wir sind Cardassia._ Die meisten Cardassianer wussten nicht länger, was die Inschriften besagten, auch wenn sie sehr genau wussten, was sie repräsentierten. Das war, wie es sein sollte. Es genügte, dass diejenigen es verstanden, die danach lebten.

„Bringen Sie ihn rein“, sagte er zu den Agenten.

Sie verließen den Raum, und kamen kurz darauf mit einem Bajoraner zurück, der vergeblich gegen sie ankämpfte. Als er ihn und Iro sah erstarrte er, und die beiden Männer stießen ihn grob zu Boden. Elim entließ sie mit einem Nicken.

„Kennst du diesen Mann?“, fragte er.

Iro betrachtete den dunkelblonden Mann ausdruckslos. „Ich habe ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen“, sagte er.

„Wie bedauerlich“, sagte Elim. „Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir sagen, wer er ist. Es würde mein Leben so viel einfacher machen, wenn ich wüsste, dass er für die bajoranische Regierung arbeitet. Wenn er für die bajoranische Regierung arbeiten würde, hätten wir einen Grund ihn in deren Obhut zu übergeben, als eine Geste unserer Freundschaft. Wenn er allerdings für sich alleine arbeitet, habe ich keine Wahl als ihn verhören zu lassen, worauf er sehr wahrscheinlich für Schmuggel und Piraterie verurteilt werden wird.“

„Er ist trotzdem ein bajoranischer Bürger“, sagte Iro.

„Er ist ein bajoranischer Bürger der einen Spion der Sternenflotte über die Grenze geschmuggelt hat. Etwas, das das Zentralkommando zu besten Zeiten nicht gerne sieht. Weder er, noch sein Schiff hatten das Recht, sich in unserem Raumgebiet aufzuhalten. Es ist bereits ein Entgegenkommen von uns, ihn nicht wegen Spionage anzuklagen, was seine Exekution zur Folge hätte.“

„Ihr könnt es euch nicht leisten, einen Bajoraner exekutieren zu lassen“, entgegnete Iro ärgerlich.

Elim lächelte dünn. „Sehr wahr, deshalb die Anklange der Piraterie. Zehn Jahre Arbeitslager, würde ich schätzen.“

Iro starrte auf den Mann hinunter. „Hat Sie jemand von der bajoranischen Regierung beauftragt?“, fragte er dann widerwillig.

Der Bajoraner sah von Elim zu Iro, und presste die Lippen zusammen. „Colonel Kira hat mich beauftragt, Lt. Dax zu begleiten“, sagte er dann.

Elim war überrascht von dieser Antwort. Er hatte das natürlich bereits gewusst, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Mann es so schnell zugeben würde. „Wirklich? Sie wissen nicht zufällig, was Lt. Dax in unserem Raumbereich wollte?“

Der Bajoraner begegnete seinem Blick mit unverhohlenem Abscheu. „Sie hatte Informationen, dass ihr Verlobter sich auf Cardassia aufhält. Ein Dr. Julian Bashir. Sie wissen nicht vielleicht, wo er ist?“

Der Mann hatte Nerven, das musste Elim ihm lassen. Er lächelte dünn. „Glauben Sie mir, Mr. Sorva, ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Sind Sie sicher, dass das ihre einzigen Gründe waren, in unser Raumgebiet einzudringen?“

„Ja. Ich bedaure es, Sie zu enttäuschen.“

Elim lachte. „Ich bin an Enttäuschungen gewöhnt, Mr. Sorva. Das Leben ist voller Enttäuschungen, und auch wenn Sie sicherlich eine davon sind, kann ich damit gut leben. Ich bin zum Glück heute in einer sehr guten Stimmung.“

„Was haben Sie mit Ezri Dax gemacht?“, fragte der Bajoraner ärgerlich. Er war noch immer auf den Knien, auch wenn seine ganze Körperhaltung ausdrückte, dass er Elim am Liebsten angegriffen hätte. Elim wünschte sich fast, er würde es tun.

„Kurios, dass Sie das fragen!“

Iro warf ihm einen beunruhigten Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich hatte zu sehr durchgeklungen, wie sehr er diese Diskussion genoss.  Es störte ihn nicht sehr.

„Wie es sich herausstellt ist der Onkel ihrer Begleiterin ein Mitglied des Orionsyndikats. Arun Tigan behauptet, seine Nichte sei auf dem Weg gewesen, ihn zu besuchen, und dabei unglücklich vom Kurs abgekommen. Er ist sehr daran interessiert, dass wir diesem unseligen Vorfall nicht zu viel Bedeutung beimessen. Nebenbei hat er uns ein paar sehr großzügige Handelskonditionen angeboten. Wir Cardassianer haben ein großes Verständnis für solche familiären Bindungen, wie Sie wissen, und somit haben wir uns entschieden, die junge Frau in seine väterliche Obhut zu übergeben.“

„Wenn das stimmt, warum sind wir dann überhaupt hier?“, fragte Iro, nun ebenfalls ärgerlich.

Elim begegnete seinem Blick mit gespieltem Unverständnis. „Habe ich den Eindruck erweckt, dass das irgendeinen Bezug zu Mr. Sorva hier hat? Mr. Tigan hat keinerlei Präferenzen in Bezug auf Mr. Sorvas Schicksal geäußert. Tatsächlich hat er recht offensichtlich angedeutet, dass Mr. Sorva, aus Mr. Tigan unbekannten Gründen, das Schiff seiner Nichte vom Kurs abgebracht hat.“

Der Bajoraner starrte ihn zornbebend an. „Wie ich bereits sagte, Colonel Kira hat mich beauftragt, Lt. Dax zu begleiten“, sagte dann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Es muss eine Fehlfunktion des Navigationssystems gewesen sein, die uns dermaßen vom Kurs abgebracht hat.“

„Also war es nicht ihre Absicht, zum cardassianischen Zentralsystem zu fliegen?“

„Offensichtlich nicht.“

Elim lächelte. „Sie sind ein kluger Mann, Mr. Sorva. Ich sollte dann wohl Minister Shaakar kontaktieren. Oh, und angesichts Ihrer offensichtlich sehr mangelhaften Pilotenfähigkeiten schlage ich vor, Sie lassen eine Weile die Hände vom Steuer, insbesondere in der Nähe des cardassianischen Raumgebiets.“

„Nur zu gerne“, sagte der Bajoraner, langsam aufstehend.

Iro trat in seinen Weg. „Ihr lasst ihn wirklich einfach so gehen?“

Elim musterte ihn amüsiert. „Ja. Warum nicht?“

„Du machst dir keine Sorgen, dass Bajor und die Föderation erfahren, dass ihr nicht mehr mit Wiederaufbau beschäftigt seid?“

Elim lachte. „Mein Lieber, sie wissen das bereits. Der ganze Quadrant weiß es. Das Breen Imperium hat vor wenigen Stunden bedingungslos vor unserer Flotte kapituliert.“

Er trat zur Tür, die schockierten Blicke der beiden Bajoraner ignorierend. „Ich bin in Kürze zurück. Ich bin sicher, ihr beiden werdet die Zeit nutzen, um…“, er grinste, „euch kennenzulernen.“

### Paclu, 2381

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie diesem Treffen zugestimmt haben“, sagte Raghman. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, vollkommen entspannt.

Die fünf Vertreter der Breen-Föderation starrten sie schweigend an. Vielleicht. Es war schwer zu sehen, da die Uniformen der Breen ihre Gesichter verbargen.

Zu Anfang war ihr Angriff kaum auf Widerstand gestoßen, und ihre Flotte hatte die Randterritorien der Breen mit Leichtigkeit eingenommen. Inzwischen jedoch hatte ihre Flotte sich organisiert, und je näher sie zum Herz der Föderation vordrangen, desto mehr stießen sie auf Gegenwehr. Sie hatten jedoch den Orbit von Paclu erreicht, und standen kurz vor Amoniri. Die Breen hatten schließlich einem Waffenstillstand und Verhandlungen zugestimmt, doch dies war ein holographischer Raum. Keine Seite vertraute der anderen genug, um sich persönlich gegenüber zu treten.

Der Nachteil davon war, dass die Gedanken der Breen ihnen verschlossen blieben, selbst wenn die fünf keine Paclu waren.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie kapitulieren“, sagte Raghman.

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Stille, bis sie von einem rasselnden, mechanischen Geräusch unterbrochen wurde. Elim begriff einen Moment später, dass einer der Breen lachte.

Raghman lächelte, und winkte mit der Hand. Ein Schiff der Kuipoy Klasse erschien auf dem Schirm. Es war ein rundes Schiff mit sternförmigen Triebwerken, die sich in Ruhe gleich den Tentakeln einer Qualle zusammenfalteten. Es war kleiner als die Schiffe der Harekiklasse, aber es war schneller. Zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt befand es sich im Orbit von Paclu. Ein zweites Bild erschien, und zeigte ein gleiches Schiff im Orbit von Amoniri.

„Wie Sie wahrscheinlich wissen interessiert sich mein Volk seit langer Zeit für die Kunst des Terraforming. Es ist eine schwierige Kunst, und viele Wissenschaftler sind daran gescheitert, aber vor kurzem waren wir in der Lage, große Fortschritte zu erzielen. Dies haben wir nicht nur der Brillanz unserer Wissenschaftler zu verdanken, sondern auch den Anstrengungen vieler Agenten, die über Jahre hinweg Informationen gesammelt haben. Erlauben Sie es mir eine kleine Anekdote zu erzählen. Vor hundert Jahren erfand eine brillante menschliche Wissenschaftlerin namens Carol Marcus ein Konstrukt, welches sie Genesis taufte, nach einer Schöpfungsgeschichte der menschlichen Mythologie. Es war dazu gedacht, unbewohnbare Planeten bewohnbar zu machen, und es funktionierte. Das Gerät, nicht größer als ein Torpedo, nutzt, wenn es in Kontakt mit der Oberfläche eines Planeten kommt, die Energie des planetaren Kerns um eine transformative Welle zu erzeugen, welche die Materie des Planeten umwandelt. Die Klingonen und Romulaner gelangten schon vor Jahren an die Technologie, aber sie waren nie bereit, sie zu teilen. Glücklicherweise gelang es unseren Agenten auf Quo’nos vor einiger Zeit, diese Daten zu kopieren, und unsere Wissenschaftler haben seitdem daran gearbeitet, die Technologie nutzbar zu machen. Sie haben mit diesem Wissen großartige Dinge möglich gemacht, aber es ist ihnen bislang nicht gelungen, Genesis selbst zu kreieren. Ich bin kein Wissenschafler, und so verstehe ich das Problem nur teilweise, aber es wurde mir erklärt, dass das Problem darin liegt, dass der Torpedo für die initiale Zündung hochgradig instabiles Protoplasma benutzt. Dies führt dazu, dass die transformative Welle instabil ist. Sie transformiert die Materie des Planeten wie beabsichtigt, aber das Resultat ist labil, und kollabiert innerhalb kürzester Zeit.“ Sie sah zu dem Bildschirm. „Ich frage mich, wie das aussieht.“

Einer der Breen trat ein paar Schritte vor. „Der Vertrag von Ceti Alpha verbietet es, diese Technologie als Waffe einzusetzen!“

Raghman nickte. „Das ist wahr. Die Föderation hat diesen Vertrag unterzeichnet. Ebenso wie die Klingonen, und die Romulaner, selbst die Tzenkethi. Alle Großmächte des Quadranten die vor fünfzig Jahren diese Technologie besaßen, unterzeichneten diesen Vertrag. Ironisch, nicht wahr? Wenn wir damals diese Technologie besessen hätten, vielleicht wären nicht so viele Cardassianer verhungert. Vielleicht hätten wir niemals Bajor annektiert! Vielleicht hätte das Dominion uns nie erobert und es Ihnen erlaubt Millionen unserer Bürger umzubringen! Vielleicht wären wir heute nicht hier. Vielleicht hätten wir diesen Vertrag unterzeichnet.“

Sie nickte, und ein drittes Bild erschien. Dieses Mal zeigte es eine der äußeren Kolonialwelten Breens, einen fast unbewohnten Eisplaneten, auf dem sich eine Basis mit einigen tausend Soldaten und Arbeitern befand. Das Schiff im Orbit des Planeten feuerte, und einen Augenblick später war der Schirm von einem gleißenden Licht erhellt. Kurz darauf zeigte der Schirm erneut den Planeten, aber diesmal war er von einem leuchtenden Halo umgeben, eine Welle, die den Planeten umkreiste wie Sand, der vom Wind getrieben wurde. Hinter der Welle änderte der Planet langsam die Farbe, von eisigem Weiß zu Blau und Grün.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?“, sagte Raghman.

Einige Stunden später gehörte Breen Cardassia. Dieser Sieg kostete sechs cardassianische Schiffe, vierzehn Schiffe der Breen, und eine militärische Kolonie. Ein relativ günstiger Preis, für ein Imperium.


	9. Chapter 9

### Arawak, 2380

„Bin ich ihnen ähnlich?“, fragte Manisi.

„Wem?“, gab er die Frage zurück, Unwissen vortäuschend.

Sie begegnete seinem Blick mit geduldigen blauen Augen. „Deinen früheren Partnerinnen. Ziyal. Palandine.“

Er strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist alles was sie waren und mehr“, sagte er. „Du bist perfekt so wie du bist.“

Sie lächelte, und schloss ihre Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie eingeschlafen war. Elim betrachtete sie eine Weile, dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

Ja, sie erinnerte ihn an alle Frauen die er jemals begehrt hatte, und sie vereinte das Beste von ihnen allen in sich und manches, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er es begehrte bevor er sie traf. Manisi war perfekt. Es war zugleich wundervoll und erschreckend, wie perfekt sie war. Es dauerte lange, bis er einschlief.

### Orudan Prime, 2382

Ezri zuckte zusammen und wich zur Seite, als einer der Gäste der heruntergekommenen Bar mit einem Lachen nach ihr grabschte. Einen Moment später riss sie sich zusammen, und bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „Behalte deine Hände bei dir, wenn dir etwas an ihnen liegt.“

Der Orioner musterte sie einen Augenblick lang, und was immer er sah musste ihn überzeugt haben, dass sie ihre Drohung ernst meinte, denn er spuckte auf den Boden und wandte sich ab. Ezri atmete innerlich auf und löste ihre Finger vom Griff ihres Phasers. Sie hasste diesen Planeten. Sie war nun bereits zwei Wochen hier, und kein Zeichen von der Person, nach der sie suchte. Es hatte sie ein Jahr gekostet, so weit zu kommen. Ein Jahr, und die nicht zu unterschätzenden Ressourcen ihres Onkels, der sie mehr mochte, als sie gedacht hatte. Anscheinend hatte ihn ihr Abenteuer auf Cardassia beeindruckt. Arun war ein gewissenloser Krimineller, und unter anderen Umständen hätte Ezri sich niemals mit ihm eingelassen, aber sie war verzweifelt, und sie brauchte seine Verbindungen. Eines musste man ihm lassen, er brachte Dinge zu Wege. Leider schien das nicht in der Familie zu liegen.

Ezri seufzte frustriert und trat aus der Bar hinaus, ihre Atemmaske aufsetzend. Orudan war ein Schmugglerparadies, eine heruntergekommene Kolonie auf einem Planeten der vor Jahrzehnten von romulanischen Minengesellschaften ausgebeutet und nahezu unbewohnbar hinterlassen worden war. Die toxischen Dämpfe aus den Duraniumminen hatten zu Krankheiten unter den Arbeitern und ihren Familien geführt, und diejenigen die überlebt hatten hielten sich mit allerlei kriminellen Aktivitäten über Wasser. Das Syndikat hatte kein spezielles Interesse an dem Planeten, er hatte nichts von Wert, aber Leute die bereit waren nahezu alles für etwas Latinum zu tun hatten sich für sie als nützlich erwiesen. Arun hatte sie gewarnt, dass seit einiger Zeit Drogenkartelle auf Orudan Fuß gefasst hatten, die nichts mit dem Syndikat zu tun hatten. Billige Drogen, die die Arbeiter benutzten um ihr miserables Leben besser ertragen zu können. Nicht lukrativ genug für das Syndikat, und die Bosse hatten bislang genug Respekt Agenten des Syndikats in Ruhe zu lassen, aber man konnte nie wissen, ob dieser Zustand anhielt.

Sie machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Hotel, unglücklich über ihren fortwährenden Misserfolg. Sie konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, wieviel Zeit bereits vergangen war, wenn sie das tat würde es sie wahnsinnig machen. Manchmal konnte sie die Zweifel nicht verdrängen, wenn sie abends im Bett lag. War Julian überhaupt noch am Leben? War ihre Suche zum Scheitern verurteilt? Ezri schloss einen Moment die Augen, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie wurde in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, als ein Mann sie anrempelte und beinahe ihre Maske abriss. Ezri packte ihn zornig und stieß ihn gegen das Geländer der Brücke. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen. Ihr dummer Fehler schürte ihren Ärger. Der Mann sah wie ein harmloser Bettler aus, aber auf diesem Planeten war kaum jemand harmlos. Dieser Lapsus hätte sie ihr Leben kosten können.  Jadzia drängte sich unwillkommen in ihre Gedanken. Der perfekten Jadzia wäre so etwas bestimmt nicht passiert. Ezri ballte die Fäuste. Solche Gedanken brachten nichts. Jadzia war Geschichte. „Was willst du?“, fauchte sie den Mann an.

Der Bettler hob eingeschüchtert die Hände. „Tut mir Leid, Miss, war ein Versehen.“

Sie stieß ihn ungehalten von sich. „Verschwinde.“

Als er davon hinkte steckte sie ihre Hände in die Taschen und fluchte, als sie ihre Brieftasche nicht fand. Die Tasche enthielt die Zugangskarte für ihr Hotel und ihre Kreditkarten. Der Mann begann mit plötzlicher Behändigkeit zu rennen, und sie zog ihren Phaser und rannte ihm nach. Sie feuerte, aber er war schneller als sie gedacht hatte und wich ihrem Schuss aus. Der Dieb sprang über das Geländer der Brücke und landete auf der Brücke unter ihnen. Emonys Sportlichkeit kam ihr ausnahmsweise einmal zur Hilfe, als sie ihm folgte. Da die toxische Luft des Planeten sich dicht am Boden sammelte und der Boden des Planeten verseucht war mit giftigem Abwasser und Strahlung waren die Häuser der Stadt mit hunderten schmaler Brücken verbunden. Der Boden befand sich hunderte von Metern unter ihnen, aber die Jagd ließ ihr keine Zeit für Furcht. Sie begrüsste es nun, dass ihre innere Unruhe sie dazu getrieben hatte, jeden Tag zu trainieren, denn ihre Ausdauer erwies sich nun der des Diebes als überlegen, und sie kam ihm langsam aber sicher näher. Sie feuerte noch zwei weitere Male auf ihn, und beim letzten Mal streifte sie ihn endlich. Unglücklicherweise war er gerade dabei gewesen zu springen, und fiel über das Geländer der Brücke. Sie hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall, dann noch einen. Ezri blieb schwer atmend stehen und spähte über das Geländer. Er hatte die Brücke auf die er hatte springen wollen verfehlt. Sie sprang hinunter und sah ihn schließlich, drei Stockwerke tiefer.

Ezri sprang von Brücke zu Brücke, bis sie ihn schließlich erreichte. Die Augen des Mannes starrten blicklos ins Leere. Er war tot. Ezri presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund, als Galle in ihrer Kehle aufstieg. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt – ihr Ziel war es gewesen, ihn zu betäuben. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie suchte hastig nach ihrer Brieftasche und fand sie in seiner Manteltasche. Als sie sie hatte, sah sie sich hastig um, aber sah niemanden. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken griff sie die Leiche und stieß sie über das Geländer. Sie waren während der Verfolgungsjagd so weit nach unten gelangt, dass sich nicht mehr viele Brücken unter ihnen befanden, und der Körper fiel und verschwand in den Wolken der Dämpfe, die vom Boden aufstiegen. Ihr rasendes Herz beruhigte sich langsam und sie starrte über das Geländer, entsetzt von dem, was sie gerade getan hatte. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, wo sie sich befand.

Die Brücke auf der sie stand war schwarz und glitschig von den Ablagerungen der Chemikalien. Die Fenster an den Gebäudeseiten waren mit Metallplatten versiegelt. Sie war in dem miesesten und gefährlichsten Teil der Stadt, dem, wo die hoffnungslosesten Gestalten sich aufhielten. Sie sah nach oben. Herunter zu springen war einfach gewesen, aber sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie sie wieder nach oben kommen würde. Sie traute sich nicht, das Gebäude auf diesem Stockwerk zu betreten, und bei ihrem Glück gab es hier nicht einmal eine Treppe nach oben.

Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippen und atmete tief durch. „Komm schon“, flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. „Das wäre ein Kinderspiel für Emony.“ Eine andere boshafte Stimme flüsterte, das Emony mindestens einen Kopf größer als sie gewesen war, aber sie entschloss sich, sie zu ignorieren. Mit klopfendem Herzen kletterte sie auf das Geländer, und sprang. Es gelang ihr, den Boden der Brücke über ihr zu greifen, und sie zog sich mit einer Kraftanstrengung hoch und blieb einen Moment lang schwer atmend liegen. Leider sah ihre Umgebung nicht viel besser als als vorher. Mit Grauen wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, wie oft sie gesprungen war, und dass sie nicht wusste, wie tief unten sie sich befand oder auf welchem Stockwerk sie zu Beginn gewesen war. Fünf höher? Ein Dutzend? Zwanzig? Sie wanderte die Brücke entlang, bis sie so nah wie es möglich war an die Brücke über ihr heran kam, und sprang erneut.

Einige Zeit später war sie erschöpft, und ihre Muskeln protestierten. All die dummen Handstände, und trotzdem hatte sie nicht genug Kraft in den Armen. Ezri fühlte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, und sie fluchte erneut. Die Fenster hier sahen ein wenig besser aus als weiter unten, aber noch immer wenig vertrauenswürdig. Dennoch, sie hatte keine Wahl, sie konnte kein weiteres Mal springen. Mit klopfenden Herzen stieß sie eine der Türen auf, und betrat das Gebäude. Sie jubelte beinahe laut, als sie fast sofort eine Treppe sah, und rannte so schnell sie konnte nach oben. Leider brachte sie diese nur drei Stockwerke weiter, bevor sie vor einer Tür endete. Hinter der Tür befand sich eine Bar, aber nicht die, die sie zuvor verlassen hatte. Eine nackte orionische Tänzerin tanzte auf einer Plattform, und an den Tischen saßen ein paar Männer die etwas rauchten, was dem Geruch nach vollkommen illegal war. Ezri zog sich die Kaputze über den Kopf und wich ihren misstrauischen Blicken aus. Sie sah sich nach einer weiteren Treppe um, aber sah keine. Mehr als das, der Raum hatte nur Fenster, keine Tür nach draußen. Hatte sie zu einem Zeitpunkt ein Stockwerk übersprungen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Sie setzte sich widerwillig an einen der Tische und beobachtete die Gäste. Es gab mehrere Türen im Raum. Eine knapp bekleidete Romulanerin kam zu ihrem Tisch und lehnte sich anzüglich dagegen. „Suchst du nach Gesellschaft?“

Ezri zögerte einen Moment. Dies war ihre beste Gelegenheit, entschied sie dann. „Sicher, wie viel?“

Die Hure lächelte. „Zwei Streifen Latinum für die Stunde.“

Ezri lachte. „Latinum? Bist du die Tochter des Imperators oder was?“ Sie konnte die Blicke der anderen Gäste auf sich spüren. Zwei Streifen Latinum waren nichts für Arun Tigans Nichte, aber sie konnte diese Männer nicht wissen lassen, wieviel Geld sie hatte.

Die Frau verzog das Gesicht. „Zwanzig Credits.“

„Das hört sich besser an. In Ordnung.“

„Komm mit mir.“

Sie folgte der Frau aus dem Raum in einen engen Gang von dem etliche Türen abgingen. Die Frau stieß eine davon auf, die in einen kleinen Raum mit einem Bett führte. Ezri schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog ihren Trikorder hervor. Weiter unten hatte die Stahlung das Gerät gestört, aber hier war das Signal besser. Wenn sie nachgedacht hätte, hätte sie früher daran gedacht. Wenig von ihnen entfernt befand sich ein Schacht, der nach oben führte. Ein Aufzug. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit.

Die Frau hatte begonnen, sich auszuziehen, und Ezri winkte unwillig. „Ich bin nicht interessiert an Sex.“

Die Romulanerin stand ärgerlich auf. „Wozu verschwendest du dann meine Zeit?“

Ezri hob die Hand. Eine Idee kam ihr. „Reg dich ab, ich bezahl dich trotzdem. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Informationen. Ich suche nach einer Frau. Mir wurde gesagt, sie nennt sich hier Aurora.“

Die Frau wich zurück. „Nie von ihr gehört. Ist die was Besonderes?“

Ezri lächelte. „Eine alte Freundin, die ich gerne wieder sehen würde.“

Die Hure musterte sie misstrauisch. „Ich kenn keine Aurora.“

„Vielleicht hast du sie gesehen.“ Ezri rief ein Photo auf ihrem Trikorder auf und hielt es der Frau hin.

Die Frau starrte auf das Bild, dann schüttelte sie hastig den Kopf. Zu hastig. „Nie gesehen.“

Ezri zog einen Streifen Latinum aus der Tasche und hielt ihn der Frau hin. „Sicher?“

Die Frau starrte auf das Gold und grinste. „Also hast du doch Geld. Dachte ich‘s mir doch, mit den schicken Klamotten die du anhast.“

Ezri sah hastig an sich herunter. Sie trug einen grauen Anzug und Mantel, nichts Besonderes, aber ihr wurde nun bewusst, dass Außenweltstoffe in diesem Teil der Stadt selten waren. Das Kleid der Hure war repliziert. Verdammt. Sie hoffte, das war nicht noch anderen aufgefallen.

„Kennst du sie?“, wiederholte sie.

Die Frau zögerte, dann schüttelte sie erneut den Kopf. „Nein.“

Ezri fluchte innerlich. Sie war sich sicher, die Frau wusste etwas. Sollte sie ihr mehr Geld anbieten? Zu gefährlich. Nein, es war besser, zu ihrem Hotel zurück zu kehren und sich Hilfe zu holen. Mit Aruns Geld konnte sie ein paar Männer bezahlen, die für sie weitersuchen würden, Männer, die leichter Antworten bekommen würden. Sie steckte das Latinum wieder ein. „Schade.“ Sie tippte zwanzig Credits auf ihre Kreditkarte und hielt sie der Frau hin, die sie schmollend an ihr Armband hielt.

Ezri verließ den Raum hastig. Die Aufzugtür war neben der Bar. Sie hielt ihre Kreditkarte an die Schaltfläche, und zu ihrer Erleichterung öffnete sich die Tür fast augenblicklich. Sie betrat den Aufzug alleine, und gab hastig die Nummer ihres Stockwerks ein. Als der Aufzug endlich nach oben schoss, atmete sie auf.

Der Concierge ihres Hotels bedachte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, als sie eintrat. Ezri nickte ihm lediglich zu und hastete zu ihrem Zimmer. Als sie dort in den Spiegel sah, wurde ihr bewusst, wie kreidebleich sie war, und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Plötzlich holten sie die Geschehnisse ein. Sie hatte einen Mann umgebracht. Wenn jemand sie dort unten gefunden hätte, wäre das nun ihre geringste Sorge… Ezri sank zu Boden und ließ ihren Kopf auf die Knie sinken.

Sie war nicht Jadzia, oder Curzon, oder Enjana. Aber sie war auch nicht mehr nur Ezri. Ezri wäre dort unten in Panik geraten, aber Ezri Dax hatte es heraus geschafft, und sie hatte nun Informationen, die sie weiter bringen mochten, selbst wenn es nur eine Vermutung war. Sie war sich sicher, die Frau wusste etwas. Ezri hatte viele Fehler, aber sie vertraute ihrer Menschenkenntnis.

Ezri nickte grimmig. Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Niemals.

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2382

Elim lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und wechselte einen Blick mit Pythas, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt saß. Sie beide hätten ihre Zeit lieber mit sinnvolleren Dingen verbracht, aber Politik war leider ein unabwendbarer Bestandteil ihrer Arbeit. Ein notwendiges Übel. Elim war froh, dass er nicht ständig an diesen Veranstaltungen teilnehmen musste. Er nahm als Vertreter des diplomatischen Dienstes an diesem Treffen teil, und auch wenn er im Moment der hochrangigste Vertreter dieses Ordens war, konnte jederzeit ein anderer seinen Platz einnehmen. Das gleiche galt für Pythas. Sie beide waren an diesem Tag hier, da das Thema dieser Sitzung für die Zukunft Cardassias entscheidend war. Wenn man den Mitgliedern der Kommission zuhörte, war das kaum zu vermuten. Dies waren Cardassias weiseste Vertreter? Lächerlich. Die Mitglieder der Enotapa waren die angeblich besten Repräsentanten des Militärs, der Wissenschaften, der Justiz, der Arbeiterklasse, und mehrerer anderer Institutionen ihres Staates. Sie hatte inzwischen die Detapa als wichtigste regierende Institution abgelöst. Die Situation war sehr ähnlich der im alten Reich, nur dass die Enotapa nun die ehemalige Funktion des Zentralkommandos übernahm. Diese Leute hatten den Auftrag, über Cardassias Zukunft zu entscheiden, doch sie stritten sich wie Kinder. 

„Wir können diesen lächerlichen Forderungen nicht nachgeben!“, rief Legat Lasselle.

„Ganz im Gegenteil“, widersprach Raghman, die der Diskussion bislang still zugehört hatte.

Stille trat ein, und die meisten im Raum sahen zu ihr, einige empört, einige selbstzufrieden.

„Offensichtlich müssen wir diesen Vertrag unterzeichnen“, fuhr sie fort. „Sicher ist es allen hier klar, dass wir niemals die Absicht hatten, diese Waffe zu benutzen. Hätten wir das getan, hätten alle Unterzeichner des Ceti Alpha-Vertrags eine Allianz gegen uns gebildet, und das werden sie noch immer tun, wenn wir den Vertrag nicht unterzeichnen. Der Krieg gegen die Breen ist gewonnen, sie werden sich nicht gegen uns erheben. Ihre Flotte ist zerstört, Amoniri und Paclu sind isoliert. Der Rest der Planeten bezahlt uns Tribut. Wir müssen den Vertrag unterzeichnen, um die Verträge mit Romulus und Quo’nos zu erhalten. Für das höhere Ziel.“

Amoniri und Paclu waren von einem Netz von Satelliten umgeben, das jeden Abflug oder Anflug auf die Planeten unterband. Beide Völker waren auf ihren Planeten gefangen. Die Satelliten waren selbsterhaltend, nach der Blaupause der Satelliten, die Rom einst zur Versiegelung des Wurmlochs benutzt hatte. Raghmans Wissenschaftler hatten sie Damars Aufzeichnungen entnommen. Ihre Flotte hatte nach ihrem Sieg sämtliche Schiffe der Breen zerstört, selbst die Kurzstrecken- und Handelsschiffe. Dadurch waren die verbliebenen Breen nun auf cardassianische Frachter angewiesen, um zwischen ihren Welten Handel zu treiben. Der Tribut, von dem Raghman redete, bestand in Rohstoffen, Waren, und Sklaven. Sie hatten die Welten der Breen nicht besetzt, und ihnen versprochen, dass sie es auch in Zukunft nicht tun würden, solange ihre Forderungen erfüllt wurden. Sie hatten allerdings sämtliche Minen des ehemaligen Imperiums übernommen. Nicht nur wegen der Rohstoffe, sondern auch, weil die Breen dort Cardassianer und andere Rassen als Sklavenarbeiter eingesetzt hatten. Die Klingonen, Romulaner, und die Föderation waren sehr daran interessiert, ihre Bürger zurückzubekommen, und das machte sie geneigt, die Art zu übersehen, wie sie befreit worden waren.

Einige der Legaten murmelten unwillig. Es gefiel ihnen nicht, Zugeständnisse zu machen, und mit typischer Arroganz sahen sie die offensichtliche Wahrheit von Raghmans Worten nicht. Sie würden es akzeptieren, entschied Elim nach sorgsamer Beobachtung. Diesmal. Es würde jedoch nicht der einzige Test ihrer Loyalität bleiben. Es hatte ihnen nicht gefallen, dass Raghman sich entschieden hatte, die Breen Planeten nicht zu besetzen. Sie gierten nach den glorreichen alten Tagen, egal, wie wenig glorreich diese tatsächlich gewesen waren. Die Allianz mit Bajor würde der wahre Test werden.

Bislang war die politische Situation auf Cardassias noch immer erstaunlich ruhig. Erstaunlich, denn die letzten Jahre hatten etliche unbequeme Änderungen mit sich gebracht. Die Ehegesetzgebung hatte sich geändert, und erlaubte es nun, mehrere Partner gleichzeitig zu ehelichen. Adoption war deutlich vereinfacht worden. Das System der Sponsoren, das den Zugang zu den Akademien zuvor beschränkt hatte, war vereinfacht worden, so dass es nun leichter für Familienlose war, aufgenommen zu werden. Abtreibung war verboten, es sei denn, aus medizinischen Gründen. Die Liste der akzeptablen medizinischen Gründe hatte sich drastisch verändert. Es gab einige Stimmen, die behaupteten, Raghman würde sämtliche cardassianischen Werte zerstören. Die Demokratie war effektiv abgeschafft, obwohl die Bürger noch immer wählen konnten. Einige, unter anderem Professor Lang, beschuldigten Raghman, sich schleichend zum Diktator gemacht zu haben. Ein Vorwurf, der Wahrheit enthielt.

Auf der anderen Seite gab es Fraktionen, die Rache an den ehemaligen Alliierten forderten, und solche, denen die Eroberung Breens nicht weit genug ging. Dennoch, alle diese Stimmen waren gemäßigt. Keine dieser Gruppen hatte tatsächlich vor, etwas zu tun, um ihre Interessen durchzusetzen. Wäre das der Fall gewesen, hätte der Orden mehr zu tun gehabt. Stattdessen beobachteten sie die Situation lediglich.

Insgesamt war das Volk zufrieden wie seit Jahren nicht mehr, und der Sieg über Breen hatte nur dazu beigetragen, egal, was ein paar unzufriedene Legaten sagten.

Die Diskussionen gingen noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie mit Zustimmung zu Raghmans Worten endeten. Sie würden den Vertrag unterzeichnen.

Raghman lächelte zufrieden, und es war recht offensichtlich, dass sie nie etwas anderes erwartet hatte. „Wunderbar. Zu einem weiteren Thema, das ich gerne auf den Tisch bringen würde. Wie Legat Porania so hilfreich betont hat, bin ich eine Frau, und habe somit ein besonderes Interesse an Mode.“ Porania hatte etwas früher seinem Nachbar zugeraunt, dass die Entscheidung, Breen nicht zu besetzen, eine typisch weibliche Schwäche demonstriere, und bezeuge, dass sie niemals eine Frau zur Gul-tar hätten machen sollen.

Elim lächelte dünn, als der Mann erbleichte. Sie alle sollten es inzwischen besser wissen. Raghman hatte nicht die Angewohnheit, derartige Insubordination zu tolerieren. Porania würde nicht mehr lange Legat sein. Eine erfreuliche Entwicklung, Elim hatte sich immer gefragt, wie ein solcher Idiot überhaupt diesen Rang erhalten hatte. Nepotismus vermutlich. Oh, Porania war mit seiner Ansicht nicht allein, gewiss nicht. Sie hier, in Raghmans Gegenwart, zu äußern, zeugte jedoch von einem fatalen Mangel an Urteilsvermögen.

„Unsere Wissenschaftler haben ein neues Material entwickelt, welches sich hervorragend zur Herstellung von Schutzkleidung eignet. Daher halte ich es für sinnvoll, neue Uniformen einzuführen, die das Material effektiv nutzen.“

„Sollte das nicht eine Sache des Zentralkommandos sein?“, murmelte einer der Abgeordneten.

„Das wäre meine Präferenz, ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass wir uns darin alle einig sind.“

Sie hatte die Uniformen immer gehasst, wie Elim wohl wusste, da er die Gefühle teilte. Sie waren nicht nur hässlich, sondern mehr als das, unpraktisch, zumindest für jemanden wie Raghman, die eine Leidenschaft für Nahkampf besaß. Ohne Zweifel würden die Uniformen schon bald drastisch anders aussehen – da sie nun die endgültige Entscheidung darüber hatte. Elim freute sich bereits auf den Anblick.

Er ging gelangweilt die Nachrichten auf seinem Datenblock durch. Diese Ratssitzungen verliefen immer nach dem gleichen Muster. Jemand brachte einen Antrag ein. Der Antrag wurde heftig diskutiert. Raghman gab vor, daran interessiert zu sein, was die Ratsmitglieder dachten. Wenn die Diskussion nicht in ihrem Interesse verlief, schlug sie oder einer ihrer Anhänger eine Lösung vor, mit der Betonung, dass dies offensichtlich der richtige Weg war, mit dem Problem umzugehen – etwas, das der Rat dann schließlich einsah. Bislang wartete er noch darauf, dass der Rat sich in wichtigen Fragen eine eigene Meinung bildete.

Elim fragte sich manchmal, was geschehen würde, wenn der Rat einmal nicht der überlegenen Logik ihrer Argumente folgte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, welches Szenario ihn mehr beunruhigte – dass die Ratsmitglieder sich eines Tages mit einer unabhängigen Meinung gegen sie durchsetzen würden, oder dass diese Situation niemals eintreten würde.

### Arawak, 2382

„Ich schätze diese Seite an dir nicht“, hatte Iro gesagt, nachdem Sorva Kelvinas Cardassia verlassen hatte. Zunächst hatte es Elim amüsiert, bis ihm klar wurde, dass der Bajoraner ihm aus dem Weg ging.

Vielleicht hatte er sich von dem Triumphgefühl nach Cardassias Sieg über Breen zu einer etwas unbedachten Handlungsweise hinreißen lassen. Für ihn war das Geplänkel mit Sorva nur ein weiteres Spiel gewesen, aber Iro hatte es nicht so aufgenommen. Vielleicht konnte er das verstehen, wenn er lange genug darüber nachdachte. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, sich zu entschuldigen, aber es widerstrebte ihm. Wofür sollte er sich schließlich entschuldigen? Niemand war verletzt worden.

Die Stimmung auf Cardassia war euphorisch nach dem Sieg. Jedermann war das Versteckspiel satt gewesen, und der Sieg ihrer Flotte über einen so alten Feind war genau das Richtige, um ihrem Volk Selbstvertrauen zurückzugeben.

Dennoch, er vermisste Iro.

Elim trat zwischen den Pflanzen hindurch und fand Iro am Ufer des Sees, wie er erwartet hatte. Der Bajoraner stand auf, als er ihn sah, und machte einen Schritt in die andere Richtung.

„Ich will mit dir reden“, sagte Elim.

„Ist das so?“ Iro setzte sich widerwillig an das Steinufer. „Ich bin nicht wirklich in der Stimmung mit dir zu reden.“

„Was du recht offensichtlich gemacht hast.“ Elim setzte sich neben ihn. „Du hast immer gewusst, was ich bin.“

Iro sah auf den See hinaus und vermied es, Elim anzusehen. „Ich habe gewusst, was du warst“, sagte er. „Das ist ein Unterschied.“

„Sorva geht es gut“, sagte Elim etwas unwillig.

Iro schloss kurz die Augen. „Darum geht es nicht, Elim. Was du mit Kelvinas gemacht hast war… arrogant und rücksichtlos. Du hättest keinen Moment gezögert ihn zu foltern und umzubringen, wenn ihr diese Allianz mit Bajor nicht so sehr wolltet. Du kanntest Bashir seit Jahren, und er dachte, ihr wärt befreundet. Du behauptest, das sei nicht wahr, aber er muss es genug geglaubt haben, um überzeugt zu sein, dass du ihm keinen Schaden zufügen würdest, dennoch hattest du nicht die geringsten Skrupel, ihn dem Orden auszuliefern. Nach allem was ich weiß ist er tot, und wenn er noch am Leben ist bedaure ich ihn. Ich behaupte nicht, ein besserer Mann zu sein. Ich denke, ich habe nur sehr versucht, den Mann in dir zu sehen, den Ziyal gesehen hat. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wusste immer, dass sie naiv war, aber… erst meine Gespräche mit Manisi haben mir klar gemacht, wie… anders als wir sie gedacht hat. Ich habe nie wirklich verstanden, was sie mir gesagt hat.“

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, dass ich verstehe, was du da sagst“, sagte Elim kühl.

Iro packte ohne jede Vorwarnung seine Jacke und zog ihn mit sich über den Uferrand. Sie fielen zusammen ins Wasser, und der Schock hinderte Elim im ersten Moment daran, sich zu wehren, als Iro ihn unter Wasser drückte. Er war nie ein guter Schwimmer gewesen, und noch weniger ein Taucher. Binnen weniger Sekunden schluckte er Wasser. Er versuchte Iro zu greifen, aber der Bajoraner war plötzlich hinter ihm anstatt vor ihm, und seine Hände griffen ins Leere. Wasser war überall um sie herum, und er wusste nicht mehr, wo sich die Oberfläche befand. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass der See an diesem Ende in eine unterirdische Höhle floss. Iro musste ihn hineingezogen haben, denn es waren nur Felsen über ihnen. Die Erinnerung an Mantissek, die er seit Jahren verdrängt hatte, vereinnahmte ihn plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung. Er schlug orientierungslos um sich, aber bekam Iro noch immer nicht zu fassen. Panik ergriff ihn, als er merkte, wie er langsam das Bewusstsein verlor.

Er erwachte am Uferrand, nach Luft schnappend wie ein gestrandeter Fisch. Einige Minuten lang spuckte er Wasser, und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb nachließ. Iro beobachtete ihn mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Als deine Leute Kelvinas in diesen Raum gebracht haben, wollte ich dich umbringen“, sagte er schließlich. „Ist das etwas, das du verstehst?“

Elim war zu schwach, um ihm zu antworten.

Iro beugte sich über ihn. „Denkst du, dies ist ein Spiel? Denkst du, es ist amüsant? Ich habe schon seit der ersten Woche hier gewusst, dass die Überwachungssysteme diesen Teil des Sees nicht abdecken. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich dich schon lange umbringen können. Denkst du, es war ein Fehler, dass ich es nicht getan habe? Von einem objektiven, cardassianischen Standpunkt aus?“

Elim stemmte sich mühsam hoch. „Vielleicht“, brachte er hervor.

Iro drückte ihn nach unten und begann, ihm seine nasse Kleidung auszuziehen. „Wenn du ein durchschnittlicher Cardassianer wärst, würde der Mangel an Sauerstoff, den du gerade erlitten hast, dich für mindestens eine halbe Stunde unbeweglich machen“, sagte er. Er schloss Handschellen um Elims Handgelenke und befestigte sie an der Felswand. „Mehr als genug Zeit, Manisi hierher zu bringen. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass das irgendetwas bringen würde. Ich glaube, du würdest mich weder gehen lassen, noch mir irgendetwas Nützliches sagen, um sie am Leben zu halten.“ Iro strich über seinen Brustkorb. „Wie lange denkst du wird es dauern, bis deine Leute merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt?“

Elim lächelte zynisch und wies Talon in Gedanken an, sich zurückzuziehen. „Sie werden uns nicht unterbrechen.“

„Weil du ihnen gerade diese Anweisung gegeben hast.“ Iro lächelte amüsiert als Elim seine Überraschung nicht ganz verbergen konnte. „Was, hast du gedacht, ich finde es nicht heraus? Manisi hat mir von ihren Echsen erzählt.“ Iro strich mit seinen Fingern Elims Ohr entlang. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum die Propheten mir diese Gabe gegeben haben, wenn ich so offensichtlich nicht zum Vedek bestimmt bin. Ich hätte ihrer Weisheit vertrauen sollten.“ Er strich über die Knorpellinien auf Elims Brustkorb. „Ich habe es natürlich Kelvinas wissen lassen, somit brauchst du nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie du mich zum Schweigen bringen kannst. Es ist bereits zu spät.“

„Wie willst du wissen, dass er Bajor überhaupt erreicht hat?“, fragte Elim gehässig.

„Die Propheten haben mir eine Vision eingegeben.“ Iro legte sich neben ihn. „Du wolltest mir etwas sagen, bevor unsere Unterhaltung diese unerfreuliche Wendung genommen hat. Was war es?“

Elim atmete tief durch. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, als er Iro nach Cardassia gebracht hatte, aber er hatte das immer gewusst. „Shakaar hat dich zum Botschafter ernannt. Du kannst schließlich diesen Ort verlassen, wenn du willst.“

Iro lachte. „Botschafter Jain! Ich muss sagen, mir gefällt der Klang.“ Er schob Elims Beine auseinander und streifte seine nasse Hose ab. „Also, von Botschafter zu Botschafter… wir sollten ein wenig vorsichtiger sein, welche Spiele wir miteinander spielen. Es passiert so leicht, dass die Dinge zu ernsthaft werden, wo ist der Spaß dabei? Ich denke, du stimmst mir da zu.“

Elim rang nach Luft als der Bajoraner in ihn eindrang. Er war schockiert und beeindruckt dass Iro es geschafft hatte, ihn zu hintergehen. Er mochte erwartet haben, dass er es versuchen würde, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ihm tatsächlich gelingen würde. Er würde seine Einschätzung des Bajoraners ändern müssen – so wie Iro seine Einschätzung von ihm hatte ändern müssen, jedenfalls nahm er an, dass es das war, was der Bajoraner zu Beginn hatte sagen wollen. Erstaunlicherweise änderte das nicht das Geringste zwischen ihnen. Vielleicht, weil sie beide im Grunde immer die Wahrheit über einander gewusst hatten. Sie waren schließlich beide überaus talentierte Lügner.

### Cardassianische Haupstadt, 2383

„Ich habe etwas zu sagen.“ Es besagte etwas, dass bei Pythas Worten ebenso schnell Stille einkehrte, als hätte Raghman selbst gesprochen. Pythas legte einen Datenblock vor sich auf den Tisch. „Die Situation, die ich den Mitgliedern dieses Rates vortragen möchte, ist nicht neu. Der Orden hat sich bislang entschieden, sie zu tolerieren, da sie sich nützlich erwiesen hat. Wir sind jedoch nun der Meinung, dass es zum Wohle Cardassias besser wäre, sie offiziell anzuerkennen. Die Situation von der ich spreche ist die das eine Reihe von Mitgliedern des Ordens, des Militärs, und, in der Tat, dieses Rates, Telepathen sind.“

Im ganzen Raum herrschte Stille. Schließlich lachte einer der Vertreter der Detapa nervös. „Dies ist ein Scherz, nicht wahr?“

„Ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit, zu scherzen“, entgegnete Pythas eisig. Es hatte Wirkung, da alle im Raum wussten, dass es die Wahrheit war. „Sie finden die Belege für das was ich sage in den Daten vor sich.“

„Dies nicht möglich…“, sagte ein weiterer Mann, an Raghman gewandt. Raghman, und alle um sie herum, die die Wahrheit wussten, schwiegen. Elim war überrascht, dass sie es nicht abstritt. Vielleicht war ihr klar, dass der Versuch lächerlich gewesen wäre.

„Darf ich vorschlagen, dass alle Telepathen den Raum verlassen, bis wir diese Situation ausdiskutiert haben?“, sagte Pythas ruhig.

Etliche im Raum sahen sich unruhig um, offensichtlich versuchten sie zu erkennen, wer unter ihnen ein Telepath war. Nach einigen angespannten Augenblicken erhob sich Raghman langsam, und Raskal und die zwei weiteren Antamontelepathen im Raum folgten ihrem Beispiel. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass es das für Sie einfacher macht“, sagte sie.

Etliche der Anwesenden waren vor Schock gefroren. Sie hatten Angst, verständlicherweise. Die cardassianische Gesellschaft war voller Geheimnisse, und auch wenn jeder erwartete, dass der obsidianische Orden alles über jeden wusste, galt das bislang nicht für _Gedanken_. Die Vorstellung dass die mächtigste Person des Reiches, eine Person, die etliche in diesem Raum sicher viele Male verwünscht hatten, eine Telepathin war, war besonders furchteinflößend. Elim hoffte, Pythas und Raghmans Verbündete würden die Situation unter Kontrolle behalten.

Elim verließ den Raum zusammen mit Raghman und ihren Leuten, einen kurzen Blick mit Pythas wechselnd, bevor er ging.

„Dies ist dein Werk!“, sagte Raghman aufgebracht, sobald die Tür sich geschlossen hatte. „Warum? Wir hatten eine Abmachung! Dies schadet dir mehr als uns!“

Elim trat an das Fenster des Vorraums und sah auf die Türme der Hauptstadt hinunter. _Du ziehst nicht einmal in Erwägung, dass wir überhört werden könnten._

Sie verharrte überrascht. _Alle Überwachungsgeräte in diesem Raum gehören dem Orden,_ erwiderte sie dann abfällig _. Warum, Elim_?

Welch schmeichelhaftes Vertrauen… _Es ist das Beste für Cardassia_.

 _Warum_ jetzt _?_ Ihre mentale Stimme war weniger beherrscht, als ihre natürliche, und Elim war überrascht zu hören, dass sie die Notwendigkeit nicht in Frage zu stellen schien.

 _Die Föderation weiß Bescheid. Sektion 31 hat einen deiner Telepathen in die Hände bekommen. Wenn wir es nicht jetzt öffentlich machen, werden sie es benutzen, um uns zu zerstören_.

Was Elim ihr nicht sagte war, dass die Sektion vermutlich immer seit Sorva Kelvinas es den Bajoranern gesagt hatte nach einem solchen Beweis gesucht hatte. Er war leichtsinnig gewesen, aber andererseits, wie hätte er ahnen sollten, dass sein Liebhaber ein Berührungstelepath war? Letztendlich begrüßte er diese Entwicklung der Dinge. Sektion 31 hatte ihn zum Zug gezwungen, aber auch ohne diesen Vorfall hätte er früher oder später versucht, die Telepathen offiziell anerkennen zu lassen. Sie im Geheimen agieren zu lassen war leichtsinnig und gefährlich, insbesondere da immer noch viele von ihnen nicht dem Orden angehörten. 

Sie fragte ihn nach dem Namen des Telepathen, und die aufrichtige Besorgnis die mitklang überraschte ihn ebenso wie ihre anfängliche Erregung. Sie war offenbar nicht so geübt in dieser Art der Kommunikation wie er, er hatte seit einiger Zeit begonnen, mit seinen telepathischen Agenten überwiegend gedanklich zu reden.

 _Ein Junge namens Ranok Tresh_.

Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen. _Was hat er ihnen sonst noch erzählt_?

 _Er hat ihnen nichts erzählt. Einer der Agenten war ein Betazoid. Der Mann erkannte, dass Ranok Telepath war, als er versuchte, telepathisch Hilfe zu rufen. Erfolgreich, aber die Agenten entkamen, bevor wir sie aufhalten konnten_.

_Vielleicht nehmen sie an, dass Ranok eine Anomalie darstellt._

_Wie hätte er dann Hilfe erwarten können?_

_Lebt er noch?_

_Seine Verletzungen waren zu schwerwiegend, die Agenten die ihn fanden konnten nichts mehr für ihn tun_.

Raghman ballte die Fäuste und ihre Wut war einen Augenblick fast substanzhaft fühlbar, bevor sie die Beherrschung zurück erlangte. „Ich hoffe, Pythas weiß, was er tut“, sagte sie dann laut.

Elim lächelte dünn. „Pythas ist nicht umsonst der Leiter des obsidianischen Ordens.“

Raghman musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang, dann trat sie neben ihn. „Sie werden uns kontrollieren wollen. Sie werden versuchen, uns aus allen einflussreichen Positionen zu verdrängen.“ Sie würden versuchen, sie als Gul-tar abzusetzen, war das, was sie nicht laut sagte.

„Sie haben Angst, und sie haben Recht, Angst zu haben“, entgegnete Elim. „Dennoch, ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie am Ende erkennen werden, dass diese Angst unbegründet ist.“

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher.“ Elim konnte ihre Beunruhigung spüren und lächelte.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es Vorteile mit sich bringen. Denkt darüber nach wie nützlich wir für Cardassia sein können, wenn wir uns nicht länger verstecken müssen.“

Raghman und ihre Leute wechselten ein paar Blicke. Elim konnte fühlen, dass sie miteinander diskutierten, aber versuchte nicht, sie zu überhören.

Etwas später sah Raghman zur Tür. „Sie haben eine Entscheidung getroffen.“

Es war völlig nutzlos gewesen, sie aus dem Raum zu verbannen, wie Elim wohl wusste. Das hatte alleine dazu gedient, Raghman dazu zu zwingen, ihren Status zuzugeben, und die Mitglieder des Rates in einem falschen Gefühl der Sicherheit zu wiegen. Alle Telepathen in diesem Raum konnten die Gedanken der Ratsmitglieder von diesem Standpunkt aus genauso gut lesen, wie als wenn sie mit ihnen in einem Raum gewesen wären – nicht sehr gut, da alle diese Männer und Frauen gut genug ausgebildet waren, um Telepathen zu blockieren.

In diesem Augenblick jedoch hatten mehrere Mitglieder des Rates mit Absicht ihre mentalen Schilde aufgegeben, damit Raghman ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Was für eine Loyalität! Elim grinste. Raghman hatte nie wirklich etwas zu befürchten gehabt. Wie bedauerlich. Sie warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu, als die Tür sich öffnete. Der Mann, der sie wieder herein bat, vermied es, ihnen in die Augen zu sehen. Ohne Zweifel würden sie in Zukunft noch öfter derartig lächerliche Reaktionen erleben.

Elim setzte sich wieder, und betrachtete die anderen Ratsmitglieder prüfend. Sie hatten die Neuigkeiten besser aufgenommen, als er gedacht hatte. Möglicherweise hatten mehr von ihnen Bescheid gewusst, als er gedacht hatte – schließlich waren diese Leute alle gewiefte Politiker, auch wenn sie sich nicht immer so verhielten. Einige von ihnen warfen Raghman besorgte Blicke zu, aber die meisten wirkten gelassen. Offensichtlich waren sie zufrieden mit der Entscheidung, die sie getroffen hatten.

„Der Rat ist zu einer Entscheidung gelangt“, sagte Lokar. Er sah Raghman nicht an, während er sprach. Nicht, weil er vermeiden wollte, dass sie seine Gedanken las. Er wollte ihre Reaktion nicht sehen, nahm Elim an. „Wir schätzen den Dienst, den Telepathen unserem Staat geleistet haben und leisten, und es ist nicht unsere Absicht, sie in Zukunft darin zu behindern. Allerdings erkennen wir auch die Probleme, welche die Präsenz von Telepathen in unserem Volk mit sich bringt. Sobald es publik wird, dass cardassianische Telepathen existieren, wird das zu Verunsicherung und Paranoia führen, insbesondere, wenn es nicht möglich ist, Telepathen von Nichttelepathen unterscheiden. Wir halten es daher für unabdinglich, dass alle Telepathen verpflichtet werden, sich zu registrieren. Zudem sehen wir es als notwendig an, dass sämtliche Telepathen dazu verpflichtet werden, sich klar als das was sie sind zu identifizieren – durch spezielle Uniformen, sofern sie dem Militär angehören. Mit Telepathen, die sich weigern, sich zu registrieren, oder derart zu identifizieren, wird der Orden nach seinem besten Ermessen verfahren, um zu vermeiden, dass sie eine Bedrohung für unsere Gesellschaft darstellen.“

„Mr. Lok hat uns versichert, dass Telepathen nicht in der Lage sind, die Gedanken von Personen zu lesen, die sich mit Hilfe der in der Akademie erlernten Techniken abschirmen“, fügte Legat Lasselle hinzu. „Sollte sich das an irgendeinem Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft als unwahr herausstellen, werden wir weitere Maßnahmen erwägen.“

Das erklärte die Ruhe der anderen im Raum. Sie alle vertrauten ihrer mentalen Disziplin, nicht zu Unrecht. Elim konnte ihre Gedanken nicht lesen. Es amüsierte ihn, dass das ihre größte Sorge war. Seine Telepathie verschaffte ihm noch immer etliche Vorteile – viele von ihnen waren nicht besonders gut darin, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, und er wusste immer, wenn jemand ihn belog. Nur eiserne mentale Disziplin würde das verbergen, und selbst dann würde er immer die mentale Präsenz eines Nichttelepathen wahrnehmen. Wahrscheinlich war ihnen das nicht bewusst. Diese Informationen waren zwar Teil der Daten, die Pythas ihnen gegeben hatte, aber Elim bezweifelte, dass sie sie im Detail gelesen und verstanden hatten. Cardassianer, die keine Akademieausbildung hatten, hatten natürlich nicht den gleichen Schutz, was sie wissen mussten, aber es war ihnen offenkundig egal. Es war wenig überraschend. Nur zwei Mitglieder der Enotapa waren Vertreter der Arbeiterklasse.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was er Ihnen gesagt hat“, sagte Raghman, sich in ihrem Sessel zurücklehnend, „aber das ist nicht vollkommen korrekt. Ein starker Telepath kann mit genügend Gewalt auch die Gedanken von jemandem lesen, der sich abschirmt – oder versucht, sich abzuschirmen. Wenn das geschieht, wird es derjenige allerdings bemerken.“

Lokar nickte. „Darüber sind wir informiert worden. Ein solcher Versuch ohne Autorisierung wird in Zukunft natürlich strafbar sein. Ein solches Vergehen wird als Kapitalverbrechen gelten, im gleichen Maß wie Vergewaltigung, Mord, und Staatsverrat. Die Strafe wird entsprechend angemessen sein.“

„Autorisierung?“, fragte Raskal mit Widerwillen.

„Dem obsidianischen Orden wurde zugestanden, dies als eine Methode im Verhör zu verwenden, mit der Voraussetzung, dass es überwacht wird, wie alle Verhöre des Ordens.“

Elim lächelte. Pythas hatte bessere Arbeit geleistet, als er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht war es zu erwarten gewesen, dass die Ratsmitglieder diejenigen um Schutz baten, die sie auf die Bedrohung aufmerksam gemacht hatten – diejenigen, die Cardassia immer beschützt hatten. Es war zufriedenstellend. Seine Arbeit wurde selten so offen belohnt.

Raskal biss sichtlich die Zähne zusammen, aber lehnte sich widerwillig zurück. „Ich hoffe, diese Uniformen werden nicht zu hässlich aussehen“, sagte Raghman mit einem Hauch von Humor. „Ich habe mich gerade erst an meine jetzige Uniform gewöhnt.“

Etliche der Anwesenden lachten. Nervosität gemischt mit Erleichterung, dachte Elim. Sie waren froh darüber, dass Raghman es ihnen nicht übel zu nehmen schien. Elim wusste es besser. Sie mochte die Notwendigkeit einsehen, aber sie würde ihnen nie vergeben, dass sie dem Orden so viel Macht gegeben hatten. Die Telepathen, und damit Raghman selbst, waren nun offiziell dem Orden unterstellt. Nein, sie würde das nicht leicht vergeben. Keinem Beteiligten.


	10. Chapter 10

### Cardassianische Haupstadt, 2385

Elim blieb einen Augenblick auf dem Hauptplatz von Coranum stehen, um den Anblick zu genießen. Iro hatte sich wahrlich selbst übertroffen. Wie die Legaten dies hassen mussten…

Nachdem während des Krieges so viel von der Hauptstadt zerstört worden war, hatte Raghman den Regierungen ihrer wichtigsten Alliierten Gebiete im prestigeträchtigsten Teil der Hauptstadt zugeteilt, um ihre Botschaftsgebäude zu errichten. Die Botschaft der Tzenkethi war nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, ein silberfarbenes Konstrukt, was sich Mühe gab, mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen. Die Tzenkethi betrachteten das als eine Geste des Respekts. Die Bajoraner waren bislang offiziell keine Alliierten, aber die Position ihrer Botschaft war eine Geste des guten Willens, im Gegenzug dafür, dass sie überhaupt bereit waren, Botschafter nach Cardassia zu schicken. Der bajoranische Botschafter hatte offensichtlich andere Gedanken gehegt als die Tzenkethi, als er seine Botschaft entwarf.

Der sehr orangene, und in seiner Architektur überwältigend bajoranische Turm überragte sämtliche anderen Gebäude in der Umgebung. Die runde und asymmetrische Struktur stach zwischen den alten Villen hervor wie ein hässliches Unkraut inmitten eines Orchideenbeetes. Eine bewundernswerte Leistung, und ein Wunder, dass bislang niemand versucht hatte, es in die Luft zu sprengen. Nicht, dass Elim so etwas zulassen würde.

Er lächelte, und wanderte zum Eingang des Gebäudes hinüber. Um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen war das Gebäude von einem ausladenden Garten umgeben, den Iro Bareil Antos gewidmet hatte, und der daher eine Statue des verstorbenen Vedeks enthielt, zusammen mit mehreren Schreinen zur Heiligung der Propheten. Offiziell deshalb, weil Bareil für die Ausarbeitung der letzten einigermaßen erfolgreichen Friedensverträge zwischen Bajor und Cardassia verantwortlich war.

Elim lächelte die missmutigen Wachen am Tor an. „Was wollen Sie?“, fragte ihn einer der Soldaten unfreundlich.

„Ich war in der Gegend und dachte mir es ist ein wunderbarer Tag, den bajoranischen Botschafter zu besuchen. Ich weiß er ist ein sehr beschäftigter Mann, aber ich bin sicher er kann mich dazwischenschieben.“

Der Glin war nicht amüsiert. Elim fragte sich erheitert, was der Mann verbrochen hatte, um zu diesem Strafdienst verdammt zu werden. „Identifizieren Sie sich.“

„Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin, Glin? In was für Zeiten leben wir nur?“

Der Mann verschränkte grimmig die Arme. „Haben Sie etwas dabei um sich zu identifizieren?“

Elim gab vor in seinen Taschen zu suchen. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich denke, ich habe meinen Ausweis vergessen. Sind Sie sicher, dass sie mich nicht erkennen?“

Die Augen des Glin hatten sich auf Elims Handschuhe gerichtet. „Sind Sie ein Telepath, Sir? Sind Sie im Auftrag des obsidianischen Ordens hier?“

Elim seufzte. Plötzlich war er des Spiels müde. Er hasste diesen Aspekt seines Telepath-seins, auch wenn er die Gesetzgebung befürwortet hatte. Telepathen waren erkennbar, und da sie zum Orden gehörten, sofort verdächtig. Er hatte Anonymytät vorgezogen.

„Mein Name ist Garak, Glin Ramok. Ich arbeite für den diplomatischen Dienst, und ich bin aus genau dem Grund hier, den ich Ihnen genannt habe. Wenn es die Sache für Sie leichter macht, kann ich allerdings gerne einen Auftrag des obsidianischen Ordens erfinden.“

Die Augen des Glins verengten sich.

„Lass ihn durch, Ramok“, griff der zweite Wächter schließlich ein. „Er sagt die Wahrheit, ich erkenne ihn.“

„Danke sehr, Torin.“ Elim verneigte sich knapp in die Richtung des anderen Mannes. „Es freut mich, dass ich nicht völlig in Vergessenheit geraten bin.“

Torin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sir…“

Elim winkte mit der Hand und lachte. Er nahm es dem Glin nicht übel, dass er ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Schließlich hatte er in den letzten Jahren sein Bestes getan, in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Er war nicht länger Botschafter, nun, da tatsächlich wieder diplomatische Beziehungen mit der Föderation bestanden, aber er hatte noch immer eine Stelle im diplomatischen Dienst. Als Berater, offiziell. Torin, einer der regulären Wächter der Botschaft und ein Agent des Ordens, erkannte ihn natürlich.

Die Wächter ließen ihn schließlich durch, und er betrat den verschlungenen Weg durch den Garten. Der Eingang des eigentlichen Gebäudes befand sich auf der anderen Seite, so dass ein Besucher es halb umrunden musste, um hinein zu gelangen, auf einem Weg der um einen Teich herum und an mehreren Schreinen vorbei führte. Da die Schilde des Gebäudes den direkten Transport verhinderten, war dies der einzige Weg. Elim grinste. Er war sich sicher, das diplomatische Personal verfluchte die bajoranische Verrücktheit jeden Tag. Er war sich ebenso sicher, dass die Botschaft nicht viele Besucher hatte. Was genau das war, was Iro wollte.

Er fand den bajoranischen Botschafter schließlich auf der anderen Seite des Gartens. Er saß auf einem Stein und fütterte die Fische im Teich. Er sah aus wie ein Mann, der sehr wenige Verpflichtungen hat. Iro sah auf, als er näher trat. „Elim! Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich zu sehen.“

„Ich fände es sehr enttäuschend, wenn das wahr wäre“, sagte Elim amüsiert. Er setzte sich auf einen der Steine und deutete zu den blauen und grünen Fischen. „Schön. Du hast sie von Bajor bekommen, höre ich.“

Iro nickte. „Ein Geschenk des Kais, um mir zum erfolgreichen Abschluss der neuen Verträge zu gratulieren.“

„Eine hervorragende Leistung.“

Iro wurde ernst. „Ja, eine hervorragende Leistung von Botschafterin Pren.“

„Du gibst deiner Leistung nicht genug Gewicht, mein Lieber. Bajor hat mehr als profitiert von diesen Verträgen. Deine Leute bekommen neue Technologien, Schiffe…“

„Und verlieren Terok Nor und die Föderation“, sagte Iro bitter. „Gut gespielt, Elim.“

Elim lehnte sich zurück und blinzelte in die Sonne. So bajoranisch dieser Ort auch aussehen mochte, dies war noch immer cardassianischer Boden, und Cardassias Sonne schien darauf. „Es war nicht allein mein Verdienst. Es ist das Resultat der Arbeit von Jahren. Ich bin froh, dass unsere Völker so weit gekommen sind. Eine wahre Allianz ist das, was wir von Beginn an wollten.“

„Heute“, entgegnete Iro. „Was ist mit Morgen, und Übermorgen? Was ist, wenn ihr alles habt, was ihr von uns wollt?“

Elim lächelte. „Überschätze den bajoranischen Wert nicht. Wir haben bereits alles, was wir wollten. Wir freuen uns, Bajor als Alliierte zu haben. Terok Nor hat immer uns gehört, es ist gut, die Station zurück zu haben, auch wenn wir sie natürlich verschrotten werden. Ich muss gestehen, ich fühle mich ein wenig sentimental dabei, nachdem ich so lange dort gelebt habe. Manchmal ist es schwer, die Vergangenheit gehen zu lassen, aber man kann nicht für immer an ihr festhalten. Irgendwann muss sie der Zukunft Platz machen.“

„Was meinst du damit, ihr werdet die Station verschrotten?“, fragte Iro stirnrunzelnd.

Elim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist veraltet. Überholt. Die Schiffe, die heute dort ankommen sind Konstruktionsdronen, sie werden die Station auseinandernehmen und aus den noch verwertbaren Bestandteilen eine neue, moderne Station synthetisieren. Deswegen haben wir mit deiner Regierung abgesprochen, dass die Station vollkommen verlassen sein soll, wenn sie ankommen. Was sie nun ist, wie uns versichert wurde. Du siehst blass aus, Iro. Fühlst du dich nicht gut?“

Iro schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mir geht es gut.“

Elim musterte ihn. „Lass es mich klar ausdrücken, Iro, im Sinne unserer Freundschaft. Ich hoffe sehr, dass deine Leute uns in diesem Punkt nicht angelogen haben, denn falls sich noch Lebewesen auf dieser Station befinden sollten, und unsere Scanner sie nicht erfassen, bevor der Prozess beginnt, werden sie es nicht überleben, und das wäre eine wirkliche Tragödie. Gibt es etwas, das du mir in diesem Zusammenhang sagen willst?“

„Ich denke, du hast Recht, mir ist ein wenig übel“, sagte Iro. „Ich hole mir ein Glas Wasser.“ Er wandte sich ab und rannte zum Haus.

Elim sah ihm nach und aktivierte seinen Kommunikator. „Stoppen Sie die Schiffe, Legat. Es sind noch immer Personen auf der Station.“

„Was soll ich den Bajoranern sagen, wenn sie uns fragen, worauf wir warten?“, fragte der Legat am anderen Ende. „Dies ist seit Wochen abgesprochen.“

Elim lächelte. „Sagen Sie ihnen… der bajoranische Botschafter auf Cardassia muss erst noch sein Glas Wasser zuende trinken. Sie werden schon verstehen, was Sie sagen.“

„Wie Sie meinen“, erwiderte der Legate, und brach die Verbindung ab.

Elim lehnte sich zurück und genoss die Sonne.

### Terok Nor, 2386

„Fühlt es sich merkwürdig an, nach all dieser Zeit wieder eine Raumstation zu kommandieren?“, fragte Elim.

Ethan Dareek lachte. „Nicht im Geringsten. Es ist natürlich etwas anderes als vorher. Offiziell ist es eine Degradierung. Eine Degradierung, weil ich einmal mehr meine Beförderung abgelehnt habe. Verdammt, bin ich froh darüber.“

„Deine Frau und die Kinder bleiben auf Cardassia?“

Dareek nickte. „Meine Frau und ich sind über dreißig Jahre zusammen, wir kennen einander. Sie weiß, dass ich sie nicht hier haben will. Meine älteren Kinder haben ihr eigenes Leben, und die jüngeren sind bei ihrer Mutter besser aufgehoben. Du kennst meine Vorlieben.“

Elim warf dem Gul einen Seitenblick zu. „Kennt Colonel Kira deine Vorlieben? Eine der Bedingungen der Allianz war…“

„Kein Sklavenhandel, ich weiß“, sagte Dareek mit einer verächtlichen Geste. „Nirgendwo steht was über Sklaven, und ohnehin, offiziell ist das hier cardassianisches Territorium. Die Bajoraner mögen es natürlich nicht, aber meinen Mädchen ist das egal. Sollen froh sein, dass es Orioner sind. Skrain…“

„Ich hoffe, das ist es nicht, was du der Colonel sagst.“

Dareek schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Narr, Elim! Politsch korrektes Verhalten, diplomatische Beziehungen, ich weiß was ich tue. Ich bin nett zu den Bajoranern, aber meine Mädchen behalte ich. Sie werden lernen, damit zu leben.“

„Das hoffe ich.“ Elim ließ seinen Blick über die neue Station wandern. Hier, am Rand der zentralen Promenade, schien sich auf den ersten Blick nicht viel verändert zu haben. Das Quark‘s war noch immer im Zentrum der Station, wenn auch größer als zuvor. Quark hatte sich als allererstes die besten Räumlichkeiten gesichert, und Dareek mochte den Ferengi, was nicht überraschte.

„Was macht deine Familie?“, fragte der Gul.

Elim lächelte flüchtig. „Es geht ihnen gut. Meine Frau ist schwanger.“

„Wirklich?“ Dareek sah überrascht aus. „Das ist unerwartet.“

„Ja, es war eine freudige Überraschung für uns beide. Er ist gesund und kräftig, und bislang hat es keinerlei Komplikationen gegeben.“

„Das freut mich für dich“, sagte Dareek ehrlich.

Elim nickte flüchtig. Er hatte gemischte Gefühle, was seinen Sohn betraf, aber es war politisch vorteilhaft. Es war außerdem etwas, das gegen ihn verwendet werden konnte, aber er hatte das schließlich gewusst, als er geheiratet hatte.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster ließ erkennen, dass diese Station sehr viel größer war, als ihre Vorgängerin. Diese Station hatte achtzehn Pylone, welche in Dreiergruppen in die drei Andockringe integriert waren. Sie hatte zudem zwei zusätzliche Ringe über und unter dem zentralen Habitatring, in denen kleine Langstreckenschiffe und Angriffsjäger untergebracht waren. Der innere Andockring war so ausgestattet, dass er als Reparaturwerft dienen konnte. Die Station konnte nicht nur mehr Schiffe, sondern auch mehr Bewohner beherrbergen als ihre Vorgängerin, und selbst die Promenade war deutlich größer, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht offensichtlich war. Die originale Station war in erster Linie eine Erzverarbeitungsanlage gewesen, diese Station war eine Raumbasis für die cardassianische Flotte in diesem Gebiet. Sie war konzipiert dafür, Schiffe und ihre Mannschaft zu beherrbergen, und beschädigte Schiffe zu reparieren und zu verteidigen wenn nötig. Terok Nor hatte eine zentrale Rolle in Cardassias zukünftigen Plänen.

Viele Bajoraner waren auf der Station geblieben, und die bajoranische Regierung hatte darauf bestanden, dass bajoranisches Militär auf der Station blieb, um die Situation zu beaufsichtigen. Colonel Kira war dessen leitender Offizier und Dareeks Verbindungsperson zur bajoranischen Regierung. Sie hatte auf dieser Position bestanden, auch wenn sie keinerlei Befehlsgewalt über die Station hatte. Dareeks Leute hatten überwiegend Quartiere im oberen und unteren Habitatring bezogen und den zentralen Ring den Bajoranern überlassen, was bislang Konflikte auf die Promenade begrenzt hatte. Laut Dareek hatte es bislang nur einige kleinere Reibereien gegeben, hauptsächlich zwischen Leuten, die etwas zuviel getrunken hatten. Elim hatte Schlimmeres erwartet.

Die Station war unter ständiger Überwachung, und im Gegensatz zu früher gab es keine Bereiche mehr, in denen die Scanner blind waren. Das letzte, was sie brauchten, war ein Terroranschlag, aber Elim war nicht naiv genug zu glauben, dass sie ihn für immer vermeiden konnten. Der Orden hatte die radikalen Gruppen auf Cardassia unter Kontrolle, aber er bezweifelte, dass die bajoranische Regierung das Gleiche sagen konnte.

„Akzeptieren die Bajoraner unsere Autorität, wenn es um Sicherheit und Recht geht?“

„Bislang ja, aber bislang hatten wir noch keine reale Konfliktsituation. Ich überlasse die Disziplin der bajoranischen Soldaten ihren Vorgesetzten, und Prügelei und Trunkenheit von Zivilisten ahnden wir mit einigen Tagen Arrest.“

Elim nickte. „Das ist für den Moment die beste Entscheidung. Auf lange Sicht jedoch…“

Dareek schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Bajoraner sind gegen Zwangsarbeit, und ich kann nicht alleine für Bajoraner eine Ausnahme machen.“

Elim betrachtete die Promenade nachdenklich. Mit der Zeit würden sich diese Dinge ändern. Noch waren kaum cardassianische Zivilisten auf der Station, da die Situation auf Bajor als nicht sicher galt. Die stationierten Soldaten unterstanden natürlich Militärrecht. Das machte es einfach für Dareek, die bajoranischen Zivilisten nach anderen Maßstäben zu verurteilen. Wenn mehr cardassianische Zivilisten auf der Station lebten, würde er cardassianisches Recht durchsetzen müssen, egal was die Bajoraner dazu sagten. Elim konnte verstehen, dass die Bajoraner beim Thema Zwangsarbeit überempfindlich reagierten, aber Tatsache war, es war ein integraler Bestandteil der Strafgesetzgebung. Cardassianisches Recht hielt nichts davon, Verbrecher jahrelang einzukerkern, wie die Bajoraner es taten. Welchen Nutzen hätte das? Personen, die der Gesellschaft geschadet hatten, mussten diesen Schaden zurückzahlen. Es war nur logisch, und Elim hatte nie verstanden, warum andere Völker das nicht begriffen.

„Funktioniert die Station ansonsten reibungslos?“

„Alle Systeme funktionieren optimal. Selbst innerhalb der neuen Richtwerte. Ich schwöre, unser technisches Personal spielt den ganzen Tag nur Karten. Die Station läuft von selbst, Elim. Manchmal frage ich mich, wozu sie überhaupt eine Besatzung braucht.“

Elim grinste. „Warte nur ab, du wirst noch froh über das viele Personal sein.“

Dareek lächelte reuig. „Ich befürchte, du hast Recht. Dennoch, ich genieße die Ruhe im Moment. Alles ist friedlich, und die größte Krise ist Colonel Kiras fehlender Raktagino.“

„Die neuen Replikatoren produzieren keinen Raktagino mehr?“, fragte Elim amüsiert. Jeder der mit ihr gearbeitet hatte wusste, dass Kira ohne das Getränk kaum wach bleiben konnte.

„Sie schwört, er schmeckt anders als vorher. Macht unseren Chefingenieur verrückt. Ich persönlich glaube ja, die alten Replikatoren hatten eine Fehlfunktion und was immer sie vorher getrunken hat war kontaminiertes Zeug. Das, oder es gefällt ihr, sich mit Numar anzulegen. Ich musste ein Wort mit ihm über kulturelle Unterschiede reden. Er dachte, sie will was von ihm. Das letzte so peinliche Gespräch hatte ich mit meinem jüngsten Sohn, als er sieben Jahre alt war und mich mit Linassa im Pool überrascht hat. Ich muss sagen, mein Sohn hat es schneller verstanden.“

Elim lachte.

Eine dunkelhaarige Bajoranerin kam zu ihnen hinüber. Ihre fahlblauen Augen kamen Elim eigenartig bekannt vor, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo er sie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Chief Mael“, sagte Dareek. „Gibt es ein Problem?“

„Nein, Gul, ich war nur neugierig wer unser Gast ist.“

„Ah“, sagte Elim. „Mael Kora. Wir sind uns bereits begegnet.“

Die Bajoranerin zog eine Braue hoch. „Ich befürchte, ich erinnere mich nicht an Sie, Mister…“

Elim glaubte ihr keinen Augenblick. Er schüttelte ihre Hand. „Garak. Schlicht und einfach Garak.“

Sie lächelte. „Mr. Garak. Was bringt Sie auf unsere Station?“

Elim sah zu Dareek. „Du hast die bajoranische Sicherheitschefin behalten?“

Der Gul nickte. „Es ist ein nützliches Arrangement. Chief Mael hat sich als sehr kompetent erwiesen. Meine Leute unterstützen sie wenn nötig.“

„Interessant.“ Er musterte die Bajoranerin.

Sie verengte die Augen. „Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet.“

Elim lächelte dünn. „Sie haben Recht, das habe ich nicht. Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen Sie mir die Unhöflichkeit.“ Er winkte Dareek.

Der Gul nickte der Bajoranerin zu. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit im Moment, Chief. Wir können uns später weiter unterhalten.“

Die Bajoranerin nickte lediglich, aber ihr Blick folgte ihnen, als sie den Turbolift betraten.

„Ist deine Anwesenheit hier Verschlusssache?“, fragte Dareek neugierig. „Das hättest du mich wissen lassen sollen.“

Elim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber es gefällt mir, sie raten zu lassen. Ich wette, sie hat jede Menge interessanter Geschichten über mich gehört.“

„Daran zweifle ich nicht“, murmelte Dareek.

Wenig später erreichten sie das Kontrollzentrum. Dareek trat aus dem Lift, und gefror.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis Elim klar wurde warum. Das Gefühl der Enttäuschung war scharf und beißend. All die Zeit im Orden, und noch immer hasste er diese Situationen.

### Arawak, 2391

„Onkel Iro! Komm und sieh dir an, was ich gefunden habe!“

Iro hob den fünfjährigen Jungen hoch und lachte, als er Elims missbilligenden Blick bemerkte. Er wusste, sein Liebhaber war der Ansicht, dass der Junge in seinem Alter beherrschter sein sollte. Elim beschwerte sich häufig darüber, dass Manisi seinen Sohn zu sehr verwöhnte. Tolan ging nun seit einem Jahr zur Schule, aber die cardassianischen Verhaltenslehren schienen nutzlos an ihm abzuperlen. Der Junge war endlos neugierig, voller Energie und Überschwung. Ganz anders als seine jüngere Schwester, deren stille Ernsthaftigkeit angeboren zu sein schien. Selbst jetzt stand sie neben ihrem Vater und beobachtete Iro und ihren Bruder mit einem einschätzenden Blick, der in dem Gesicht eines so jungen Kindes fehl am Platz schien.

Tolan wand sich aus Iros Armen und zog ihn mit sich, um ihm die Originalskizze eines bajoranischen Solarschiffes zu zeigen, die er in der Bibliothek seines Vaters gefunden hatte. Er beschrieb Iro aufgeregt, dass er gerade in der Schule gelernt hatte, dass die Cardassianer vor langer Zeit ähnliche Raumschiffe gebaut hatten, und dass Trümmer solcher bajoranischen Raumschiffe auf Cardassia gefunden worden waren, woraus Historiker schlossen dass ihre Völker vor langer Zeit einmal Handel getrieben hatten.

„Das ist beeindruckend“, sagte Iro, über die Pergamentrolle streichend. Die Skizze war mit altbajoranischen und hebitianischen Schriftzeichen beschriftet, und das Pergament war mit einem schimmernden Schutzfilm überzogen worden. Sie musste Jahrhunderte alt sein. „Ich bin überrascht, dass dies noch existiert.“ Die größere Überraschung war, wo sie sich befand, oder dass Elim sie an einem Ort aufbewahrte, wo seine Kinder Zugang dazu hatten. Ein Artefakt, das Hinweise darauf lieferte, dass die Hebitianer bajoranische Raumfahrttechnik übernommen hatten? Iro bezweifelte, das es das war, was Tolan in der Schule beigebracht wurde, Reformen hin oder her.

„Es ist überraschend, was man als Mitarbeiter des diplomatischen Dienstes alles findet“, sagte Elim mit einem dünnen Lächeln. „Die Universität von Culat hat gerade eine neue Abteilung eröffnet, welche erforscht wie Handel zwischen den Hebitianern und Bajor die Entwicklung unserer Zivilisation beeinflusst hat. Eine Forschung, die von mehreren einflussreichen Sponsoren gefördert wird, unter anderem Korat Maher. Er ist daran interessiert, einige Holoprogramme zu dem Thema zu erstellen, habe ich gehört.“

Iro sah überrascht auf. Er hatte gehört, dass ein cardassianischer Unternehmer dieses Namens sich vor einiger Zeit mit einer ähnlichen Anfrage an bajoranische Universitäten gewandt hatte, aber sie hatten kein großes Interesse an einer Zusammenarbeit gehabt. Wie es schien hatte der Mann es stattdessen geschafft, eine cardassianische Universität dazu zu bringen, das Thema zu erforschen. Er musste eine Menge Einfluss haben, um so etwas durchzubringen. Der Name Maher sagte ihm natürlich etwas, aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Mann so viel politischen Einfluss hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine cardassianische Universität dieses Thema erforschen würde“, sagte er. „Die bajoranischen Universitäten haben kein Interesse daran.“

„Sie sind dumm“, sagte Elims Tochter mit Entschiedenheit.

Elim sah auf sie herunter und sein Lächeln verstärkte sich. „Das solltest du diplomatischer ausdrücken, Kaleen.“

„Entschuldigung, Onkel Iro“, sagte sie. „Sie sind töricht.“

„Wie können sie sagen, es ist uninteressant?“, fragte Tolan verständnislos. „Es ist interessant. Ich will alles darüber wissen.“

Iro lächelte dem Jungen zu, durch seine Frage von Kaleens Worten abgelenkt, die gerade begonnen hatten, ihn zu ärgern. „Es gibt viele andere interessante Dinge, über die sie etwas herausfinden wollen“, sagte er. „Ich bin sicher, wenn sie die Zeit hätten, wären Sie deiner Meinung.“

„Die bajoranischen Universitäten möchten es vermeiden, Dinge zu erfahren, die unsere Völker mehr verbinden könnten“, widersprach Elim amüsiert. „Sie fürchten, dadurch Studenten und Sponsoren zu verlieren.“

„Sie sind töricht“, wiederholte Kaleen, und wandte sich gelangweilt ab. „Vater, nimmst du mich mit zur Arbeit?“

„Du bist noch nicht alt genug.“

„Tante Mar nimmt Tiron ständig mit.“

„Tiron ist zwei Jahre älter als du.“

„Tiron ist ein Baby“, protestierte Kaleen. Sie seufzte frustriert, als Elim sie ignorierte. „Onkel Iro, nimmst du mich mit zur Arbeit?“

„Du würdest es langweilig finden“, sagte Iro, überrascht von der Frage.

„Nein, würde ich nicht“, beharrte Kaleen.

„Ich fülle den ganzen Tag nur Formulare aus. Glaub mir, ich finde es selbst langweilig.“

Kaleens Haut verdunkelte sich. Iro spürte plötzlich einen scharfen Kopfschmerz, der sich wie ein Nagel in seine Schläfe bohrte. Er rang nach Luft.

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, rief das Mädchen ärgerlich. „Warum lügst du immer die ganze Zeit?“

„Kaleen!“, sagte Elim, mit einem Mal scharf und kalt.

Das Mädchen sah zu ihrem Vater hoch und erbleichte. „Es tut mir leid!“

Elim starrte sie an, und sie zog eingeschüchtert den Kopf ein und schlich aus dem Raum.

„Du solltest Kaleen nicht anlügen, Onkel Iro“, sagte Tolan ernsthaft. „Sie weiß es immer.“ Einen Augenblick später war er bereits wieder abgelenkt, und damit beschäftigt, aus holographischen Teilen das Raumschiff zusammenzusetzen.

„Wie es aussieht, kommt deine Tochter nach dir“, sagte Iro scherzend, sich die Schläfe reibend. Er fragte sich, wieviel das Mädchen gesehen hatte. Nicht viel hoffentlich. Seine mentalen Schilde waren nicht viel wert, wenn ein vierjähriges Kind sie durchbrechen konnte. Zu seinem Glück hatte ihr Vater es niemals ernsthaft versucht, etwas das Iro noch immer verwirrte, wenn er ehrlich war. Elim tat viele Dinge, die er nicht völlig verstand. Wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde, würde er denken der Mann mochte ihn so sehr, dass es ihn sentimental machte. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, das zu glauben.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Elim. „Ich werde mit ihr reden. Sie weiß ein solches Verhalten ist inakzeptabel.“

„Sei nicht zu hart mit ihr“, sagte Iro, auch wenn er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. „Sie ist vier Jahre alt, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass sie sich wie ein Erwachsener verhält.“

„Ich weiß genau, was ich von meinen Kindern erwarten kann und was nicht“, entgegnete Elim kühl, und kniete neben ihnen nieder. „Sehr gut, Tolan, du hast es geschafft.“

Tolan hatte sein Schiff zusammengebaut, und es flog nun in einem Kreis um die Skizze herum. „Das war leicht!“, sagte der Junge stolz. „Ich will ein richtiges Modell. Eines mit Steuerrad innen.“

„Wie du meinst.“ Elim gab etwas in den Computer ein, und eine holografische Version der gemalten Teile erschien über der Skizze. „Denk daran, wenn du es falsch zusammenbaust, fliegt es nicht.“

„Das werde ich nicht.“ Der Junge nahm eines der Teile in die Hand. „Es wird fliegen, du wirst sehen.“

### Strafkolonie, 2383

Jules betrachtete die Szene hinter dem Türspalt mit gemäßigter Neugier. Eine Frau und drei Kinder redeten mit Alon. Alon schien nervös zu sein, und das beunruhigte ihn ein wenig, aber Alon hatte ihm gesagt alles wäre in Ordnung, und er glaubte ihm.

Er wusste nicht genau wie lange sie an diesem Ort waren. Jules war sich nicht sicher, ob er es mochte, aber es war besser als vorher, und das war gut. Manchmal kam einer der Aufseher und schrie sie an, und manchmal hatten sie nicht genug zu essen und er war hungrig, das war es, was er nicht mochte. Meistens jedoch waren er und Alon allein in der Hütte, die sie sich teilten und setzten Maschinenteile zusammen, die Alon abends zu dem großen Gebäude am Ende der Straße brachte. Jules hatte zu viel Angst davor um Alon zu begleiten, und Alon bat ihn nie, ihn zu begleiten. Ihr Leben war friedlich und es war einfach und Jules wollte nichts anderes. Alles was er wollte, war, dass die Dinge so blieben wie sie waren.

Die Frau und die Kinder waren eine Veränderung, und Jules wusste nicht ob das gut oder schlecht war. Er versteckte sich im Haus wegen den Soldaten, die mit ihnen zusammen gekommen waren. Soldaten waren niemals gut.

Die Stimme der Frau war lauter geworden, und ihre Worte krochen in sein Bewusstsein, auch wenn Julian sehr versuchte, nichts zu hören. Es funktionierte nicht und plötzlich schwemmten die Worte über ihn hinweg, rissen ihn mit sich in einem nicht endenden Strom. „Ich will eine Annulierung“, sagte sie. „Ich will vergessen, dass ich dich je gekannt habe. Was du getan hast widert mich an.“

„Natürlich“, sagte Alon. „Du hast Recht. Ich verstehe vollkommen. Es ist das einzig Richtige.“

Jules konnte die Kinder hören, kleine Füße die auf den Steinen hin und her tappten. Sie sagten kein Wort. Er fragte sich warum. Weit, weit weg war eine leise Stimme die Antworten flüsterte, aber Jules würde ihr nicht zuhören. Die Stimme gehörte an den nicht guten Ort, und Jules wollte nicht an den nicht guten Ort denken. Er wollte Alon. Er war sich plötzlich sehr sicher das die Frau und die Kinder eine schlechte Sache waren, und er wünschte sich, wünschte sich sie würden verschwinden.

Als sie schließlich gingen, kam Alon nicht sofort zurück und Jules kroch in eine Ecke der Hütte und wartete. Er beobachtete Alon, als dieser schließlich eintrat, aber der andere Mann beachtete ihn nicht. Stattdessen setzte er sich an den Tisch und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Jules erkannte nach einer Weile verblüfft, dass Alon weinte.

Jules weinte manchmal, wenn ihm etwas wehtat, oder wenn er Angst oder Hunger hatte. Alon hatte bisher nie geweint.

Er stand vorsichtig auf und trat Schritt für Schritt näher an Alon. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Mannes, und streichelte sie zögernd, so wie Alon es manchmal tat, wenn es Jules nicht gut ging. Nach einer Weile wurde Alon still und Jules kroch zurück in seine Ecke und schlief ein.

Drei Tage später nahm Alon die fertigen Maschinenteile und verließ das Haus, wie jeden Tag. So lange Jules auch wartete und wartete, er kam niemals zurück.


	11. Chapter 11

### Cardassia, 2384

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“

Elim betrachtete Iliana über seine Orchideen hinweg. Sie sah nicht gut aus. Dünner, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte, nervös. Elim lächelte. „Jederzeit, Schwägerin. Du weißt doch, dass ich immer für dich Zeit habe.“

Iliana erwiderte das Lächeln gezwungen. „Manisi ist unglücklich in letzter Zeit. Ihr habt bislang keine Kinder bekommen können, höre ich.“

„Ein sehr trauriger Umstand für beide von uns, aber Manisi ist jung und gesund. Ich habe ihr viele Male gesagt sie macht sich umsonst Sorgen.“ Es war nicht weise, zu sagen, dass sie nicht beabsichtigten, Kinder zu bekommen. Solche Gedanken waren subversiv. Verhütungsmittel waren nicht verboten, aber es wurde allgemein angenommen, dass verheiratete Frauen sie nicht nehmen würden. Cardassia brauchte schließlich Kinder.

Iliana rang ihre Hände. „Ich habe gehört, ihr wart zu Raghmans Hochzeit eingeladen.“

„Ja, es war eine sehr beeindruckende Feier. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Raskals Familie es sich leisten kann. Gut, wir wissen nicht, wer das Spektakel bezahlt hat. Unserer verehrten Gul-tar steht es sicherlich zu. Ich frage mich, ob sie beabsichtigt, in naher Zukunft ihr Amt nieder zu legen, um sich der Familie zu widmen. Was denkst du, meine Liebe?“

Iliana schluckte. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Niemand würde die Gul-tar beschuldigen, die cardassianischen Werte nicht zu achten, jedenfalls nicht geradeheraus. Gleichzeitig zweifelte niemand daran, dass Raghman niemals ihr Amt für ihren Ehemann niederlegen würde. Sie hatte nicht einmal seinen Namen angenommen. Eine ungewöhnliche, aber legale und akzeptierte Entscheidung. Ihr Mann hatte ihren Namen angenommen, da seine Familie vom Rang weitaus unter ihrer stand. Die Hochzeit war ein politischer Schachzug, um ihre Familienpolitik voranzutreiben. Elim hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie bald schwanger sein würde, ebensowenig wie er daran zweifelte, dass das Baby in einen Inkubator transferiert werden würde, sobald es kräftig genug war.

Iliana rang ihre Hände. „Ich bin suspendiert worden, Elim.“

Er ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken. Stattdessen mischte er den Dünger für die Orchideen und betrachtete die Farben in der Flüssigkeit. „Ich hatte bislang angenommen du dienst unserem Staat exemplarisch. Ist etwas vorgefallen, von dem ich nichts weiß?“

„Legat Revat ist der Meinung, ich benötige Zeit, mein Privatleben auf die Reihe zu bringen.“

Elim sah auf und musterte sie. Das war nicht vollkommen überraschend, er hatte es seit einer Weile erwartet. Was ihn überraschte war, dass sie nichts getan hatte, um es zu vermeiden. „Du bist noch immer unverheiratet. Ich muss gestehen, es überrascht mich ebenfalls. Du bist eine schöne Frau, Iliana, ich bin sicher du hast kein Problem, jemanden zu finden, der dich zu wertschätzen weiß. Trauerst du noch immer um Ataan?“

Sie war angespannt, und als sie nickte war er sich sicher, dass sie log.

„Es ist schwierig, ihn zu vergessen. Er war immer der einzige für mich.“

„Niemand will, dass du ihn vergisst, Iliana, aber er ist tot. Er würde nicht wollen, dass du seinetwegen dein Leben aufgibst.“

Elim konnte den Zorn in ihren Augen sehen, auch wenn sie hastig zur Seite sah, um ihn zu verbergen. Sie hatte andere Gründe, nicht heiraten zu wollen. Was immer ihre Gründe waren, sie würde sie überwinden müssen, wenn sie ihren Posten behalten wollte. Cardassianische Soldaten hatten eine Vorbildfunktion. Er schnitt ein paar alte Blätter von den Orchideen ab. Vorbilder hatten perfekt zu sein.

„Elim, wir sind nun schon so lange befreundet. Es gab eine Zeit, da dachte ich, dass es mehr werden könnte…“

Elim ließ beinahe seine Schere fallen, als ihm klar wurde, wohin diese Unterhaltung führte. Er hatte es niemals erwartet. Er wusste, dass Iliana ihn nicht begehrte, er hatte diese Idee vor langer Zeit begraben.

Iliana starrte ihn an. Sie war verzweifelt, wurde ihm klar. Verzweifelt genug, ihn zu bitten, sie zu heiraten, obwohl sie keinerlei romantische Gefühle für ihn empfand. Er war nicht grausam genug, dieses Spiel weiter zu spielen. „Bist du gesund?“, fragte er.

Die Erleichterung in ihren Augen erregte Mitleid in ihm. „Ich bin fruchtbar. Ich bin sicher, ich kann dir viele gesunde Kinder geben.“

Er schnitt eine der Orchideen ab und hielt sie ihr hin. „Es wäre mir eine Freude, dich zu heiraten, meine Liebe. Du weißt ich habe dich immer begehrt. Man wird mich darum beneiden, dass ich zwei so schöne Schwestern in meinem Bett habe.“

Sie zuckte zurück, als sie die Orchidee ergriff, und Elim erinnerte sich plötzlich an eine Unterhaltung, die sie vor langer Zeit geführt hatten. Mit einem Mal wusste er, was das Problem war, und ihm war eine Sekunde lang übel.

Er griff ihre Hand und schloss seine Finger über ihren um den Stengel der Orchidee. „Du weißt ich liebe dich, und ich werde deinen Körper genießen wie du meinen genießt.“

Iliana holte zitternd Luft und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. „Danke, Elim. Danke.“

### Terok Nor, 2386

Die letzten Monate waren ein Albtraum für Kira gewesen. Sie hatte niemals geglaubt, dass die bajoranische Regierung ihr Volk wieder an die Cardassianer verkaufen würde. Erst recht nicht eine Regierung mit Shakaar an der Spitze. Als Shakaar im letzten Jahr wieder gewählt worden war, hatte sie gedacht das bedeute ein Ende der Allianzverhandlungen. Sie hatte geflissentlich ignoriert, dass Shakaar im Wahlkampf kaum ein Wort darüber verloren hatte. Seine Gegnerin hatte damit Wahlkampf gemacht, Bajor in die Allianz zu bringen, und verloren, aber nur knapp. Das hätte ihr sagen sollen, dass die Mehrheit von Bajors Bevölkerung ihre Gefühle nicht teilte. Die Narren! Hatten sie nichts aus der Geschichte gelernt? Die Cardassianer waren schon einmal mit großen Versprechungen nach Bajor gekommen, und wozu hatte das geführt? Bajors Ruin! Sahen sie das nicht?

Nein, alles was sie sahen war das mächtige neue cardassianische Imperium vor ihrer Nase, und sie hatten Angst. Ein paar hübsche neue Schiffe dazu und renaturierte Landschaften, und Bajor war verloren. Vielleicht verdienten sie es nicht besser.

Sie hatte die Schreine besucht, aber sie gaben ihr keine Antwort. Die Propheten schwiegen. Hieß das, sie stimmten der Entscheidung zu? Kira wollte das nicht glauben. Sie hatte die Cardassianer zu lange bekämpft, um nun aufzuhören. Sie hatten sich nicht verändert, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Es war ihr schnell klar geworden, dass die Cardassianer Deep Space Nine wollten, und dass Bajor nur zweitrangig war. Warum allerdings war ihr nicht ganz klar. Offiziell behaupteten sie, sie wollten ihr Eigentum zurück. Da war der Himmelstempel, sicherlich, aber die Cardassianer hatten nie Interesse am Gamma-Quadranten gezeigt. Der Handel war vollkommen eingebrochen nach den Angriffen des Dominions, und bislang nicht wieder aufgelebt, auch wenn seit Jahren alles ruhig war.

Zu Beginn hatte sie vorgehabt, heimlich auf der Station zu bleiben und die Cardassianer zu beobachten, aber das war dadurch zu Nichte gemacht worden, dass sie die Station zerstörten und neu aufbauten. Für sie war das der Beweis, dass der Grund den sie genannt hatten nur ein vorgeschobener war. Sie musste herausfinden, was sie planten, und somit entsschied sie sich, auf der Station zu bleiben. Ein Kollaborateur. Der Gedanke schmeckte bitter in ihrem Mund, aber sie sagte sich, dass sie es tat, um ihr Volk zu beschützen.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, den cardassianischen Kommandanten zu mögen.

Das erste, was sie über ihn erfuhr, war, dass er vier orionische Sklavenmädchen besaß und sich weigerte, sie aufzugeben, obwohl bajoranisches Recht Sklaverei verbot. Damit hatte sie ihn gehasst, bevor sie ihn überhaupt zu Gesicht bekam. In ihren Gedanken wurde er zu einem Zwillingsbruder von Dukat.

Sie sagte sich, dass sie es auch geschafft hatte, mit Dukat zusammenzuarbeiten, aber der Gedanke machte sie wütend. Sie hatten den Krieg gewonnen, solche Kompromisse sollten Vergangenheit sein!

Schließlich kam sie mit ihren Leuten auf der Station an, die Fäuste in der Tasche geballt, und stand ihrem Nemesis zum ersten Mal leibhaftig gegenüber. Gul Dareek, ein kleiner, grauhaariger Mann mit dunkelblauen Augen, der ihre Hand schüttelte und einen Witz darüber riss dass die Station zu groß für ihn sei.

Sie hatte ihn da noch nicht begonnen zu mögen, natürlich nicht. Aber ihr war klar geworden, dass er nicht im Geringsten war wie Dukat.

Das nächste, was sie über ihn lernte, war, dass er auf diesen Posten verbannt worden war, weil er eine Beförderung zum Legaten ausgeschlagen hatte. Das verwirrte sie, weil es etwas war, das Dukat niemals getan hätte. Es war die Antithesis dessen, was sie von einem durchschnittlichen Cardassianer erwartete.

Etwas später dann traf sie auf Linassa, eines seiner Sklavenmädchen. Sie hatte sich Vorstellungen von Sklavenmädchen gemacht, und in ihren Gedanken waren es eingeschüchterte, misshandelte, erbärmliche Kreaturen. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sie zu befreien. Linassa hatte ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige gegeben, als sie ihr das sagte.

„Ich will meine Freiheit zu meinen eigenen Bedingungen“, hatte sie gesagt.

Es hatte ihren Worten Nachdruck verliehen, dass sie eine stämmige Frau war, und einen Kopf größer als Kira. Es hatte etwas gedauert, bis Kira begriff, dass Linassa stolz war auf das was sie war. Sie verstand es noch immer nicht, wenn sie ehrlich war, aber es war besser, nicht mit der Frau zu diskutieren. „Ich habe einen Mann der vernarrt in mich ist, mehr Geld als ich ausgeben kann, und er erwartet nicht von mir, dass ich ihm Bälger in die Welt setze die mich fett und häßlich machen. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will. Was hast du, was so viel besser ist?“

„Meine Freiheit“, hatte Kira gesagt, und Linassa hatte abfällig gelacht.

„Was für einen Nutzen hat das? Was würde ich tun mit deiner Freiheit? Heiraten? Nein, danke. Ich kann mich zumindest loskaufen, wenn ich ihn leid werde.“

Danach hatte die Frau die anderen drei Orionerinnen von ihr ferngehalten wie eine Henne Kücken von einem Fuchs. Kira wurde schnell klar, dass alle vier Frauen sie mieden.

Es war nicht schwer zu merken, weil sie sie so häufig sah. Dareek sperrte sie offensichtlich nicht in seinem Quartier ein. Die meiste Zeit befanden sie sich auf der Promenade und durchsuchten die Geschäfte nach neuen Kleidern, Schmuck, und Parfüm, wenn sie nicht gerade ihr Geld im Quark’s verspielten. In jedem Fall hatten sie offensichtlich jede Menge Spaß.

Derweil hatte Dareek Mael Kora als Sicherheitschefin wieder eingesetzt. Kora konnte ihn natürlich nicht leiden, sie hasste alle Cardassianer aus Prinzip.

Kira überraschte sich damit, dass das auf sie selbst nicht zutraf.

Schließlich fand sie ihn eines Abends an der Bar, wo er in eine Diskussion mit Quark verstrickt war. Sie war aus Neugier näher getreten, und dann geblieben, weil das Thema so lächerlich war. Wie es schien, hatte Dareek kein Geld, sein Glas Kanar zu bezahlen.

„Quark, Sie wissen wer ich bin“, sagte Dareek ein wenig hilflos. „Sie wissen, ich gebe Ihnen das Geld nächsten Monat.“

„Ich habe ein Geschäft zu führen“, entgegnete Quark, die Arme verschränkt. „Wenn ich jedem was auf’s Haus ausgeben würde, der das sagt, wäre ich bald pleite.“

„Sie haben Dukat immer was auf’s Haus ausgegeben“, sagte Kira wider Willen.

Quark warf ihr einen verratenen Blick zu, der sie mehr traf, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Es war lächerlich.

„Ja, aber er hätte mich vermutlich erschießen lassen, wenn ich es nicht getan hatte.“

„Ich kann die Versuchung verstehen“, sagte Dareek missmutig.

Quark blinzelte nicht einmal. Kira erkannte in diesem Augenblick, dass der Ferengi mehr Angst vor Sisko gehabt hatte, als vor Dareek. Sisko hätte ihm zumindest angedroht, seine Bar zu schließen, etwas, das Dareek leicht hätte tun können um sich durchzusetzen. Sie fragte sich, warum er es nicht tat.

„Sie könnten seine Bar beschlagnahmen“, sagte sie scherzhaft.

Dareek betrachtete die Bar mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, während dem Quark nicht einmal den Versuch unternahm, beunruhigt auszusehen. „Nein…“, sagte er dann. „Ich mag diese Bar, und meine Mädchen mögen diese Bar. Sie würden sich den Rest der Woche darüber beschweren, und sie sind schon so genug gelangweilt.“

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie kein Geld mehr haben? Haben Sie nicht einen Landsitz auf Cardassia?“ Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er etwas dergleichen erwähnt hatte.

Dareek nickte. „Ja, aber meine Frau hat all die Konten, die damit verbunden sind. Sie braucht sie für die Kinder, und ich habe ja mein Gehalt.“

„Also warum haben Sie kein Geld?“, fragte sie, obwohl sie es bereits ahnte.

Der Cardassianer seufzte. „Weil die Mädchen alles ausgegeben haben. Sie langweilen sich. Auf Cardassia haben sie mehr Zerstreuung, aber hier haben sie nichts Besseres zu tun als einzukaufen. Und Dabo zu spielen“, fügte er mit einem finsteren Blick auf Quark hinzu. „Es würde mir eine Menge Geld sparen, wenn ich Glücksspiel verbieten würde.“

„Meine Verträge mit dieser Station beinhalten Glücksspiel“, sagte Quark, diesmal tatsächlich etwas beunruhigt.

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Dareek. „Es ist hoffnungslos. Was mache ich morgen mit ihnen? Oder den Rest des Monats? Ich fürchte mich davor, auf welche Ideen sie kommen, wenn sie nichts zu tun haben.“

„Sie könnten Bajor besuchen“, schlug Kira vor. Sie hatte noch immer den Plan, die Frauen zu befreien. Nun, vielleicht nicht Linassa, aber die anderen drei. Auf Bajor würde sich sicher eine Gelegenheit ergeben.

Dareek betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Das ist eine Idee. Aber die Plätze im Transportshuttle kosten etwas, und sie werden etwas kaufen wollen, wenn sie eine Stadt besichtigen.“

„Sie könnten ein Kloster besuchen“, sagte Kira, überrascht davon, dass es so einfach war. „Es gibt dort nichts zu kaufen, und sie könnten umsonst übernachten. Sie sind der Kommandant, warum geben Sie ihnen kein Shuttle?“

„Zu wahr, diese Station hat Shuttles. Das hatte ich schon wieder vergessen. Keine von ihnen kann es fliegen, aber ich könnte ein paar Sicherheitsleute schicken, um sie zu begleiten.“

Er seufzte, bevor Kira etwas sagen konnte. „Ich vermute, das ist keine so gute Idee.“

„Ich könnte einen meiner Leute mit ihnen mit schicken“, sagte sie. „Er könnte sie herumführen.“

„Sind Sie sicher?“, fragte Dareek. „Ich stünde in ihrer Schuld, Colonel.“

„Ja, natürlich, es wäre mir eine Freude.“

Sie betrachteten sich einen Moment lang.

„Sie haben noch immer ihr Kanar nicht bezahlt“, sagte Quark.

Dareek sah ihn an. „Ich gebe Ihnen das Geld nächsten Monat, Quark.“

Quark schwieg einen Moment, aber schließlich hob er die Hände. „Gut, meinetwegen. Aber erwarten Sie nicht, bis dahin hier bedient zu werden!“

Dareek schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

„Ich mag diesen Ferengi“, sagte er, als sie die Bar verließen.

Kira zog ihre Brauen hoch. „Er betrügt beim Dabo, ich hoffe das ist Ihnen klar.“

Dareek lachte. „Es würde mich sehr enttäuschen, wenn nicht. Die Station bekommt schließlich einen Anteil seiner Gewinne. Es wäre allerdings schön, wenn er meine Mädchen hin und wieder mal gewinnen lassen würde.“

„Warum geben Sie ihnen so viel Geld, wenn sie alles nur verspielen?“, fragte sie verwirrt. Sie verstand das nicht.

Dareek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sonst damit anfangen? Ich brauche gewöhnlich nicht viel Geld, schließlich habe ich hier alles, was ich brauche. Zugegeben, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie es schaffen würden, so schnell alles auszugeben. Es ist eine Weile her seit ich auf einer Station wie dieser mit ihnen war. Nächsten Monat weiß ich es besser.“ Er betrachtete die Promenade.

Die meisten Geschäfte hatten inzwischen wieder eröffnet, und es waren sogar einige neue hinzugekommen. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt befand sich der bajoranische Tempel. Es hatte Kira überrascht, dass die Cardassianer die Einrichtung des Tempels nicht verweigert hatten, aber die Mönche hatten keine Probleme dabei gehabt, ihn in der neuen Station aufzubauen, auch wenn sie natürlich nun Miete zahlen mussten.

„Haben sich Ihre Leute gut wieder eingelebt?“, fragte Dareek.

Sie hatten sich bislang nicht viel unterhalten. „Zumeist“, sagte sie. „Es hilft, dass Sie Mael als Sicherheitschef eingesetzt haben, auch wenn ich es vorziehen würde, wenn meine Leute mehr Autorität hätten.“

„Ich dachte mir, dass es besser wäre, jemanden zu haben, den ihre Leute ohne Hemmungen ansprechen können. Es ist mir wichtig zu wissen, wenn es Probleme gibt.“ Dareek lächelte. „Ich weiß, Sie hätten gerne mehr Autorität, Colonel, aber dies ist nun eine cardassianische Station. Ich könnte es vor meinen Vorgesetzten nicht rechtfertigen, Waffen an Personen auszugeben, die nicht unserem Militär angehören.“

Kira verstand das, auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel. Das Waffenverbot auf der Station war von den Cardassianern noch einmal verschärft worden, und sämtliche Waffen wurden beim Betreten der Station beschlagnahmt und weggeschlossen. Nur die cardassianischen Sicherheitsleute besaßen Phaser. Sie verstand die Gründe, auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass es einen Terroristen von einem Anschlag abhalten würde. Solche Verbote hatte es auch früher schon gegeben, und sie hatten Wege darum herum gefunden.

„Ich weiß das“, sagte sie missmutig. „Sie befinden sich trotzdem im bajoranischen Raum, und mehr als die Hälfte der Bewohner dieser Station sind Bajoraner. Ich weiß, dass meine Rolle nur diplomatisch ist, aber ich würde mich wohler dabei fühlen, wenn ich Probleme unter meinen Leuten auf meine Weise schlichten könnte.“ Es machte sie nervös, dass die Station unter cardassianischem Recht stand. Die cardassianische Rechtssprechung war drakonisch, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ein Bajoraner mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geriet. Bislang waren die Leute vorsichter als zu Zeiten der Föderation, aber es gab immer Trunkenbolde, Taschendiebe und Betrüger die die Gefahr ignorierten.

„Wenn es allein meine Entscheidung wäre, würde ich es gerne Ihnen überlassen“, sagte Dareek. „Mir ist bewusst, dass unsere Art der Rechtssprechung zu Konflikten führen wird, die ich lieber vermeiden würde. Leider gibt es Leute in den höheren Rängen die ein besonderes Interesse daran haben, dass ich cardassianisches Recht auf dieser Station durchsetze. Wenn ich davon erfahre, dass jemand die Gesetze dieser Station missachtet hat, habe ich keine Wahl, als das zu ahnden.“

„Und wenn Sie es nicht erfahren?“, murmelte Kira.

Dareek betrachtete die Geschäfte vor ihnen. „Dann habe ich keinen Grund zu intervenieren.“

„Ich verstehe.“

„Das hoffe ich.“ Er sah sie an. „Ich bin ein Mann, der ein friedliches und ruhiges Leben bevorzugt, Colonel. Wenn Sie mir dabei helfen können, mein Leben auf dieser Station einfacher zu machen, begrüße ich das. Ihr Rat ist mir jederzeit willkommen.“

Vielleicht war das nicht der Moment, in dem Kira begann, Dareek zu mögen, aber es war der Moment, in dem sie aufhörte, ihn zu hassen. Sie erkannte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Ihr Plan, die Sklavenmädchen zu befreien schlug fehl, aber nur, weil keine von ihnen Dareek verlassen wollte. Kira verstand etwas später, dass die Orionerinnen den Plan hatten, so viel Geld wie es ihnen möglich war zur Seite zu legen, um später den Rest ihres Lebens komfortabel davon zu leben, und Dareek war ihr bester Weg zu diesem Ziel. Sie verstand das nicht, aber sah schließlich ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, die Frauen von etwas anderem zu überzeugen. Anscheinend mochten sie Dareek, und sie wollten den Vertrag nicht brechen, der zwischen ihnen bestand, weil es bedeuten würde, dass sie nie zu ihrer Heimatwelt zurückkehren konnten. Kira vermutete, dass sie schlicht so erzogen worden waren, dass sie sich kein anderes Leben vorstellen konnten, und sie bedauerte das, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah sie ein, dass es nichts gab, was sie tun konnte. Sie konnte die Frauen nicht zu ihrem Glück zwingen, und eine gute Beziehung mit Dareek war ihr am Ende wichtiger.

Der Mann war so bestrebt, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten, es wäre töricht gewesen, das auf’s Spiel zu setzen. Kira wusste, dass er unter seinen Leuten eine Ausnahme war.

### Breman, 2379

Manisi tätschelte den Hals des Reithundes und lächelte ihm zu.

Der Anblick glich einem Dolch, der sich von hinten in seinen Rücken bohrte. Einen Augenblick lang war ihm so übel, das er kaum atmen konnte. Reithunde waren Reptilien. Wie hatte er das vergessen können?

„Onal war so besorgt“, sagte sie lachend. „Dabei sind sie ganz harmlos.“

Elim zwang sich zu lächeln. Sie wusste nichts. Natürlich nicht. „Ja“, sagte er, und griff nach der Schnauze des zweiten Reithundes. „Absolut harmlos.“

Er hatte niemals etwas in ihrem Geist wahrgenommen, aber das hieß nichts. Es mochte ein Konstrukt sein, allein dazu geschaffen, ihn zu täuschen. Ein alter Trick.

„Komm ins Haus“, sagte er. „Das Essen ist fertig.“

„Vielleicht können wir später ausreiten“, sagte sie fröhlich, sich bei ihm einhakend.

„Eine wundervolle Idee“, erwiderte er. „Ich kann aber nicht versprechen, dass ich mit dir mithalten kann. Es ist lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal geritten bin.“

„Ich verspreche, ich reite langsam.“ Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, und dachte daran, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Sie kamen nie dazu, auszureiten. Nach dem Essen bekam sie plötzlich Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich schwindelig, und obwohl sie protestierte rief Elim Dr. Komar, um sie untersuchen zu lassen.

Während die grauhaarige Ärztin ihr ein Schlafmittel gab, ging er in sein Büro und warf das verbleibende Desegranin in den Desintegrator. Als er zurückkam, sah ihn die Ärztin stillschweigend an.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie schließlich.

Er ballte die Faust und starrte auf seine schlafende Frau hinab, eine Frau, von der er, wie er nun wusste, nicht das Geringste wusste. Er vertraute Komar. Sie war loyal zum Orden, und hatte niemals für Raghman gearbeitet. „Ich muss Sie um einen Gefallen bitten, Doktor“, sagte er. „Es gibt nichts zu bedauern. Fehler sollten niemals bedauert werden, wenn man sie beheben kann.“

### Orudan Prime, 2382

Ezri trank ihren Wein und starrte aus dem Fenster, während der Mann ihr gegenüber vor sich hin plapperte. Einer von Aruns Kontakten. Er behaupte, er hätte Informationen für sie, aber was er sagte war völlig nutzlos. Sie vermutete, er versuchte nur, mit ihr zu flirten. Es langweilte und ärgerte sie. Sie dachte an die Männer, die sie der Romulanerin nachgeschickt hatte. Sie hatte bislang nichts von ihnen gehört.

„Ich bin müde“, sagte sie, den Mann unterbrechend. „Ich gehe besser zurück zum Hotel.“

„Natürlich, Miss Tigan“, sagte der Mann beflissen. „Ich habe einen Freund, der vielleicht etwas mehr weiß. Ich kann Sie morgen hinbringen, wenn Sie wollen?“

„Sicher“, sagte Ezri gleichgültig. Sie war sicher, der Kontakt war nur ein weiterer nutzloser Geschäftsmann den Rutol mit seinen Beziehungen zur Tiganfamilie beeindrucken wollte. Sie stand auf und verließ das Restaurant, es dem Mann überlassend, die Rechnung zu bezahlen.

Ein Paar betrat mit ihr zusammen den Aufzug. „Ezri Dax?“, fragte der Mann.

„Ja“, sagte sie misstrauisch. „Woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin?“

„Ich weiß es jetzt“, sagte der Mann lächelnd.

Sie spürte, dass die Frau hinter sie getreten war, aber als sie das Hypospray im Nacken fühlte, war es bereits zu spät. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, war sie bewusstlos.

.

Ezri erwachte auf einem komfortablen Sofa. Ihre erste Bewegung war ein Griff zu ihrem Phaser, aber der war verschwunden.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie suchen nach mir.“

Ezri setzte sich langsam auf und drehte sich zu der Frauenstimme um. Sie lachte vor Freude, als sie sie erkannte. „Ja! Sie sind es wirklich! Ich habe so lange nach Ihnen gesucht! Ich bin so froh, Sie gefunden zu haben. Sie nennen sich nun Aurora?“

Die blonde Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Name so gut wie jeder andere. Warum suchen Sie nach mir?“

Ezri faltete die Hände, mit jeder Faser hoffend, dass sie nicht umsonst gekommen war. „Es geht um Julian. Er braucht Ihre Hilfe.“

### Erde, 2385

Ross legte das Bild von seiner Frau und seinen zwei Töchtern in die Kiste und sah sich in seinem nun leeren Büro um. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass es einmal so weit kommen könnte. Frühzeitiger Ruhestand. Er wusste, dass er Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Vulkan tatsächlich plante, die Föderation zu verlassen, und er hatte überreagiert, als er es herausgefunden hatte. Die vierzehnte Flotte an die romulanische Grenze zu schicken war ein zu offensichtlicher Zug gewesen, selbst die Sektion konnte das nicht vertuschen. Dennoch, es hätte alles funktioniert, wie er es geplant hatte, wenn Nozawa ihm nicht in den Rücken gefallen wäre. Wie hätte er wissen sollen, dass der Mann für Blackwell arbeitete? Wenn Nozawa sie nicht informiert hätte, wäre es zu einem Gefecht gekommen, und die Vulkanier hätten eingesehen, dass eine Allianz zwischen ihnen und den Romulanern utopisch war. Stattdessen waren sie nun mehr davon überzeugt als je zuvor. Die Narren.

Er straffte sich, als die Frau, die an allem Schuld war, durch die Tür trat. Er hatte die Sternenflotte in den letzten Jahren auf Kurs gehalten, und er bedauerte es, dass sie zu sehr von sich eingenommen war, um das zu sehen. Sie würde schnell merken, was sie angerichtet hatte, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Einen Moment lang erfüllte ihn hilflose Wut, aber er verdrängte sie. Er würde vor ihr keine Schwäche zeigen. Sollte sie ruhig glauben, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Er kannte Frauen wie sie. Ihr Vater war bereits Admiral gewesen, und sein Vater vor ihm. Sie war auf den Händen ihrer Beziehungen in ihr Amt getragen worden, und nun dachte sie, sie wäre besser als er, weil sie nie die Kompromisse hatte eingehen müssen, auf die jemand angewiesen war, der sich seinen Posten verdient hatte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es ihn gekostet hatte. Sie hatte ihren Dienst bequem im Sitz von Forschungsschiffen verbracht, und hatte keine Ahnung, wie es dort draußen wirklich aussah. Leute wie sie dachten, die Föderation hätte keine Feinde, und jedes Problem ließe sich durch Diplomatie lösen. Man hätte denken sollen, die Borg und das Dominion hätten sie von diesen Illusionen geheilt, aber Leute wie Blackwell hielten sie lediglich für bedauerliche Ausnahmen. Es frustrierte ihn seit Jahren, aber er hatte eingesehen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, zu diskutieren. Um die Föderation und die Sternenflotte vor sich selbst zu schützen, mussten sich die Leute zusammen tun, die die Dinge realistisch sahen. Er hatte gedacht, Nozawa wäre einer von ihnen. Offenbar hatte er sich geirrt. Es war bedauerlich, aber er wusste, es waren noch genug andere da, die tun würden, was notwendig war. Er hatte sein Bestes getan, dass es so war. Wenn es eines Tages zu der unvermeidlichen Katastrophe kam, weil Blackwell und ihre Kohorten darauf beharrten, beide Augen zu verschließen, würden sie ihn auf Knien bitten, ihnen zu helfen. Er sah diesem Tag mit Genugtuung entgegen.

„Wie ich sehe, hattest du nicht viel zu packen, Bill.“

Sie war gehässig. Ross hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Es war nicht meine Angewohnheit, Dinge vom grünen Tisch aus zu entscheiden“, erwiderte Ross. „Ich bezweifle, dass du das nachvollziehen kannst, Margaret.“

„Es stimmt, ich weiß nicht, von welchem Tisch aus du deine Entscheidungen getroffen hast“, erwiderte sie, sich umsehend. „Es war sicherlich nicht der, an dem der Rest von uns sitzt.“

Ross biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihre arrogante Herablassung ärgerte ihn, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn provozieren wollte. „Bist du hier, um deinen Erfolg zu genießen? Man sollte glauben, ein Offizier deines Ranges hätte solche kleinlichen Spielchen nicht nötig.“

Blackwell lächelte dünn. „Du denkst noch immer, du wärst im Recht. Was für ein unglaublicher Größenwahn. Ich bin froh, dass wir es bemerkt haben, bevor du noch mehr Schaden anrichten konntest.“ Ihre Mine wurde starr. „Weißt du, was dein Fehler war, Bill? Du hast gedacht, du könntest Emil opfern, um mich aus dem Amt zu drängen, und ich würde nie herausfinden, was du getan hast. Ich habe zu viele Freunde, um es so einfach zu machen. Du hast ihn auf dem Gewissen, Bill, und seit seinem Tod habe ich alles getan, was in meiner Macht stand, um dich zur Strecke zu bringen. Du bist eine Schande für die Sternenflotte. Männer wie du zerstören alles, was uns ausmacht, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du niemals wieder ein Kommando erhälst. Du bist erledigt. Du warst eledigt in dem Moment in dem Emil starb.“

Sie wandte sich ab. Ross ballte wütend die Fäuste. Er würde sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen. „Hartmanns Tod war deine eigene Schuld!“, sagte er zornig. „Deine Illusionen haben ihn umgebracht, nicht ich. Ich habe euch vor den Cardassianern gewarnt, aber ihr habt mir nicht zugehört, ebensowenig, wie ihr mir zugehört habt, als ich euch vor den Romulanern gewarnt habe. Ihr lebt in einem Elfenbeinturm, und eines Tages wird er unter euch zusammenbrechen. Romulus hat vor eurer Nase Vulkan annektiert, und ihr seht mit gefalteten Händen und einem Lächeln zu! Was müssen sie tun, damit ihr erkennt, dass wir von Feinden umgeben sind, die Erde angreifen? Was müssen die Cardassianer tun, damit ihr erkennt, dass Verhandlungen mit ihnen zwecklos sind? Ihr seid Narren! Gefährliche Narren!“

Blackwell blieb in der Tür stehen. „Ich nehme an, deiner Ansicht nach sollten wir präventiv einen Krieg beginnen?“, sagte sie mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Mitleid. „Ein paar Flotten an die romulanische Grenze schicken, um ihnen zu zeigen, wer das Zepter in der Hand hält? Vulkan vor sich selbst beschützen, weil die Vulkanier offensichtlich nicht wissen, was sie tun? Was haben sich unsere Gründer nur dabei gedacht, als sie diese verrückte erste Direktive geschrieben haben? Sie müssen ebensolche Narren gewesen sein wie wir. Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Kriegsflotte aufrüsten, und unsere Soldaten darauf vorbereiten, unser glorreiches Imperium zu verteidigen?“ Sie seufzte. „Ich wünschte, du würdest dir Hilfe holen, Bill. Ich wünschte, du würdest erkennen, wie sehr du Hilfe brauchst.“

Ross schlug auf den Tisch, als sie gegangen war. Sie weigerte sich, es zu verstehen. Sie alle weigerten sich, es zu verstehen. Sie lebten in einer Traumwelt, und eines Tages würde es ein böses Erwachen geben. Er sah auf das Bild seiner Familie hinab. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie alles zerstörten, wofür er gearbeitet hatte. Sie dachten, sie hätten ihn mundtot gemacht. Sie dachten, er würde sich still in den Ruhestand zurückziehen und Rosen züchten, während sie die Föderation zu Grunde richteten. Sollten sie das ruhig denken. Eines Tages würden sie froh darüber sein, dass er nicht der zahnlose alte Hund war, für den sie ihn hielten.

### Strafkolonie, 2384

Jules rollte sich in einer Ecke der Hütte zusammen und schloss die Augen. Manchmal, wenn er es sich genug vorstellte, verschwand er, und der andere Mann bemerkte ihn nicht länger.

Jules wusste nicht, was sein Name war. Nachdem Alon verschwunden war, hatten die Soldaten einen anderen Mann zu seiner Hütte gebracht. Es war ein alter Mann, der viel weinte. Er verschwand bald. Ebenso wie der jüngere nach ihm, und der danach. Dieser Mann war seit einer Weile hier. Jules wusste nicht viel über ihn, außer dass er fast immer wütend war. Er schrie viel. Manchmal trat er nach Jules. Meistens trat er die Wand, oder die Tür.

Jules fuhr erschreckt auf, als die Tür der Hütte plötzlich aufbarst. Er starrte auf die Person, die hereingekommen war, vor Schock gefroren. Sie war nicht normal. Sie war… Jules griff nach seinem Kopf, der plötzlich schrecklich wehtat. „Nein, nein, nein!“

Der Mann fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden.

„Julian“, sagte die Person.

„Nein!“, heulte Jules. Er war nicht Julian. Julian war jemand anders, jemand der Dinge wusste, und jemand der… „Nicht, ich bin nicht, nicht, ich bin Jules, Jules…“

„In Ordnung, Jules“, sagte die Stimme beruhigend. „Jules, sieh mich an, Jules.“

Zögernd gehorchte er. Die Frau sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht und Jules fuhr überrascht zurück.

„Keine Angst“, sagte sie. „Erinnerst du dich an mich?“

Jules schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Ich bin Sarina“, sagte sie. Sie lächelte. Sie hatte ein hübsches Lächeln, dachte er. Er mochte sie. „Du hast mir einmal geholfen, Jules. Jetzt helfe ich dir. Keine Sorge, es wird alles gut werden. Ich verspreche es.“

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2383

Elim starrte auf das leuchtendblaue Symbol auf seinem Handrücken mit einem gewissen Widerwillen, bevor er seinen Handschuh darüber zog. Dies war das Ende seiner verdeckten Tätigkeiten – er würde nie mehr im Hintergrund verschwinden können.

Nicht, dass er in den letzten Jahren viel verdeckt hatte arbeiten können, sein Gesicht war auf Cardassia wohlbekannt. Als Raghmans Berater und Botschafter in die Föderation hatte er in vielen öffentlichen Sendungen gesprochen und an staatlichen Veranstaltungen teilgenommen, und die militärische Elite wusste genug über seine Vergangenheit dass Gerüchte über seine Verbindungen mit dem obsidianischen Orden zirkulierten. Nichts Konkretes, natürlich nicht, niemand würde es wagen offen zu behaupten, dass er für den Orden arbeitete, geschweigedenn die Wahrheit vermuten, aber es war genug.

Wenn er heute einen Raum betrat, verstummten Gespräche.

Trotzdem, die Illusion war schön gewesen.

Das Mal auf seiner Hand, das ihn als Telepath kennzeichnete, würde sicherstellen, dass selbst der ignoranteste Cardassianer augenblicklich wusste, was er war – nicht nur ein Telepath, sondern auch ein Mitglied des obsidianischen Ordens. Es war selbstverständlich verboten, es zu entfernen oder es auf eine Weise zu verbergen, die nicht so offensichtlich war wie die Handschuhe. Welche eine Empfehlung waren, keine Pflicht. Die Idee eines weniger intelligenten Detapamitglieds. Einige der Diskussionen zu Beginn der Veröffentlichung hatten leider so viel Paranoia geschürt, dass die Unterscheidung hinfällig geworden war, die durchschnittlichen Cardassianer hüteten sich davor, einem Telepathen die Hand zu reichen. Als wenn eine Berührung mit der Hand einen Unterschied gemacht hätte… Inzwischen waren die öffentlichen Diskussionen besser moderiert, aber es war zu spät.

Elim sah auf seine Hände hinunter. Seine Zeit als verdeckter Ermittler mochte vorbei sein, aber es gab andere Wege, sich nützlich zu fühlen. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich Zeit, eine mehr öffentliche Rolle für den Orden einzunehmen. Er hatte das nie zuvor getan… er konnte sich vorstellen, es zu genießen.


End file.
